Heartless to Heartfelt
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: They left him buried in a coffin underground unaware of what he had done to free them. Twelve years passed before he was awakened by those who searched for him but those years had changed him more than expected. Can he forgive those who wronged him in a way he never thought imaginable, while protecting them from harm as only he can?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **A/N:** Obviously I do not own The Originals; all credit goes to the writers.

 **Summary:** They left him buried in a coffin underground unaware of what he had done to free them. Twelve years passed before he was awakened by those who searched for him but those years had changed him more than expected. Can he forgive those who wronged him in a way he never thought imaginable, while protecting them from harm as only he can?

 **FACTS: Couple of things you need to know. Everything you need to know throughout the story is possibly here, let me know if you have a question that isn't answered.**  
\- Mikael was abusive towards Klaus, though Elijah and Rebekah do not know all that happened. They believe that Klaus was disciplined as though they were.  
\- Mikael did hunt down Klaus and his siblings, though neither Elijah nor Rebekah knew it was so he could kill Klaus. They believed he was hunting all of them because they were vampires.  
\- Finn is dead, not sure if he will enter the story yet. This still stands as of now but may change.  
\- Kol is not dead, and he will at some point he will enter the story. His relationship with Klaus will not be portrayed as expected. He never wanted to harm Klaus.  
\- Freya is a part of the story, though you will see that she isn't fond of Niklaus.  
\- In this story Rebekah was turned at sixteen, though she looks a little older. Kol at seventeen, though he was nearly eighteen.  
\- Klaus and Cami will be a couple.  
\- Hope does not know about Klaus or that he is her father.  
\- Elijah was not the one to help hold Niklaus so that Ester could perform the spell.  
\- You should know Jackson isn't dead. Hayley did not marry him. **  
**\- Freya came to New Orleans because Dahlia. **  
**\- Kol was resurrected the first time, though he had no memory of who did it. He fell in love with Davina, caused a bit of drama but never wanted to do anything to hurt Klaus. No body swapping or anything like that. **  
**\- I did say at the start of the story that Finn was dead and I wasn't sure if he will enter the story. I may have changed my mind on that. We'll see how all this plays out before I make a final decision. **  
**\- The storyline before my story takes place basically consists of Hopes birth then Dahlia emerges straight away, Klaus had given Hope to Rebekah to raise yet that was probably the only time he held her other than that it was fleeting glimpse as Hayley kept her guarded she returned. In this Mikael is dead killed by Klaus himself. Dahlia was defeated by Davina, the spell could have killed her but Klaus fed her his blood which turned her. You'll probably notice, I am missing a certain parent out – I am not saying anything about Esther as I think I have a plot in mind for her depending on how I play Finn's character out.

 **Italics are memories.**

 **I only ask that you leave a review to let me know what you think of my work, I will get back to each and every one of you individually. If you are a guest reviewer, please leave a name so I can reply to you personally in my next chapter. I welcome all criticism, anything that is helpful towards my writing.**

 **Please enjoy my first Originals multi-chapter Fanfiction.**

 **Much love. x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

" _Aren't we at least going to question if we are doing the right thing?"_

" _Do you not agree with this decision, Rebekah?"_

" _Of course I do. I just thought as a family we would at least question our motives"_

" _Life will be better without him. Niklaus was keeping you bound to New Orleans. We can leave his enemies behind, start fresh. It is better for Hope"_

" _I agree with Freya. I need to put my daughter first. She will never be safe with Klaus wondering the earth"_

" _It is settled. Goodbye brother"_

"Klaus, can you hear me?"

Klaus gulped in the breath of fresh air, his eyes opening, the thirst for blood at the fore front of his mind but he tried to put it aside. He squinted; the brightness was over bearing like something he had never endured before. "What…" His voice seemed scratchy, and he coughed to try and clear his throat.

"Here"

Blood. The sweet smell of blood.

He looked down at the hospital bag of blood that had landed in his lap; his hands seemed too moved at their own pace, ripping the bag open. His brain in control of his body without any thought from him. The way the substance moved past his lips and slid down his throat made him moan with pleasure, his right hand squeezed the bag dry but there was nothing left and the thirst that he had tried to push away was pounding, demanding his attention.

"There is more. Here"

It smelt like heaven, he engulfed the blood. Taking moment in-between the two bags to speak. "What are you doing here? How long has it been?" He still remembered the sound of their voices as they buried him underground, his family. It had been a test of a kind and they had failed, proving to him what he had known all along.

"I promised to find you. I did, it just took a little longer than I anticipated"

He finished draining the last of the three blood bags, dumping them on the outside of the coffin he moved to stand up. "How long has it been?"

"Almost twelve years"

He breathed in sharply, that had been longer than he anticipated but not as long as the time he had done for his sister. "You haven't changed…the transition worked?"

"Yes. I did as I told you I would do. I didn't want to risk them asking me for anything else"

"Klaus, how do you feel?"

Klaus breathed in the fresh air, stretching his arms. "How do I feel?" He turned to look at them properly, the three people he had told his plan too, the three he had been able to trust, the three people that weren't family by blood. He looked down, noticing for the first time that the blonde had placed her hand on his arm. "I don't know how I feel. Cami…" The name left his lips and he was surprised by her smile, it wasn't the reception he had pictured, nor what he had hoped for but it had been nearly twelve years.

Cami didn't hesitate; she had been waiting for this moment since he had told her of his crazy plan. She placed her right hand on the side of his face and leaned up, placing a light kiss on his lip. "Don't ever do that to me again, I was scared I would never find you"

Klaus stood frozen, unsure if that kiss had been real, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her close. "Of course you would find me, I never doubted you, love"

"Wasn't it actually me who did the finding?"

Klaus moved his gaze from Cami to the young witch, ex-witch he supposed. The sixteen year old was now forever frozen as a vampire, and one knew it was impossible to be both a witch and a vampire. "I never doubted you either, Davina. A vampire, love, it is certainly a change"

Davina laughed. "You are the original hybrid. I am a different kind of hybrid" She smiled, her eyes lighting up at his confusion. "I'll explain it all later" There had been a time when she had not been fond of Niklaus Mikaelson but upon Kol's death things had changed.

"Uh, let me just state that I helped where I could"

"By that he means, he ran your kingdom while you were on…let's call it a temporary leave"

Klaus looked at the man he had once held in regard to a son, the same man he still did. Marcellous. "Thank-you" The three stared at him in shock as if they had never heard the words leave his mouth before. "Don't gawk. I am starving"

"Klaus, are you going to ask?"

He looked at Cami. "Am I going to ask what, my dear?"

"About Hope" She spoke the name cautiously, the three of them staring at him unsure of how he would react at hearing his daughters name.

Klaus tensed, he had wanted to ask but the mere thought of his daughter broke his heart. She had been the only person he would willingly sacrifice his own life for and she had been taken from him before they even had the chance to properly know one another. He had wanted to ask but he wouldn't, not yet, he couldn't bear the thought of listening to what her life was like without him in it. "I…"

"Let's give him some time, ladies. Let's go get a drink"

A drink. That he could handle, he just needed to gain his feet. Surprised he felt Davina loop her arm through his, his left arm still wrapped around Cami's shoulders. "A drink, good idea Marcellous"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/

He found himself standing in her room, staring at her crib unable to comprehend that she would no longer have any use for a bed like this.

Hope.

Since Cami had mentioned her name all he could think of was the young girl his daughter would be now. No longer a baby nor a child but coming into her teenage years. Much of her life missed by a choice his family had made.

Klaus would be crazy to say that he was not outraged and angry by the choice that they had made but he didn't feel like going on a killing spree like he would have twelve years ago. Now the anger was accompanied by hurt and sorrow. He had done what Elijah and Rebekah had always wanted, he had redeemed himself though they didn't know it. They would never know it.

"There you are, Klaus, I've been looking for you"

He lifted the bourbon to his lips, taking a sip from the glass, the drink laced with human blood to help him ease the hunger. "I didn't go far love"

Cami leaned against the wall, watching him from across the room. She was on edge, Davina and Marcel were too. They were waiting for his temper to arise, for him to demand that they seek out his child and family, they were waiting for him to enact some plan of revenge but all he had done is wonder is silence. "Klaus, talk to me"

"There is nothing to say, love. Did you move in here? Davina and Marcel were saying they moved in here while they searched for me"

"I did. I wanted to be here if Davina found you. You two grew close, I didn't know that"

Klaus chuckled softly. "I did not expect to bond with the little witch after Kol's death but she needed someone, who knew that person would be me"

"She searched day and night for you. Marcel often teased her over her devotion to the task. She looks up to you, sees you as a father figure. It must have been more than a little bit of bonding"

"I am not sure I am the right person for her to see as a father" Klaus brushed his fingers along the wooden crib. "I couldn't even keep my own daughter safe"

Cami moved across the floor, placing a hand on his arm. "We can find her, if you want…"

"Is she happy?" He glanced to the side to look at Cami; he knew that they would be keeping a close eye on Hope.

Cami smiled softly. "The last bit of information we received came from Stefan Salvatore; it was a little over two months ago. Hope is a bright and happy young girl, very smart…she, well she looks like her mother apparently but has a hint of you within her features"

"Is Hayley with Jackson?"

Cami shook her head, her fingers rubbing against his arm. Even though he did not love Hayley the next part would be hard for him to hear. "Hayley and Elijah became romantically involved about a year after they left New Orleans"

Klaus tensed, a part of him had been expecting that. Elijah's feelings for Hayley had never gone unnoticed by him. "Do you know if Hope knows about…"

"No. I'm sorry Klaus "

He ran his fingers along the crib once more. "It does not matter. No need to upset the girl, if she does not know who I am" He broke away from her arm and moved towards the door that leads back out of the room, he moved along the corridor towards the dining area aware Cami was following. "Are they safe?"

"We don't need to do this now"

"We do" He sipped his bourbon. "Davina. Marcel" He called their names and took a seat. "I need to know if they are safe"

"I have been tracking several threats. Any enemies of yours that arise, I take out as a precaution" Marcel swept into the room grabbing a glass and the bottle of wine. "I have a couple of guys tracking a threat down at the moment, I haven't heard anything as of yet"

Davina skipped into the room, taking a seat beside Klaus. "People are looking but no one has been able to find them as of yet. Freya's magic has weakened though I doubt she would realise. I've been enacting cloaking spells to shield Hope from any harm"

Klaus raised his eyebrow with interest. "How my dear, you are a vampire now?"

"I told you. I'm also an original kind of hybrid. We don't actually know the definition for it or how to explain what occurred, I retained my magic but I don't age nor do I crave blood" She wriggled her nose as Cami poured some blood into a cup. "I could survive on it if I had to though"

Marcel stared at his sire, his father. "What is the plan? Do you want to find Hope, let your siblings know you have awakened?"

"No. I'll keep a watchful eye over them but they don't need to know that I have awakened. They buried me for a reason, my bond with them was not as strong as it seemed" He moved his glass back to his lips.

Tracking his enemies, making sure his family and his daughter stayed safe was his main priority. Their betrayal wounded him deeply but he would not allow that to mess with his mind. He had always tried to protect them and it was what he would continue to do. From this day until his last.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A pure evil monster, it was what he had been when they buried him underground, though none of them seemed to realise that he was trying to change for the sake of his daughter. Was there truly any point to trying to change now that she was no longer a part of his life?

Klaus slapped the paint onto the canvas, the thoughts turning over in his head. Art had always been his outlet, not only for his aggression and when he plotted evil plans but it was also an outlet for the emotions that he didn't wish for people to see. The rage, sadness and happiness that he had harboured through the years could be reflected in the paintings that he had stored or sold over time.

This particular painting, the girl he was drawing from an image in his mind of the baby she once was, held nothing but sadness and sorrow. It was his way of releasing the emotions that were weighing him down.

"Klaus"

He wanted to ignore the intrusion but it didn't seem right. He had to allow the past to become the past. Marcel had been his child once; he would be his child again. "Yes?" He stroked the brush across the canvas.

"I need to talk to you about something important. I thought by the time you woke up I would have it in my possession but…"

"Have what in your possession?" Klaus placed his paint brush into the jar, settling it on the table. "Well?"

Marcel stood awkwardly by the door frame; it wasn't easy catching Klaus up on all that had happened. In forty eight hours he still hadn't seen the man who raised him show a blink of emotion, not even rage. He was expecting him to crack at any moment with all the information that had been given to him. "Would you like to walk, you've been in this room for hours"

Klaus moved past him towards the door. "Get on with it"

"The white oak stake, the last one, it's missing"

Klaus tensed. "Elijah will have it. He would not have left New Orleans without it in his possession"

"He did. Your enemies were closing in, they didn't have a choice. From what we could gather Freya was going to locate the stake once they were safe but word has been moving around that it is still on the market"

Klaus stopped, spinning to face Marcel. "You make it sound as though it's for sale"

Marcel nodded. "Josh and Davina tracked it to an online auction. We haven't been able to locate the whereabouts of the stake though"

"It is the only thing that can kill an original; please tell me you have a plan. Who is the target?"

Marcel motioned for Klaus to follow him. "You entire family are targets, through the whispers of the vampires bidding for it we have been able to understand that one particular person wants it to kill your siblings"

"Why? What could they possibly want to kill Nobel Elijah and sweet Rebekah for?"

"They want payback. Whoever wants to kill them is doing so to defend your honour"

Klaus blinked, turning around he looked at Davina as though she was insane. Never in his life time had he met someone that would want to protect him. "That is impossible. No one would knowingly defend me, Davina. I am a monster"

"You're not" Davina shook her head. "It doesn't matter if you believe it but this is what this person is doing. The question is, who is it?"

Klaus marched back towards his art studio which also posed as a study, he was well aware that Davina and Marcel were following him. "I have absolutely no idea who it could be but we will find out" He flung the doors open and walked towards the cabinet against the right wall.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Davina looked at Marcel hoping he would have some idea; the hybrid before them was busy pulling out a rather large leather bound ledger from the cabinet.

Klaus ran his hand along the book to remove the dust, placing it on the oak desk. "This is a book of every immortal being I have crossed over my thousand years. Vampires, witches, werewolves…all written down. This book contains all my enemies, or at least those that I have had the pleasure of meeting" He knew full well that he had made enemies without intending too, some of these being people he had never met.

Davina rolled her eyes. "You are the definition of paranoid, you know that right?"

Klaus smirked lazily, his fingers running along the edge of the book. "I have good reason to be paranoid little witch, I have many enemies, all that want to kill me" He flipped the book open. "One can never be too careful"

"How far is this dated back? Some of these would be dead by now" Marcel approached the desk. "Not all of them would still be living after all this time"

Klaus chuckled. "I have managed to place the status living or dead next to those that I know of"

"Like I said paranoid" Davina stepped up beside them. "This is dated back to when you were human" She stared at the date in the top right hand corner of the page.

"Never know who could be turned into a vampire, love"

"Where do we start?" Marcel flicked to the next page of the book.

"With the ones who have the most to gain by killing me"

/`/`/`/`/

Davina curled up on her bed, the books spread out in front of her. Spells, lots of spells, yet none of any use to her. A simple locator spell should have been enough to find the stake but someone had cloaked it, working around that cloak had been increasingly difficult, which made her feel as though the person cloaking it was an elder and more experienced witch then she was.

"Davina"

She closed the book in her lap. "Come in"

Klaus stepped into the room cautiously, staring at the witch curled up on the bed. "What are you doing love?"

Something wasn't right with Klaus; Davina could sense it within herself. Something had changed when he was buried underneath the dirt. He hadn't lashed out, or acted in rage. Nor had he vowed revenge on his siblings. It was just as strange as his opposed nature to seek out Hope. He had gone from evil monster, to simply moving though the day as calm and numb as a person with no feelings for anything. "Just looking, I need to find a way to remove the cloaking spell on the stake. They seemed to plan ahead and it's difficult"

Klaus nodded, wandering over to the window to take a look out into the street. "Cami said you've been working on finding and awakening me day and night"

"Someone had too, besides I owed you one"

"Intriguing, what for?" He turned to look at her, his hands folded behind his back.

Davina blinked. "You pulled me back when I…when we lost Kol. I don't think I would have managed that time without you"

"You would have been fine, you are a lot stronger then you think Davina"

"I know, but I didn't know it then and you kind of saved me"

Klaus chuckled, he didn't think of himself as a saviour, so it was ironic that he had saved the girl who had once hated him. "Camille also told me that you quit school to focus on finding me, it has been twelve years and you still haven't finished high school"

Davina sighed; a part of her wished she had finished school. It was a rite of passage but she was a vampire now, she could go back whenever she wished. "It's not important"

"Yes it is, little witch, even us vampires need a good education. How do you think we know so much? Not all can be learned through experience" He moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "Did you know I hold several degrees, all of which I studied for. I do not think my own siblings know that I worked hard for the knowledge I have. I do want you to do the same"

"After, maybe after I've found the stake" She stared at him, she did not picture Klaus as the type to study and go to university.

Klaus tutted her, taking the book from her lap. "You'll start school at the beginning of the week, you'll attend and finish, and then you will pick a degree"

"Klaus I can't, I don't want too. I cannot go back to my school. The teachers they will recognise me"

"I will take care of everything, besides; you'll go to a private school. I'll only have the best for the little witch who saved me" He stood up and gathered the rest of the books on the bed at lightning speed.

"What are you doing? Klaus, I need those" She was a little stunned by his comments, and the nickname he had given her that she wasn't fast enough to snatch the books back. "Klaus, give them back"

"You can have them back after you've done something for yourself. Go meet up with Josh"

"No. I need to find…"

Klaus stacked the books in a pile and walked around the bed, pulling her to her feet. He didn't know where this side of him had come from, at times he had only ever shown it to his family and they were never moments that lasted long. Being in the box had made him realise that having a family meant doing right by them if they did right by you. He moved the brown hair away from her face. "Marcel and I are going to do some digging of our own. I want you to live; I stole those years from you before I was buried and while I was buried. I'm not staying you cannot study spells, I am just saying you won't be this afternoon"

Davina groaned. "Fine. Whatever. An afternoon with Josh but if someone stabs you while I'm gone don't come calling for help"

Klaus chuckled. "No one will harm me. Now off with you"

"Bossy. Don't know why I saved your ass" Davina mumbled under her breath as she stalked towards her bedroom door.

Klaus watched her leave, smirking to himself. He did feel the sorrow arising in his chest though; he wished he could have a moment like that with Hope. Just one moment to see her, yet he knew that by knowing the truth she would be at risk. It was as Freya had said, he had many enemies. And Hayley, she had been right; Hope would not be safe if he was around. He would keep watch from afar, make sure nothing happened to his little girl because he had vowed to himself the day she had been born that nothing would ever harm her.  
But it would not hurt to give Davina someone to lean on, nor would it hurt to give Marcel his family back. He might not be with Hope but he had two other people that needed him too.

Camille.

Three other people that needed him, he couldn't forget the blonde that was still fighting her way into his head. Helping him to sort through all the issues that he had. Though not even she knew the half of what troubled him.

/`/`/`/`/

"Pouring yourself another drink? Wouldn't you like to talk about what is bothering you?"

Klaus set the glass down, looking up to see Camille. "No"

"See, you always say that but in the end you want to talk. Do you want to talk about your siblings? About Hope? Do you have anything you want to say about that?"

"No"

Cami sat down, staring at him with interest. "You're being stubborn"

Klaus smirked, pouring her a glass. "You are being nosy"

"It's what I do. I want you to open up too me"

Klaus passed her the drink which she accepted. "Then tell me, what are we Cami? Lovers, friends, partners?" He stared at her, her mouth having dropped a little. He needed the answer from her, so then at least he would know where they stood.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Question: If Klaus is to be paired with someone who would you like it too be?  
Question: Would you like snips of what Elijah, Rebekah, Freya, Hayley and Hope are doing?  
Question: Who do you think is the mystery person wanting to defend Klaus honour? **

**Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

" _I love you Klaus, I'd fallen for you without knowing it until losing you was a possibility and then I lost you and I didn't know if I would ever find you again"_

" _When I was daggered I lived though my whole existence. One thousand years placed into twelve. I've never experienced love like this. I don't doubt that I can love, I love my siblings, Marcel, Hope…I even have a soft spot for Davina but I have never experienced this type of love"_

" _Is this the part where you tell me that in order to save me we cannot be together?"_

" _No love, this is the part where I tell you. I am not letting you go now that you've confessed your love for me"_

Klaus opened his eyes, his breathing slightly uneven as the events from the previous night played fresh in his mind. He could hear her breathing, feel her cuddled close, his arms around her and her head on his chest but it all felt a little surreal.

Love.

It was a term, a topic that he never thought would be open to the abomination, the bastard son as his father had labelled him. Who could love someone as evil as him? A paranoid psychopath as Camille had referred to him once. He had felt love, however fleeting it may have been, yet it had also been a feeling he had tried to ignore in fear of disappointment.  
Having the dagger pulled from his chest, returning to the land of the living had given him a new prospective on life. Perhaps he shouldn't draw disappointment, fear and weakness from love; maybe it was possible that love was in fact powerful and strong.

He ran his hand up her right side, moving to run his fingertips through her blonde hair. It was time for a new era. Time to love without fear; it was because of her that he even found himself drawn to the idea.

"Did you sleep well?"

Klaus didn't startle at her words though he did grimace, he hadn't fallen asleep until the early hours of the morning. Sleep did not come easy since being awaken. He had nightmares of the past, though her presence beside him had seemed to keep them at bay, at least for the few hours that he did sleep. "I slept for twelve years love"

Camille lifted her head from her chest to look at him, her fingers rubbing a soothing pattern across his chest. "A restless night then"

"No. I watched you sleep for a little before closing my eyes to rest"

"Creepy" She teased. "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment, to wake up with you?"

Klaus tilted his head, sweeping a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He had missed the simple pleasure of seeing her smile. "Twelve years"

"Longer Klaus"

"So, you have waited as long as I. We should make up for lost time then, shouldn't we love?"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Marcel!"

Davina stormed into the dining hall, seeing the older vampire sitting at the table on his phone. No doubt he was again checking in with the vampires he had sent hunting. One night she had been out and it seemed as though plans had been made without her, she despised being kept out of the loop especially since she was no longer a child, technically a twenty eight year old in a sixteen year old body.

"Good morning D, enjoy yourself with Josh last night?"

"Why are you and Klaus going to Atlanta?"

Marcel looked unphased by her question; he placed his phone down on the table and picked up his glass of blood. "We are just doing some scouting, I heard word a couple of vampires interested in the auction for the stake were heading there for a gathering"

"You want to take Klaus to a place where vampires are gathering in interest of buying the very object that could kill him? Are you insane, has someone cast a spell on you? Marcel, this isn't funny" She scolded him for laughing. "You cannot take him. I won't allow you to take him into a war zone"

"I didn't know you were my mother Davina"

Davina spun around on her heels, to find Klaus standing by his chair with Cami holding his hand. "Have you gone crazy?"

He pulled his chair out, smirking lazily. "I've always been a little crazy love, I'm actually a little offended you didn't notice before now" He let his eyes leave Cami who released his hand in order to retrieve some blood, instead shifting his gaze to Davina. "Never mind though, little witch, you do not need to approve my where abouts"

Davina squeezed her eyes shut. "Cami, you don't agree with this do you?"

Cami laughed softly. "Sweetie, you know he will do what he likes. No one has been able to tame him yet"

"Then I am coming"

"Not your not"

Davina glared at Marcel. "You do not control me besides you are going which means I should too" She stepped up so her thighs were pressed against the edge of the table, leaning forward as she shouted.

Klaus sat back in his chair, he watched the two of them glare at each other, their banter reminding him of when he argued with Rebekah. It was intriguing to see this certain aspect of their relationship; it was not yet something he had witnessed. "Hmm" He hummed when he felt Cami place her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you not going to intervene, Davina is about to jump across the table and tear him limb from limb" Cami fought to contain a small smile.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Enough" He spoke loud enough to gain the attention of the two in front of him, they both turned to look. "Stop acting like brats. It's been settled Davina, Marcellus and I leave tomorrow. You will not be joining us; Camille is taking you shopping for school supplies"

Davina's mouth dropped open. "I'm not staying here and I am not going to school, I am a twenty eight year old woman not a child!"

Klaus raised his eyebrow, clearly she did not realise that she was indeed throwing a tantrum. "You may have lived twenty eight years Davina but you will always be a sixteen year old, your brain will not age over time. The perfect example would be Rebekah, she was sixteen when we were turned, even at thousand years old she still craves for the things she did when she was human, she can throw tantrums like a teenager and act as though she is one"

"I am not a child" Davina repeated stubbornly. "You will not treat me like one Niklaus Mikaelson!" She brushed past Cami out of the dining hall.

"Well, I think we can all agree that that went well" He picked up the glass of blood that sat on the table.

Camille looked down at him. "You think that went well?"

Klaus chuckled. "Of course love, Marcellus was exactly like that at sixteen, as was Rebekah. Nothing to worry about. Shall we eat?"

Marcel stared at him. "Stop calling me Marcellus, I feel like I'm sixteen again"

Klaus waved his hand. "I'm your father, I'll do as I please" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair unable to see the look at Camille and Marcel were giving each other.

They were both shocked at to the words Klaus had chosen to use; it had been a long time since Marcel had heard Klaus himself refer to him as his father. Elijah had used the term often, even Rebekah at times but not Klaus. It was not only strange to hear but it awakened something in Marcel that he thought died years ago when the Mikaelson siblings had fled New Orleans.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"I want you to send two of your best vampires to watch over Hope from a distance. They are to report back daily" Klaus told Marcel as they moved in the direction of Davina's bedroom.

Marcel nodded, as he suspected Klaus had said nothing of the words he had spoken and Marcel himself had not wanted to bring them to light. "I'll call up a couple of my guys now. Anything else?"

"I want someone here while we are gone to keep watch" The thought of leaving Cami and Davina alone made his blood run cold, if one of his enemies managed to retrieve the stake then even they would not be safe.

"Already one step ahead of you, I'll have two vampires posted here and two watching Hope"

Klaus stopped outside Davina's door. "Thank-you Marcel"

Marcel stared at him, it would never seem normal to hear Klaus openly showing gratitude towards him or any other person. The Klaus Mikaelson he had once known never expressed any sort of thank-you; he did simply demand that all he spoke of would be attended too. "Go easy on her, Klaus, she hasn't had a parent in many years" He even after all the years, he could still remember how Klaus was as a father. He was strict but never unkind with the hope that he would raise a wonderful child.

Klaus did not respond, he was unsure of how to react to Marcel's comment. A parent, is that what he was acting as toward Davina? It should have bothered him a little, especially since his own blood daughter was out there whom he could not raise but helping Davina could potentially ease the pain that he felt when it came to thinking of Hope.  
He knocked on the door three times before letting himself into the room. Unsurprised to see Davina sitting by the window with yet another book full of spells, he had come to realise her life was revolving around magic.

Davina narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want, Klaus?"

"I would like to speak with you" He closed the door, moving across the floor to sit on the seat beside her. "What might you be doing?"

"Nothing"

"Davina, you are acting like a teenager one you claim you are no longer" He gently took the book from her hand. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Of?"

"Kol Mikaelson, the seventeen year old vampire that thought he was an adult" Klaus closed the book and placed it on the bed, knowing full well that he had her attention.

Davina stared at him. "Kol is seventeen"

"Technically yes. After living for a few years Kol began to appear as though he was an adult, neither I or Elijah minded that since looking after teenagers and running from Mikael was quiet a task but even though Kol tried to act as though he was many years beyond his original age, yes I understand he was but in his mind he was still seventeen" Klaus stared at her. "It helped us to realise something. While Kol grew knowledgeable and sounded wise, he still acted out though as a vampire it could be worse at times and he could be uncontrollable"

"I don't understand the point of this" She loved learning about Kol but she wasn't sure what this meant.

Klaus ran a finger along his bottom lip. "Kol was a teenager who worked for the knowledge he had, I want you to do the same. I don't want you to try and act twenty eight, just like I did not expect that of Kol. You are forever sixteen. Live the life that was stolen from you"

"It wasn't stolen. I wanted the transition"

"I know that, little witch, yet it was stolen all the same"

Davina exhaled, looking back out the window. It had been a long time since she had been treated like a child, since she had been to school. So much time had been spent worrying, hiding, practicing magic. She wasn't sure what it meant to just be a normal teenager. "I just want to help Klaus"

"You can, but you won't be needed for a simple scouting mission. You'll stay here with Cami"

Davina chewed on her bottom lip, appearing vulnerable, a side of her that Klaus had not seen very often. "How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few days, love" Klaus reassured, he felt his frozen heart twitch a little at her expression. "Something on your mind?"

"I didn't know that you were close with Kol. I thought Rebekah was your favourite sibling followed by Elijah"

Klaus chuckled; it was always interesting to hear how others saw his relationship with his siblings. "I am close with Rebekah, she is my only sister, we share a bond like no other"

"Freya" Davina reminded him, wanting to remind him of the older half-sister he had.

Klaus paused, he had not known Freya growing up nor did he know anything about her now. "I do not know Freya. Like I was staying, Rebekah and I are close, but my relationship with Kol is not dissimilar. He is my younger brother. He confided things to me and he knows things about me that neither Rebekah or Elijah know. Never doubt that I love Kol, Davina, he meant more to me than people realise" He moved the hair away from her face noticing the tear trailing down her cheek, he could sense that she was crying because of Kol and how much she missed him. "Do you understand why I am telling you this?"

Davina nodded. "If I want to be wise, if I want to know things like Kol did then I need to go to school. I need to finish and I need to learn"

"Yes. You also need to accept that you are a teenager, just like Kol had to accept that he was my younger brother and I would look after him because he was a teenager"

Davina nodded slowly. "Okay Klaus"

He brushed the tear away from her cheeks. "No more tantrums, little witch"

"If I am a teenager I suppose I might act like it" Davina laughed, it felt different to have someone actually care for her.

Klaus chuckled as he stood up. "Don't stay up in your room all day; I have something you might want to see later"

"What is it?" Davina tilted her head with curiosity.

Klaus smirked. "My mother grimoire"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"We don't have a choice; we are going to have to run again"

Rebekah placed her phone on the table and turned to look at Elijah, he was leaning against the fireplace looking deep in thought. "It isn't meant to be like this. In twelve years we have on moved three times and that was because of age, not because of running. We shouldn't have to run anymore, Elijah"

"Removing Klaus from the picture was meant to cease these threats"

"Who is Klaus?"

Hayley looked over at the staircase, seeing her daughter standing at the bottom in her pyjamas. "No one honey. You are meant to be in bed"

"What are you talking about?"

Elijah turned to look at her. "Nothing you need to worry about, my dear. You go on back to bed, your mother will tuck you in" He waited for Hayley to escort the nearly twelve year old from the room before he turned to Rebekah and Freya. "We do not know who is sending these threats; we need to consider the very possibility that it is Niklaus himself"

Freya shook her head, that wasn't a possibility. "No, we daggered and buried him where no one would look. It cannot be him"

Rebekah stood up, moving to look out the window. "Elijah is right; we need to consider it is Nik. He could be the one hunting us, wanting us dead. To him daggering and burying him would be a treachery worth death"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

He stood in the shadows looking over her face that was alight by the fire burning behind her; she seemed scared, uneased by the thought that it was Niklaus who was hunting them. He wanted her to feel unsafe at the thought, because she helped dagger and bury him. She had made it so that he would never see Niklaus again and for that it was not only her but the all of them that needed to pay.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Question: Who do you think is the mystery person wanting to defend Klaus honour, now that you know their gender?**

 **Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" _Please father, I beg of you. Please stop!"_

" _Be quiet boy. You stole from me, you deserve this punishment"_

 _Niklaus quivered as the sound of the belt came down across his back, the agonising pain spreading through his body. It was the tenth stroke or at least that was the number he assumed they were at. He had lost count around the time he had thumped his head on the wooden post._

" _Hold still boy"_

" _Father, please. I did not take your knife father, I did not. I swear to you"_

" _Lies! Rotten to the core"_

 _Klaus closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. He had done better this time, refrained from crying for longer, yet the tears wanted to fall. A father was supposed to love his children unconditionally; he did not understand the hatred that Mikael had for him.  
His eyes sprung open as the belt landed against this back, he had learnt that it was better not to plead, there was no one to help him and his father would not listen yet sometimes he was unable to control his mouth. Unfairness had been landed upon him in this case; he had not taken the knife. _

" _Father"_

" _If you did not take my knife, then who did boy?"_

 _Niklaus felt his hands buckling under his weight, lifting his head he caught sight of movement. He tried to focus not only on the question but on what he had seen, and it was then he wished he could take his words back. Huddled in the corner hiding behind a pile of straw sat his baby brother with a knife in his hand. The sheer terror in the eyes of the seven year old told him the boy had witnessed everything._

" _It was me, I am sorry father"_

 _No decision needed to be made; he would not tell his father that it had the child cradled in the corner. If there was one thing he had always vowed, it was that Mikael would never lay a hand on his siblings the way he did him. He would protect them no matter the cost._

" _A liar, a thief. You were raised better boy!"_

 _Niklaus kept his eyes on his brother, motioning for the child to look away. It was not something he had wanted anyone to witness; it was not something Mikael had wanted anyone to know about._

" _Ungrateful bastard. I will show you the error of your ways"_

 _CRACK_

Klaus blinked, a shutter running through his body at the memory of his father. Being daggered had brought old memories to the surface, memories he had tried to bury over a thousand years. He laid the belt to the side choosing not to place it in his small bag; he usually tried to avoid wearing such items that reminded him of that period in his life.  
He tilted his head to look at Camille; she was lying on her stomach across his bed with only a sheet over her lower half. He hated the thought of parting from her for more than a day, since returning he preferred to be close by to the three people within his home. It helped to know that even though he could not be with Hope he still had people to watch over.

"Is everything alright, Klaus? You look lost in thought"

Klaus watched as she swept her blonde hair over her shoulder, her eyes focused solely on him. "I am quiet fine love, just admiring the view. You are exquisite, I shall paint you upon my return, a woman like you should have her portrait"

Cami giggled, rolling her eyes. "Charming. You do know that you have already won my love"

"There was never any love to win sweetheart, you were mine from the moment I laid eyes on you" Klaus zipped his bag shut, lifting it up.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?"

He moved across the wooden floor, dropping his bag on the end of the bed and crouching so his eyes were level with hers. "I need to find the stake before harm is done with it. I will be back in a few days, stay safe and please keep an eye on Davina"

Cami smiled, sitting up, bringing the sheet with her to cover her naked body. "You care for her; I never thought I would see the day"

"I do" He admitted, though it felt strange to let the words escape from his lips. It was not often or at all that he admitted to caring for someone other than himself. "I should go" He stood up straight, reaching out to run his fingers along her cheek.

"I love you" Cami smiled at him, she did not expect him to repeat the words to her, she knew that emotions and speaking about them did not come easy to Klaus, she did not mind, when she confessed her love for him she knew the type of man that he was.

Klaus ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He did not recall a time after his human life and before Hope was born that he had told a single person that he had loved them. It was not a word that had come easy to him but like many things since being undaggered he would change his way with a few people that mattered dearly to him. "I love you" He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will be back in a few days. Good-bye love" He picked up his bag, moving across the floor with increased speed leaving Cami staring at the spot where he had vacated.

Klaus had said the words to her, words she had never expected him to actually say. Making a fuss of it would do her no good, Klaus did not like his affections to be publicised, he liked the quiet moments, she knew that. Quiet moments with him were precious, time that she appreciated greatly because they were scarce and she would not take advantage of them.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Klaus sat with Marcel at the bar, having ordered yet another round of drinks. They had not been able to locate the gathering of vampires, though they did hear through the grape vine that tomorrow would be the day. It was frustrating for Klaus; he swallowed the cool liquid and breathed deeply.

"You could place a call, people respond better to you then they do me"

Klaus smirked at that, the fear that was placed into people by nothing more than the sound of his name was quiet amusing. Something he was proud of, it protected those he cared for. "If one person was to know I was awake then word would no doubt reach my siblings in a matter of days. I cannot have that. We continue as discussed"

Marcel picked up his drink, swaying the liquid in the glass. "Do you think they are aware that someone is hunting them?"

"Possibly, Elijah is always on guard for threats towards his family. Have you spoken to Rebekah at all?"

"No" In truth Marcel was not all that surprised that Rebekah had not attempted to contact him, it was a well known fact that all Mikaelson' protected their family first. Rebekah was no exception. A part of him would always love her but there was no longer any expectation that she would put him first, the saying that blood is thicker than water did run true within the Mikaelson family. "I don't expect to hear from her. She knows full well that if you were freed you would approach me for their whereabouts"

Klaus tilted his head; he had never been overly fond of the relationship Marcel and Rebekah had shared. Marcel was his son, the child Klaus had adopted as his own. Rebekah was the sister that had been by his side for one thousand years, she was sister he had raised as they grew up. It was true that in his eyes no one would ever be good enough for Rebekah, it was why so many of her loves had disappeared over the years and while he was not thrilled by the aspect of her choosing Marcel, he did have to admit that the man he saw as a son was a far better suitor then those she had chosen previously.

"Do you think that she is physic, is that even a possibility?"

Klaus frowned, turning his head too look back at Marcel. "Hmm" He had been caught up in his thoughts.

"Rebekah, do you think that she is physic?" He held up his phone, it had been on silent but Rebekah's name was displayed across the screen in an incoming call.

"No not tell her I have awakened. Find out any information you can but do not mention me" Klaus spoke with stern precision. He did not want this family to know that he was indeed awake, the thought of them trying to dagger him once more flashed through his eyes. He did not wish to live through that torment again.

"Rebekah, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

" _Marcel, I need your help, well your knowledge to be exact. Do you know if Niklaus is awake, roaming New Orleans?"_

Marcel raised his eyebrow at Klaus, aware that the original hybrid could hear everything that was being said. "You daggered and buried him Rebekah, no one knew the whereabouts. For him to be roaming New Orleans someone would have had to recover the body"

" _You haven't heard from him?"_

"Should I have?" He paused, giving Klaus a brief look; he seemed to be staring into space no doubt listening but not showing emotion. "What is it you want, Rebekah? I have not heard from you in almost twelve years"

" _Someone is hunting us. We thought Nik…we thought it might have been him"_

Klaus held back a flinch as he listened to his baby sisters words. The fact that she thought he would hunt them like their father had hunted him. It showed him that she did not know him as well as she thought. That hurt, he wished it didn't. Before the daggering it wouldn't have bothered him, now his emotions seemed to be going haywire. His sister had just hurt his feelings, that was not something that had been done for many years.

"I have not seen nor heard from Klaus, Rebekah. Do you have any idea of who might be hunting you, why they might be hunting you?" Marcel needed as much information from her as possible, Klaus wanted to capture this person before they got near the original family.

" _We've received several threats. I told Elijah it was irresponsible to leave before we recovered the stake but he did only as Hayley wanted. Someone has turned the stake into bullets; one could come flying through the bloody window and into our heart in seconds. We don't know who this person is but we can't take any chances, not with Hope's safety at stake"_

Marcel took notice that Klaus had tensed at the mention of his daughters name, so took the opportunity knowing that Klaus would appreciate it. "How is Hope? She would be nearly twelve" He could almost sense Rebekah's hesitation but he knew her well enough to know that the pride of being an aunt would win over all, she wouldn't be able to contain the need to gush.

" _Hope is amazing. Bright. Looks identical to Hayley, but she has Nik's eyes, and a little of his fiery temper. Something I have in common with her. She is innocent and sweet, exactly how we wanted her to be"_

"She sounds like a wonderful child" Marcel saw it, the tear that was trailing down Klaus cheek. It could not be missed.

" _She is. Being in a stable, loving environment has done her good…._ _ **Aunt Bekah, mama wants you**_ _"_

Marcel flinched, Rebekah had hung up the phone immediately, seeming in time as Klaus flew out of his chair and the bar. He could only guess that knowing your daughter was out there was one thing but listening to what she was like and hearing her speak without knowing her, that would be an unbearable pain for a father who did not know the child she had become. He didn't chase after his adoptive father; he would give the man a few minutes to process what had just happened before he approached him.

…..

Hope.

Hope's voice.

Klaus sat on the roof of the building staring out at the sunset, the sound of her speaking was playing on repeat in his mind. Five words circling. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to hear her call him dad or just to say hello but he couldn't have that. A part of him agreed with Hayley, not that he wanted too, Hope was safer without him in her life. She did not have to live in fear of his enemies each day.  
He was not sure what kind of father he would have been, since he never had a good remodel but he did like to think that doing this, staying away, was part of being a good father. Hope needed normal, she needed safety and she needed happiness. None of which he thought he could provide being with her. It was what Hayley had thought, Freya, Elijah and even Rebekah, it was why he believed it was the truth.

His phone rang loudly against the silence and he picked it up, a small smile crossing his lips at the sight of her name. He wiped away his tears and pressed the green button.

"Little witch, something you need?"

" _I could sense something was wrong. Cami is here. Is everything okay?"_

"Everything is fine. I still have my limbs" He chuckled. "Just an unexpected call. Nothing to fear"

" _Klaus, maybe you should come back. Being separated, it isn't good for us"_

He wanted nothing more than to return home to them but he couldn't not when he needed any information he could receive. "I'm sorry, Cami, I must do this. Do not worry"

" _Josh, Cami and I have something of interest though. The stakes being separated into bullets and they've been purchased"_

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

He held one of the many bullets in between his fingertips, rolling it back and forth. He never thought of carving the stake but it certainly served its purpose, now he would not need to dagger them, he would be able to kill them all.

Not the child.

Hope.

He leaned back to examine his purchase, he would not hurt the child, she needed to live. With any luck her blood could be used to lead him to Niklaus' body.

Rebekah.  
Elijah.  
Hayley.  
Freya.

Four people to kill. It should have bothered him, the thought of taking their lives but he could not look past their treachery, they had taken from him the one person who cared for him from the start. Psychotic Manic, that was the image of himself that he would embrace to get the job done.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Question: I dropped a clue to help you realise who the person is that wants to defend Klaus, can you pick what it is?  
Question: What do you think of the relationship between Marcel and Rebekah in TO? **

**Chexit: Thank-you for answering the questions and leaving a review. Means a lot to me.  
3b2k1o: You will be pleased to know that he will be with Cami! **

**Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Where are we going to go, Elijah? Nowhere will be safe" Rebekah stared at her older brother, fear alight within her eyes. She had never openly admitted it though she felt safer when running with Niklaus, he may have not held emotions or feelings but he was ruthless when it came to making sure they would stay safe.

"I've been using the map to track Niklaus' enemies, they are gathering here in Atlanta. We need to leave" Freya entered the study.

Rebekah turned to face her older sister. "My previous question still stands, where will we go?"

"Home" Elijah interrupted them. "We will go back to New Orleans, we will make sure Niklaus is still buried, we will find the person who threatens this family"

"We fled New Orleans because of Klaus, now you want to return?" Hayley asked, combing the hair away from sleeping Hope's face. "I do not think that is the best idea Elijah"

Elijah placed his hand on her cheek, softly rubbing his thumb across her skin. "We have no choice. New Orleans is our home; it would make more sense to fight our battles from our territory"

"Are you forgetting Marcel? He lives in our home"

"These people will hunt us down wherever we are, we will not run, we will return home" Elijah had placed down the firm notion that they would be going home. It was the truth that they had fled new Orleans to stay safe, to place distance between Klaus and themselves but now that they were being hunted again the place that seemed fit to defend themselves was the every home they had fled from.

"The three of you need to go ahead, remove Marcel from our home and any painting or personal possessions of Klaus', Hope still does not know the truth and it needs to stay that way"

"I'll stay with you"

"No" Hayley disagreed, rubbing her hands through the girls hair. "I want some time with my daughter; we will take a small detour on the way to New Orleans. We will only be a day or two behind you"

"Hayley"

"I'll be fine Elijah, I can protect my daughter"

"I don't doubt that you can, sweetheart but the thought of leaving you"

Hayley smiled at him, he was kinder then Klaus, truly cherished her and Hope. "It will only be for a day, I wish to show Hope a place I loved as a child"

"It is settled then; we leave tomorrow and remove Marcel from our home. Why can this family never have a moment of peace?" Rebekah grumbled, turning to look at the window, she did not want to go back, going back meant being close to the body of Nik and that scared her. If he woke then she would be right there for him to take his revenge.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Klaus stared across the table at Cami and Davina, Josh standing to the side. He had returned to them once Davina had told him the bullets had been purchased. Though they had no idea where they were or who had them, Marcel had stayed behind to listen in on the gathering.  
He couldn't help but feel a little useless to know that a person out there as getting closer to his family and he could do nothing to stop them.

"The good news is using your mothers grimorie I think I may have found a spell strong enough to locate the bullets"

Nik brushed his fingertips across his lips. "Could you use a spell to locate my siblings using my blood, I want to make sure they are together"

Davina nodded slowly, she knew she could do it; she was even more powerful with the vampire blood running through her veins. "I can"

"The knife, Josh" Klaus pointed to the knife resting beside Josh, the younger vampire passing it to him. He felt as though there should have been a slight amount of hesitation on his part, after all his siblings had been the ones to abandon him. They had vowed always and forever though they had broken that vow. He ran the knife across the palm of his hand, the blood dripping on the map that Davina had laid across the table. "It is up to you, my little witch" He turned to look at Cami; he did not wish to know where they were because where Elijah was meant Hope would be. If he knew then it would be harder to fight the want and need to see her.

"Are you okay?" Cami moved around the table, placing her hands on Klaus hips, tilting her head to look up at him. Davina beginning the spell lifting her hands above the map, chanting in hopes of being able to locate the siblings. Cami had faith that Davina would succeed though her worry lied with Klaus.

He gave her a lazy half smirk, trying to fight the distaste that was arising within him. "Fine, love"

"You can talk to me Klaus"

He lifted his hand to move the blonde hair away from her eyes. "I am fine. I just wish Elijah had thought to take the stake with him, or at least find it"

Cami nodded, she wished that too. "You will know where Hope is"

Klaus opened his mouth to respond but a gasp from Davina redirected his attention. "Something wrong, Davina?"

Davina stared at the map. "There are too many dots. Six"

"Impossible"

Josh shook his head. "Not impossible. The spell was to follow your family line. Five of these dots are your family. Freya, Elijah, Rebekah, Hope. Hope carries your blood; she turned Hayley so it is natural that the map sort to find her"

"Then who is this?" Cami pointed to the dot that was not far from the house that held the rest of the blood. "They are in Atlanta, you were just there" She turned to look at Klaus whose expression was blank.

"Finn is dead. Kol is dead. Am I right?" He demanded to know, he moved his gaze from the blood to Davina. "This person, this dot, they are watching my family"

Davina blinked, she had not filled Klaus in on all that she should have. "Um, well…we don't know that they are the one watching you family"

Klaus thumped his hand on the table. "Yes we do. Only family would defend me, I am not stupid enough to think I have friend, Davina" He stood up straight, his feet moving as he began to pace. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"It didn't work! I would know if it worked" Davina stepped back from the map. "I would know" She repeated, more so to herself.

Nik felt his entire body tense; he could tell what she had done without her having to say the words. He swallowed attempting to contain the rage that was spreading. "You should have told me"

"I didn't think it worked. I didn't want to upset you. I…If he was alive he would be here with me, wouldn't he?" Davina blinked, the tears arising in her eyes.

"What is happening?" Cami questioned, it was a double sided question. She wanted to know what they were talking about but she also wanted to know what was happening to the map.

Klaus glanced down; the blood was beginning to move slowly. "They're moving. Elijah would be able to sense the threat coming to Atlanta. The gathering between the vampires" He needed to call Marcel but Davina was drawing his attention, she had dropped into the chair and tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Josh, call Marcel and have him track Hope, from a distance. Any vampire that gets to close he is to kill, I don't want to take any chances" He didn't need to turn to Josh to know that the younger vampire was doing as asked.

"Klaus" Cami called his name; she had moved to stand over Davina. "I think she is in shock"

"Little witch" Klaus moved across the floor, crouching down to her eye level. "Davina, look at me" He tilted her chin.

"It didn't work, I would know" Davina repeated to him, blinking, the tears rolling down her cheeks silently.

Klaus glanced up at Cami. "Could get her a glass of water, love?" He watched as Cami nodded and left them alone, Klaus needed just a moment with Davina.

"I'm sorry"

This was exactly what he had meant when he said she was in aspects still a sixteen year old. "Do not be sorry love. You tried to resurrect Kol?"

"Yes" Davina nodded slowly. "I tried but I didn't think it worked. I would have known wouldn't I?"

"No" Klaus rubbed his fingers across her knee. "Something has clearly intervened. Kol would be here for you if he could be, I'm sure of it, little love" He reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Come now, no tears, I need you to help me find Kol"

Davina looked at him, a fear flashing through her eyes. "What will you do to him? I don't want you to hurt him Klaus. He mustn't be in the right mind if he wants to hurt them"

Klaus flashed her a rare small smile. "I would never hurt Kol, Davina, never"

"Promise me"

Klaus chuckled. "I promise I will not hurt Kol, Davina, he is my baby brother. I will protect him always"

" _Nik. Nik. Look at me brother"_

 _Niklaus looked up into the tree, eight year old Kol balancing on a branch. "Be careful, brother" They were out collecting fruit from the trees, though warned by his father to not let any harm befall Kol._

" _Nik, catch" Kol tossed the apple down, his brother catching it with ease, he smiled brightly before reaching for another apple._

" _N o, Kol, sit down. You shouldn't stand on a branch that thin" He listened the crackle, to late it seemed as the branched snapped beneath Kol's weight._

" _NIK"_

 _Niklaus dropped the basket of fruit he was carrying, leaping forward to catch his brother, both of them tumbling to the ground, Niklaus having broken Kol's fall. "Kol, are you alright? Kol" Nik slid out from underneath his brother, shaking the eight year old. "Kol"_

 _The child opened his eyes, a grin falling over his face. "You saved me, Nik, you saved me"_

" _You scared me. Of course I saved you, brother, I will always save you" He helped Kol sit up on the ground. "Are you alright, no cuts?"_

" _No" Kol promised, blinking as the tears formed in his eyes._

" _Why are you crying? Did you break something, speak to me Kol"_

 _Kol's bottom lip trembled. "I thought you only protected Bekah and 'lijah, they are your always and forever"_

 _Niklaus reached out pulling Kol into a bone crushing hug. "I will always protect you Kol, no matter the cost. My life for yours if need be" He leaned back tilting the younger boys chin. "You know my secret Kol, Rebekah and Elijah do not. It is you that I trust; I can trust you can't I?"_

 _Kol nodded. "Always Nik, always"_

 _The older brother smiled. "Would you like to make our own pact, would it make you feel better?"_

" _Please"_

 _Niklaus seemed to think. "What do you think it should be, Kol?"_

 _Kol grinned. "I want always and forever but I want to always protect each other"_

" _How about, I promise to always and forever protect you, love you and trust you, baby brother"_

 _Kol nodded rapidly. "I like that. I really like it Nik"_

 _Niklaus stood up, pulling Kol with him. "Good, I like it too"_

" _Niky, I promise not to tell father I fell"_

 _Klaus froze, looking down at the innocence in his younger brothers eyes. "Kol, I want you to promise me something. Never try and protect me from father, never, do you understand?" He dropped to his knees in front of Kol, the sternness and urgency rolling off his tongue._

 _Kol frowned. "But we just promised, to always and forever protect each other"_

" _I know, I know, but not with this. You don't come near father if he is…" Klaus swallowed. "Hurting me"_

" _Will you not come near him if he is hurting me?"_

 _Klaus took Kol's hands in his. "That is different. If you do something wrong, like the time you took fathers knife then you come to me first, you tell me Kol and if father ever angry with you or asks you if you have done something wrong, you tell father it was me"_

 _Kol shook his head. "Then he will punish you"_

 _Klaus smiled sadly. "As long as it is not you Kol. Always and forever I will protect you, do you understand that?"_

" _Yes" Kol nodded, wrapping his arms around Klaus' neck. "You are the best big brother Niky" Kol whispered using the nickname that only he had for Klaus._

 _Klaus rubbed the child's back. "You are the best little brother Kol"_

"Klaus, are you okay?"

He blinked the memory away, he had many memories much the same, there was a time when he spent almost every waking moment with Kol. A void had been made when his younger brother had died, a void that he had been unable to fill. There was also the constant knowledge that he had not done as he had promised, he had failed to protect the brother that trusted him wholeheartedly. Now he had a chance to set things right, he focused back on Davina who sat in front of him. "Fine" He cleared his throat. "I am fine"

"We need to find him; I don't want him to get hurt"

Klaus remembered his vow that he had made to Kol, it was as clear as day. "He will not get hurt; I won't allow it to happen Davina. We will find him and protect him, always and forever" He was stunned when Davina threw her arms around his neck.

"I am sorry I did not tell you"

Klaus rubbed her back. "It is fine, little love, just never keep something like that from me again"

Cami stood on the stairs watching the two embrace in a hug, she could only imagine how much it was helping Klaus to have Davina around. Caring for her, would be helping him with the realisation that he could not care for Hope. "I brought water, do you know if they are moving out of Atlanta?"

Davina pulled back from Klaus. "Sorry" She apologized yet again; she knew that Klaus was not the affectionate type.

Klaus waved her off. "Don't worry about it little witch" He stood up and held his hand out to her, helping her to stand. "Let's find Kol, shall we? Finding him will lead us to the bullets, it will allow the family to be safe and then I will deal with my enemies"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

" _Father"_

" _Kol, my son, where is you bastard brother?"_

" _Father, please leave him be, he is my brother"_

" _He is nothing but an abomination, you will do well to remember that Kol"_

" _He is my…" Kol gasped as his father flashed to him, slamming him into the wall behind. "Father" He squeaked, his vampire strength not a match for that of his father._

" _He is a beast. Not your brother. He is an abomination"_

" _Get your hands off him" Klaus roared, flashing forward and using all his strength to fling his father from Kol's body. "Do not ever dare to lay a hand upon him, father" Klaus spat the term._

 _Mikael chuckled dryly. "He is my son, boy"_

" _He is my brother" Klaus kept his eyes on Mikael. "Leave Kol"_

" _I won't leave brother"_

 _Klaus tensed. "I cannot be distracted, Kol, leave. Now. I will find you, go"_

" _Nik, I…" Kol watched as his father produced a stake from under his coat. "Nik!"_

"Nik!"

Kol shouted out his brother's name bolting upright in his bed, his breathing rapid. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head from side to side to shake the memory from his mind. Ever since he had returned whenever he slept memories from the past had haunted him, usually they were never good, most were nightmares in which his father appeared.

He opened his eyes, checking to make sure the bullets were still settled on the table beside his bed. He had not been able to protect Klaus from Mikael by killing their father but he could defend the brother he loved now.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Congratulations for all those that thought Kol was around and lurking in the shadows.**

 **Guest Review: Your guess was right.**

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sleep was underrated, at least that was what Klaus told himself as he turned to the clock noticing that it had ticked on four am, yet he could not bear to close his eyes. He held Cami close, her head on his chest in hopes that she would be able to sooth his thoughts and grant him a few hours of peace before he had no choice other than to find his younger brother before he had a chance to kill the rest of their family.  
Not that he thought even Kol was capable of killing them.  
Part of the reason he was sitting and staring into the darkness was simply because his mind could not be put to rest. The thought of his younger brother thinking he was daggered and buried, or perhaps worse…dead…it was driving him to the brink of insanity. He wanted nothing more than to embrace Kol, hold him close and reassure him that it was all going to be okay, just like he had done when they were younger.

"Klaus" Cami whispered sleepily. "Are you still awake?"

Klaus stroke his fingertips down her side with a certain tenderness that he did not know he could display. "Yes love"

"Is everything alright? Have you received word from Marcel?" Cami lifted her head, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

Klaus reached over to the lap on the bedside table and flicked it on. "No. I am just thinking"

Cami smiled softly at him, she knew that the wheels in his head would be turning. Over time there was many things that she had called Klaus, many things that she had tried to diagnose him as though never had she thought that she would see this side of him. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Klaus chuckled. "How many times have you asked me that question in the past week, love?"

"More than you would like, I suppose" Cami giggled. "But that is what I do…"

"I was thinking of Kol" He admitted. "I don't understand why he would be hunting our family"

"In your honour, your defence, whatever you wish to call it"

Klaus took her hand in his resting it upon his chest. "No. Kol, he knows better. I've taught him better"

"What do you mean by that?"

Klaus ran his tongue along his bottom lip; he did not willingly share his past with anyone apart from Davina whom he had tried to help with that knowledge. People for thousands of years, his family even, had assumed that he was not close with Kol, yet they knew nothing of the time and moments they had shared. "I mean, sweetheart, that Kol knows better than to mix in business that belongs to me, business that does not concern him"

"I thought that is what Mikaelsons' did best"

Klaus smirked at that, it was true that he mixed in Elijah and Rebekah's business repeatedly. "Touché, love" He leaned in to kiss her briefly which surprised her. "Yet Kol is different. I taught him not to mix within my business for his own safety and protection" He leaned in and kissed Cami once more, before turning his head towards the door. "Little witch, you may come in"

Cami quirked her eyebrow in surprise as Davina opened the door slowly, a sheepish look crowding her features slightly embarrassed that she had been caught listening.

"Sorry"

Before being daggered, he would have yelled at her and possibly threatened her but time underground had changed him. "Quiet alright, love. Is something bothering you?" He surprised both girls by not shouting at the teenage witch/vampire.

Davina inched further into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I heard you mention Kol's name, I just wanted to…"

Cami patted the bed in front of her. "Come sit, I know you miss him, sweetie"

Davina walked across the floor and sat down on the end of the bed crossing her legs. "I miss him more than I thought imaginable, but I am a little angry. Why hasn't he come to see me?"

Klaus stared at the two of them as Cami sat up and embraced Davina. Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid never thought this would be him. Sitting in a bed with a girlfriend and a girl he was beginning to see much like a daughter. It was slightly insane to even imagine. Yet it erked him to know that he should have a daughter here with them, a nearly twelve year old daughter, yet she was know where to be seen.

"Klaus, are you listening?"

Klaus blinked, looking over to Cami. "Sorry, love, did you say something?"

Cami smiled. "Will you tell us more?"

Klaus readjusted himself so that he was sitting up properly. "Kol was eleven when he approached me; he wanted to learn to wield a sword. I had through he was too young, yet determined he was" Klaus fell into the memory from over a thousand years ago.

" _Niky, will you teach me how to use a sword?"_

 _Niklaus turned away from the straw he was cleaning up to face his younger brother. "You are far too young to use a sword Kol"_

 _Kol frowned. "No I am not. Father taught you to use a sword when you were ten Nik"_

 _The thought of his brother using a sword scared him, though he would never admit it. Damage could be done with a sword; it was the same reason he was pleased that Rebekah would never have to learn such an art. "Exactly, Kol, you are far too young"_

" _I'm eleven, Niklaus. Will you teach me?"_

" _Kol, why is it you wish to learn?"_

 _Kol blushed, staring at his older brother sheepishly. "I want to learn so that I can protect myself and you"_

" _Whatever from?" Klaus stood up straight, his eyebrow raised. "What do you need protection from brother?"_

 _Kol bit his bottom lip, scuffing his boots on the ground. "Father"_

 _Klaus moved quickly across the floor to his brothers' side. "Has he laid a hand on you?"_

" _No" Kol defended. "No, Nik, I promised to tell you if he did. I want to learn so that I can protect you"_

 _Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, placing his hand upon the younger boys shoulder. "That is not reason enough for you to learn to wield a sword"_

" _I heard father last night" Kol exclaimed. "I want to be able to protect you, Niky, like you protect me"_

 _Niklaus shook his head. "I will not teach you to use a sword for that reason" The mere imagine of his younger brother standing before their father with a sword flashed through his mind, and it scared him half to death. Their father was more experienced, he would be able to better Kol within moments._

" _Then teach me so I can learn Nik, just for fun"_

" _No"_

" _I'll ask 'Lijah" He went to walk away._

 _Klaus stared at his brothers back, he knew teaching Kol to use a sword would be punishable by his father but the thought of Elijah being able to teach him twinged a little jealously with Niklaus' body. "Little brother"_

 _Kol stopped to turn and face his older brother, hope alight within his eyes. "Yes?"_

 _Nik stood back up properly, giving Kol a stern look. "I will teach you; though you cannot tell father and you are not to use a sword on father ever. Do you understand?"_

" _I would never tell father on you Niky, never"_

" _Very well, tomorrow we will have a lesson while we collect fruit tomorrow, for now I must clean this mess up" He turned and moved back to the straw, kneeling to gather some more._

 _Kol walked across the dirt, kneeling down to help Klaus. "I'll help you"_

" _Kol, you should go play with Henrik"_

" _No. I want to be here with you"_

 _Niklaus smiled, listening to his little brother's excitement of the time they would have tomorrow. Never had he wanted to risk the idea of a punishment until it came to Kol, anything his little brother asked of him was indeed worth the risk._

Klaus smirked, brushing away the memory to focus on telling them about the little brother he had. "Kol was a determined child. He wanted to learn and I taught him the art in which to use a sword. He picked it up with ease, yet apart from our lessons I only ever saw him pick up a sword once" He did not tell them why Kol had wanted to learn, he would never tell his secret to the world. It was something only Kol knew the truth of.

 _Klaus stepped into the room, having put out the fire. He moved over to his straw bed, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake his siblings, he removed his boots while making sure Rebekah was unharmed and sleeping. He couldn't help but smile at her, she was cuddled in tight under her blanket clutching her wooden figurine that he had carved for her not so long ago.  
Rest assured that she was safe; he moved his eyes to the bed on his right where Kol would sleep at night. His heart started to beat uncontrollably fast when he realised that Kol was nowhere in sight. _

_Creeping back out of the room he rushed to wake his mother and father, yet the sight stopped his heart cold. Standing above their father was Kol holding a sword. Never had Niklaus known fear like he was feeling, if his father woke to see Kol there would be nothing he could do to protect the newly turned twelve year old.  
He moved in silence, wrapping one hand over Kol's mouth and using his other to grab the sword to stop it from dropping to the ground. _

" _Don't make a sound" Niklaus whispered quietly into the child's ear, before releasing his mouth and taking him by the arm, leading him from the room and out into the cool night air._

 _Kol's body quivered, silent tears had been rolling down his cheeks since before Niklaus had caught him. "Nik, I'm…"_

" _Hush" Klaus scolded his brother, placing the sword down. He breathed in deep, taking a moment to compose himself, his heart still racing within his chest. "What were you thinking, Kol?"_

" _Father, he beat you again…I…"_

 _Niklaus knelt down in front of the boy. "Listen to me; you never do that again Kol. If father had woken up, he would have seen you"_

" _But he…"_

" _No Kol. Father could beat me for one thousand years, I would endure every moment to know that you are safe. Do not ever put yourself in harms way" He grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "What would you have done had you been able to kill him? How would you have explained that to our family?"_

" _I don't know" Kol cried, tears running down his cheeks, his bottom lip trembling. He hated making Klaus upset, he did not like to be the cause of his brother's sadness or anger. "I'm sorry"_

 _Klaus pulled the boy into a hug. "Never Kol. Never again"_

" _I just want him to stop"_

" _I know, I know you do, little brother" He pulled away slightly. "You must never try such an act again. You will never touch a sword. Do you understand?"_

" _But Niky, our lessons, I love our lessons"_

 _Klaus waved his hand. "Never Kol" He restated firmly. "I do everything to keep you protected, to keep you safe but I cannot protect you if he knows"_

" _I understand"_

" _Good boy" Nik hugged him briefly before wiping away his tears. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Now inside, to bed, I need to return fathers sword"_

" _If he wakes…"_

 _Niklaus gave the boy a stern look. "Then I will endure his wrath. To bed with you" Klaus turned the boy towards the door of the hunt, sending him on his way with a sharp smack to his behind. He had never done so before but the child had scared him more then he thought imaginable, when morning came they would talk about it some more but for tonight Klaus wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and watch as his siblings slept soundly and safely._

"Why does he refuse to use a sword?" Davina asked.

Klaus held back a shudder at the memory of seeing Kol standing over their father's body with a sword to large for him to carry. He chose to ignore the question, and give her a piece of information that only he knew. "Lessons with me, bonding, was one of the only reasons that Kol wished to learn the art of sword fighting"

Cami moved back toward him, settling beside him, his arm going around her body. "How come you do not speak of Kol often?"

"I lost him. In mystic falls, I watched as he died. I lost him here in New Orleans. I thought he was gone"

"You don't speak of him because it causes you pain" Cami spoke softly.

Klaus didn't nod nor did he deny the answer, instead choosing to divulge into the memory of where he made Kol the promise. "He was eight when I took him collecting fruit, he fell from a tree. He always was somewhat of a thrill seeking child. I broke his fall, catching him just before he could land on the ground. Almost broke my back" Klaus chuckled. "It was after his fall that he told me he thought I would not catch him, he feared that I loved Rebekah and Elijah more"

"He has a sensitive side"

Klaus looked down at Cami, he had not realised Davina had moved and was now lying with her head in Cami's lap, the blonde was running her fingers through the girls dark hair and it had lulled her to sleep. "Yes. He wanted to share a pact, like the one I share with Elijah and Rebekah, did share" He amended. "It was then that I promised to protect him, always"

Cami leaned against his shoulder. "He is very lucky, Klaus, they all are"

"I do not think Elijah and Rebekah saw my presence as luck" He moved to climb out of the bed, walking around and gently lifting Davina into her arms. "I'll be back in a few moments, try to sleep, love"

Cami watched him walk away, Davina cradled in his arms. Never had she thought a side of Klaus like this would appear, yet it was enjoyable to see the change, that he himself was evolving.

…..

"Klaus"

Klaus looked at Davina noticing she was still half asleep as he laid her in her bed, pulling the blankets over her body. "Yes, little love?"

"Does Kol love me?"

Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed, looking into her sleepily eyes. "Of course, he does"

"How do you know?"

"It's simple, my dear, has Kol himself told you that he loves you?"

Davina blinked. "Yes"

Klaus smiled at her slightly. "Then that is how you know. Kol does not love easily Davina; he is similar to me in that aspect. If he told you that he loves you, then believe it, he wouldn't say it unless it was true"

Davina smiled, tugging her blankets up. "Who do you love, Klaus?"

"That is simple as well, my dear. I love my siblings, I love Marcel as though he is my son, I love Cami and I love Hope, no matter where she is in this world, I will always love Hope. She is my light at the end of a very dark tunnel" He noticed the sullen look on the teenagers face, the vulnerable emotion in her eyes. "And you, little love. How could I not love the witch who fought to find me when my own family abandoned me" He brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Sleep now, tomorrow I leave to find my brother and bring him home to you"

"I never thought I'd say this Klaus, then again I never thought life would turn out this way" Davina smiled at him as he stood up. "I love you too"

Klaus chuckled. "Isn't that something" He leaned down, acting as he had only done a handful of times before but imagined he would do now if he had been around to watch Hope grow, he kissed her on the forehead tenderly. "Sleep, little love"

He walked across the floor, switching the light off and shutting the door behind him. He could barely remember the last time he had placed a child to bed, wishing them goodnight. It was not something he had done frequently in his past. Yet it warmed his heart a little more than it had been in the previous nights.  
He made his way back to his room, opening and closing the door behind him. He found himself smiling yet again at her curled up sleeping figure. Smiling was not an action he did a lot though over the last week Davina and Cami had made him smile more then he would have thought possible.

Sleep would come, he felt positive, when he slid into bed beside her and pulled her close to him. Sleep would come, and tomorrow he would find his little brother.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Question: Which scenes do you like most when I write?**

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

" _ENOUGH!"_

 _Niklaus never thought he had shouted as loud as he did that night, he had stepped though those doors into what he deemed to be the biggest family feud the Mikaelsons' had ever faced, because siblings never feuded to the point that one was holding bullets that could wipe the entire original family from the earth.  
His blood ran cold at the sight of Freya who stood before Kol using a spell to keep him immobilised. Davina was face to face with Rebekah, her hand grabbing his sisters arm, fury alight within her eyes, while Cami had been doing the same as Elijah trying to calm the situation. _

" _I SAID ENOUGH!"_

 _What had started as a normal day, had turned out to be the exact opposite. He did not want to be in a situation where he would have to approach and face all his siblings at once._

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **8 Hours Earlier.**

"Are you being honest with me when you say you must do this alone?"

Klaus turned away from his closet, adjusting his jacket so it sat on his body properly. The concern rising within Cami's eyes was not an emotion that seemed new when it came to her thinking of him. "I am, love"

Cami walked towards him. "I want you to take one of Marcel's vampires" She grabbed his jacket, using it to tug him closer to her.

Klaus smirked. "Love, we cannot play now"

Cami hit his chest at his flirty tone. "I am being serious" She watched the way Klaus's tongue ran along his bottom lip; he was clearly drinking in the sight of her standing before him in nothing but his shirt. "Klaus…"

"I hear you love but there is no need, I will be fine"

"You haven't seen Kol in over twelve years; he has had plenty of time to change"

Klaus placed a hand on her hip, inching his shirt up so that his fingers could brush against her skin. "Indeed he has, yet he will always be my little brother. Do you doubt me, love?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "No. I would however like for you to come home to me, safe and unharmed"

"So I shall, at your request" He leaned down to give her a brief kiss. "You'll see me again, sweetheart"

"I should hope so. Now, go, save your brother, hurry back to me"

"As you wish" He let go of her, his hand sliding from her hip with slow motion, and then he was gone from the room in just a few quick steps.

…..

One thousand years of life yet he had never had to search for Kol. His younger brother had always been beside him or daggered in a box. His blood ran cold at that thought of him being the one to dagger his younger brother, causing him to suffer though the endless memories as he had not so long ago, though he did take comfort in knowing that he had never daggered him for anything other than his protection, from Mikael.  
If there was a weakness that his father had learnt to exploit it was his love for the younger Mikaelson. It made Klaus aware that he had needed to hide his love for Kol, so it was what he did. He hid his love for Kol so deep that it made Elijah and Rebekah think that he disliked his younger brother.

"I am coming with you"

Klaus jogged down the stairs to meet Davina who stood at the bottom with her arms crossed, he shook his head. "You are not"

"I love him. I should be there to find him" Davina protested, she could not remember the last time she had someone care for her the way Klaus was doing so and it could at times seem restricting.

Klaus stood in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't that he underestimated Davina's love for Kol nor Kol's love for Davina. He just simply wanted a few moments to make sense of what was occurring in his younger brothers' head before he brought him home to the little witch. "You are to stay here Davina, within the compound. I will bring Kol home to you"

"You cannot keep me locked up Klaus"

"I am not. We do not know what state of mind Kol will be in when I find him"

Davina wriggled her nose at the thought that her love could somehow be a different person. "I should be there"

"No" Klaus disagreed. "You'll stay here. I want you to use my blood, to link a map to my enemies while I am way. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. Your blood?"

"I've left some upstairs with Cami" He reached out to move the hair from her face. "I will not keep him from you; I just need to be sure that he is still the Kol I know before I bring him home to you"

Davina exhaled, stepping forward to hug Klaus, he was a surprised by the gesture but gently hugged her back. "Please, come back safe"

"Of course I will little love, no harm will befall me" Klaus smirked with confidence, pulling back from her. "Behave yourself. Cami will help you; you two are to protect each other until I can return"

"We will"

Klaus gave her a light kiss on the forehead before taking long strides towards the doors that lead to the street. It was time to reunite with the one brother that knew all the torment he had faced within life.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Rebekah  
Elijah  
Freya  
Hayley

Elijah  
Rebekah  
Freya  
Hayley

He spoke the names over and over within his mind trying to decipher the order in which he would kill them. He could not decide who he would approach first, the sister whom Klaus had loved fiercely, protected and cherished, or should it be the brother whom Klaus had looked up too, the brother that was supposed to help him stay sane through all the craziness. He wished it was possible to kill them both at the exact same moment, for there betrayal, after all they had promised Niklaus _always and forever_.

He glanced to the down at the picture in his lap, there had once been a time when they had all been equally happy yet it was stolen from them by Mikael. Stolen from them by the father that had meant to love and protect them from all harm.

Never had he protected Niklaus instead choosing to bring only fear and pain.

The loathing Kol felt for his siblings and Hayley was mounting to what he felt for Mikael. It was what he felt for anyone who caused Niklaus suffering.

He'd end the life of anyone who stood in the way of Nik's happiness, like he should have done to Mikael when he was standing above him with the sword.

Rebekah…  
Should be the one to die first. It was her that Niklaus loved most, it was her that he always kept by his side.

Though Elijah had fallen for Hayley the werewolf girl that had carried Klaus' child. He had taken both her and Hope from Niklaus.  
That sense of betrayal would have been forgiven had Elijah not taken Hope and in a sense become her father.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Are you certain this is the right course, Elijah? Once we confront Marcel we cannot go back"

Elijah turned to look at Rebekah, fiddling with the cuffs on the end of his suit. "This is our home Rebekah, we were wrong to flee. We should have buried Niklaus and reclaimed what was taken from us" He stared at the home within his reach. "We do not run, not anymore"

"Then let's do this, let's claim what is ours" Freya spoke, following Elijah and Rebekah as they walked through the doors of the place they had once called home.

"Marcellus!" Elijah called his name to attract his attention, though his eyes fell to Davina and Cami, two people they had the pleasure of knowing before they fled New Orleans with Hayley and Hope. He did not ever expect to see that they had indeed not aged, vampires now, instead of a witch and a human.

"You're vampires. You do not look to have aged a day since we left" Rebekah spoke first.

Davina rose from her seat, blurring over to them, fury within her body. "What are you doing here? Leave!" This was no longer their home, the thought of them being here erked her to want to use magic.

"Davina" Cami walked over to her, placing a hand on the sixteen year olds shoulder, she was suddenly very thankful that Klaus was nowhere in sight.

Elijah smiled kindly. "This is our home Davina. Would either of you be able to tell us of Marcel's whereabouts?"

Cami raised her eyebrow. "He is busy at the present time"

"You have it wrong. You left; you cannot claim this as your home after fleeing it for a second time. Life goes on after you leave, we have claimed this as ours now" She wanted nothing more than to burn them to the ground for what they did to Klaus, though she knew that it would not be what he would want. He had no intention of harming his family; he did however want them to be safe.

Freya stepped closer, her head slightly tilted as she studied Davina. "You loved being a witch, why turn? Why chose this life as a vampire?"

Davina blinked, unphased by the question. "I am not ready to leave this life. Not yet. Not when I have a family"

"Cami, you were against anything supernatural, you loved being human. Why would you make the change?"

Cami drew Davina closer to her, knowing that her answer would anger the original family. "I have hopes that one day Klaus will return to me. I fell in love though it was never my intention, Rebekah"

"In love with Klaus. Niklaus, our brother? The hybrid who is not concerned with anything other than power and revenge" Rebekah seemed stunned by the knowledge; she had known that Cami had feelings but never had it crossed her mind that feeling would extend as far as love.

"Such a pity that she will never see Niklaus again, nor will I, though I blame no one more then you three"

"KOL?" Davina's eyes widened at the sight of him standing mere steps from her. "Kol, you're here" That surprised her, Klaus was out looking for him, the map had told them that he was still in Atlanta.

"Brother…"

Kol ignored Davina completely, his eyes narrowed in on Elijah. "It is you who stole Niklaus from us; it is you who will die today"

"Kol, what are you talking about? You hated Nik, he daggered you" Rebekah took a step forward, unsure why her brother had placed shut anger upon her and their siblings. "Did you not want revenge for all those times Nik took what you loved, what made you happy? Did you not want revenge for all the times he caused you pain and suffering?"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Kol shouted at her, they knew nothing of his relationship with their brother.

Elijah placed a hand on Rebekah's arm, stopping her from stepping any closer to their brother. Kol's anger toward them was unsettling; he could see that his brother was shaking with uncontrollable anger. "Kol, calm down"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ELIJAH! YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING I DO TO YOU AND MORE. YOU TOOK NOT ONLY OUR BROTHERS FREEDOM, YOU TOOK HIS DAUGHTER!" Kol pulled the bullets from his pocket.

"Kol"

"You never thought to ask yourselves why Nik is damaged and hateful, you never thought to question why our father hunted us. For thousand year old vampires, you are not very smart. Nik has never run from anyone besides our father, why do you think that is?"

"Kol" Davina went to move forward but Cami grabbed her.

"Leave him be sweetheart, we won't let him hurt them but he needs this" Cami could see the hurt that was radiating from Kol, she could practically feel it. Thinking that he had lost Klaus was tearing him up more then she thought imaginable.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Kol? Father hunted us all"

Kol cocked an eyebrow at Rebekah, the sweet innocent Rebekah that Nik had always cherished. "Father didn't hunt us Bekah, he didn't hunt Elijah or Finn. He hunted only for Nik. For the son he hated, the son he called an abomination"

"That can't be true" Freya spoke for the first time, she didn't feel as though she could have as much input since she had not known Niklaus growing up.

"Yet it is"

"I do not understand. Father loved his children" Freya could still remember the nights where their father would tuck her into bed, kissing her tenderly goodnight. She saw no reason as to why Niklaus would run from him.

Kol laughed bitterly. His father had never laid a hand on any of his siblings apart from Niklaus though it did not mean he was a doting father. "He loved you Freya and you _died_ , he did not look at Nik with love. He could not bond with him; I would go as far as to say that he hated Nik"

"Father would never hate his children"

Rebekah didn't understand where Kol protective nature towards Nik had emerged from. "Where is this coming from? You did not share much of a relationship with Nik. If a member of this family were to stand by him then it should have been me, yet I did not. Hope had to come first"

Kol stared at his sister, the one that Klaus had loved so much. "Hope should have spent the last TWELVE years with her father; you stole that time from them both!"

Elijah exhaled, this talk, topic, it was getting them nowhere. None of them had even known that Kol was alive. They should have been celebrating, enjoying the moment but instead they were arguing over their brother. "What kind of father would Niklaus have been to Hope? You must look at it from our prospective, we daggered him in the best interests of the child. Let's cease this, join us in a celebration of your life"

"He would have made a better father then Mikael was to him" Kol reached into his pockets producing the wooden bullets, the gasp that escaped his sisters only made him smirk with delight, finally they understood who had been hunting them.

"Kol" Cami called his name, she had been watching the scene play out in front of her, letting the family make their own discoveries about the relationship between the brothers but she could not let him harm the family, if she did then she could only imagine the anger that Klaus would feel. "This isn't the right away"

"Brother, we are your family. Think about what you are doing" Elijah brought his sisters closer to him, wanting no harm to come to them.

Cami let go of Davina. "Think about what Klaus would want"

"Nik would want revenge on the people that betrayed him, the people that took his daughter"

"Brother, family does not hurt family"

"Wrong" Kol snapped, loading the gun in his hand, the wooden bullets had been crafted to fit. "What is it you did to Niklaus, Elijah?"

"We only did what Nik would do to us when we betrayed him, Kol. We gave him a taste of his own medicine, nothing more" Rebekah cried out. "Did you forget the times Klaus daggered you, it is all fair"

"No, sister, it is not fair" Kol glanced up from the gun. "You took his daughter, his only child from him, that is a far worse punishment then, any dagger" He turned the gun on Elijah, who quirked an eyebrow stunned by his brothers movement. "You first"

"No!" Rebekah shot forward, at the same time Davina did.

Davina blocked the path between Rebekah and Kol, her body inches from the sister Klaus seemed to love. "Leave him be, Rebekah" Davina stood her ground; she would not let the blonde past.

Kol turned the gun towards his sister, perhaps it should have been her first on his list, he thought he had made the right choice in placing Elijah at the top but he failed to think that Rebekah would not defend Elijah.

"Kol, brother, it does not have to be this way, in a hundred years we will free Niklaus. It will give us time as a family to heal, give Hope a chance to live her life on her own to grow into the person she wishes to be. You are our family Kol, _always and forever_ "

"Does that not apply to Nik? You are a hypocrite Elijah, Nik is our family, he is the one that you promised _always and forever_ too"

"He's a liability to Hope's future"

"You DO NOT know him" Kol shouted at Freya, turning the gun on her. "Maybe it is you who should die first, after all you judged Nik before you even knew him" He did not hesitate, he fired the gun.

"Kol"

"Brother"

Freya raised her hand, immobilising Kol and the bullet. "Why must this family try to harm each other?"

"Freya, are you alright, sister?" Elijah turned to look at the witch beside him, concern written across his features.

Davina grabbed Rebekah's arm at lightning speed. "You release him, or so help me I will find a way to kill Rebekah in this moment"

"Davina" Cami stepped forward, moving around Kol who was frozen in the moment.

"ENOUGH!"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Guest Review: Glad you are enjoying it. Look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Niklaus?"

The room was silent except for the sound of Elijah's voice, though Klaus did not turn to his brother, he could not bear to look in the direction of his siblings, he would deal with their presence after once he had taken care of those dear to him.  
He took big strides across the floor to reach Cami first; his eyes ran over her body, taking in every aspect of her. He needed to know that she was indeed safe from anything that had occurred before he had entered the room. He already had enough to deal with; the thought of any harm coming to her or Davina disturbed him greatly.

"Everything alright, love?"

Cami nodded, a small encouraging smile gracing her face. "I'm fine, Klaus. Kol…"

"I'll get to him" Klaus promised, leaning down to kiss her briefly, hearing a gasp escape Rebekah's lips, though he did not give her the satisfaction of speaking to her. He turned and grabbed Davina gently by the arm, tugging her toward him and making her release Rebekah. "Little love, are you hurt?"

"No" Davina stared at him stubbornly. "I will kill them all if they do not release him"

Klaus tilted her chin. "Let me deal with it" He left her beside Cami. He hated the thought that he had not been in the vicinity when his family had arrived, a part of him hated that he had left, yet he knew he had no choice; he had gone to find Kol. He swiped the bullet from mid-air and into his hand, looking briefly into Freya's eyes. "Release him"

"Nik, no, he tried to kill Freya, he wants to kill us all"

"RELEASE HIM!" Klaus thundered.

Freya shook her head, she did not know how Klaus had been freed, and they would indeed need to discuss it but she would not free Kol until they had decided what to do with him. "No"

Niklaus turned to Freya, his eyes a light with a fire that his family had not seen since they buried him, he spoke in a tone that sounded deadly. "You release him, or Kol killing you will be the least of your worries" He non-directly threatened her.

Freya turned to Elijah, who was staring at his younger half-brother, watching him watch their brother with a look of concern. He had never seen him look at Kol like that before. "Release him" Elijah confirmed, Freya doing as she was asked.

Kol stumbled, blinking. "What happened…Nik…" He blinked again, focusing on the face in front of him.

Klaus nodded, slowly, taking a step forward cautiously, he knew that Kol could be volatile at times. "It is me"

"No" Kol took two steps away. "This is some kind of mind trick. You are daggered. Freya, stop this, this instant"

"This is no mind trick, Kol, I am here"

"No" Kol shook his head, the gun quivering in his hand. "A trick. It's a trick. You're buried. I will never find you"

"It is not a trick, I am here"

Kol stared past him at Freya. "Stop it now. Stop it" He demanded loudly, his voice rumbling, a desperate look crowding his features.

"I am not doing anything" Freya reassured.

"Kol, Niklaus is here" Elijah tried to calm his brother, he had never seen Kol act as though he was in this moment.

Klaus searched through his mind, looking for something he could say to make Kol believe that it was him. He needed the younger man to focus on him and no one else. He could see how much it was tearing his brother up inside to think that he was still buried inside a box underground. "If I was a mind trick belonging to Freya, would I know the promise we made when you were eight?"

Kol blinked staring at Klaus as if waiting for him to continue. "Well…"

"I promised you always and forever, to protect, love and trust you baby brother, my life for yours if need be"

"Nik"

Klaus stumbled at his brother hugged him, the gun in his hand dropping to the floor. "I'm here, little brother, right here"

"I thought I would never see you again. They must pay for what they have done"

Klaus pulled away, his hand on Kol's neck, their foreheads pushed together. "You never have to worry about me leaving but we do not kill family, Kol"

"They…"

"Never" Klaus leaned down to pick up the gun. "Cami, can you take this and place it upstairs, somewhere safe love" Cami took the gun from him along with the bullets that Klaus took from Kol.

Kol reached out to grab them, his mission was not complete, he had not killed them for making Klaus suffer. "No, give them to me"

Klaus grabbed Kol by the arm, restricting him from grabbing the bullets. "Take them" He reassured Cami who obliged. "Enough!" Klaus spun Kol back towards him. "Enough. I would endure it all again to know you are safe, that our family is safe. Remember what I told you as a boy, I protect you but if it brings an inch of harm your way, then you are not to try and protect me"

Davina had inched her way closer to them, unable to handle being able to see Kol yet not touch him. Klaus was the first to tilt his head in her direction acknowledging her presence. "Sorry, I can't wait anymore"

Klaus chuckled. "Quiet alright, my little love. Have your reunion, I have family members to deal with" He slapped Kol on the back. "I believe you have some explaining to do brother"

"I will not leave you alone with them"

Niklaus cocked an eyebrow, making Kol rethink his words. "You do not have a choice. Go, take Davina upstairs"

Davina reached for Kol's hand yet he pulled back. "I am not a child anymore Nik, you cannot protect me from everything. They wished you harm, I am older, stronger and able to help you"

"I do not understand any of this. You make a pact, the two of you, the two brothers who do not like one another"

Klaus turned to look at Rebekah, out of all his siblings Rebekah and Kol were younger, they were the siblings he had vowed always to protect knowing that Elijah could fend for himself. After all these years together he had never thought that she would be the one to leave his side, to betray him in such a manner. "I have never disliked, Kol, Rebekah. Family is family"

"Brother, you must be angry, though I beg of you to understand we did…"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses, Elijah, you stole my child from me, the greatest treachery this family has ever seen" Klaus rubbed his face his with hand. He wanted nothing more than to enact some kind of revenge, but what was there left to do. He could not bring himself to dagger them as they had done to him, he could not take family from them as they were family, he could not kill them. He had nothing.

"We wanted to give Hope her best chance"

"I AM HER FATHER!" He could not contain his shout, looking into Freya's eyes, the sister he knew barely anything of. "Did it not occur to you that I…her father, might be able to give her that? After a thousand years, how could you doubt what I would tell you? I have never been anything but devoted to your safety. Did you assume I would not feel that same about Hope's?"

"You were never devoted to our safety Nik. It was always about your curse, your hybrid nature, that you said was stolen from you by our mother yet you've never clued us in on the how" Rebekah stared at her brothers, they stood side by side. "You were never close to Kol, it was always me and yet even I could not chose to stand by you and watch you corrupt your daughter"

Kol launched forward, such intensity as he slammed Rebekah into the stone pillar behind her, his hand around her throat. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA! WHEN OUR FATHER, OUR VAMPIRE HUNTING FATHER, HAD ME PRESSED UP AGAINST THE WALL IT WAS NIK WHO PLACED HIMSELF BETWEEN US. DO NOT EVER QUESTION HIS DEVOTION TO OUR SAFETY"

"BROTHER!" Elijah blurred over to them, gripping Kol's arms to try to pull him off Rebekah, noticing the rage in Kol's eyes.

Freya raised her hand to immobilise him yet again, though Klaus glared at her, a silent warning not to use magic on their brother. "It won't harm him"

"We do not use magic to control our family" Klaus blurred forward, placing a hand on Kol's shoulder, his eyes connect to Elijah. "Don't touch him" He watched Elijah's confused expression as he retracted his hand. "Let go, little brother" Klaus spoke softly, he looked at Rebekah, his head tilted as if she check that she was okay. The fleeting look of concern could be seen in his eyes before it disappeared. "Kol, let her go" This time he used his strength to push Kol from Rebekah's body, his sister coughing behind him. "Go upstairs, have some blood, wind down" He shoved Kol towards the stairs, much like he had done over the years, his eyes finding Davina. "Go, little love. Make sure he stays put"

Davina surprised the original family when she moved to Klaus first. "Call if you need" She knew that he would understand that if he needed her to, she would indeed use magic.

Klaus smirked at her protective nature. "Nothing will harm me. Go, be with Kol" He was stunned by her quick hug. "Davina…"

"Make them pay" Davina whispered. "I'll ask Cami to call Marcel?"

"No" Klaus shook his head; Marcel was watching over Hope, that was where he had to stay at least for now. "Leave him. Just concentrate on Kol" He pushed her towards his brother who was pacing by the bottom of the stairs, glaring at his three siblings.

He did not know how to approach his siblings, what was there left to say? They had taken his only biological child from him, raised her without ever telling her the truth about her parentage. Anger did not cover the way he felt, he was absolutely furious with them. He would never had considered such a thought if the child had been Elijah's or Rebekah's

"Brother, let's talk calmly"

Klaus chuckled dryly; Elijah had always been the peace maker. The brother that people claimed to be nobel. It was it was him that now tried to defuse the situation though he had buried him without hesitation. "Calmly? You want to speak calmly about the past TWELVE YEARS!"'

Freya stepped forward. "You must understand. Hope was our only concern. Your enemies, we thought they would cease if they thought you were dead"

"THAT WAS NOT WHY YOU DID IT" Klaus thundered. "A life without me meant freedom; apparently I prevented you from leading your own live. Yet it was the three of us that vowed _always and forever_ "

"We seem to not be the only siblings that you vowed that to" Rebekah raised her eyebrow at Klaus; he had made a pact with Kol that included more than they had ever told one another. She couldn't help the small spark of jealously that arose within her.

"And yet you daggered Kol as well" Freya spoke, she had been caught up on the family history, she knew that Klaus had daggered his siblings, some more than once.

Klaus spun around to face Freya. "You do not know me; do not pretend that you do. I only ever daggered my siblings for their protection. You wanted to live life away from me, Rebekah" He looked back at his little sister. "Yet how was I supposed to ensure your safety if you left. I could not very well spend every waking moment tracking your whereabouts"

"I did not need your protection. It was your curse that you cared for"

Klaus shot forward, standing mere inches from her body. "It was never all I cared for, little sister, I cared for you. Why is it you think that I kept you close?"

"Niklaus" Elijah tried to gain his brothers attention; he did not like how close he stood to Rebekah.

"You never understood. A part of my identity was bound by our mother, I was only looking to make myself whole" That was part of what he wanted, to just make himself whole, to be the person he was born to be not the one his mother had prevented.

Elijah walked slowly across the floor towards them. "You have never explained your hatred towards our parents, yet whatever they did to make you this way had made you paranoid that in the end we would inevitably betray you"

Klaus smirked. "Yet is not paranoia when my fears come to light"

Rebekah stared at the brother that had once loved her dearly, cherished her from a child to the woman she became. "Where do we go from here? What punishment will you inflict upon us, brother?"

"That is just it Rebekah, I have no punishment for you. I will not dagger you as you did to me, killing you is not an option as not only would it please me for just a moment, I will have to explain to Hope why the only family she has ever known disappeared and the last option would be to take a family member from you like you did me, again another useless punishment as we are family" He stepped back from her, gesturing to the three of them. "You see Rebekah, I have no punishment for you, yet I cannot forgive for what you have done"

"Klaus"

Klaus turned to look at Freya. "I say this once, a warning to you. If you ever use magic on Kol, in any way other than to protect him. I will kill you. Dagger me and I let you live, a rare form of kindness, you so much as lay a finger on Kol, I'll end your life"

"You protect him"

"Of course, he is my little brother. Yet he is not the only one that applies to. Do not think of going after Cami, and if I ever hear of you hurting my children, may that be Hope, Marcel or Davina…death will be nothing but a kindness" He threatened them, his voice never raising which made them realise the seriousness of the threat.

"Brother give us a chance to explain, to make this right"

"YOU CAN NOT MAKE IT RIGHT, ELIJAH. I LOST TWELVE YEARS WITH HOPE BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU ARE THE FATHER MY DAUGHTER HAS COME TO KNOW. I CAN NOT FORGIVE, NOR FORGET" In a fit of rage he blurred across the floor, biting Elijah who was stunned.

"NIKLAUS!"

"NIK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Klaus pulled back, dropping Elijah's body to the floor. "She will always be my daughter, yet she calls you father…I cannot forget that Elijah"

"What have you done?" Freya dropped down beside Elijah, running a hand over his forehead.

Elijah smiled at both his sisters weakly. "I'll be fine. His bite cannot kill me"

Rebekah glared at Klaus. "What happened to always and forever, Nik"

Klaus laughed bitterly. "Always and forever ended the day you took Hope, Rebekah"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Kol paced back and forth across the floor of his bedroom, listening to the conversation that occurred between his siblings. He wished to be with Nik, standing by his side. Though he had grown accustomed to this way of life, Nik always protecting him from any harm.  
That hadn't stopped him from trying to leave the room; if it hadn't been for Davina casting a spell to seal the door then he would have been back downstairs within a second.  
They did not know all that Nik had been through; if they did then they would understand why he was a certain way, why he protected his siblings fiercely.

"Kol, sit down"

Kol turned to Davina; he had barely spoken a word to her since his return. He did not know where to begin, how to apologise for not being with her. "I cannot, if Nik, if he needs me…"

"Then we will hear, we will both go" Davina promised, standing and moving to be in front of him. "Why did you hide from me? Why not let me know you were alive?"

Kol stared into her eyes. "All my life Nik has been by my side, protecting me from things I did not know I needed protection from. When I was resurrected I came here, not only to find him but you" He reached out to touch the side of her face. "Yet I heard you, when I heard that Nik was daggered and buried, that they had taken Hope from him. It was as though the uncontrollable monster within me took over. He had done nothing but protect me, avenge me and now it was my turn to do the same"

"Kol"

"I do not expect you to understand, darling. My relationship with Nik is something even I struggle to comprehend at times, just know I never intended to hurt you"

Davina smiled softly. "I love him too you know, I suppose I would be dead if not for him"

"Then you'll help me, protect him?"

"Always" Davina leaned up kissing him softly on the lips. "You have no idea how much I missed you"

Kol chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist. "I suppose it would be the as much as I missed you" He kissed her once more. "I am sorry, darling"

"Never be sorry for protecting family. Just let me help next time"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Klaus" Cami called his name softly, watching him storm into their room swiping all the belongings from his desk, her heart reached out to him when she saw the silent tears running down his cheek. "Klaus" She stood up, blurring over to him.

"Where did it all go so wrong? When did I lose everything?"

Cami grabbed him, holding him close as they sunk down to the floor. This was a position she never thought she would be in, to see the original hybrid look so broken. "It's going to be alright"

"It's never been alright" Klaus held her close, not willing to risk the thought of losing anyone else. Normally the thought of being vulnerable in front of people bothered him but Cami was different, she had been the first person he had loved in many years, she was allowed to see his true nature beneath the walls of protection he had built around himself. "I lost her"

Cami knew exactly whom he was talking about, and she held him closer. "You will see her again, we will bring Hope home"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **QUESTION: WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He could hear Elijah moaning in pain a few doors away, but he didn't dare to leave his room and face them again, the outcome of seeing them would possibly end up with Rebekah being bitten. He loved his little sister regardless of the betrayal. His relationship with her was one of complication just like his relationship with Kol.  
He leaned against the balcony staring out into the street, never had he broken down in front of someone, his whole life he had been the strong one. Not only for his siblings as even in his human life he had never shown weakness in fear of his father. Yet last night seemed to get to him and he cried for what seemed to be the first time in hundreds of years.

He did not know where to go from here. Neither Elijah or Rebekah could take back what they had done; they could not fix the broken vow.

"Nik"

He turned around at the sound of Kol's voice, his younger brother had spent the rest of the night with Davina, part of Klaus was thankful since he had been in no state to comfort and console Kol. "Little brother"

Kol smirked at the term joining his brother on the balcony. "Why are they still here, Nik?"

Klaus exhaled looking back at the people walking below him. "Elijah is in no state to leave" Klaus smirked slightly, he did not mean to feel joy at the thought of hurting his brother but a part of him could not help but feel as though Elijah deserved the bite. "I think they would like to speak with you as well"

"I do not wish to speak with them"

"Your loyalty is appreciated Kol but the fact remains they are your family too"

Kol shrugged. "They should not have betrayed you then. I thought I would never see you again. They took you from me, I won't forgive them for that"

Klaus didn't know how to respond to that, what was there to say, Kol was fiercely loyal. "They did what they thought was best, can't stay it wasn't deserved. You should know fair well though, that I will never leave you, little brother, that is not what I vowed" He let go of the rail he had been leaning against and moved inside.

Kol narrowed his eyes, following after his older brother. "Do not say that. No matter what you have done, this was not the appropriate action to take. A vow does not stop someone from taking you from me"

"I've done some horrible things, there is no denying it Kol" Klaus picked up his bottle of whiskey. "People can try to harm me, our family can but yet the only way someone will truly take me from you is if I willingly give my life, for you, one of my children or a member of this family" He felt horribel for not including Cami in that but he knew she would understand why.

"Don't give your life for them, they aren't worth it" Kol leant against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. "Then again maybe if you told them the truth they would understand why you are this way and our family could be whole again"

Klaus tightened his grip on the glass bottle, turning to face Kol. "You are treading a fine line" He warned, knowing that while Elijah was hallucinating, Rebekah, Davina and Cami had vampire hearing and they would pick up on what was being said.

Kol exhaled, he understood why Nik wanted his secret kept. He didn't want the family to pity him for what he had been through; he did not want them to know all that he had done to protect them. "Nik…"

"We've had this discussion before; I stand by my pervious answer. I trust you Kol; do not make me regret it"

Kol rolled his eyes; he was used to Nik's behaviour, his mood swings. "I would not breathe a single word about it without your consent, you know that. I uphold my promise to you"

Klaus nodded, a slight feeling of relief rolling through his body. "Did you manage to fix things with Davina; the little witch was heartbroken to know that you were not here with her"

"I fixed things. What is the deal between you two? I thought you despised each other" Kol dropped into the arm chair, kicking his legs up onto the table.

Klaus chuckled. "I do not hate Davina; I have indeed grown quiet fond of her"

"Quiet obvious brother. You do recall calling her one of your children last night" Kol smirked, leaning his head back to observe his brother. He could tell that something had changed within Nik, yet he couldn't quiet put his finger on what that was.

"I am aware"

Kol tilted his head. "Are you going to seek out Hope?"

"No"

"Nik, she's your daughter"

Niklaus poured himself a glass. "I have not forgotten little brother, she is the reason I will not resume a place in her life"

Kol waved his hand. "Care to share?"

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "It is unfair to turn her life upside down. Unlikely that she will even believe that I am her father"

"That isn't true"

"How so? I am a stranger, nothing more. Elijah and Hayley raised her, it is him that she calls father. Why would she trust anything I have to say?" Klaus took a swig from the glass, he would not confront Hope in fear of that rejection, there was nothing worse than the thought of being rejected by her. He loved her and he would not upset her life for his own selfish gain.

Kol frowned; it was unlike Klaus to ever give up so easily, he fought for what he wanted no matter the cost. "You will give up before you even try?"

"I'll keep her safe, from a distance. Even you cannot deny that they are right about my enemies, I have many Kol. They wish to hurt me and I will never put Hope in harms way" His head snapped towards the door, surprised to see his little sister standing in the doorway, he heard Kol growl. "Yes Rebekah?"

Rebekah stared at the two of them, she had heard some of what they were saying and she couldn't help but feel shocked by what Nik had said. Her mind had been screaming that he would wish to bring Hope into his home yet he wanted the opposite. "I…um…"

"What do you want, sister?!" Kol spat the term; her mere presence only increased the rage that had been lurking in the pit of his stomach. He did not understand how Nik could remain so calm when he was usually the one who would be lashing out enacting some sort of revenge plan.

Klaus tilted his head, studying Rebekah; for once his usually talkative sister was completely speechless. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Rebekah turned to look at Nik, her eyes wandering away from Kol. "Elijah, are you going to leave him in this state?"

"The bite will last just a few days, nothing our dear brother cannot handle"

"If it was me he had to deal with, a bite would be the least of his worries. The things I wish to do to you, a bullet in your heart perhaps"

Klaus cleared his throat. "Kol, do not threaten our sister" He warned his brother, hearing another growl erupt from Kol. "I will not give my blood to Elijah; it is the least he deserves"

"And what of me?" Rebekah asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother. "What will you inflict upon me?"

"Nothing" Klaus drained the rest of his glass.

Kol stood up, advancing towards her. "I will"

Klaus grabbed Kol's arm. "Leave her be" He warned him, he hated to admit it but in his heart he would always have a soft spot for Rebekah, his only punishment for her had been the dagger and yet the thought of daggering anyone in his family made his stomach flip, as he had just endured that himself. "I suggest you leave, Rebekah. I may not wish any harm to come to you though I stand by what I said in the courtyard last night. I cannot forgive you" He turned away from her, not wanting to listen to her try and explain herself again for the hundredth time.

Rebekah exhaled. "We will need to talk about this eventually Nik"

"Not now, we don't"

Kol waited for Rebekah to leave before he turned back to his big brother. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Kol"

Kol raised his eyebrow, he had heard him last night, nearly came in to comfort him but a quick reminder from Davina told him that Klaus probably wouldn't like that. "You clearly aren't. You cherished Rebekah and she broke your trust"

"I broke hers long ago"

Kol frowned; nothing about how Klaus was acting was normal, his brother had changed. "I remember clearly what you did for her. You still love her, nothing will ever make you turn your back our sister" Kol acknowledged, he had always been slightly jealous over the connection Rebekah and Klaus had.

"No not be jealous, Kol" Klaus smirked at the bitterness he could hear in his younger brothers voice. "I have done nothing for Rebekah that I wouldn't do for you, little brother, you know that"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Nik"

Klaus walked towards him, grabbing Kol by the shoulders looking sternly into his eyes. "I mean it. You mean more to me then most Kol, never doubt it"

Davina slipped into the room, snapping a photo on her phone of Klaus and Kol leaning with their foreheads pressed together. "Aw, brother love. Cami, you must see this"

Klaus had heard the click of the camera and he turned to face Davina. "Little love, give me that phone"

Davina laughed. "No. Cami, where are you? I am so using this as future blackmail"

Kol smirked at the look on his brother's face. "You're going to need it now that you are classed as his daughter, darling. I sense many future groundings"

Davina stuck her tongue out, stepping behind Cami when she came into the room. "Klaus cannot ground me"

"Who says, little love?" Klaus raised his eyebrow, amused by the interactions; it was just what he needed to take his mind of everything that was happening, especially Elijah whose moans of pain were growing louder.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Mama, when are we joining dad and Aunt Bekah and Freya?"

Hayley turned to look at her daughter, a piece of her wanted to flinch at the word _dad._ She undeniably loved Elijah and the love he had for Hope, yet there was days she felt guilty for taking a parent from her daughter. It had all been done for the safety of Hope, never had she thought that one day she would feel this guilt for keeping Klaus from their child.  
It wasn't to say Elijah hadn't stepped up; he had been an amazing father to Hope, protecting her from all harm that should befall them.  
It was just that she knew. It was in the way that Hope acted or looked, she had none of Elijah in her and more of Klaus then Hayley wanted to admit.

"Mom?"

Hayley smiled softly. "Soon. We'll join them soon"

Hope grinned, moving her hair out of her face. "I cannot wait to tell dad about our adventure"

Hayley bit her bottom lip, focusing back on the road. She had to remember why she had done this, Klaus was no good for their daughter, he would have corrupted her given the chance. Elijah was the father that was better for her.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Klaus laid in bed, his head propped up on his hand so he could watch Cami as she slept. He had not left the sanctuary of his bedroom yesterday, he did not wish to have a run in with Freya nor did he wish to see Rebekah or Elijah who should have woken up feeling much like his old self this morning. He hoped that since Elijah was feeling better they would leave yet he knew it was doubtful. His older brother would have much to stay to him regarding everything that had occurred, not only the bite.

"You're thinking too hard, it's disturbing me"

Klaus smirked, his fingertips brushing the hair from Cami's eyes when she turned to face him. "I wasn't aware you could hear my thoughts"

Cami rolled her eyes 'You're tense. It is how I know you're thinking"

Klaus pulled her closer, so her head rested on his chest. "Kol will not speak to them"

"Should he? Kol thought he had lost you because of them; it is natural that he would not want to speak to them. They not only betrayed you but also him in a sense"

Klaus hummed in acknowledgment of what he had said. "I do not want him to fight my battles"

Cami ran her fingers along his chest. "Isn't that what you Mikaelsons do? He cares, he is your brother. Which means it is natural for him to stand up for you"

"Little brother" Klaus corrected her. "Which is the reason I don't want him involved" The thought that something could happen to him had been playing on Klaus mind all night. "I do hope they leave soon"

"I find that unlikely" Cami quirked her eyebrow. "Have you heard from Marcel?"

"We spoke briefly yesterday, only for him to remind me of the council charity event we are supposed to host tomorrow night"

"I didn't know we were having a party"

Klaus ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "I have been trying to cancel it, yet Marcel insists it will be a good way for me to integrate into the council again"

"Then I should go shopping for a dress, unless you would prefer I stay here and try to talk your siblings into leaving?"

"No" Klaus spoke almost immediately; he wanted Cami as far away from them as possible. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the thought that they could turn her against him had crossed her mind more than once. "You should go, take Davina with you. Has she got all her school supplies?"

"I am not going to school"

Klaus smirked at the sound of Davina's voice coming from a few rooms away, he ignored her protest. She would be going despite what she thought. "I would prefer if you both were out of the house today" He spoke to Cami, tilting her chin with his fingertips, his lips grazing against hers.

Cami smiled against his lips. "You do not need to protect us"

"Of course I must, it is my job" He pulled away from her, his ears picking up sound of his siblings hushed voices. "You must get ready"

…..

Apart from Rebekah, Klaus had seen neither Elijah nor Freya since they arrived. He had stayed in the sanctuary of his bedroom to avoid them, yet it seems they had taken it upon themselves to have breakfast cooked and they were indeed sitting around the table when he entered the dining room.  
He had simply stared for a moment unsure of what to say to the three of them, they did not need to stay. He had no doubt that they wished to return home to Hayley and Hope. His heart clenched as he thought of his daughter. He would never be used to the fact that she thought of Elijah has her father.

"Niklaus"

Klaus looked at Elijah his head tilted. "No need to be pleasant brother, should you not be on your way. I do not recall inviting you to breakfast"

"We should talk" Freya was the next to speak, placing her glass of water onto the table. She had spent every moment with Elijah during his hallucinations, having time to think over everything and she wanted a few moments to explain their side to Klaus to make him understand that it was all for Hope.

"Klaus, we are leaving" Cami came around the corner with Davina and Kol, whom snarled at the sight of his siblings.

Klaus turned to her. "Be safe, Marcel's vampires will keep watch from a distance" He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you" He told her ensuring a round of gasps from the table behind him. He was sure his siblings would have thought that love for him would never be found.

"I love you too" Cami reassured him.

Klaus turned to look at Davina, intent on wishing her a quick good-bye but he frowned when she let go of Kol and moved over to hug him tight. "Are you alright, little love?"

Davina sighed. "Be safe, I want you to still be here when I come home"

"Do not be silly, little one, of course I will be here" He rubbed her back.

"We won't harm him Davina, we just wish to speak to him" Rebekah mumbled from the table, her eyes alight with a sense of jealously. Nik had held her like that once, yet it had been far too long since then. Jealously had been something she had dealt with often but not in a sense that she was jealous over the attention Nik gave others, now it seemed to be all she could think about.

Davina looked at the blonde original. "You'll understand why I don't believe that. I mean you daggered and buried him once already"

Klaus tilted the young vampire/witch hybrids chin. "Don't engage in banter. Have a wonderful day with Cami; pick a dress that makes you stand out like a princess"

Kol smirked at Cami. "I am never going to get used to that" He referred to the relationship between Davina and Klaus.

Cami laughed slightly. "It is a lot to take in. He was there for her when he woke up, loves her even"

Klaus could hear them speaking but paid no attention as he reached for some money he had put in his back pocket, placing it in Davina's hand. "Spoil yourselves" He spoke to Cami too.

Davina hugged him again, tighter than before. "Love you" The words muffled in his jacket, yet they appeared clear enough to him.

"I love you too. Now off with you"

Davina giggled, spinning over once more to kiss Kol. "I love you"

"I love you too, darling" Kol reassured her as she took Cami's hand and left the house. "Now for the fun stuff" He rubbed his hands together.

Klaus sent Kol a warning glare. "There is nothing to speak about" He announced to them all. "You will pack, you will leave and I expect I shall never hear from you. Clear?"

"Nik, aren't you even going to ask? You have barely mentioned Hope" Rebekah stared at him.

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "What is it you would like me to say Rebekah? I think about her in every moment, I wonder about all the things I missed. She does not know who I am, which leads me to believe if I told her the truth she would not believe me. Hope looks to Elijah as her father and quite frankly I wish to rid him from the earth, yet I will not. I am under the impression if I do so Hope will be distraught and I will not bring that upon my daughter"

"Niklaus"

"I do not wish to hear it Elijah"

"I do" Kol interrupted, moving out from behind Klaus. "I want to know what made them think daggering you was in the best interest of your child…not Elijah's child, yours. I want them to try and justify their actions Nik"

"It was in Hope's best interests, we had no idea what kind of father Klaus would be"

"He would have made a great father had you bothered to give him the chance" Kol stared at Freya, he knew Klaus had done some drastic things over his time, evil things but from their human years til now Klaus had stepped up for him. It was true that Finn was their mothers favourite, Henrik for being the baby. Their father's favourites had been Freya before she _died,_ Rebekah since she became the only girl and Elijah for always doing as he was told. Kol knew he was forgotten and Klaus made him feel a part of a family.

"You don't know that Kol, none of us know that"

Kol glared at Rebekah. "I do. You know nothing of life before we became vampires, Rebekah. I was the forgotten child, our parents had their favourites and I fell under the radar but Nik was always there"

"He was there for me too but it does not change who he became"

Kol shook his head. "It does not matter; it was never your decision to make. Hope is Nik's child; it was Nik's choice what role he played in her life. You took that from him" Kol was tense. "You didn't only take Nik from her, you took him from Cami, Marcel, Davina…you took him from me"

"Kol" Klaus had been silent up until this point but he could see his younger brother was starting to get worked up. "It is alright"

"No it isn't. After everything you've done for them, for me, this is how they repay you. Everything I know, I thought I would have to shoulder alone when I woke up and you were gone. The bond we have, I thought I would never see again"

"Would you two please explain when you became this close?!" Rebekah erupted from the table.

Klaus looked over at his little sister; he almost smirked at the sight of pure jealously written across her face. It was clear that the bond between him and Kol did not sit well with her. Before this all happened, he most likely would have shrugged them both off since he had a bad image to maintain yet now he had changed. "No need for jealously Rebekah"

"Stop calling me that!" Rebekah stood up sending her chair flying backwards.

Klaus frowned. "It's your name"

"Call me little sister, sister, Bekah, love. Any of those names"

He understood what she was meaning; he did call her Rebekah though he had always mixed it up with other affectionate names. Since her return all he had done was call her Rebekah, she was taking it as a sign that she was not a worthy as Kol whom he had been calling little brother or brother. He opened his mouth to speak yet it was Kol who interrupted.

"Why should he? What are you to him Rebekah, the traitor sister whom did whatever was in her best interests. You should be nothing to him anymore. Nothing but another face in the crowd of people he once trusted. You vowed _always and forever_ , truth is you don't know what those words mean" Kol pointed at the lot of them but his eyes were on Rebekah. "He trusted you but you left him whenever it suited you. When you found new love all you wished to do was leave him Rebekah. Elijah, the nobel brother, came and went as he pleased. Never once wishing for Nik to break the hybrid curse" He took a deep breath, his eyes filled with rage. "He raised you Rebekah, you might have been fathers favourite but it was not him who taught you everything you know about the world. It was not him who came to your rescue during storms. It was certainly not mother or father that you went to when you were upset or hurt. It was always Nik"

"Kol" Elijah stood up; Rebekah had tears escaping from her eyes. "It was I who came up with the idea to put him in a slumber"

"I will get to YOU" Kol snapped but he did not turn away from his sister. "Humans or vampires, Nik has done nothing but care for you, love you and protect you. He found a son in Marcel; you had to fall in love with Marcel. You are the one who brought our father to New Orleans with the intent of killing Nik and he still did not try and harm you. I would have killed you, I want to kill you. You don't deserve a brother like Niklaus. Not after everything he endured to keep you from harm"

"Kol" Klaus placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, Rebekah was in tears, even though Kol was right about it all. He couldn't allow it to continue. "That's enough. She's heard enough"

"Why protect her now? She doesn't deserve it. None of them do"

Klaus titled his head observing Rebekah. "Simple" Klaus told Kol. "No matter what, she will always be our little sister"

"Niklaus"

"I want you out of my home, out of my city, out of my life"

Elijah frowned; he had never seen his brother like this in all the years they had been together. He thought his brother would see that Hope was the only priority. "We were going to tell her eventually. Our entire plan never once excluded you from the family completely. It was only for a hundred years or so. Long enough for Hope to grow up and become the person she wants to be, not influenced by your presence or the things you have done"

"It was never your choice to make Elijah. Even if you did wake me in a hundred years, that would have been a hundred years with my daughter I would never get back. Twelve years was long enough, I will never see the milestones such as her first word, her first steps, her first day of school. It was all taken from me. I want you to leave; I have a party to organise. I do not want distractions"

"Are you ever going to forgive us? We thought we were doing the right thing by Hope"

Klaus blinked, looking at Rebekah with distant expression. "No Rebekah, I don't think I can forgive you for this"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Prue: I am happy to hear you have been enjoying the story, I hope you continue to read and let me know what you think :)**  
 **Guest: Everyone agrees that Elijah deserved the bite. Glad you are loving Kol/Klaus/Davina :)**

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

If there was one thing a Mikaelson knew how to do – besides killing – it was throw a party. He had spent the last thirty minutes greeting guest and now it was his turn to take in his surroundings.  
Entertainment, not just dancers but a live band.  
A bar that was stocked with any kind of drink one could want.  
Not just any food but the most divine you would ever taste.  
The place decorated to perfection, just like he thought it would be.  
He may have come up with the ideas but it was Cami who made it all a reality.

"What do you think?"

Klaus stopped by Cami, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close, he looked up at the ceiling. The white silk material strung from each of the balcony's conjoined in the middle, fairy lights strung up beside them. "You did a wonderful job" He leaned down to kiss her briefly.

Cami pulled back slightly. "Did hell freeze over?"

Klaus quirked an eyebrow confused by her question. "Pardon love?"

Cami gave him a mocking grin. "You kissed me in public, I am wondering if hell froze over or if zombies walk the earth"

Klaus smirked, chuckling. "Just showing my appreciation sweetheart" He leant against the bar, keeping his arm around her waist. His eyes focused on his family who stood on the other side of the room. He didn't know how else to word it, they were not wanted in his house. He told them to leave yet they stood as though they were welcomed guests. It irritated him belong belief, he had thought they would return to Hayley and Hope, he winced at his daughters' name. Elijah had tried to seek him out to speak about the young girl but Klaus had avoided him at all costs. Elijah would never be able to earn forgiveness.

"Don't worry about them, enjoy tonight"

Klaus exhaled, pulling his gaze away from his sibling's pouty expressions instead looking down at Cami. "They do not make it easy to enjoy a party" He was not sure how he was supposed to have a good time when they were in the same room, analysing his every movement as though he would crack at any moment.

"Ignore them, focus on me" Cami reached up to run her fingertips across his cheek.

"Come on Nik, you used to love a good party"

"Maybe he is too old now" Davina jokingly whispered to Kol.

Klaus chuckled, trust the little which to make him smile. "I see you two have finally decided to join us" He turned around, his hand lingering on Cami's back. "What is that?" His eyes narrowed at the sight of Davina's dress.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I told you he would not approve, darling"

Klaus glared at his brother. "You allowed her to wear such a thing"

Kol smirked, he found Klaus and Davina's relationship quiet intriguing. It amused him how his young girlfriend loved to rile up his older brother. "I'm her boyfriend. Dad duties are on you" He held his hand up to get the bartenders attention. "Great party, Cami, especially since Nik gave you no notice"

Klaus ignored his brother; his eyes were situated on the young vampire before him. The dress was to revealing for his taste, no matter how she spun her explanation she was still a teenager in his eyes, a teenager that he had claimed as his own daughter. She could not be seen in such an outfit among the people at the party. Vampires, witches, humans. It would not matter to any of them that she wasn't human; all they would see was a pretty young girl. "Go change"

Davina rolled her eyes. "It's just a dress Klaus"

"You will not be wearing that dress here. Go change, young lady"

Davina crossed her arms. "You told me to pick a dress, I did. I am not changing; I have nothing else to wear"

Klaus shrugged his suit jacket off, placing it around her shoulders, giving her a stern look when she tried to squirm away. "You will wear this, all _night_ " He emphasised. "Tomorrow, we'll have a conversation about appropriate attire at parties like these"

Kol chuckled. "Nik, you're in dad mode. You're meant to be having a good time brother"

"I would be if my brother would make sure my daughter didn't attend a party in an outfit that would attract every man in the neighbourhood" He raised his eyebrow at Kol. "You shall be beside her all night, it won't be a late one, she starts school in the morning"

"I'm not going" Davina protested.

"Of course I will be" Kol wrapped his arm around Davina's waist. "Nik, you trust me don't you? No harm will come to Davina"

Klaus smiled slightly, it was faint but it was there. "I trust you Kol. Always"

Cami placed her hand on Klaus's chest. "Dance with me?"

"Love"

"Klaus, please"

Klaus sighed, looking into Cami's pleading eyes he knew he could not deny her what she wished. "Alright, one dance, love" He relented, taking her hand in his. They were about to leave when he felt someone touch his shoulder causing him to tense beneath their touch.

"Marcel" Davina grinned, moving away from Kol's arms to hug the man she had not seen in a few days. "You're home and safe"

Marcel smiled at her briefly, Davina had become a sister too him and it was wonderful to her smiling. "Klaus, we have to talk" Marcel's gaze was trained on his adoptive father who gave him a brief confused look.

"Marcel. What are you doing here?"

Marcel scratched the back of his neck; he didn't know how to approach the topic at hand. "I tried to call, Klaus, I just…"

"Klaus?"

Klaus froze, his entire body tensing. He had never expected to hear her voice again since he had made peace with the fact he would not seek out Hope. He felt Cami squeeze his hand, a small comforting gesture as he turned around and sort out the face among the crowd. There stood by the staircase was the mother of his biological daughter, she was staring at him with a ghostly white complexion and he realised Elijah had not informed Hayley that he had woken.  
As he stared at her, their eyes meeting across the floor he heard her voice for the first time.

"Mom, who is Klaus?"

It angered him yet at the same time he could not be shocked, he had known that she was unaware of whom he was. His eyes drifted down to look to Hayley's right side, if his heart was not dead then he was sure at this moment it would be beating a million miles an hour. He studied her features, taking in every aspect of her. She had changed drastically during the years; she was the image of her mother though he could see from the distance that she had a bit of him in her eyes. She was everything he had pictured and more, his daughter, his Hope.  
Yet the words that she spoke made his blood run cold. _"Mom, who is Klaus?"_ He had not expected her to know who he was yet the words being spoken aloud felt like someone had plunged a stake into his heart and was twisting it over and over.

"I tried to call…"

"Is that Hope?" Davina whispered interrupting Marcel, she gripped Kol's jacket, pulling him close. Klaus biological daughter was walking towards them and Davina wanted to be happy that the twelve year old was home, she did, but she couldn't quench the jealously that was rising within her.

"Mom, you're staring"

Hayley couldn't help but ignore her daughter as they came to stop mere feet in front of Klaus. She thought he was buried, that she had years before he would be awaked and she would need to explain herself. There were no words for her to stay that would make up for what they had done, her hybrid senses seemed to be tingling waiting for his rage to erupt in an outburst. Why had Elijah not warned her that Klaus was awake and living? He should have told her and perhaps she would not have brought Hope to New Orleans. Standing her in front of him was as though she was risking death.

"Mom, hello, are you okay? Would you like me to find dad?"

Klaus flinched at the sound of word _dad_ leaving Hope's mouth; she was so close, yet so far away. She knew nothing of him. "Hayley" He spoke her name with a screen of fake confidence, rage was bubbling inside of him and he squeezed Cami's hand. He could not act like an animal in front of Hope, scaring her before he even had the chance to meet her officially.

Hayley stared at him not knowing what to say, she had no words for him. A flash of movement caught her eye, Elijah; she almost wanted to sink to the floor in relief. He would be able to keep Klaus calm, the party was still going on around them. They could not have a family meltdown in the middle of the room. "Hope…"

"Dad!" Hope caught Elijah's eye, she dropped her hand from Hayley's and launched herself at Elijah.

Elijah stumbled, caught off guard by Hope's enthusiasm. He immediately looked over her shoulder at Klaus whose jaw was clenched with rage; it seemed as though no one knew what to say. Rebekah and Freya had stopped behind him; Hayley was like a deer caught in headlights. "Hope" Elijah whispered her name, trying to ease her back down onto the floor.

"Dad, who are these people, mom won't stop staring?" Hope questioned. "Why do you all look surprised?"

Kol cleared his throat, he wanted nothing more than to tear the house apart and find the bullets Cami had hidden. He wanted to kill Elijah, he could clearly see the love in Hope's eyes and he knew it would be tearing Niklaus in half. Yet he knew if he hurt anyone of them, it would in turn hurt Hope and Nik would be displeased at the thought. "I am Kol Mikaelson, you must be Hope" He greeted her politely.

Hope grinned, not seeming to notice the tension. "Kol, as in my Uncle Kol"

"That is me, darling"

Hope tilted her head, looking at Klaus. "Then who are you?"

Klaus blinked, he wanted nothing more than to shout that he was her father. It had taken all the strength in him to not lash out when she called Elijah _dad_ , it had taken everything he had to not rip his brother's head from his shoulders. He held Cami's hand as a way to stay sane, to stay grounded. Here she was standing in front of him, his daughter. He could feel the bond between them but it was not enough to make her recognise who he was. He did hope that she could feel the small tug on the bond that wanted to draw them closer.

Rebekah placed her hands on Hope's shoulder. "This is my brother Nik"

Hope grinned. "So you're my Uncle? I've never heard of you. Uncle Nik, it's nice to meet you"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Alright Klaus didn't go ripping off anyone's heads, but you have to admit, he can't. Hope is twelve and if Klaus claimed to be her father and then ripped off Elijah's head (The only father she has ever known) chances are she would never speak to him again. So all that and they are in the middle of a party. Not the best time to lose his mind.  
So, I am approaching this a little differently. Next chapter you will have a bit of an angry Klaus. I mean his **_**daughter**_ **did just call him** _ **Uncle**_ **. Stay tuned; feel free to tell me what you think.**

 **Guest: I to hate when people think the worst of Klaus and the protecting goes both ways. Kol protects Klaus just as Klaus vowed to always protect Kol.  
Lisa: Thank-you for letting me know that you love my story. Such a lovely thing to hear.  
Guest: Kol is protective over Klaus so I am sure you will see a lot more of him standing up for his big brother.  
Prue: That was a wonderful compliment, I am glad to know this story is getting better! In coming chapters they will begin to realise how much they have hurt Klaus.  
N.C: You'll have to wait and see, Hope enters in the next chapter :)**

 **Much Love. x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 _Hope grinned. "So you're my Uncle? I've never heard of you. Uncle Nik, it's nice to meet you"_

 _Klaus stared at her, the words she spoke penetrating through his heart._ _ **Uncle**_ _. His eyes flickered to Hayley and then to Elijah, if he didn't leave he would do something to them, rip off Elijah's head, bite Hayley and hope that both of them died. He knew the rage was going to bubble over if he had to stare at their faces and it was something that Hope shouldn't be around to see. He blinked, letting go of Cami's hand he stalked away from the group._

" _Niklaus" Elijah called his name, his facial features full of concern and remorse._

 _Kol let go of Davina. "Stay with Cami. Just stay safe" He knew Nik would kill him if anything happened to Davina. "Marcel" He tilted his head, taking the vampire Niklaus called son with him._

 _Davina grabbed Cami's hand. "He…"_

 _Cami smiled, brushing her free hand through Davina's hair. "Is going to be fine. Kol and Marcel will find him"_

" _Did I do something wrong?"_

 _Hayley grabbed Hope in a hug, crushing their bodies together. She breathed a sigh of relief, relief that she was okay and still with her daughter but she knew that this was not the end. Klaus was going to be in revenge mode after what had been said. "You did nothing wrong, sweetheart" She let her gaze flicker to Freya. "Find a hotel, take Hope. She needs to be in bed" In other words Hayley was staying that Hope did not need to be around to witness Klaus's return._

 _Cami glared at Elijah. "I swear if anything happens to him, I will let Kol have those bullets to put an end to your lives"_

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Did I do something wrong, Aunt Freya? Uncle Nik looked very angry"

Freya winced as the name left Hope's lips again; she had never expected the twelve year old to call him that. Nothing was as though she had expected it to be. Niklaus was not meant to be awake yet; Hope was not supposed to have met him yet. The family was going to be torn apart by the revelation that she knew would eventually come to light. "No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong"

Hope blinked innocently. "Does Uncle Nik hate me?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Freya knew it was far from the truth, Klaus could never hate Hope, that much she knew was the truth.

Hope shrugged. "He didn't even say hello. How come you never talk about him? Aunt Bex doesn't talk about him either, or dad"

Freya bit her bottom lip. "I don't know him that well. I am only his half-sister; we did not meet for many years"

"Why doesn't Aunt Bex talk about him? They told me about Uncle Kol"

Freya smiled, moving the girl's hair out of her face. "Their relationship with Niklaus is complicated. It is nothing for you to worry about though"

"Do you think he will want to see me again?"

"I think so. You should sleep" Freya kissed her niece on the forehead. "I love you Hope"

"I love you too, Aunt Freya"

Freya watched Hope roll over tugging her blankets all the way up to her chin. They had done it all for her but Freya had seen Klaus with Davina, even with Kol and she was beginning to realise that maybe she didn't know Klaus as well as she thought. She knew him through stories but not experience. If it all had been a mistake then how would they fix it?

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Uncle Niklaus.  
Uncle Klaus.  
Uncle Nik.

He picked up two rather large rocks throwing them at the windows of the warehouse, the bottle of bourbon swinging in his hand.  
Every way he thought about it. Every way he said it made him cringe. He was not her Uncle yet it was how she interpreted it. It hurt him more then he thought was imaginable. Those words never should have left her mouth, she should have said **dad**.  
He wanted to kill Elijah, Hayley – hell he would kill Freya and Rebekah if it made him feel better than he did now. He wanted to rage through the city and destroy everything in his path. The anger he felt knew no bounds. But he knew by hurting them or letting his inner monster out, he would in turn hurt Hope and that was the last thing he wanted.  
Despite what his family believed, he loved his children. He was different since waking up, though it had never been his intention to hurt Hope anyway.

"Nik, we've been looking for you"

Klaus stared out at the water, not bothering to turn back around and face his brother and Marcel. It wasn't their fault how things had gone but he did not wish to speak with anyone about it. "I wish to be left alone"

"Klaus, Hope doesn't know who you are. To her normal is thinking you are her Uncle. We will change it, we'll fix this"

Klaus turned to look at Marcel, his son, his adopted son. "Fix what? She does not know me as her father, unless Elijah is out of the picture she will always see him that way"

"Oh" Kol rubbed his hands together. "Is this the part where we hatch a plan to kill our brother? I'm game for that"

Nik narrowed his eyes at his brother. "As much as I wish for that to be an option it isn't. Not while Hope loves him"

Marcel sat down on the rock, looking at Klaus. "What is it you want to do to him then? Do we need to dagger him?"

"No!" Klaus thundered causing the men behind him to jump. No one understood that the dagger for him was not an option, he could not dagger them anymore not since he experienced what it was like.

Kol could see it, his brother was breaking. "Marcel, leave us please. I need a few minutes with Nik"

Marcel stood up. "We'll fix this Klaus" He mumbled to his father before leaving.

Kol approached his older brother, stepping up beside him to look out at the water. "Nik"

"I'm not in the mood Kol"

Kol rolled his eyes. "I am not leaving, so I suppose we should talk. She will always be your daughter"

"She does not know she is my daughter. I want to kill them yet I know I can't. Tell me little brother, what am I meant to do? I cannot forgive them"

"I do not suggest that you do"

"I wanted to banish them from my life, now that Hope is here, I cannot allow them to leave"

Kol nodded. "I know, Nik. They should tell her the truth"

"To have her whole world fall down before her?" Klaus quirked his eyebrow. "I know what that is like Kol, no child should have to deal with the news that their father is not who he says" Klaus had not found out about his true parentage until after his transformation and yet it was not easy to learn that the person you call father is not your father at all. It was a horrible feeling and he had taken his anger out on many people through the years, his own family even. He had done terrible things. He did not wish that for Hope yet at the same time it broke him to know that she would never know him as her father.

"We would be there to catch her Nik, just like I was there for you" Kol placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You must trust me when I say she will be your daughter. I won't rest until she calls you father. Trust me, Niky"

Klaus stared at his brother; he had not heard that nickname from Kol in many years. "I trust you, little brother"

"Then I believe we have a family to speak with"

"Not yet"

"Nik" Kol sighed.

Klaus chuckled. "First I need a drink, Kol, or ten"

"More bourbon"

"I was thinking more along the lines of human"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"How could you forget to tell me that Klaus had awakened?" Hayley shouted at Elijah, running her hand through her dark hair. "I would never have brought Hope to New Orleans, do you understand what this means?"

Rebekah rubbed her temples. "Hayley, please stop shouting"

"No. Your brother is going to kill us all. Leaving Hope with no one but him for a family" The thought of losing Hope to Klaus was crushing her from the inside; her daughter was the only person in the world that mattered to her. She would give her own life for Hope's, the thought that Klaus would tell her the truth and take her terrified Hayley.

Elijah placed his hand on Hayley's shoulder only for her to shrug it off. "He is not going to harm us. Kol wanted to kill us; it was Niklaus who stopped him. This will all work out in the end. I promise"

"This was your idea Elijah"

"It was Freya's actually" Rebekah piped up, looking at them both. Hayley looked absolutely distraught at the idea that Klaus was indeed walking among the living once more. "I for one hope Nik can find it in his heart, beating or no-beating, to forgive us. There is no way he will let us leave with Hope now and I for one cannot spend the rest of existence being hated by him" She wished that Nik would forgive her, she hated watching him with Kol and Davina, constantly a reminder of the relationship she had once shared with him.

"Forgive you? I hope he never forgives you. You stole for him the one person in the world that he loved more than himself. He would have died for Hope and you took her"

Elijah turned at the sound of Davina's voice. "You do not understand, Miss Claire, Hope's safety…"

"Bullshit" Davina glared, cursing at him. "Hope's safety was not at risk. You've seen how he has changed, how he acts. He would never harm her. I'm not his daughter and he wouldn't dare bring harm to me"

"Davina"

"You did this! You brought this upon yourselves. If he leaves, if he runs or turns dark and I lose him, that is on you. If he turns back into the man he was, I'll kill you all. Kol's help or not. I won't lose him because of your selfish desire to build a family without him" Davina felt Cami's hand on her shoulder.

"Davina, that's enough"

"No it isn't" Davina pointed at them. "When will they realise that it was never in the best interests of Hope, it was for themselves. Rebekah wanted to live life without Klaus looking over her shoulder. Elijah wanted Hayley. Hayley wanted Elijah. They buried him for the sake of themselves, so they could have the perfect family"

Hayley scowled at the teenager. "You nearly died because of him. How could you possibly be defending him?"

"I nearly died because of you! Not Klaus. You wanted my help to protect Hope from Dahlia, if Klaus hadn't feed me his blood before the spell, the power of the spell would have sucked the life out of me" Davina had tears running down her cheeks at the memory of Klaus saving her. "I can't lose the person who looks after me because of you. Hope shouldn't have to lose her father twice because of you"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"Klaus" Hayley breathed his name.

Klaus ignored her focusing on Davina who was standing in the middle of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Little love" He blurred over to her, Kol doing the same behind him. "What is the matter?" The only response he received was her burying her head in his chest and crying. "Cami"

"She thought she was going to lose you to the darkness" Cami explained, leaning up to wipe the blood from Klaus's cheek. "I'm glad to see you are safe"

Klaus rubbed Davina's back. "I was never leaving you Davina. Come now, look at me" He coaxed her.

Davina shook her head. "I want to hurt them. Dagger them. Kill them. Leave them to rot in the garden. I hate them"

Kol snarled. "First Nik, now Davina. I thought we were family"

"Kol"

"Shut up, Elijah. I cannot tolerate another moment of you three thinking you have done Hope a favour. How do you think that child is going to feel when she learns the truth of how her mother lied to her, of how her Uncle took her father's position"

"Kol, enough" Klaus looked down the teenager in his arms. "Davina, I am not leaving you. You must understand, I will not choose darkness over family. Not any longer"

"I don't understand, since when is he like this?" Hayley questioned Elijah.

"I can't, I can't lose you" Davina sniffled.

Klaus pulled back from her, tilting her chin. "You will not lose me. Cami, can you take her upstairs?"

"No" Davina grabbed him, burying her face back in his chest. "No. I am not leaving you with them"

"Great. Now she thinks we are going to harm him again" Rebekah sighed.

Cami snorted. "What do you expect? You're the reason for all this grief"

"Cami, you're a vampire, why…are you with Klaus?" Hayley questioned the vampire before her.

"I am" Cami confirmed. "I love him"

"Love him. You cannot possibly love a man like him, what happened to you thinking he was a psychopath?" Hayley couldn't believe this, he had been underground to protect Hope from him and yet somehow he had wound up with Davina and Cami wrapped around his fingers. This wasn't right. It was not supposed to be like this.

Kol blurred over, shoving Hayley backwards. "Nik, deserves love as much as Elijah does"

Hayley growled, pushing Kol back from her body. "It is not Elijah who is named evil. Why do stand by him, Rebekah nor Elijah can"

Kol glared at her, his eyes narrowed with anger. "I stand by him because I am the only one to know the truth about him. I know who made him this way. I know that despite what you may think, Klaus would never harm his children as harm was brought to him"

"What are you talking about, brother?" Elijah stared at Kol curiously.

"I am talking about Mikael and how he…"

"ENOUGH!" Klaus roared making Kol snap his head in his brother's direction. "I trust you Kol, you know the rules" He did not ever want the truth about this past to erupt. "Davina, I want you to go with Cami" He untangled himself from her despite her desperate attempts to say clinging to him. "I will be upstairs shortly" He told her but the tears rolling down Davina's cheeks told him that she did not believe his words. "I promise you, little love"

Davina grabbed onto Cami's hand allowing the older woman to guide her from the room. She didn't want to leave him, not with them, the thought of harm coming to him made her feel sick.

"What is he talking about Nik, what did Mikael do?"

Nik glared at Kol. "You and I will talk about this later. Do you understand?" His voice was deadly and Kol nodded, he knew he had over stepped his mark when it came to Klaus's past, it was something his older brother never intended to share with their family. "If I had it my way I would rip your bloody head from your shoulders and roll it down the middle of the French quarter" Klaus glared at Elijah. "Uncle Nik?! I AM NOT HER UNCLE, I'M HER FATHER. HER BIOLOGICAL FATHER!" He thundered at the group of them.

"Niklaus, brother…"

"NO ELIJAH. ENOUGH OF THIS. I DON'T WANT EXPLANATIONS!" He shoved his brother backwards. "You stole my child. MY CHILD. I want to kill you, Kol and I could go on a murder spree but I cannot because Hope loves you"

"Niklaus, brother, we are sorry"

"I DON'T WISH TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Nik shoved Elijah into the brick wall, his hand wrapping around Elijah's neck.

"Klaus, I was doing what was best for Hope. Just as you would have done if you were in my position. She doesn't know you, she knows Elijah, he is raising her to be a good nobel woman"

The glare Klaus sent Hayley was one of death, his eyes turned yellow at the thought of sinking his teeth into her. "She does not know me because of a choice you made! I wanted them gone from my home and city, I gave them an option to return to you and Hope but they chose to stay"

"Brother"

Nik tightened his grip around Elijah's neck. "Now you must stay. I cannot allow you to leave with Hope again. I will not lose my daughter because you are selfish. I want Freya to bring her back immediately"

Rebekah blinked, she was looking at Kol. He had gone quiet since Klaus had reprimanded him. "I want to know what Mikael did, what are you hiding?"

Niklaus dropped his hand from Elijah's neck at the sound of Rebekah's voice. He turned to face his sister, the darkness clouding his expression. "NEVER" His voice boomed though the courtyard. "Never speak that name in my home" He blurred over to Kol. "We need to talk, little brother"

"That's it? You aren't going to kill us?" Hayley stared at him, unsure of the motive behind his actions.

Klaus glanced over his shoulder, he blurred over biting her neck, moaning with satisfaction. "A little bite, let's hope you live though the night"

Elijah blurred over to Hayley catching her body before she could hit the floor. "Niklaus, you must feed her your blood immediately. You cannot let her die"

Klaus stared down at the woman on the ground, the mother of his child. He might not be able to kill her but he could make her suffer. "I have no intention of giving her my blood right now"

Rebekah eyes flickered between Kol and Klaus, she knew her attention should have been on Hayley but something wasn't right. Her brothers were hiding something from her. What had Mikael done to Klaus, she wanted to know the truth. "Nik, I want too…"

Klaus ignored her, staring at Hayley. "You deserve this and much more. My daughter didn't deserve to have me ripped from her life. I did not deserve this, no matter what I have done, nothing amounts to the pain you have caused" He turned to Elijah. "I want Hope back in this house by the time the sun rises. I'll kill you before I let you leave with her again"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _Nik. Niky. Wake up, please, Niky, wake up"_

 _Niklaus blinked, he was exhausted from the_ session _with his father though he tried to focus on the voice that was enticing him from his sleep. He wondered who would be looking at him, lying in the dirt with belt marks across his back. Fear crept into his body at the thought of his father knowing that someone had found out the nature of their relationship._

" _Niky, please! I'll get mama"_

" _No" Niklaus croaked, he focused on the name_ _**Niky**_ _, it was Kol. "Stay" He breathed._

 _Kol knelt beside his brothers head, face full of distress. "Your hurt, mama, mama will make it better"_

 _Klaus slowly regained his strength enough to push himself into the sitting position to look at his baby brother. "I'm okay Kol"_

" _No" Kol cried. "You're bleeding. Father was very mean, we must tell mama"_

 _Klaus smiled weakly, he was not used to such concern for his wellbeing. "No, brother, you must not tell mother or our siblings" He reached out to wipe away the tears that were rolling down Kol's cheeks. "Do not cry"_

" _You're hurt"_

" _I'll be fine" Klaus promised, yet the distressed look did not vanish from Kol's face. "What are you thinking about?"_

 _Kol's bottom lip trembled. "Did father hit you because I took his knife?"_

 _Niklaus knew he could not lie to Kol, the boy had heard what their father had said. "He did"_

" _You should tell him it was me"_

" _No" Nik's voice rose slightly, reaching out to tilt his brothers chin so their eyes connected. "You tell no one. I am the one who took fathers knife" He grabbed the knife from the floor beside Kol. "You must keep this a secret"_

 _Kol frowned, shaking his head, the tears still welling in his eyes. "No. Mama, we have to tell, Mama"_

" _No. Mother cannot help with this" He was well aware of the threats his father made, he would do nothing to risk the lives of his family. "You must promise me, brother, you must promise you will keep this secret"_

" _Niky"_

" _Kol, this is very serious. Promise me" Klaus held Kol's gaze, he was stern. He could not let Kol speak a word of what he saw to anyone._

 _Kol bit his bottom lip, nodding his head. "I promise you, Nik"_

 _Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the pain from his back as he pulled his younger brother into a hug. "I trust you, little brother, you can never tell anyone"_

Klaus paced across his bedroom floor, his entire body was tense. He could hear the moans and groans coming from Hayley whom Elijah and Rebekah were attending to. He wanted nothing more than to end her life but he could not. And then there was Kol, standing before him silently. Klaus could not remember the last time he felt anger towards his younger brother; it was a rare emotion felt when it came to Kol. "Do you remember the promise you made when you witnessed that incident?"

Kol nodded. "Yes"

Klaus kept pacing along the floor. "I told you I trusted you, do you wish for me to regret that decision?"

"No" Kol looked up at his older brother. "I simply want them to stop; if they knew the truth behind everything then perhaps they would look at you differently. They would see the kind of father you could be"

"No" Klaus stopped, turning to face his brother. "I do not want their pity" he could image how Rebekah would react if she found out all that had happened to him, all that had been done to keep her safe. "I do want for them to look at me with eyes full of sorrow"

"It's been kept a secret for a thousand years, is it not bound to come out at some point in our existence?"

"You and I are the only two that know the truth. You are the only one I trust with this information. If they do find out, it means it came from you and I won't ever be able to trust you again" Klaus took a deep breath. "You're my little brother Kol, you were never meant to witness what you did, but you cannot unsee the past. I've ask you to keep this to yourself and I know it is difficult…"

Kol frowned. "You are the one who endured it all. Keeping one secret is not as difficult as what you went though. I did not mean for his name to slip through my lips, I just get worked up when it comes to thinking about everything they have done"

Klaus walked forward, placing his hands on Kol's shoulders. "This is my battle, not yours. I only wish that you keep an eye on Davina and Cami when I am not around, I need your help with that"

"We fight our battles together, we are Mikaelsons"

Klaus smirked at that, Kol would stand by him through anything, it was true loyalty shown from his brother. "I appreciate your loyalty Kol but their betrayal is something I must deal with" He tilted his head in the direction of the door, it flung open and Davina came blurring into the room and straight into him almost knocking him over. "Davina"

"You said you would be upstairs shortly" She mumbled into his chest.

Klaus rubbed her back, he did not ever think that he would be used to this. "Sorry love, I had to speak with Kol"

Kol chuckled at his girlfriend's dirty look, she was clearly not happy by the knowledge that he had kept Klaus from her. "Sorry darling, he is all yours now"

"Are you going to let her die?"

Klaus knew he could no kill Hayley no matter what she had done, Hope would never forgive him for doing so, yet it did not stop him from biting her. It was impulsive but she deserved the pain it would bring. "I cannot let her die, though I wish it was different" He gave Cami a half smile when she entered the room followed by Marcel.

"Where do we go from here Klaus?"

It was an intriguing question, since he knew nothing of where he would go now. He knew that tomorrow he would have no choice then to heal Hayley, after that he was unsure. He would wake to find Hope within his home, yet to her he would be **Uncle**. It was not what he wished for, nor what he deserved, she should have responded to him as father like all children do. "I am going to bond with my daughter" He felt Davina grip him tighter, it confused him slightly. "Little love, everything alright?"

"I'm fine"

He frowned at her mumbled tone. "Perhaps bedtime for you, you have school in the morning. Kol" He motioned to his brother.

Davina pulled back. "I am not going to school and leaving you here with family members whom would rather you dead then close to Hope" The rage lit her eyes up like fire.

Klaus raised his eyebrow, he had known Davina cared for him yet he was not aware of how much. "I will be perfectly fine. I will have Kol, Marcel and Cami here with me, besides they cannot kill me without the bullets"

"He is right, love, nothing will happen to him" Kol stepped toward his girlfriend. "I will not let them harm him"

Davina glared at Klaus and Kol, the brothers united. "I'm not going. I'm staying here and protecting you both, all of us. You cannot be serious about letting them move in, what if they find the bullets and kill you in your sleep…"

Kol snickered. "Davina, you are over thinking. We are going to be fine, nothing will happen while Hope is here. Even Elijah is not that stupid"

Klaus smirked at the look that flashed across Davina's face at the mention of Hope's name, it amused him. Never would he have thought Davina Claire would be jealous of a child. He did not intend to make a big deal over her emotions; in time she would come to him with whatever plagued her mind. "You will attend school tomorrow, it is not a negotiation. Off to bed with you, I will still be here tomorrow all limbs intact" He brushed the hair from her face, running his thumb over her cheek. "Do not frown little love, I am not going anywhere. You need a parent remember"

Davina crinkled her nose. "I'm not going to school, I refuse" She twirled around grabbing Kol's hand and heading for the door. "You better still be here in the morning or I will drag you back from wherever you are and kick your ass"

Klaus couldn't contain the chuckle at her threat and it seems neither could Cami or Marcel. It had been the first time he had laughed in a few days but the little witch knew how to lighten the mood.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Elijah held Hayley's hand watching her shake with pain from the bite Niklaus had inflicted. He wished there was something he could do to calm his brothers inner rage yet nothing he could say would justify any of this. He despised that thought that Davina was right, it had never really been about Hope, she was an excused they used to gain their own freedom. If he had listened to Rebekah that day, if he had stopped to think instead of doing as Hayley wished then he would have realised what consequences would come of the decision.  
There was too much that he didn't understand. Kol was alive, he had figured it was Davina's doing yet he knew nothing of how. Niklaus was closer with Kol then he had ever envisioned. He couldn't deny that it hurt a little to see Niklaus care for Kol in a way that they had never cared for each other. He was not the brother Klaus had trusted most, it had always been Kol.

"Elijah, are you listening?"

Elijah frowned, turning toward his sister. "Yes sister?"

Rebekah pointed to Hayley. "We must do something. Hope will not cope if her mother dies. This is all a mess; this was not what you promised Elijah"

"Rebekah"

"You said I would be free, that I could attend high school and experience everything a teenager should. I never got the chance, and here we are again. In New Orleans with Nik whom wants to kill us. Surrounded by secrets and hate"

Elijah felt a pang of guilt when he saw the tears slide down Rebekah's cheeks. "Sister…"

"I do not wish to be here. I do not wish to see him care for Kol and Davina right before my eyes. I thought I was closer to him than any of us and yet I was wrong" Bekah wiped her tears away. "How will we justify all we have done? How will we tell Hope the truth? Most importantly how will I ever earn his forgiveness?"

Elijah glanced back at Hayley watching her chest rise and fall with a struggle. "We will fix this Rebekah; I do not know how yet I do know I will fix our family"

"How will you fix anything when it is you he despises the most?" Rebekah mumbled the question, she could not stand and watch Hayley battle for life, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

She leaned against the wooden door; what if they had been wrong all along, what Kol had said down stairs had her head spinning. She wanted to learn the truth to know what Mikael had done to the brother that had once cherished and loved her as though she was one of his own.  
Rebekah felt physically ill, if that were even possible for a vampire, Nik had raised her and she had broken any trust he had in her when she helped bury him in the ground. Now she had no choice but to live under his roof and watch him with Kol and Davina when it was meant to be her beside him.

"Rebekah, where is Hayley?"

Rebekah looked up startled by Freya's voice, she was walking towards her with a sleepily Hope trailing beside her. "Sleeping, Elijah is with her" She did not dare to mention the bite in front of Hope, not only would it give Klaus more reason to hate her, Hayley would not be pleased.

"Why is it you called us back?"

Rebekah bit her bottom lip; she did not know how Freya or Hope would react to the news. "We are moving in"

Hope yawned, looking at her Aunt with questioning eyes. "We are going to live with Uncle Nik?" She smiled slightly. "Maybe he does like me Aunt Freya" The girl spoke of the conversation she had had with her Aunt.

"It seems he does, sweetheart"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Prue: Glad you thought it was worth the wait. I am trying to do the best I can and hearing that I have done a great job makes me smile majorly.  
Lisa: Stay tuned to find out how they discover what Mikael did to Klaus. **

**Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Klaus felt anxious, it was not a feeling he felt often felt yet the thought of seeing Hope had him unable to sit still. He was not sure how to handle the situation, he wanted nothing more than to hear the word **dad** escape her lips but he knew that it was not possible until she knew the truth. A truth that could not come from him a stranger, it had to come from the people she thought were her parents. It had to come from Elijah.  
He could hear them downstairs, Rebekah's voice mixed with Freya's, he could not stay locked in the room forever. He glanced over his shoulder, Cami still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He had made a mental note to get her something special, a small token of appreciation for being with him yet not having any expectations while he dealt with family drama.

He shut the door behind him, moving towards the stairs. He paused briefly at Davina's bedroom door, knocking once. "Downstairs, fifteen minutes" He called out sternly, he could only imagine that this was part of being a father. It felt different experiencing these things were Davina when he should have had the opportunity with Hope. Yet he loved Davina like a child and he would not waste the opportunity with her.

"Not going"

"Kol, make sure your girlfriend is downstairs in fifteen minutes or you'll both be grounded"

"You can't ground Kol, or me"

Klaus smirked. "Davina you are my daughter, you'll find that I can ground you quiet easily"

"Darling, you'll be going downstairs. I am not risking it"

"Fourteen minutes and counting" Klaus said nothing more and continued his journey toward the dining hall where voices could be heard.

"Niklaus, brother"

Klaus stared for a moment, the sight of Elijah sitting beside Hope at the table his arm around the back of her chair, it irritated him majorly but he had made a promise to himself last night that he would not let his rage show in front of Hope. He would do nothing but try to make their bond strong. "I expect you got my gift last night" He spoke of the blood he had sent to Hayley.

Elijah nodded. "Yes. I appreciate that"

Klaus picked up a glass of blood, he could feel Hope staring and he took the opportunity to look at her. His heart if it were alive would have jumped from his chest. "You are staring" He told her, his voice held an amused tone watching as she blushed.

"Did I make you angry yesterday?" Hope questioned jumping straight to the point, Klaus wasn't sure whether that was Elijah's influence or a trait that she inherited from him.

Klaus frowned; he noticed the table had gone silent. His siblings not speaking a word. "No, of course not"

Hope grinned. "Aunt Freya said I didn't do anything but I wanted to make sure"

Klaus swallowed, taking a brief look at Freya whom stared at him. He could sense that she was completely wary of his actions. "Your Aunt was right"

Rebekah gave him a brief smile. "Good morning, Nik"

"Klaus Mikaelson, I will not be attending school, you must be completely…ooh" Davina closed her mouth when she realised there was more than just Klaus in the room; had she been paying attention she would have heard their voices. She felt that familiar rise of hate for Elijah rear its ugly head, and that pang of jealously she had been trying to squash when it came to seeing Hope. "I should have known they would be here"

Klaus chuckled, he had expected an explosive reaction from Davina when she realised that a private school would mean she would have to wear a uniform. "I see you've discovered your new dress attire. It does look better then the dress last night"

"It's hideous" Davina snapped her head when she heard a giggle escape Rebekah's mouth. "You think this is funny, I…"

Klaus cleared his throat. "Enough. You'll wear the uniform and attend the school" His tone left no room for negotiation.

"I see my lovely family is all is one room, whom are we plotting to murder today? Is it a family member, I beg it to be true" Kol couldn't help the sarcastic comments that slipped from his mouth when he entered the room.

"Hope is present Kol" Freya warned him.

Kol grinned looking across the table. "Oh, I did not mean you, sweet niece of mine. You are by far the safest of them all"

Elijah glared at Kol. "Can you please watch what you speak of around Hope?"

"Dad, I'm twelve, not five"

Klaus had to swallow his inner rage at that, was it not him who should be watching out for Hope, he was her father after all. He knew when he told them they would be moving in that he would have to endure listening to her call his **dad** but it bothered him more than they would realise. Elijah was not her father. If he had to listen to her call him dad then he would need many bottles of bourbon from now until she knew the truth. "Kol, don't talk death in front of the child"

Kol whom had been glaring at Elijah with a hateful glare turned to Klaus and gave a small nod. He would not follow an instruction that came from Elijah but he knew that disobeying Klaus would mean another lecture from his older brother. "Davina, don't you look lovely darling" He moved the topic away from death, giving his girlfriend a once over, truth was the outfit looked terrible.

Davina raised her eyebrow at him. "I would not call this lovely"

"Neither would I, you look like a pineapple"

Davina clenched her fists when Marcel's voice floated into the room. "Do not call me such a thing. I told you this was hideous Klaus. I'm not wearing it, I refuse"

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, why must they bicker; the idea of them all living together was in theory a better idea. "Enough, please, I shall have a headache by the end of the hour if you continue"

"Vampires do not get headaches"

Klaus raised his head, slightly stunned that Hope had spoken directly to him again. "That is quiet true, yet I am sure a werewolf can" He briefly wondered if headaches were a possibility for him since he was infact a hybrid, he had not had one yet but time would tell.

Hope frowned. "Are you a hybrid too, like mama and me?"

Klaus noticed how silent the table went, the frozen look that crossed Elijah's face. He had forgotten that Hope knew nothing of him, therefore she potentially only knew that he was an original vampire because of the link to his siblings. A small pang of emotion surfaced within his stomach. A hybrid nature was a connection that he had with her; one Elijah could not take away. "I am" He confirmed when no one else spoke.

Elijah looked down at the girl next to him. "Niklaus is the original hybrid"

Hope bit her bottom lip. "So, did you turn mom into a hybrid?"

Kol chuckled. "Well isn't that interesting" He found it quiet amusing that they had not told Hope that it was her that turned Hayley.

Freya stood up. "Hope, honey, we should check on your mother. Perhaps she is feeling better"

Klaus stared at Hope, the child's gaze never leaving his. Did the child not know that she was the one who turned her mother, how did she suspect that she herself became a hybrid? He could see the look playing over Elijah's face, his brother did not want Klaus to admit the truth. It was his right as her birth father but he would not shatter her world. "It is all very complicated Hope" The name rolled over his tongue, a surge of love flowing through his veins. It had been him who named her, who had pasted her to Rebekah to keep safe and it had been the last time he saw her apart from a few fleeting glimpses. "Davina, Kol will drive you to school. Marcel, I need you to inform your vampires of the family I have in town"

Davina grumbled rolling her eyes. "This is an absolute disaster" But a stern look from him had her walking towards him to give him a quick hug. "I want it note that I find this very unfair, I do not see anyone else attending school"

Klaus smirked; he could see the distaste in her eyes. "You will be fine, little love. I'll see you in a few hours, limbs intact"

"Promise?"

Klaus nodded, eying Elijah. "No-one is hurting a member of this family. We are going to co-exist"

"Here I was hoping to at least unleash a long and terrifying…"

"Kol" Klaus warned stopping his brother from continuing that sentence. "Make yourself useful and drive Davina to school" He kissed the young vampire on her forehead. "Don't bite anyone"

"I make no promises" Davina grinned, grabbing Kol's hand in her own. "Marcel you better keep an eye on him or I will send you straight to hell"

"What a lovely sister you are, D"

"That is why we make such a wonderful couple, darling, threats against family, it's what we do"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Klaus slapped the paint onto the canvas letting his aggression show through the art. Having them stay in the house was partly a strategic move on his part though motivated by the love he had for Hope. He did partially want them around so he could indeed keep an eye on them making sure no harm came to his family but having Hope around was his top priority. He wanted nothing more than to know the child that called him **Uncle** instead of **Father**. Yet it had been hours since the encounter this morning and each time he had seen her she had been guarded by one of his three siblings, he couldn't help the faint smile that crossed his lips at the thought of Hayley still recovering from the nasty bite he had given her. It irritated him to know that they did not trust him with Hope, despite her being his child.

He cocked his head towards the door, hearing it creek open, swallowing a lump in his throat when he saw her with her head peaking through the crack. He did not wish to scare her away since it was her who had sought him out. "Is there something you would like, little one?" He cleared his throat, he did not know how she had escaped the watchful eye of everyone but it clearly showed that she was his daughter.

Hope blushed, pushing the door open further. "I don't want to disturb you"

Klaus placed the jar of paint onto the table. "You are not. Come in" He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips when she stepped into the room and closed the door, he wondered if she felt the small tug on the bond between them.

Hope stared at his painting, eyes full of wonder. "Do you like painting?"

"It is one of my many passions" He concluded it was a passion he inherited from his biological father since none of the Mikaelsons painted. "Do you?" He would admit to being curious; he wanted to know if they shared the same talent.

Hope grinned, her fingers dancing over the different kind of paints, though she did not look at him. "I love painting. Mom and dad don't. Maybe I get that from you"

He almost flinched at her calling Elijah **dad** again in front of him but he managed to contain it not wishing to scare her away. "Perhaps" He spoke, though he knew that she most definitely did get it from him. A trait passed down to her. "You are not with your mother" He watched her closely twirling one of the brushes in the paint; she looked up with a curious expression.

"I wanted to see you"

If his heart was beating it would have swelled with happiness to hear those words escape from her lips, he wondered if it was a result of the bond that was forged between them. It wasn't all that he wanted, he wanted for her to know the truth about him but for now it would do. The simple fact that she wanted to see him was enough for now. "Why would that be?"

"I didn't know that you existed. Aunt Bex and dad never talk about you"

There was that word again; he picked up his paint feeling the need to distract himself from the thoughts of Elijah. "My relationship with them is complicated"

"Aunt Freya said that, but I have never heard your name. I have heard them talk about Uncle Kol"

"You must ask them why they do not speak of me" He told her, pulling a blank canvas out. "Would you like to paint?" He steered her away from the topic of his siblings, not wishing to have to speak about the people that betrayed him.

"Please" Hope approached the canvas with care. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" Klaus set some paint in front of her; he had imagined that this is what they would do if she had grown up with him in her life.

"If you are a hybrid, do you have children? Auntie Bex can't have babies. I would love to have a cousin one day"

Klaus nearly dropped the paint he was holding, not much startled him yet that question caught him off guard completely. How could he tackle the question without revealing the truth, if he told her then she would no doubt run down the hall and into the arms of the man she called father. He rubbed the back of his neck, deciding there was only one way to tackle the question. "I do have children"

Hope grinned widely, picking up the paint brush. "Where are they?"

"You have seen my adoptive children around. Marcellous and Davina"

Hope tilted her head. "Davina is the girl who went to school this morning"

"Yes" Klaus smirked briefly wondering how she was dealing with her day. "That is her"

"Do you have any other children? I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister, mom can't have any more babies"

"I do have one more child, a daughter, a biological daughter" Klaus ran his brush along the canvas watching her do the same from the corner of his eye. "She was taken from me not long after birth"

Hope paused, looking at him with saddened eyes. "Did you find her?"

"I did" Klaus did not know where he was going with the conversation but he continued, he wanted to tell her as much as he could without revealing the truth. "She lived with her mother and another man, one she called father"

Hope bit her bottom lip. "That must make you sad"

Klaus tilted his head, giving her a small smile. "It does, I wish she knew that I was her father but if she is happy it is all that matters" He passed her the red paint. "You could use this colour"

"Is that why you adopted Davina and Marcel?"

Klaus could not help but chuckle a little at the curiosity coming from Hope; it was as though his daughter wished to know everything about him despite having only just met. "You are full of questions"

"Sorry"

"It is quiet alright. I adopted Marcel years before but Davina more recently, not to replace my daughter though" He stood back, his hands behind his back as he watched her paint. A simple pleasure. Though he wanted to make his point clear, no child could ever replace her in his heart. "Why is it you wish to have a sister?"

"I don't know. Auntie Bex is like a big sister but she is sad a lot of the time"

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed, he was in a battle between himself, he could not forgive Rebekah yet the thought of her being sad unnerved him, he had never liked the sight of Rebekah crying. He only wished for her to be happy. "Do you know why?"

Hope shrugged. "She doesn't talk about it. What do you think of this, I like yours better"

"Ah" Klaus examined the painting, it was a simple abstract piece but he thought it was wonderful. Though he was sure anything that was painted by her would be marvellous. "I think it is excellent, little one"

"Is that a nickname?"

"I suppose so, I could call you Hope if you prefer"

Hope shook her head. "No, I like it"

Klaus smiled at her, he had many nicknames he wished to call her but for now he would stick with little one. It was simple. Perhaps with time they would grow closer until their bond strengthen enough for the truth to be revealed. "So do I"

Hope stepped back from the canvas. "I should find mom, she'll be upset that I ran off"

"I will walk with you" He walked across the room and opened the door for her, sensing her hesitation. "Is something wrong?"

"May I come back and paint another day?"

Klaus smiled, he would never get used to the emotion that followed through his body at the sound of her voice. "Of course, you may come by whenever you like" He waited for her to exit the room and together they walked down the hall spotting Kol and Marcel. "This is my son, Marcel"

Marcel looked up from his conversation with Kol, both men surprised beyond belief to see Hope with Klaus. "Uh, hello Hope" If things had gone differently, the child before him would have grown up knowing him to be her brother, instead she would now look at him as some kind of stranger. It was not fair what they had done to Klaus, yet looking at his adoptive father he could see the love in his eyes. "It is wonderful to finally meet you"

Hope smiled at him. "It is nice to meet you. Hi, Uncle Kol"

Kol let his gaze flicker between his niece and his brother before he smiled. "Afternoon Hope, what have been you doing?"

"I was painting with Uncle Nik. Do you like painting?"

Kol shook his head. "I do not possess that talent love" He was a little surprised to hear Nik had been spending time with Hope, and it did hurt to hear her calling him Uncle again. His older brother didn't deserve to hear that.

Hope shrugged. "Maybe you and I can hang out later"

"I would love that very much"

"Did no one think to pick me up from school? I understand that being a vampire means I can run, but I would have driven myself had I known you would all leave me to fend for myself"

Klaus looked away from Hope at the sound of Davina's voice noticing she was indeed looking the part of a very grumpy teenager. Time had gotten away from him, though he thought he had enlisted Kol to do the drop off and pickups. "Sorry love, I've had a busy afternoon. How was your first day?"

"Horrible" Davina buried her head in Kol's chest, breathing in his scent. "Much prefer being home" She caught Hope's eye, immediately knowing what Klaus had been doing. She cursed that familiar pang of jealously, this time trying to ignore it. "Hi Hope"

Hope smiled brightly. "Hi Davina. Is school really that bad here?"

Davina saw Klaus' stern look. "No, it was fine, I am just being dramatic"

"Hope Mikaelson, there you are" Hayley walked over to the group, eyeing Klaus carefully. "Where have you been?"

Hope had the decency to look at her mother sheepishly. "I was painting with Uncle Nik. I just wanted to spend some time with him"

Hayley looked like the life had been sucked out of her. "Oh, um…" She let her gaze snap to Klaus who was giving her a look.

Klaus knew what Hayley was thinking, she was thinking he would have mentioned something to Hope but he had not and she would soon see that. She would need to learn to trust him around Hope, he deserved it, after all she was his daughter. "We were bonding" He smiled at Hope. "Thank-you for a wonderful afternoon, little one"

Hope grinned at him before turning to Hayley. "Will I go to school with Davina?"

Hayley bit her bottom lip. "I am not sure yet, honey. Come on, you need to shower before dinner"

Hope sighed but took her mothers hand, giving the rest of her family a quick smile fore she left. "Sorry for wondering off, mom"

"Don't ever do that again. I need to know where you are" Hayley mumbled taking Hope further down the hall.

Davina rolled her eyes. "She is so dramatic, does she think you are going to hurt Hope, you're the girl's father you would never harm her"

Klaus knew it was not that Hayley thought that he would harm Hope, she was anxious about him telling the young girl the truth. "Never mind her. Kol will remember to pick you up tomorrow"

"Oh, I'm not going back. Kol stand up for me on this" She tilted her head to look at her boyfriend.

Kol chuckled. "Sorry love, he's your father" He kissed her head.

Klaus chuckled, seeing the pout on Davina's lips. "Don't pout little love; you'll learn to enjoy it"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Rebekah paced back and forth across her bedroom floor, her thoughts were filled with what Kol had said the previous night. Her father's name rang over and over in her mind. Something didn't add up, she had a feeling something was seriously wrong.

Nik had cared for her all her life, if Mikael had harmed him would she not know. It irritated her that Kol and Klaus were hiding something. Be it important or not she vowed to find out.  
Klaus may be angry at her; Kol as well yet she had no doubt the younger of the two would crack first. It was clear he wanted the family to know so it was him that she would corner.

It Mikael had done something to harm Klaus; she would bring that man, her father, back from the dead and kill him herself. No doubt, no regret.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Dee: There are some grammar issues, I am not the best with that but I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thank-you for commenting on each chapter and telling me how much you enjoy the story, it was lovely to hear.  
Vino: You may get your wishes in upcoming chapter, you'll have to stick around and find out (:**

 **Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Is there something you need Rebekah? Do you have a reason for following me perhaps?"

Rebekah blinked semi stunned at the sudden appearance of her brother in front of her, despite being only a year apart she had never had a marvellous relationship with Kol. Niklaus had always been her closest sibling or so it seemed until she helped Elijah, Freya and Hayley bury him.  
She had been following Kol in an attempt to get him alone away from the house and prying ears, yet she had not thought of a simple way to approach the topic that was burning in her mind. The reason she had not slept well in the last two days.

"Rebekah" Kol stared at his sister, a part of him wanted to rip her a new one for following him, for simply being close but something made him a little wary. Her face held an emotion that he could not quiet place. "Why is it you are following me?"

Rebekah swallowed. "I need to speak with you"

Kol exhaled, he knew there would eventually come a time when his siblings would approach him for help regarding Klaus but he did not want to help them. There was nothing he wished to say to them on the topic. Their actions were unforgivable but if Klaus did see fit to forgive them then Kol would have no influence on the decision. "Regarding? If this concerns Nik then I want no part, Bekah" He did not miss the fleeting smile that passed over his sisters lips at the mention of her name. He did not forgive her for what she had done, it had more so been from habit, he rarely called her Rebekah.

"No, well, indirectly it concerns Nik but I do wish to ask you about Mikael" She blurted the reason out watching Kol tense at the sound of their fathers name.

He knew that his little slip was bound to come back and bite him on the bottom. Nik had warned him never to let the secret escape yet after what he had said it was Rebekah who could not let it go. "There is nothing to speak about" He turned around intent on leaving before the conversation could continue.

Rebekah reached out grabbing his shoulder. "Stop. I know, I get it Kol. You hate us for what we did to Nik"

Kol shook Rebekah's hand off his shoulder. "Of course I do. You have no idea what he has been through. You took his one biological child from him, twelve years he will never get back. Family should never do that to another family member. Just leave me alone, Rebekah. I don't wish to have any conversation with you let alone this one" He stalked away from her.

Rebekah hurried after him. "You don't understand, since you mentioned his name I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Like there is something I should know but it's buried. I sound insane Kol but I know you meant what you said. Mikael did something to Klaus; I won't rest until I know the truth"

Kol whirled around making Rebekah stagger backwards. "You leave it alone. Forget what I said Rebekah. You shouldn't know anything, nothing happened"

"Kol, he is our brother, we deserve to know the truth"

"Do not call him that, you lost that right when you stuffed him in the coffin with a dagger in his chest"

Rebekah's face paled, her eyes welling with tears. "He'll always be my older brother. I know what we did was horrible and I'm struggling to know that he is hurting, I get it. Laying awake at night I've thought it all over, he can't even look at me Kol, you have no idea how much it breaks my heart but don't stand there and pretend he never hurt me" Rebekah wiped her tears away fixing Kol with a stern look. "When you were daggered in a coffin but the hands of Klaus himself, you did not witness what it was like to have him destroy every man I ever thought I could love. Finally when I found someone I thought he would approve of…Marcel" The name left her lips in a whisper. "I did not intentionally set out to hurt Nik by loving the man he called son but I did and you have no idea the pain I felt when I woke from my slumber to find that he had chosen vampirism over me and Klaus himself did not think twice, he left me daggered for fifty two years"

"Rebekah, what you did doesn't compare…"

"Stop" Rebekah shook her head. "Just stop. He raised me and I hurt him, I know. It's unforgivable but if something happened to Nik then I want to know, I need to know"

Kol glared at her. "So it is as simple as satisfying your own curiosity"

"No. It is about the fact I might not know my brother as well as I thought. If our father did something, if I didn't notice then perhaps I was a horrible sister before I helped dagger him" Rebekah smiled weakly. "I'll find out Kol, no matter what"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"I've been neglecting you"

Cami shivered feeling Klaus's arms wrap around her from behind. "You have just been distracted, busy with family business. That is not neglecting Klaus, I understand"

Klaus hummed, his fingers tips grazing over her stomach. "Very understanding, love, but it still remains that you and I have not spent much time alone"

Cami tilted her head to look up at him away from the book shelf that she had been searching before he entered the room. "How do you suppose we correct that?"

Klaus smirked. "Dinner tonight, just you and I. No interruptions"

"Does that mean none of your many siblings bursting in on us, or one of your many children…no vampires, witches or werewolves…no enemies. Just you and I, alone?"

Klaus could not help but chuckle. "I do believe I can find a place where no one will find us"

"Then you have yourself a date, Niklaus Mikaelson" She leaned up and pecked his lips, grinning widely when his eyes flashed with a certain need for her.

"A lovely date it'll be" He pulled her flush against his body, deepening the kiss that she had initiated.

He was not sure what had won her over; his personality had not been one that usually attracted women to him. They usually thought him to be quiet arrogant yet Cami had taken a special interest wishing to know more about him then what was simply on the surface, it was refreshing. What he felt for her, he had never felt before. He would not lose her by neglecting her and focusing on everything else around him, he would make time for her. This was his fresh start; he would cherish Cami, love his children and eventually reveal the truth to Hope. All with good time.  
This time nothing would be about power, it would be about family, a real family one he had craved for so long but never thought he really had.

"Thinking again"

Klaus looked down when she pulled away from the kiss. "Just about how I have changed"

"I do hope you will not change completely, I don't mind seeing a little bit of that old Klaus. There was something appealing about the cocky confidence you had"

Klaus chuckled. "Trust me, love, that side of me would never disappear completely"

"Klaus!"

Cami laughed at the sound of Davina's voice, the girl had clearly returned home from school. "Your daughter is interrupting"

"Not now Davina!"

Davina opened the bedroom door, her eyes covered. "Please tell me you are decently dressed!"

Cami buried her head in Klaus's chest, laughing at both Davina and the look on Klaus's face. "Oh sweetie"

"What did I get myself into?" Klaus mumbled, shaking his head. "What is it you need, little witch?"

Davina uncovered her eyes slowly, breathing a sigh of relief at their clothed bodies. "I just wanted to let you know Kol and I are going out tonight, Josh is having a party" She grinned. "And Marcel wanted me to tell you he is down stairs with some news about a vampire friend of yours"

Klaus let Cami go, giving her around quick kiss. "I'll let you return to your studying love" He referred to the fact that since everything she had still not finished her psychology major. "As for you little love, you shall not be attending a party on a school night"

Davina stared at him slightly stunned by his announcement. "What? I'm a vampire, I don't need much sleep and I am an adult. I can do as I please"

Klaus looked at her sternly; all he could envision was all the things that could possibly go wrong at the party. "I said you will not be attending a party on a school night"

"Klaus" Davina whined. "Cami, tell him I don't need his permission"

Cami glanced at the teenager. "He's your father sweetie, though Klaus I do recommend that she is allowed to go just give her a curfew. You cannot keep her locked up"

Klaus rubbed his forehead. "Walk with me. Cami needs to study" He walked out of the room.

Davina blurred across the room giving Cami a hug. "Thankyou"

"You make sure you obey his rules or next time I agree with him, but you're welcome honey"

Davina leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I will, I promise" She quickly moved out of the room to follow Klaus who was already walking down the hall. "I can go right, not that I need your permission but you are okay with it?"

Klaus glanced at her briefly, a smirk on his lips. "You do need my permission, love"

Davina rolled her eyes but inside her heart swelled at the fact that he was caring about her. "Well…"

Klaus nodded slightly. "You may go, but you are to be home at eleven" He would admit this to no one but he rather liked the idea of having someone to care for, Davina had grown on him, became one of his children without it being intentional. She didn't replace Hope; he wasn't looking at it like that. Hope would one day learn that he was her father and even when that time came he would still love Davina. "You may have a drink but just the one, and you never leave Kol's line of sight"

Davina glared at him. "I am a big girl Klaus, you cannot control how much I drink" She pointed out to him. "And Kol is my boyfriend not my babysitter"

Klaus raised his eyebrow; he did not think he was enlisting Kol as Davina's babysitter. It was more a safety aspect, since she was now classed as family, his daughter then enemies would see fit to target her. He wouldn't handle the thought of anything happening to her because of her link to him, the thought of Kol keeping an eye on her eased his mind slightly. He knew his brother would never let anything happen to her. "It is not a negotiation. Kol is not babysitting you; he is simply keeping you safe. As for the drinking side, you are technically sixteen and underage, I do not mind you drinking at home but you will limit yourself in public. Are these rules clear?"

Davina pouted. "I do not like this"

"Tough" Klaus motioned her down the stairs, his mood dropping slightly at the sight of Hope sitting with Hayley and Elijah in the courtyard; it did make him a little happier to see her talking to Marcel who was awaiting his arrival. If things had gone according to plan, Marcel would have been her big brother not a stranger so it was nice to see the two talking. He noticed Elijah and Hayley caught his scent, both turning to face him. "Another rule, any trouble then you call me immediately"

Davina didn't mind that rule, that simply showed how much he cared. "I can deal with that"

"Very well, you have my permission. Behave yourself, and wear something appropriate this time" He couldn't help but think of the dress she had worn to his party.

"Nothing wrong with my last dress" She gulped at his look. "But I'm wearing something different this time"

"Hi Uncle Nik" Hope grinned at him turning her attention away from Marcel; she missed the way everyone flinched at the name. "Hi Davina" She waved shyly.

Hayley gave her daughter a side glance, she could see that Hope was somewhat intrigued by Davina. She had never really been around other children, when they had moved around Elijah had made a point of wanting to home school her and she had only been to one proper school. "Hope, we should…"

Hope ignored her mother. "Are you going to a party?" She questioned Davina, she was curious about her Uncle's adopted daughter. "What dress are you wearing? I liked your one at Uncle Nik's party, it was very pretty"

Klaus was sure he was going to have a heart attack, not that it was actually possible. Not only did he have one daughter wearing inappropriate wear apparently his other daughter liked the dress. Daughters. He was thanking the heavens Marcel was a male. "I think Davina returned that dress, didn't you little love?"

Davina smiled slyly. "Actually, it is in my room. Would you like to see it Hope?" She had determined over the course of last night that being jealous by Hope would do her no good; she had to at least attempt a relationship with the girl. Well, she did feel like she was kidding herself a little. She did feel the jealously arise every time she saw Klaus with Hope but she had no choice but to deal with it.

"Ah, Hope I do believe…"

Klaus cut his brother off before he could speak; he felt the anger rise since his brother clearly did not want Hope to spend time with Davina. He knew it would be because he was worried Davina would let the truth out, Klaus knew she would not. The truth would be revealed in due time, he would not allow Elijah and Hayley to lie to the child forever, after all he deserved time with his daughter knowing the truth. Just as his daughters deserved to forge a bond. "Elijah, it is a dress nothing else" He glanced at Davina. "You'll see me before you leave with Kol"

Davina nodded, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Sure. Come on Hope"

Klaus watched the two of them walk away together, it was a different sight one he thoroughly enjoyed seeing. It irritated him that Elijah did not want them to spend time together. "Elijah, she is my child by blood" Klaus warned him once the girls had left. "You will do well to remember that, once she knows the truth Davina will be her sister. They should be allowed to forge a bond without your inference"

Elijah stared at his brother; he was slightly taken back by his brothers love for Davina. He had heard them speaking about the party, the brother he thought would not make a good parent seemed to be handling things quiet well when it came to the teenager. It only made the guilt had been feeling grow stronger. "I did not mean…"

"It does not matter. Just allow them the opportunity to forge a bond, it will do them justice. Hope was telling me that she wished for a sister, Davina is her chance to have one"

Hayley swallowed, staring at the man that fathered her child, the one she excluded from Hope's life. "Will she tell Hope, I do not want it to come from anyone but…"

Klaus glared at Hayley, it enraged him to know that the mother of his child thought Davina would hurt Hope like that. "Davina will do no such thing. Unlike you or Elijah, Davina does not wish to see Hope crushed by the truth" He glanced at Marcel, the need to get away from his brother and Hayley was quiet clear. "You had something you wished to speak about"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Klaus knocked on Davina's door entering moments later, he had heard Rebekah and Freya's voices coming from the room too and when he entered he could see the clear look of anger clouding Davina's eyes, it was obvious she did not want them in her room but the look on Hope face told him that she was enjoying having them together. "It seems we are having a gathering in here"

Hope grinned widely. "Kind of a fashion show, Davina is letting my try on her dresses and Aunt Bex and Freya are watching"

"I see. You make a very beautiful model" She was dressed modestly which he loved to see, nothing outrageous. More importantly she looked to be happy and that sent a flood of relief through him, nothing was more important than her happiness. "Davina, about to tonight, I do have another condition" His talk with Marcel had raised a small complication, rumour had it an old friend of his was in town and Klaus wasn't exactly sure if this person was indeed friendly.

Davina walked out of the closet, huffing. "I am not in the mood for another…"

Klaus glanced at Hope who watched the exchange between the two with interest, Rebekah and Freya even more so. They did not think he would make a good father to Hope yet here he was being a father to Davina right before their very eyes. "Like I said before it is not a negotiation, if you want my permission you accept the deal"

"What is it?"

"Marcel is going to be accompanying you. I have received some information, it is just better to be safe" He noticed her worried look. "Nothing to panic over" He reassured.

Davina crossed her arms. "Are you lying to me?"

Klaus smirked. "No, little love, I am not lying to you" He felt Rebekah's eyes on him and he let his gaze wander to her briefly something wasn't quite right, he could see it in her eyes but he would not question it. He did not want to get into a conversation or argument with her. "I'll leave you ladies too it. Hope, do make sure you give Davina advice on her outfit tonight"

Davina rolled her eyes. "I was thinking I might wear this, do you approve?" She held up a dress.

Klaus raised his eyebrow, surely he could die by death of daughters no white oak stake needed. "I suggest you reconsider you options" He turned around and walked back out of the room. "Not even on talking terms with Rebekah and I wouldn't consider letting her leave the house like that. Daughters will be the death of me" He mumbled shutting the door, listening to the sound of Davina and Hope's laughter, a sweet sound to his ears.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Question: What are you favourite scenes?**

 **May: I will most certainly continue this; I do hope you enjoy it.  
Dee: Good to hear that you will continue to keep reading, it is a very long time before TO comes back so I have many chapters I could write before then! I am happy to hear you liked this chapter, Hope did learn about them being supernatural when she was younger, I am sure I will explain how she learnt about it in a coming chapter ;) As for Marcel, he will eventually probably get a love interest. Any ideas on who it should be? As for Cami and Klaus, I am sure something will arise in their future; you never know what could happen.  
Prue: Glad to hear you liked the chapter, it won't be long until one of them stumbles on the truth. As for my story Hurt, I am looking at expanding it is why it was taken down, happy to hear that you liked it!  
Lisa: I do love writing the father-daughter scenes between Klaus and Davina.  
Vino: I rather enjoyed writing the Hope and Klaus scene, happy to see you enjoyed reading it. **

**Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

" _Davina, we are leaving" Kol grabbed Davina's arm gently pulling her towards him, his eyes were scanning the crowd behind her._

 _Davina frowned, shrugging out of his grip. "We just got here" She picked up her second drink having already downed the first one within minutes of arriving._

 _Marcel came barrelling towards them a slight look of panic etched in his facial features. "We have to go, now. I don't recognise any of these vampires, one mentioned Klaus which can only lead to trouble"_

" _What are you talking about, Marcel? I want to enjoy the party, one night off" Davina stared at the man she had come to know as a brother._

" _Davina…" Kol knew if he didn't get her out of her and something happened then surely Klaus would kill him. "Davina we must leave"_

" _Are you Davina Claire?"_

 _Davina spun around at the sound of an unknown voice. "Who are you?"_

" _My, my, you are gorgeous. My friend is sure to be impressed"_

 _Kol pulled Davina back towards him, his fangs descending and a growl escaping his lips. Every instinct in his body was telling him to get Davina out without harm. "Just who might you be?"_

 _The vampire laughed tilting his head. "I do say it is intriguing that you do not remember me Kol"_

 _Kol tensed taking a glance at Marcel who had his fangs out ready to attack at the sight of trouble. "We have met before"_

" _A very long time ago. Hand me to the girl, it is all we are after"_

 _Marcel stepped forward noticing the vampires that were moving to stand behind the mystery man that was hidden half beneath the shadows. "Never"_

" _Ah, it if isn't Niklaus' first child…the precious son"_

" _Davina" Kol pushed her behind him. "Run" He snarled reacting as any concerned Uncle would, pushing the nearest vampire away from Marcel. "I suggest you leave" His tone demanding._

" _The party has only just begun"_

" _Kol!"_

" _Davina, go!" Kol reacted shoving a vampire in the chest spending him flying backwards; he thought it was deserved since that man had made an attempt to go after Davina. "Don't touch her"_

 _The man in the shadows smirked wickedly. "She is so beautiful, looks nothing like her sister…what is her name, ah, I remember. Sweet little Hope"_

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **2 Hours Earlier**

Klaus descended the stairs guiding Cami with a hand at the lower part of her back; he noticed the courtyard was occupied by many of his family members. It would take some time before he felt comfortable entering a room to see any of the four who wronged him. He felt that familiar source of anger rise in his chest at the sight of Elijah reading to Hope, the brother that had taken over the father role in Hope's life.  
He felt Cami take his hand in hers, locking their fingers together. He was thankful for her; it was the truth that he could confide in Kol the brother he trusted, though he knew that Kol already held many of his secrets, many of his burdens. Cami was like a breath of fresh air that didn't judge him by his reactions to the situation.

"Kol and I are leaving now"

Klaus diverted his gaze away from Hope and Elijah to where Davina stood beside Kol and Marcel. He was not convinced that attending a vampire party without him was a good idea though he knew if there were any two people he trusted to keep his daughter safe it would be his young brother and his son. Kol and Marcel would never allow any harm to come to her. "Be safe. Home by eleven"

Davina rolled her eyes. "Yes boss" She quipped grabbing onto Kol's hand to pull him out of the house.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Come here"

Davina paused turning back to him, it was clear that he had no intention of letting her leave unless she did as told so she moved back across the floor surprised when he pulled her into a hug, kissing her briefly on the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow" He had plans with Cami tonight, as promised a date for her to make up for the recent neglect that had been present in the last week.

Davina smiled against his jacket; at first this had been odd to her. The interactions between Klaus and herself, she tried to fight against his rules and caring nature, not used to having another person care for her. Secretly within herself she loved that Klaus had taken on the role of being her father, she couldn't remember the last parent she had. "Love you" She mumbled against his chest.

Klaus smirked confidently, seeing Elijah's stunned look from across the room. "I love you too" He pulled away from her, noticing how the teenager gave Cami a quick hug mumbling a thank-you to her. He would admit only to himself that he liked the idea of sharing his family with Cami; it intrigued him to know what she would be like in the role of a mother. "Kol, Cami and I will be gone for the night. Call me if anything happens"

"Everything will be fine, Nik" Kol promised taking Davina's hand in his. "You deserve a night off, enjoy it"

…...

He was not the most romantic man to walk the earth; Klaus knew it to be the truth. He had never had a reason to take a woman on a date; usually just one night with a girl in bed was enough to satisfy him. Cami deserved much more; she was not a one night stand to him. It started with just one glimpse of her in the bar. When they first spoke she did not hold anything back, was not affected by his charms and that was precisely why he felt like he needed to do more than just a simple date at a restaurant. Cami deserved effort on his part after all that they had endured.

"Klaus, can I open my eyes? Vampire senses or not, I feel like I am walking into a lion's den"

Klaus chuckled, leading her down the pier a blindfold covering her eyes. He felt satisfied knowing that she was placing all her trust in him; he did not think he had ever held this kind of trust from anyone other than Kol. The wood creaked beneath the weight of the two of them which caused Cami to shiver slightly. "We are just a few steps away" He startled her at the sudden movement, lifting her into his arms.

"Klaus!"

Niklaus chuckled, holding her bridal style against his chest as he walked the few feet towards the boat in front of him. "Trust me, Cami"

Cami felt his lips graze against her cheek, a content sigh escaping from her. Her hands sneaking around his shoulders to steady herself in his arms though there was no doubt in her mind that she was safe, he would not drop her. In her life she had never felt like this before, the simplest touch from Klaus had her body trembling within is arms. The way he breathed her name, sweet yet rough at the same time made her stomach fill with butterflies in anticipation of his next move. "Always" She heard herself respond to him without question. The warm breeze of the night's air was brushing against her skin, the smell of the ocean invading her body. It was obvious they were by the water yet it was all she could tell.

"I'm going to set you down"

Cami felt the ground breathe her feet; the wood was gone replaced by something soft. "Can I peak now?" She felt Klaus' chest vibrate with laughter against her back.

"One moment" He ran his hands up her arms and over her shoulders, it sent a tingling sensation through Cami's body yet she held still as he untied the blindfold. "I have never been the romantic type…"

Cami interrupted him. "It will be perfect" She moved her hands up, placing them over his and removing the blindfold.

"There you go, love"

Cami gasped loudly, her right hand reaching up to cup around her mouth as she looked at the scene before her. When she had entered a relationship with Klaus it had not been for the fancy dinners or wooing gifts, it had been because she had unknowingly fallen in love with him despite the warning signs. Yet it appeared that tonight he had gone to the effort to make her feel like she was indeed special. "It is beautiful" She took in the view of their surroundings, on the floor of the boat undercover sat a large blue blanket that was scattered with pillows and cushions of all sizes, some propped up for her to lean against, in the middle of the blanket sat a tray with many different types of food along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Yet it was not all that he had done, music played softly in the background and strung from the roof of the boat were fairy lights allowing them to see their surroundings. "It's…"

Klaus wrapped his arms gently around her waist leaning his chin against the top of her head. "I know you well enough to know that fancy restaurants are not your scene. Low key and relaxing is your style. It is not much…"

Cami turned around in his arms covering his mouth with hers in a deep and passionate kiss. "It is perfect" She mumbled between their lips, never had she thought that Klaus would do something so meaningful. "I love you"

Klaus rubbed her back with his right hand. "I love you. I'm regret not telling you the truth of my feelings before I was daggered. I plan to make the most of every moment with you Cami" He tilted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "I do admit to being distracted, neglecting you. I won't allow that to happen again. Balance, the new version of me is trying to balance many things but I promise you will always be at the top of the list along with my children"

Cami could not help the tears the welled in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Never leave me. I don't need dinners or presents, I do not need the world. All I need is you"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

" _I did not touch it father. I was…"_

 _Mikael glared, his eyes alight with rage. "Lies child. Do not be deceitful""_

 _Rebekah quaked with fear, her hands wringing in front of her. "Father. I was here with Niklaus"_

 _Mikael stepped forward looming over Rebekah's body at the sound of that child's name. "Is he who taught you to lie to me?"_

" _I am not lying, father...no please, do not…" Rebekah squeaked, dread clouding her eyes as she watched her father raise his hand unlike she had ever seen before._

" _FATHER NO!"_

 _Rebekah cried out feeling herself tumbling backward as Niklaus placed himself in between her and their father. "Nik" She scurried to stand up, reaching out for him._

" _Move boy. It is her who fed our apples to the goat"_

" _No. It was not her. It was me"_

" _Boy! Leave us Rebekah, now girl!"_

 _Rebekah didn't understand, it had been her, she didn't understand by he would take the blame. Confusion filled her little body. "Nik…"_

" _Leave little sister. I am fine"_

 _SLAP!_

"Nik"

Rebekah's eyes popped open, her hands grasping the journal in her lap she had been reading. She squinted at her surrounding blinking several times trying to focus when she realised Freya and Hayley were staring at her curiously from across the courtyard. Her body trembled with fear at the dream which felt like a memory, she could have been no more than seven.  
Nik had been struck; her father had gone to hit her. No, she couldn't believe that that would be true. Their father had never hit any of them, not even when he was a vampire hunter.

"Bekah, are you alright?"

Rebekah flinched startled by the women that were now standing in front of her; she had not even seen them move. "I-I-I'm fine"

Freya reached out; she could sense that there was more to what Rebekah was saying. "You're not alright. You're pale even for a vampire, little sister, what happen?"

"No" Rebekah snapped her gaze to look up at Freya, that unnerved her to hear someone beside Nik call her that. It wasn't right. "Don't call me that"

"Rebekah" Elijah stood up blurring over to them. "It is just Freya"

Rebekah stood up, clutching her journal to her chest. "She cannot call me that. That's Nik, Nik calls me little sister"

"Okay, Rebekah, calm down. I won't call you that. What did you see when you slept?"

Rebekah had a distressed look clouding her eyes; she did not understand where the pieces went. It couldn't have been a memory; if it was a memory then she had got it all wrong. Nik did have reason enough to hate their father; he did have reason to be messed up. She breathed deeply, perhaps it had only been the once. "I cannot…I need Nik" The only way to settle the battle in her mind was to speak to the brother at the forefront of the memory.

Elijah moved to rub her back but Rebekah stepped away. "Rebekah…" He had never been the brother she bonded with, the brother she chose. He would never truly be able to understand the bond she had with Niklaus but he thought it had severed when she chose to join them in the quest to bury him; it seems that even that could not shake the need she had for her big brother.

"No Elijah. I just need…" Rebekah's attention was drawn by the sound of footsteps, her head snapping to the side at the sound of Klaus' voice. "Nik" She dropped her journal and blurred across the floor throwing herself into his arms.

Klaus staggered back, letting go of Cami's hand to catch Rebekah. "What is happening?" He did not know how to feel about his current predicament, he always had soft spot for Rebekah though he did not forgive her for what she had done. He was aware that his little sister would not be hugging him if something was not seriously wrong since they were not on speaking terms. "Where is Hope?"

"In bed" Elijah spoke before anyone else.

Klaus frowned if Hope was not the case of this current situation then he had no means to hug her, he reached up to grip her arms in attempt untangle Rebekah from him. "You need to let me go, Rebekah. I do not wish to hug yo…" He trailed off when he heard her sobbing into neck, he briefly wondered if she was playing on his emotions since she knew that he hated to see her cry. "Rebekah"

"I don't understand. I just, I need you to talk to me Nik"

"Would someone tell me what is happening?" Klaus gritted out, his arms semi limp at his sides. He may have had hybrid strength on his side but trying to untangle Rebekah proved to be difficult.

"She dozed out while reading a journal woke up needing you apparently" Hayley answered for them all.

Klaus frowned. "Rebekah, let me go" He felt her cling tighter like she would do when she was a child; he exhaled irritated by the outcome. "Bekah, let go of me right now" His voice was stern and he felt her release him slightly. When he saw her face he felt unsure, something clearly wasn't right. "What is the matter?"

"I don't…I just remember something from…"

It was a not look he saw often, Rebekah didn't not pay the damsel in distress every often. This was not simply a look of an upset girl but this look was of a distraught girl filled with fear. "What did you remember?"

Rebekah knew she could not say anything in front of Elijah, if she did then Klaus would simply hate her more. "I…"

"Oh, Klaus, we have an issue"

Klaus lifted his gaze from Rebekah looking over at Cami who drew his attention to his daughter, son and brother. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **NOTE:  
** **It has been brought to my attention by CrazyZee that I may have overlooked a significant detail: Who leads the fractions. I've decided that Vincent will lead the witches, Jackson will lead the wolves and I am drawing a blank on the humans, if you have any suggestions? Please let me know.  
** **\- You should know Jackson isn't dead. Hayley did not marry him.  
** **\- Freya came to New Orleans because Dahlia.  
** **\- Kol was resurrected the first time, though he had no memory of who did it. He fell in love with Davina, caused a bit of drama but never wanted to do anything to hurt Klaus. No body swapping or anything like that.  
** **\- I did say at the start of the story that Finn was dead and I wasn't sure if he will enter the story. I may have changed my mind on that. We'll see how all this plays out before I make a final decision.  
** **\- The storyline before my story takes place basically consists of Hopes birth then Dahlia emerges straight away, Klaus had given Hope to Rebekah to raise yet that was probably the only time he held her other than that it was fleeting glimpse as Hayley kept her guarded she returned. In this Mikael is dead killed by Klaus himself. Dahlia was defeated by Davina, the spell could have killed her but Klaus fed her his blood which turned her. You'll probably notice, I am missing a certain parent out – I am not saying anything about Esther as I think I have a plot in mind for her depending on how I play Finn's character out.**

 **Scarlett: I don't know what to say expect, that is a massive compliment that I have managed to get you to read a story with none of your preferences! I am definitely going to keep updating and I do plan to complete it. (: I do hope to hear more from you and I hope you enjoy it.  
Lisa: Rebekah is going to be dealing with some stuff in upcoming chapters, her past is still very sketchy and going to be uncovered soon. **

**Thoughts?  
** **Much Love. x**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

" _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"_

A heart attack, Klaus was certain if it was possible he would be lying on the floor clutching his chest. He was not sure when he became this man, he was sure that even through the thousand years he lived this man was buried deep inside him though it was only since the undaggering that he had been aloud out. He was certain that no one else in the room could anticipate the panic that was running through his body when Davina, Marcel and Kol entered the courtyard. While the teenage vampire looked like she had been crying the other two looked rather banged up as they waited for their vampire healing to kick in, if they were human Klaus was certain they would not be alive. Marcel's face was proof he had been hit multiple times with more than just a fist while Kol looked slightly better, the healing of an original vampire working faster.

Kol dropped into the nearest chair, wiping the blood from his lip even though he was injured he acted as though there was nothing physically wrong with him. "Unknown vampires at the party. Looks as though you have enemies back in town Nik"

Cami guided Marcel into a chair, listening to him groan at the discomfort. "I'll get you both some blood to speed the healing" She walked towards the stairs, giving Klaus a small comforting smile. It was as though she could see the look in his eyes, like he was fighting a demon within himself.

Davina wrapped her arms around Klaus in a hug, glaring at Rebekah who stood to the side. "They knew who I was. They knew about Hope" Davina mumbled against his chest extracting a growl from Hayley, Davina paid no attention to her. She felt like she finally understood what Klaus meant when he told her she would be forever sixteen. The thought of her life being in danger, losing Klaus to the anonymous people. It made her feel like a small child with not grasp on the situation.

"Hope. Hope is in danger?!"

"Are you alright, little love? No injuries?" He rubbed Davina's back with his hand, feeling her cling to him like Rebekah had been just moments ago.

"I'm fine" Davina mumbled. "I do not want them to hurt you"

"It is you I worry about" Klaus rubbed his forehead; this was not what he needed. Enough complications were already arising in the family adding a list of enemies to his current predicament was not something Klaus fancied doing. "Well explain. Who were they, why did you stay to fight? I was very clear with my instructions, the first sign of trouble you leave" He had given Kol some specific rules, they were not hard to follow. Stay out of trouble, any sign of a threat you leave, keep an eye on Davina. Nothing outrageous which made him question why his younger brother had ignored him.

"Would have been simpler if Davina left when we told her too, instead she decided to stick around for the fight" Marcel glared at his sister from across the room, if it hadn't been for her they would have left the party after giving her a few minutes head start.

Klaus looked down at the teenager that was hugging him tightly; he did not understand why she would do something stupid like that. The thought of anything happening to her or anyone of his children erked him, they were his main priority. "Is that true?" He felt her freeze within his arms. "Davina, do not lie to me"

Davina pulled back staring at him with a fire alight with in her eyes, she would not be made to regret her decision. The idea of leaving Marcel and Kol with those vampires had not gone over well with her. "Does it matter? I stayed; we all came home in one piece"

"I wouldn't exactly call this a victory" Marcel took the blood bag from Cami giving her a small smile. "If you had done as you were told Kol and I might have been able to get a glimpse of the person wanting to kidnap you and Hope"

"WHAT?!" Hayley's voice rang out; she looked at Elijah and Klaus with panic in her eyes. "If Hope is in danger then we need to leave. I won't have her put at risk because of Klaus' past"

Klaus exhaled, his mind working out how to tackle the problem at hand. "Hayley now is not the time to be threatening to take my daughter away again" His voice was sharp but calm, nothing like the Klaus before the daggering. "What are you wearing?" His eyes shifted to the dress Davina was wearing, one she had not left the house in.

Davina looked up at him, noticing his angry look. "Does it matter? Why were you hugging her…" Davina spat the term pointing at Rebekah who still held the same distraught look in her eyes. "You cannot possibly have forgiven her"

"Can you refrain for acting like a child at the moment? Is Hope in danger?" Hayley cut Davina off not wanting to listen to her rambling, instead fixing Klaus with a dangerous look. "If Hope is in danger she will not be staying here. This is exactly why we daggered you"

Elijah did not wish for his younger brother to suddenly attack Hayley again, if there was indeed a threat lurking in the shadows then they all needed to be alert and watching their surroundings. "Hayley, sweetheart, let's not begin a war with Niklaus right this moment" Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kol, who is it that is after Niklaus?"

"I do not know, I did not see his face. Though we've met before" Kol took the blood bag from Cami. "Thank-you love" He moved it too his lips, draining the contents within moments.

Davina pointed at Hayley, her eyes narrowed with anger. "I am not being childish. These people would not even know that Klaus was here if you had not all came rushing back to New Orleans"

Rebekah wiped the stray tear away that rolled down her cheek; she caught Kol staring at her intrigued by her current state. "I…Nik, I still need to talk to you about…it cannot wait"

"Like hell you should be alone with him Rebekah" Kol chucked his blood bag to the side, he didn't know what he had walked in on when he saw Rebekah with her arms around Nik but they would not be alone unless he was dead. He would not risk anything happening to Niklaus.

Freya exhaled. "Can we please focus on the problem at hand?" All this bickering was getting them know where, if Hope was in danger then she needed to be their first priority.

"We cannot tell you anything, we were too busy trying to defend Davina. The leader of the group slipped away into the night before the fight was over"

"I could defend myself, Marcel"

"Klaus, if Hope is in danger because of you once more…"

"ENOUGH!" Klaus' voice thundered through the room, his eyes focused on Hope who stood at the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes tiredly. He was not aware of when he suddenly became the sensible older brother, the only one able to keep a level head. "Stop acting like a bunch of adolescent brats. Hope, what are you doing awake?"

Hope rubbed her eyes walking down the stairs. "I heard you yell. What happened?"

Klaus frowned, he had not wished to wake her nor for her to hear him yelling. He did not want to scare her before they had a chance to properly know each other. "You should sleep, little one. It is nothing for you to be concerned about" He could see Elijah's face crumble, it was obvious he did not like hearing Klaus comforting his own daughter.

Hope wrapped her arms around Rebekah's waist. "Are you upset Auntie Bex?"

Rebekah hugged Hope tightly. "I'm okay, sweetheart. Nik is right, you should be in bed"

Enemies, as if Klaus didn't have enough to deal with he now had a bunch of vampires running around town wanting to harm him and his daughters. He didn't exactly like his family members at this point in time but he was not ashamed to admit that if it came down to his children's safety then he would work with anyone willing to help. It was family before pride. "You can tell me nothing of the man you encountered?" Klaus fixed his brother with a raised eyebrow.

Kol frowned, he knew he had heard the voice somewhere before. "We possibly knew them in the early years as vampires"

Klaus rubbed his cheek. "Kol, Marcel both of you go rest. Finish healing" He moved across the floor to touch Kol's shoulder. "I'm sorry" He knew he stunned the room when words escaped his lips.

Kol smirked; the smugness could be seen in his face at the knowledge that his siblings were seeing how much he meant to Niklaus. "Don't worry about it, Nik. You cannot be there to protect me from everything"

"It is what I vowed to do" He could not help but feel as though he had failed in the aspect that he had not been there to protect Kol or Marcel, the son that he loved despite everything they had been through.

Marcel stared at the man who was his father, unsure of the sudden reaction from Klaus. Usually he would all for finding the problem in the moment not waiting for his enemies to strike again. "Do you believe that is a good idea? We should go back to the party to see if anyone got a good look of them…"

"Elijah and I will go tonight. Not you" Klaus dismissed the idea of Marcel and Kol leaving the house again, one he wanted to protect his brother like his vow had been, two he did not want to risk the idea of his son being out in the open. "Rebekah take Hope back to bed…" He saw the unsure look clouding his little sisters' features and he remembered briefly that she had wanted to speak to him yet it was not his main priority right now. "We can speak about what you saw once we have dealt with our current situation" Even though the idea of speaking to Rebekah did not appeal to him, he would indeed do so to find out what she had seen. "As for you" Klaus looked at Davina who was staring at Hayley with a fierce anger in her eyes. "You my little love are grounded"

"What?!" Davina turned to him with a completely outraged look. "You cannot ground me"

Klaus pointed at the stairs, he had many things to discuss with her the following morning but for now he wanted her in bed safe. "Go to your room, you and I will talk tomorrow about why you are grounded. Freya, I need a map to track my enemies. I need to know where they are. Elijah, you and I will most likely be able to remember our encounters in the early years so you will work with me. We can discuss if while we are out" He despised the idea of working with Elijah but he would do whatever was necessary to keep his daughters safe, his family safe.

Cami placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Stay safe. I'll take care of your daughter" She gave Davina a knowing look; the teenager was seething over the idea that Klaus had taken it upon himself to ground her.

"Our daughter" He corrected her briefly. "Make sure Marcel and Kol listen to my instructions. Last thing I need is to be wondering around the city looking for the two of them"

"Uncle Nik, I need to ask you something"

Niklaus looked down at Hope seeing her staring at him with wide eyes. "What is it little one?"

"Why would I be in danger because of you? Why do your enemies wish to hurt me?"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **This chapter was late; I try to stick to an update a day. Sometimes I am unable to do that, usually because my children don't nap at the same time. This time it was because I wasn't happy with the chapter, to be honest I rewrote this about three times and I am still not content with the way it turned out but I've given myself something to work with for the next chapter.**

 **QUESTION: How often do you prefer updates? Are the chapters coming out too quickly?**

 **Dee: My updating is generally once a day, if not it is usually every second. (:  
Guest: Gia, I haven't really divulged into her storyline so perhaps she could enter. At the moment I have no idea when that would happen though.  
Lisa: I am tossing up between one of two ideas regarding the person after Hope, so we'll see. (; As for the Rebekah and Klaus scene, I am glad you liked it. **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The question floated through Klaus mind; if his heart was beating he was sure it would have been thumping out of his chest. Hope was looking at him with soulful eyes, waiting patiently for her question to be answered; the entire room had fallen silent. The truth was never going to be kept from her permanently, the idea was to let her settle in and allow her time to get used to him before they told her the truth which would indeed crush her entire world. His eyes leapt over her head to look at Hayley and Elijah, he could see that his brother's face was filled with emotion. If it had been different, if it had been another child, one that was not his then Klaus knew he would have felt sympathy for his brother but not when it came to Hope. Hayley on the other hand looked as though she was going into the battle of her life.

"Well?" Hope stared at him the question burning in her eyes.

"Hope" Hayley looked at her daughter. "Your Uncle…"

"Don't Hayley" Freya placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Now is the perfect time"

"No" Hayley shook her head. "Now is not the perfect time. She isn't to know until I think it is appropriate"

Kol scoffed. "You cannot keep lying to her, robbing her of more than twelve years. The resent for you will only grow when she discovers the truth"

"I SAID NO!"

Hope frowned, her gaze flickering from Nik to her mother. "Know what? I'm twelve mom not five. Why is everything so tense? I notice it all, the hushed whispers, the yelling, the evil looks. Why do you hate Uncle Nik?" She watched her father flinch. "I want it explained!"

"You're too young to understand my reasons"

"I'm not that young mom" Hope rolled her eyes; her mother had always babied her more than necessary. "I want to know why you hate Uncle Nik"

Klaus felt Cami's hand in his, giving him the encouragement he needed to speak. "Hayley, you'll tell her the truth. I've lost too much time because of your decisions and betrayal" Usually he would have fought her, he would have shouted at her and threatened but he could not do that in the presence of Hope, not that he had the energy to do it anyway. When they stole Hope from him a part of him went with her, having her within his home, close by was enough to complete him. Yet there was fear in the back of his mind that the truth being out would cause him to lose her all over again.

"I won't tell her!"

Elijah stepped around Hayley, kneeling down to be at eye level with Hope, he ignored the sound of Hayley calling his name. He did want to side with the woman he loved, but the truth was he knew that Niklaus was right, Freya and Kol were right. Twelve years was too long, anymore time would only make the truth harder. "I love you, you must always remember that"

Hope frowned. "I love you too, dad"

"You cannot call me that Hope, I do not deserve it" He had seen the pain in his brothers eyes every moment that word had been used, he had seen the utter devastation at the name Uncle Nik. He had thought he was doing the right thing, giving Hope a head start in life without Niklaus to keep her bound, he had done as Hayley wanted without really thinking over the consequences of his actions.

"Elijah, don't do this, you have no right. She's my daughter!" Hayley shouted.

Elijah smiled sadly at Hope. "You're a bright girl; you've noticed the differences between Niklaus and myself"

Hope's eyes flickered from Elijah to Nik. "I feel something, a tugging on my heart when I look at Uncle Nik, I don't get that when I look at you dad" She saw the sadness roll into Elijah's eyes but the happiness in Klaus's. "What is it?"

Nik looked at Elijah, the older of the two nodding his head. He knew that Klaus should be the one to explain that, after all as much as it pained him to say it, she was Klaus's daughter not his. "It is the wolf inside of you, it is drawing us closer. It is a bond forged between us, created by the blood flowing through our veins" He felt a relief flow through his body at the knowledge that Hope felt the connection too, it had been something that had concerned him since he felt it. He wondered what it would be like if she returned the bond or not, and now that he knew she felt it, there was a small speck of light forming at the end of a dark tunnel.

"Why do I feel it, I feel the same thing when I look at mom but is not as strong"

Elijah took the girls hands in his own. "What else, you've noticed other things, I can tell by the way you look at Niklaus"

Hope shuffled slightly; this was something that had confused her immensely. "The other day Davina and I were laughing and he said daughters instead of daughter. Why?"

Hayley gasped, looking at Nik accusingly. "You planned this! You wanted this to happen"

Niklaus couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips, the look he gave Hayley was one of death. "Of course I want her to know the truth Hayley, it is important to me, yet I did no such thing. It was a slip of the tongue"

Elijah focused on Hope, ignoring everyone around them as though they were the only two in the room. "When you were born, your mother and I made a decision. We wanted a good life for you, one where you were able to make your own decisions and not be influenced by those around you" He left out Niklaus name on purpose. "At the time I thought I was doing the right thing, recently I admit I made the wrong decision. I took away from you your right to a father"

"What are you talking about, you're my dad"

Elijah shook his head sadly. "I wish I was Hope but the truth is I am your Uncle. I'm so sorry darling" The sadness hit him like a stake to the heart when she dropped her hands from his, taking a step backwards.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you ever wonder how it is that you came to be, Rebekah cannot mother children, you must have wondered how I could father them"

Hope shook her head, denial spreading through her features. "It didn't matter…he is…" Her voice shook, her gaze flittering to Niklaus. "He is, isn't he?" Hope looked at him with wide eyes, then back at Elijah. "You lied! You lied about everything! He's my father and you kept him from me!" Hope's voice started to raise, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hope, honey, you must understand. We did what was best for you" Hayley dropped down, reaching for her daughter.

Hope flinched away from her. "I called you father, you were not my father at all" She shouted at Elijah, not caring for the sadness in his expression. "Did you ever love me or was it out of obligation because you loved my mother?"

"Hope..."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU LIED. TWELVE YEARS AND ALL OF IT IS LIES!"

"You don't mean that. We love you, it was best for you. Klaus has enemies you would have never been safe with him" Hayley tried to reason, tears welling in her eyes at her daughter shouts.

"I will never know. I don't know him. You took that from ME" Hope pointed at her mother, tearing running down her cheeks from sadness and anger. "I hate you. You made me believe a LIE!"

Niklaus watched the exchange unsure of what to say, the girls anger was not misplaced. She had every right to hate her mother for what had occurred. He did not know how to comfort her even though he had once lived through this. "Hope…" The name left his lips quietly causing the child to freeze. "You must understand I didn't know that…"

Hope looked visibly shaken, she felt the tug on her heart again when Niklaus spoke to her. Her family was like a shattered mirror the pieces all lying before her not whole like it should have been. "I…" She remembered calling him Uncle Nik, the distraught look in his eyes that she had taken no notice of at the time when she first said it. She remembered the story he told her while they were painting of the biological child he had, it had been her, he had been talking about her and she had been right in front of him. Everything she had said since she arrived had probably torn his heart in half. She felt his sadness which had been the caused by her words.

"Hope" Hayley called her daughter's name.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU. EVERYTHING YOU EVER SAID AND DID IS A LIE. I WISH I HAD NEVER KNOWN YOU" Hope yelled at her mother, turning around and running up the stairs, her bedroom door slamming shut force that it shook that windows.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU TURNED HER AGAINST US!"

Niklaus stared at Hayley. "You did this yourself. You lied to her. she does not know the whole truth of what you did to me, if you think she hates you now, I can only imagine how she will despise you when the truth emerges" He looked at the stairs with a unsure expression, it was clear that she had not wanted to touch him or hug him, she had barely looked at him when the truth was revealed. Perhaps she did not take well to the idea that he was her father, perhaps she hated him too.

"I'll go" Rebekah went to move.

Kol chuckled darkly. "Do you wish to tell her more lies sister? Do you wish to make her forget, perhaps so she can love her mother once more, or so she will not hate you for the role you played?" He looked at his older brother seeing the distraught gaze in Niklaus's eyes, one he had only seen a handful of times. "I'll go, you trust me Nik"

Niklaus blinked staring at his brother, his younger brother, the one he trusted more than anyone in the world. "Of course"

"I told you I would not rest until you were reunited, until she called you father and she will" Kol promised.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY SHE'LL CALL HIM FATHER"

Kol stared at Hayley, his gaze not wavering. "I'm sure I can arrange that" He let go of Davina who had been clinging to him. "I'll be back in a moment, darling" He kissed her head gently and briefly.

"YOU CAN NOT SPEAK TO HER; YOU'LL FILL HER HEAD WITH LIES ABOUT US!" Hayley yelled at Kol lunging forward to stop him from moving towards the stairs.

Elijah caught Hayley. "Leave him. Hope needs him. Nothing he could say would be lies" He nodded to his baby brother, encouraging him to go. "We did this Hayley, not Kol and not Niklaus, it was us"

"IT WAS FOR HER!"

"It was for ourselves" Rebekah mumbled, dropping into the closest chair. "We didn't do it for Hope, we did it for ourselves"

"NO. IT WAS FOR HER!" Hayley tried to reason collapsing to the floor. "It was for her" She mumbled, the tears running down her cheeks.

"It was always for you Hayley, never for Hope" Davina mumbled, tears were running down her cheeks as she fled towards the stairs. This moment was meant to be about Hope knowing the truth, about Klaus reuniting with his daughter but she could not help but feel that intense jealously again, the feeling that this moment would be the one where she would lose the only father she had known in years.

"D, wait" Marcel went after her, casting a gaze at Cami who nodded.

"Go. I've got him" She promised, turning away from the arguing bunch of idiots.  
Klaus had let go of her hand moments after Hope left the room, it was as though he was shutting down. It scared her, Klaus was volatile, cocky, aggressive but he was Klaus, since the undaggering he had changed yet this was different again. He was now standing by the window, his eyes closed.  
She moved across the floor, wrapping him in a hug the moment she approached him. "It is all going to be okay, Klaus"

He did not say anything; the internal battle was raging within his mind. He had been through all that Hope was enduring now, sometimes he still wondered if it would be better if he had not known the truth about Mikael. Some days he wished he could live in a world where he thought his bond with his siblings was whole not half. Now Hope would have to endure losing the father that she thought Elijah was, while dealing with idea of a new father. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of her life, to hold her, bond with her. He wanted to build a family, his children and Cami together.  
He wrapped his arms around Cami tighter; he hoped with every fibre of his being that Hope did not shut him out. He could not lose her, not all over again.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Kol knocked on Hope's bedroom door once before he stuck his head into the room. His stomach dropped a little when he saw her lying on her bed, head buried in the pillows crying. "Hope, love, may I speak with you?" He had promised Nik that he would help the twelve year old; he would do whatever was possible to make sure he fulfilled that promise.

Hope hiccupped, not lifting her head from the pillow. "What do you want?"

Kol crossed the floor and gently sat down the edge of her bed. "I want to speak with you about what occurred downstairs"

"I don't want to talk about it. They lied to me. Don't tell me to forgive them, please Uncle Kol, don't tell me too" She lifted her head, her eyes filled with tears that were caused from both sadness and anger.

Kol smiled sadly. "I would do no such thing" He promised, reaching to move the hair from her eyes. "I am sorry you had to find out that way, my dear"

"They aren't, they lied for years, were they ever going to tell me the truth?"

"Elijah, he said they would tell you the truth when you were old enough to understand all that happened" He wiped her tears away. "You feel a pull towards Nik?"

"I've felt it since the party; I could feel his sadness every time I called him Uncle Nik. I didn't understand. If I knew Uncle Kol, I wouldn't have said it. I wouldn't have hurt him. What if he hates me?"

"Is that why you didn't want to look at him, because you thought he would hate you?" He watched the young girl nod, despite being twelve; Hope was still a young girl that had her life turned upside down. No one could expect her to just accept her future and all the lies of the past. "Hope, Nik could never hate you darling. He loves you more than anyone in the world"

"I hurt him"

"You did not know the truth, Nik understands" He took her hand in his. "Nothing has given him greater joy then having you here in the house. He was waiting patiently for Hayley and Elijah to tell you the truth" He carefully avoided all terms such as mother, father and uncle, not wishing to upset her. "Before you came along Hope, Nik was a different person. He has done some questionable…"

"Horrible" Hope supplied. "I can sense it. I know he's done some horrible things. He wouldn't have enemies if he didn't"

Kol chuckled, the girl was bright. "Yes, horrible things, but nothing gives him more purpose then you. He has vowed to keep you safe and happy. He loves you Hope without knowing you"

"Do you think…" Hope paused biting her bottom lip, hesitation clear in her eyes.

"Go on" Kol encouraged.

"Do you think he'll want me to call him dad?"

Kol knew he couldn't lie to her; she had had enough deceitfulness to last a life time. "I think Nik would be a little disappointed if you don't…" He watched her face start to crumble. "But my dear, he will understand why you cannot. You do not really know him all that well, maybe after some time together you'll feel comfortable enough to do so"

Hope nodded slowly, playing with the ring on Kol's finger. "Does he want to see me?"

"He does, very much. Would you like to see him?"

Hope looked up, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "Does he love them?"

"Who?"

"Um, my…Elijah and Rebekah, and Freya? Does he love Marcel and Davina?" Her eyes flashed with jealously at the mention of the last two names.

Kol thought it was only natural that she would be feeling that way, yet it was not necessary. "I think a part of Nik will always love Elijah, Rebekah and Freya. Family is family; it is a connection that binds us together. Though I do not think he is ready to forgive all the pain they have caused"

"And…"

"Ever insistent" He chuckled a little. "You have no need to be jealous of Marcel and Davina, Nik loves them both just as he loves you"

"He knows them" Hope sighed, her shoulders slumping. "He already has them"

"He does, but nothing would bring him greater happiness then having you by his side"

Hope stared into her Uncle's eyes. "I think I should to him, but will you stay?"

Kol smiled, tapping her nose slightly. "Anything for you my niece. You want to see him now?"

"Please"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **WOW, okay that was more traumatic to write then I thought it would be. It's HORRIBLE. Nothing I wrote sounded right but then again nothing I ever write is perfect…so without further rambling from me. I do hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts on this please because next up Klaus and Hope talk it out.**

 **A Reviewer: I try to update as regularly as I can. I am glad you think my story is great!  
Guest: Happy to hear you love the story.  
Anonym: I try to stick to a chapter a day, once I had to chapters a day but I don't know if my brain functions to well with two chapters. I felt like the second chapter I wrote that day was not nearly as good.  
Prue: Loved to hear you like how I am writing this story. I try for at least once a day. Promise to let me know if you think my writing is getting worse?  
Lisa: Hope is suspicious and I hope you enjoyed the reveal ^^ She did find out! Next up they'll have to talk about it all.  
Guest: Great to hear you love how I portray Klaus, and that you think my story is amazing. That means a lot to me. **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Nik, Hope wants to speak with you"

Niklaus tightened his grip on Cami, hugging her closer at the sound of Kol's voice. His brother was still with Hope but with vampire hearing it was easy to pick up Kol's voice. He had been trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation yet he had heard snippets. He could never hate Hope, it went against natural instinct, he loved his daughter. He took a deep breath thinking the words over within his mind. _His daughter_. He was stilling running through the motions of what had occurred, his daughter knew the truth of their connection. He had thought about this moment since he had awakened, it had all gone better then he thought and now she wished to speak with him.  
He felt a certain nervousness flow through his body, what if she did not want to know him. It was a very real possibility that they could go through this only for her to choose Elijah to permanently be her father. Nik was not sure he would survive his daughter choosing someone else.

"Klaus, you should go" Cami pulled back from him, untangling his arms. "Are you okay?" She looked at his eyes; they were glazed over as if he was pulled deep into thought. "She'll love you, just give her a chance to get to know you"

Klaus blinked, looking down at Cami with a certain vulnerability that only she had seen recently. It was a side that even Klaus hid from Kol as he always had to be the older less emotional brother, the rock for his family to lean on. "I love you"

Cami smiled, leaning up to let her lips gaze his. "I love you too. Now go be with your daughter, while I check on our daughter"

Klaus nodded slowly, pulling her with him towards the stairs. If his heart was beating it would be pounding its way out of his chest. He cast a brief look at Hayley who was indeed giving him the stare of death but Elijah was whispering calming things to her, among telling her that if she hurt Klaus then she would in turn hurt Hope. He ignored them and wandered up the stairs with Cami. "I'll see you in a little while"

Cami pointed down the hall to Davina's bedroom. "I'll be with Davina"

Klaus felt his stomach drop when Cami started to walk away, it was as though she had been what was keeping him tethered to the ground and then all of a sudden she was gone leaving him with nothing to weigh him down. It was a different feeling for him, unusual for him to need someone to stand at his side. He could hear Hope's unsteady heartbeat, sensing that she was impatient in waiting for him. It was now or never. He moved along the hall and knocked on her bedroom door a few times before opening it and entering the room.  
He had known that Kol had not spent a moment alone with Hope upon her arrival, Hayley and Elijah had thought it was wise to keep them apart encase Kol spilled their secret, what they didn't know was Kol would never do such a thing. Seeing them sitting so close, his arm wrapped around Hope's shoulder in a comforting way did not make Klaus jealous like it would if it had been Elijah. This was different.

"There you are Nik, you travelled up here at the pace of an old man with a walking stick" Kol teased, extracting a small smile from Hope.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brothers attempt to lighten the mood, Hope was staring at him with wide eyes unsure of how he would react no doubt. "Kol, brother, I do believe I am faster than you"

Kol poked Hope gently in her side. "He does believe that though I think it is debatable, I mean he is older than me"

Hope smiled slightly, looking at Nik with unsure eyes. "Hi" She squeaked.

Klaus gave her a soft smile. "Hello Hope, did you have a nice talk with Kol?"

"Yes"

Kol stood up, running his hand over Hope's head. "I do know I said I would stay little one" He saw the apprehensive look. "Your fath…Nik, he would never harm you" Kol promised. "I just have to pop out and check on my girlfriend, I'll be back in a few moments"

"Promise"

"Of course" He stepped away from her, giving Klaus a small pat on the back. "Good luck, brother"

"Thank-you Kol" He shut the door behind his younger brother. "Well littlest wolf, you must have many questions" He tried to open the conversation, unsure of where to start with her. It was the first time in all his life that he felt absolutely speechless, he did not know what he should say to the twelve year old whom just found out the truth of where she belonged.

"I do" Hope mumbled scooting back against her headboard, her arms holding her knees to her chest. "Was it true?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, stepping forward to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "Was what true?"

"The story you told me while we were painting, it was me right?"

"It was all true" He mused. "There is more to the story though I feel like that would be better saved for another time"

"No" Hope shook her head. "I want to hear the complete story will you tell me, please?"

Klaus knew Hope had a right to know the truth of why she was raised by Elijah and Hayley. He briefly wondered if he as a father should have reservations of saying anything that may turn her against Hayley, yet after all she had done perhaps she had already turned Hope against herself. "Not long after you were born a threat was looming, I had enemies swarming to the city at the news a hybrid baby had been born, my child. In an act to save you, your mother and I gave you to Rebekah to keep you safe. I would have given anything to have you by my side though your life came first so you disappeared with my sister"

Hope stared at him eyes full of curiosity, yet anger as well. The sound of Rebekah's name obviously sparking the rage. "I thought you hated Aunt Bex"

Klaus chuckled dryly. "Quite the opposite, littlest wolf, I love my little sister very much. Though with all that has happened our relationship remains fragile and broken"

"You trusted her with me?"

"Of course" Klaus answered without hesitation, despite everything that was happening, if he had to make the choice again to send Hope with Rebekah he would. "Back then, twelve years ago, there was no one I trusted more with your life. Kol was not here. If I had to do it over, I would not hesitate to leave you with Rebekah. Despite our differences I know in my soul, whatever may be left of it, that she would protect you with her life"

Hope bit her bottom lip, scoffing a little unsure that her Aunt actually cared at that much for her. "The next time you saw me was here?"

"No" Klaus smiled briefly. "You were six months old when I saw you again. Threats were being made from an Aunt of mine, a complicated woman. She wished to take you from me, so we brought you home to protect you the best we could"

"Then you did see me again"

"I did, though I was never close enough to hold you. Your mother thought it best to keep you guarded from all, especially me" He despised that time greatly, yet Hope's safety had been the main priority so he busied himself dedicating his time to the cause.

Hope stared at him, her head tilted to the side. The more she searched for similarities the more she found which had her wondering briefly if perhaps she should have seen it all along. "When did they take me from you?"

"Not long after your return, we spent perhaps a month here battling Dahlia, my aunt" He clarified. "It was then that Hayley enlisted Davina's help to end Dahlia's life. I would have done whatever it took to save you Hope, yet for some unknown reason the idea of using Davina irritated me"

"Why, was she your daughter then?"

"No" Klaus frowned, looking over to the window. "We had bonded over the loss of Kol. Though I had not yet claimed her to be my child, I could allow no harm to come to her in the honour of my brother. Davina was stubborn; she knew Mikaelsons protected each other, that Kol would have given anything to protect you. The spell she was to perform was one of great power, it would have killed her had I not given her my blood"

Hope stared at him with wide soulful eyes. "She gave her life for me?"

Klaus smiled faintly, at the memory of Davina's stubborn nature when he had warned her not to do the spell. "Indeed she did. It was once the spell was completed, once I had confronted Dahlia and helped Davina to contain her while the she said the spell that things changed. Your mother and Elijah, daggered me and buried me in the ground with the aid of Rebekah and Freya" He looked at Hope, his dead heart aching for the girl.

"They did WHAT?" Hope eyes were a light a fire burning behind them. "I HATE THEM, THEY HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING"

Klaus exhaled, shaking his head at her. "Don't get angry little one" He did not wish for her to fight his battle, just as he had not wished for Kol to get involved. "When I was awoken, I wondered about where you were, if you were safe. Cami told me of you, of the father you had in Elijah. Despite all my instincts telling me to find you, I decided against that course. I did not wish to be selfish, to disturb your life. I had gone through something similar when I found out Mikael was not my biological father and I felt as though the world around me fell apart. I did not wish that for you"

"You wanted to protect me"

"I always wish to protect you"

Hope bit her bottom lip, anxiety clouding her features. "You won't let them take me again will you?"

"No" The answer was immediate, it there was one thing he vowed it was never to let another person separate him from his daughter. "No, littlest wolf, I will never let anyone separate us again"

Hope nodded, her eyes still searching his. "I'm sorry I am not ready to call you father"

"It will come with due time love, we must learn about each other first. Perhaps another painting session is in order" He chuckled at the smile that lit her whole face. "I will take that as a yes"

"Must I stay here, in this room beside theirs?"

It did not go unnoticed by Klaus that she refused to use their names. "Of course not. Davina has been sharing with Kol I am sure she will not mind if her room now becomes yours. I might even bring a paint stand in for you"

Hope felt the rage bubbling inside of her, she was angry at Elijah, at her mother, at her Aunts but she felt herself wondering about the man before her, her biological father. If he could keep a level head then perhaps she could too, for now at least. If she came face to face with them in the near future then she was not sure she would be able to maintain that promise. "Can you tell me about what you felt when I was born?"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Davina flicked through the spell book ignoring Marcel who was lazing around on her bed watching her. She willed herself not to cry in front of him if she did then he would wish for an explanation, one she was not ready to give. How could she tell anyone that while reuniting Klaus and Hope was wonderful it made her extremely jealous. It would not smooth over well especially since Klaus deserved a chance to know his biological daughter.

"What are you doing, D?"

Davina ignored him, picking up a different spell book to flick through. The door opened beside her and she caught the smell of Cami's scent, another person had come to see her and it made the anger spread that it wasn't who she wanted. Irrational. She had to scold herself; he could not be with her, if he was to be with Hope.

"Davina, honey, what are you doing?" Cami walked across the floor towards the girl, she was playing with a spell book despite Klaus instructions that she was not to do magic while his family was around. It was common knowledge among the few of them that no one knew that Davina was a hybrid of her own kind. "You know what your father said"

Davina tensed at the term, knowing it would not go unnoticed by Cami. "I need to create a barrier; we cannot have strangers being able to waltz into the compound. He won't care because I can do this is protect Hope"

Cami frowned, reaching out to take the spell book from Davina. "Would you like to tell me what is on your mind, you look like you are fighting a war inside your head"

"Perhaps I am" Davina shrugged, the teenager coming out into play. She hated that, the knowledge that Klaus was right. She would be forever sixteen which means she had to deal with the way a sixteen year old mind worked; she had to deal with the intense jealously that she knew she shouldn't be feeling. "Marcel, get your shoes off my bed" She scolded the man before her, her brother. Technically she didn't really sleep in the bed, all nights were spent with Kol but the room was her sanctuary, the place she went to practice magic, do homework and think. It was the place she had spent twelve years trying to find Klaus; it was the first place she had called her own in a very long time.

Cami took the spell book and closed it before Davina's eyes. "Marcel, why don't you give us a moment?"

"I suppose I should feed. Perhaps look over the mess of Mikaelsons downstairs, don't wish for them do be doing anything stupid" He stood up, giving Davina a rare soft smile. "Don't hide your emotions little D, they'll just bottle over" He warned before swiftly leaving the room.

Davina glared after him, ignoring the fact that Cami had taken her book, she simply picked up another. "I don't want to speak about it Cami"

Cami sighed; Davina was stubborn in nature just like Klaus. "I think you should. What is bothering you Davina?"

"Nothing. I just need find this…" She trailed off not saying the word spell, that would indeed lead the Mikaelsons to know what she was doing if they didn't already. "It's to protect Hope, he won't mind"

Cami sat on the edge of the bed. "It would protect you as well, they are not just after Hope sweetheart" She briefly wondered if that was why Davina was so out of herself, was she concerned that they had forgotten that she too was in danger. "You do know that we will not let anything happen to you"

Davina shrugged, her eyes focused on the book in front of her. "I know" She offered offhandedly, raising her head when the door opened yet again, this time it was Kol. Again she felt her heart sink a little as it was not whom she wanted to see, jealously was still present that Kol had gone after Hope instead of staying with her.

"Darling" He greeted her.

Davina looked away from him, she hated feeling this way. If only there was a way to quench the jealous inside of her. Hope didn't deserve it. "Kol" She mumbled looking back at her spell book.

Kol frowned, immediately noticing that something was wrong with his girlfriend, looking at Cami he noticed that she was wearing a worried expression too. "Everything alright, love?"

"Just fine" Davina snapped. "I'm working here"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"He should not be with her" Hayley paced back and forth across the floor. "He will corrupt her into thinking we did something wrong"

Elijah exhaled, staring off into the distance. He had tried to talk sense into Hayley, to make her understand that they had indeed done something wrong. They had taken Niklaus' daughter from him. It was only time before this would have occurred, whether it was now or in a hundred years. "We must accept the consequences of our actions, despite thinking it was the right course to take twelve years ago"

"She is our daughter"

Elijah looked pain stricken when he shook his head back and forth. "No Hayley, she is your daughter with Niklaus. I simply filled the gap for a short time"

"How can you say that, do you not love her?" Hayley thundered.

"Of course I do, I love Hope as if she were my child. Though we cannot ignore the facts, I am not her father. No amount of wishing on your behalf will change that" He stood up from the chair. "We chose this path, I betrayed my brother and now not only have I lost him, I have also lost Hope"

"Where are you going, Elijah?" Rebekah called out to him when he headed towards the doors.

"I am going to see if I can find the vampires that are threatening Niklaus' daughters, it is the least I can do. Perhaps a peace offing as I way to make amends for the choices I made"

Rebekah stood up immediately, trying to ignore the look of anger on Hayley's face. "I will come, together we'll help protect them" Within her heart she had known at the time of the daggering that they were making a mistake, it was why she had questioned them but fear of what Niklaus would do when he woke had taken over. Betrayal from his siblings never smoothed over well with him.  
In a thousand years she had thought that perhaps she would get to live the life she pleased, going to school and finding love. Joys that did not come when she was under Klaus's roof but again she was denied that right by Elijah. It was cycle, one she never seemed to be happy with. Yet she was learning that perhaps she was destined to stay with her brothers and live life the way they wished for her.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Why is she important to you?"

"She is the first witch to transform into a vampire and still retain the magic that flows within her veins. I wish to know why she is special. I shall run tests, reach deep into her mind. I will torture her if I must. Whatever it takes to find out how she became a hybrid"

"The child"

"Ah, that is simpler. I do not need the child; I just wish to kill her. The allegiances we could form with Klaus' enemies would be astronomical if they found out it was me who killed the hybrid child"

"She is a grab for power?"

"No. She is a threat that needs to be eliminated; power is simply a perk of being the one to end her life. Once that is done, I will use the girl to create a new immortal of witch/vampire and we will take down the originals once and for all"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Guest: I think Hope and Klaus' forgiveness is a long while away yet, they have twelve years to make up for. Elijah does know he was wrong through, so I do think he will be telling Klaus that eventually. Katherine instead of Hayley is something I will consider just for you though!  
Guest: Glad to hear you love it, and I hope you enjoyed reading chapter nineteen.  
NS: Ah, there will be plenty of hate to come from Hope in chapters to come, don't you worry ;)  
Lisa: Hayley does need to get over herself but I think there is a little while before that happens. Elijah knows he was in the wrong. As for Kol and Klaus, got to love the brothers. Kol is very caring of Hope and Klaus, he is struggling.  
Dee: I am glad to hear that you didn't think it was bad. Hayley is very annoying at the moment! I to believe that is why they did it. You might find out soon who is after Hope and Davina, but not quite yet. **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

He guided Hope down the hall carrying the girls backpack in his hand, he imagined he would have been seen multiples times with a pink backpack had Hope grown up with him. Normally such an item would not be seen with him but it changed when it came to Hope, anything for his daughter.

"Are you sure Davina will want to give up her room for me?"

Klaus nodded slightly. "Of course, she will understand the reason" He knocked once on the door before opening it raising his eyebrow at Cami and Kol who were sitting on the edge of Davina's bed, the teenager was sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by spell books. "What is happening?"

Davina didn't spare him a second glance. "Cannot have people wandering the compound uninvited, we need a barrier" She offered him an explanation.

Klaus frowned; he had instructed her not to use magic while his siblings were around for her own protection. He did not want her to be taken advantage of by them, if they knew they would use her for magic whenever a problem arose, that was not the life he wanted for her any longer. "I thought I made myself clear on the subject…"

Davina cut him off, not wishing for him to break into another lecture. "It's to protect Hope"

Kol sighed, when his brother turned to him. "We've had this conversation already, she is determined. How did your talk go?" He looked at Hope who smiled at him shyly.

"It was fine. Hope, I do believe you have not been properly introduced to my partner Cami" He did not allow the word girlfriend to escape his lips, he was not a teenager, Cami meant more to him than just the word girlfriend. "Cami, this is Hope, my daughter"

Cami smiled at the young girl, she could not deny to anyone that there was indeed a hint of Klaus within the child's eyes. "It is nice to finally meet you Hope"

Hope smiled shyly, giving the woman a brief nodded. "Hi"

Klaus placed the bag down on the chair by the door. "I must leave now, threats to take care of" He placed his hand on Hope's shoulder. "Cami, could you please watch Hope…"

There was a mutual understanding in Cami's eyes when she looked up at Klaus, she was aware of what her partner was asking. He wanted her to watch Hope encase Hayley tried to confront the girl. "Of course, I'll make sure she gets to bed" It was late, she wasn't aware of the time but it had to be in the early hours of the morning.

"Before I forget, Hope is going to be sleeping in here for now. Her current room is a little uncomfortable" He did not mention that the girl was refusing to be close to Hayley and Elijah, though it made his frozen heart swell at the thought of her choosing to be closer to him.

Davina huffed, standing up and collecting the books she was currently studying. "I suppose I shall moved my things to Kol's room then, thanks for update Klaus"

"Darling" Kol stood up from his spot on the bed when Davina strode out of the room brushing past Klaus who stared after her with a puzzled expression. "I'll take care of her. Are you sure you will be alright with Elijah, Marcel or I…"

"Will rest" Klaus finished his younger brothers sentence with a pointed look. "I will be fine, Elijah might be a poor excuse for a brother at this moment but I can confidently say he will not let anything happen to me"

Kol nodded slowly. "You are aware of where I am, in case you need assistance" He gave his brother and niece on last look before leaving them alone, his mind on a mission, one he knew would be difficult. Finding out what was floating around in his girlfriends mind.

Cami stood up. "Well, you need to stay safe"

"Of course love, I will be home in a few hours all limbs intact" He kissed her briefly before looking down at Hope unsure if he should kiss her forehead like his heart was begging him too or settle for a brief goodbye like his mind was telling him she would be comfortable with.

Hope looked up at him. "Come back soon, I don't want to miss anymore time" She wrapped her arms around his waist in the quickest hug ever seen, not giving him enough time to react before she pulled away and moved towards the bed. "Bye"

Klaus cleared his throat, he couldn't help but feel a little confused, puzzled was perhaps a better expression. The amount of energy that had escaped his body tonight with all that had happened left him feeling drained though there was no time to dwell on it or reflect not until the person hunting Hope was caught. "Sleep well, littlest wolf" He caught Cami's eye seeing her smiling at him before he left the room completely. There was no time like the present to hunt down those who threatened to take away the child he had just got back.

…

He knew barely anything about her, only having subjected himself to two conversations with her. She claimed to be their sister, yet he felt no connection with her as he did Rebekah. He knew that it was because they had not grown together yet he wondered if he wished form a bond with her at all, it was exceptionally harder now since she had been part of the group that had taken his daughter. Yet he wondered if beyond that there was any reason to dislike her, perhaps she was not all that bad. Not that it mattered, there was no time to dwell over the knowledge that he did not know her as well as he could.

"Where are they all?" His voice cut through the thick silence.

Freya raised her head from the map she had been working on; it was magically enchanted to show where his enemies were lurking. "Hayley is running in wolf form I believe, possibly plotting a plan to move against you" Her eyes connected with his. "Elijah and Rebekah went to investigate the party venue"

"Alone?" He specially remembered saying he would go with Elijah. "He took our little sister with him?"

Freya nodded slowly. "Rebekah's a big girl, besides do you care?" She knew that he loved Rebekah underneath it all, but since they had arrived he had gone out of his way to avoid their little sister.

Niklaus glowered at her. "I might not like Rebekah at this very moment but that does not mean I want my little sister fighting my battles" He walked towards her. "You do not know me as well as you might think. I do not wish for my family to get into my business, to be hurt by the hands of people that wish to strike me down. Taking Rebekah and putting her in the middle of a battle field does not sit well me"

"You're protective of her"

Klaus tilted his head, seeing a fleet of emotion pass through Freya's eyes, one that looked like envy. "Of course. We have our issues as does every family and despite our broken relationship at this point in time, I still do not want anything to happen to her or Elijah" It struck him solid when he spoke Elijah's name, he was still rather angry with his brother. The idea of rolling Elijah's head through the French quarter was still on his mind yet no harm was allowed to come to his brother unless it came at his hands. "I'll find them. Are you…"

"I'm tracking your enemies. There is no one in the French quarter which leads me to believe that they have taken up residence elsewhere or they are being cloaked. I heard Davina…" Klaus' dark look did not go unnoticed by her. "Do not fear, I have heard her but I have known since we arrived that she has magic running through her veins. I can feel it yet I have said nothing to anyone. I was merely going to suggest that I could help her perform a barrier spell. One to secure the compound safely"

"You will understand if I am wary of your offer"

"I do however I think I may have the perfect spell. One Dahlia taught me though it is very effective"

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, studying her body. He could not read her as well as he liked but for some insane reason he found himself willing to trust that her current intentions were honest. He did not forgive her yet he could trust her if Hope's life was at risk. "Kol will remain with you, I do not wish for you to be alone with Davina"

"Of course" Freya bit her bottom lip, looking unsure of herself. "Despite what you may think Klaus, I am happy that Hope knows the truth. When I tucked her into bed that first night, when she asked me if you were angry at her, I realised it was never our choice to make. She should have been here with you all along. I'm sorry" She paused briefly seeing his stoic expression. "I know that an apology cannot change the past, nor can it fix the relationship between us but it is a start in my vow to make amends for the past"

Klaus nodded slowly, acknowledging what she was saying though he knew that it would not be in the near future that he would forgive her, they would need to work towards it. "I will return soon. Keep Hayley away from Hope, the child is upset enough without adding fuel to the fire" He didn't wait for her to say anything more, not wishing to hear anymore apologizing.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Kol watched Davina as she set her books up on the bed taking a seat in the middle, he could sense that something wasn't right with her. The stressed and uncertain look on her face were signs that something was indeed wrong though he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Usually he was quiet good at reading other people, a trait he had learnt from Nik though all he knew in this moment was that Davina had started crying not long after they returned from the party. His initial thought was that it was because he was hurt and she was being hunted by unknown vampires yet now he wasn't so certain. "Davina, love, why don't you sleep? This will hold til tomorrow"

Davina did not raise her head from the book. "No, this needs to be done now" She knew why Kol was hovering, he was worried about her. He wanted to know what was wrong with her though she was not sure she wanted to tell anyone. It was jealously over Hope which she knew was wrong since Klaus and Hope deserved nothing more than to be together, despite it was quiet immature of her, Hope was Klaus's biological daughter. "I'm fine" She gritted out knowing he was still staring at her, she was not at all pleased that Klaus had offered her room to Hope. Not only had he given it up without consulting her, it actually hurt to know the first place she had called her own in many years had been taken from her. It had not been used for sleeping, yet it was for many other things.

"Davina, are you listening?"

Davina closed her eyes, Kol's voice interrupting her thoughts. "Hmm?" She flicked through the book trying to find the right spell for the task at hand, she might have been jealous over Hope and angry at Klaus but there was absolutely no way she would allow anything to happen to the girl.

Kol walked towards the bed gently taking the book from Davina. "Talk to me, love, what is on your mind?"

"Nothing. I understand you are worried Kol but I just wish to find a spell and protect Klaus' daughter"

Kol frowned, ignoring the fact that his girlfriend snapped at him. He knew that she was simply redirecting her anger yet it was her worlds that stuck him cold. "You are his daughter too, he wishes to protect you"

Davina took the book back from his hands. "Either help me or leave Kol, I don't want to talk about anything else" While the relationship between Klaus and Kol intrigued her, it did have its draw backs. There was a constant reminder in her head that certain things she told Kol may make their way to Klaus.

Kol exhaled, he saw the vulnerable look in Davina's eyes when he told there that she was Klaus daughter as well. "You can talk to me; I promise that I will always listen to you Davina. Klaus is my brother, I know that he loves you as though you are one of his own but that does not mean I am taking away your concerns. I will always listen to what you have to say"

"It does not matter. Will you help me with this?" She raised her head to look at him, determination spread through her eyes.

He realised when he looked at her, that she was indeed only sixteen though he was not much older in physical appearance at seventeen; it still made him aware that her emotions would be running on high at this point in time. "Of course I will help you" He knew that he could not force her to talk; he could only be there for her when she was ready. The knock on the door drew his attention. "Yes…Oh, Freya, what is it you need?"

Freya gave him a soft smile, though it held a certain nervousness. "I spoke with Klaus briefly before he left. I think I may have a spell to use for a barrier, with Davina's help I believe we can have the compound protected in a matter of minutes"

Kol raised his eyebrow. "I will not leave you alone with her"

"I was not asking you too, Klaus was clear that you were to stay. I can assure you, brother, that I have no intention of hurting Davina"

Davina glanced at the both of them. "I am right here, able to speak for myself. While I don't particularly like you Freya, if it is for Hope then I will work with you"

"Davina…"

"Not right now Kol; let's just get this over with"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Klaus stepped into the establishment with a silent air around him, things were quiet the party had obviously been brought to an end. He had wondered briefly how those vampires knew to find Davina, how they knew where she would be. It was an unsettling thought. He noticed a few chairs turned on their sides, a table upside down and a smashed window. His senses tingled going on alert for anyone who might be still lurking in the shadows, if these vampires were smart they would indeed be aware that he would come looking, it would make sense for them to hide and then ambush him. Though he did not let that affect him as he looked around the room, hearing the sound of ragged breathing his attention was drawn to his right away from the mess that had obviously been created by a struggle.  
His footsteps echoed as he moved towards the bar, leaning over his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Elijah lying on the ground with a stake through his back and into his heart. It was impossible for his brother to reach on his own, and though it would not kill him it was clearly causing him pain. Klaus wanted nothing more than to relish in the fact, that the brother whom had stolen his daughter was in fact lying in pain right before his very eyes. It was a satisfying sight and if he had not been concerned for the Hope's safety then he would have stayed for a while and simply watched with a bottle of whiskey by his side, though he did not have time to do that.

Casting a glance around him to be sure no one was watching he moved to kneel beside his brother. "I am not ashamed to admit that this, my brother, is quiet a pleasurable sight" He gripped the stake, pulling it out of his brothers body, a painful moan escaping Elijah's mouth. "Ah, do not act like a whiny child, that was nothing"

Elijah groaned, his body writhing in pain. "Bekah…" The name escaped his lips in a whisper.

Klaus's head shot up, eyes scanning every remaining surface of the room, not seeing Rebekah's body anywhere. "Where is she?"

"T-They…"

"Don't finish that sentence" Klaus growled. He was not on talking terms with his sister, he wasn't even sure he liked her at the moment but no one was allowed to lay a hand on her.

"They took her"

Niklaus breathed deeply. "Then they'll die"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **I know, I know, I didn't post a chapter yesterday. Sorry guys, I had tones of housework to catch up on! Anyways, I got it all done yesterday so I spent the night while the kids were in bed writing this. Did the end shock you, were you expecting it?**

 **QUESTION: I had a plot line to put into this story regarding Hayley, but then I double thought about it and was a little hesitant…I mean do you guys like Hayley's character enough for her to continue to be a part of the story long term or would you consider the idea of Elijah eventually leaving her? I have been asked by a reviewer to have Elijah get with Katherine, if ya'll know who that is ;) So it is up to you all, Hayley or Katherine, or I suppose I could go neither and have him single! Also Hayley, long term or fade out, warning, if I fade her out I may not bring her back!  
So leave your thoughts on that, thank-you guys!**

 **Guest: Glad to hear you love my story, I always enjoy hearing that!  
Fan: I can understand your English just fine! (: I will see what I can do about that, might see what all my readers think!  
Dee: It is not weird at all, I love vulnerable Nik! I want the story to be realistic; I don't want Hope and Klaus to jump into anything without knowing one another first. Eeek, I don't want to give away the bad guys, so it looks like I am winning there!  
Guest: I see that you love Elijah and Katherine together so am going to get a vote from all my readers on who they wish for Elijah to be with. If Katherine is the choice then do doubt I could make something happen. I can totally understand I would never think to date my sisters ex or the father of her child, but then again you cannot help who you fall in love with.  
Lisa: Davina is feeling very insecure, sadly I don't think things are ready to resolve themselves just get. Rebekah and Elijah do want to make amends but they have a long way to go. **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

" _You sleep peacefully, so I take this chance to confess to you that when you wake I will have you believe I daggered you for a selfish reason so that you do not wake to the truth that I daggered you so that we could run from Mikael. It was so I could keep you safe, if he knew you were with me then he would know you are one of my weaknesses. Yet if I allowed you to leave then I would have no idea if you were safe. So here you lay, little sister, safe, guarded and stored away until I have out run our father once more. I will wake you when it is over, I promise you so"_

" _Six months, sister. I wish I could free you but Mikael is nearer then he has been in a long time. Protecting you in one of my missions within life. It shall not be long I hope until I can free you once more. My birthday is fast approaching yet this year is another I will not celebrate. You've always wondered why and I suppose I can tell you since you won't actually hear me say it. I do not celebrate my birthday, little sister, since the year father tortured me for the sword Elijah had taken from him. I took the blame as a good brother should, but that year, the pain, on my birthday. It is the reason I no longer celebrate. It is just yet another reminder of the bastard son I am"_

" _It has been almost a year sister, Mikael is still following. I am getting closer to leaving him behind then you shall wake. If only I could make you see reason when it comes to Mikael, yet he is your father, one you love regardless of the human being he is. I wish I could tell you the truth of the man he is but I cannot risk your safety, your life. You are much too precious even if you believe otherwise. Kol knows, he is my confident within the mess that is our family so you see sister, that is why he lays daggered beside you. So that nothing may happen to you both, you are the two I vowed to protect with my entire being"_

" _Next week, I will wake you, Tuesday perhaps since it will be a warm summers day. Much to say before I return you to the land of the living, when I do you will hate me for what I have done. I promise you now that I love you, little sister, this was only ever for your protection though you will never know that. You see sister; Mikael is not the man you believe him to be. The scars on body, the ones you believe I received by fighting battles, are not battle scars. They are scars of a boy whom fears the only father he has ever known. I say this now as you will wake up never having heard the words leave my lips. Just know that when it comes to Mikael I will do anything to protect this family, I will kill him one day, so that you nor Kol nor Elijah will ever endure his wrath. I must go; we are nearly at our destination"_

"This was not part of our arrangement"

Rebekah was pulled from her dreams, awoken by the sound of a woman's voice. She did not dare to open her eyes; instead she pretended to stay sleeping, thinking over the dreams that now sounded as though they should have been memories.

"No, it was not. The girl, she was simply too delightful to pass up. Just waiting for me to take her" He leaned down brushing his hand over her cheek; it took a lot in Rebekah to make it so she did not flinch. "She is as beautiful as I remember"

"You hurt her?" She abandoned the herbs on the table moving closer to the pair.

"Perhaps, I did. At least now Niklaus will focus on her instead of the girls; it will give me an easier pathway to them"

"You should not have hurt her. Regardless of Niklaus' sins, she was not to be harmed. I made myself clear"

"It does not matter"

"I should kill you for this betrayal. For this abuse of power"

"You do not like the woman she has become. Do not pretend that you see her as a person"

"Of course it does. She is my…" A thundering voice echoed through the crypt, a man lurking in the shadow could be seen as only an outline.

He only chuckled as he stood up, moving away from Rebekah. "I do not care what is to you"

"You should! No one is to hurt her, the rules were laid"

"I am not a child; rules do not apply to me"

"You disgust me"

"As a human being or vampire? You have not yet told me why your affections suddenly changed" He watched her face turn to a mask one of emotionless expression.

"It is none of your business child though if you must know. I want a chance, I may have disgraced my family, the gods but I can still change the world. I will create a new race. Witch and vampire, the witch side will appeal to the side of the vampire making them somewhat easier to handle. I will sire them all"

"You wish to rid the world of vampires? Why make more, why not do what you intend"

"I have learned that I cannot rid the world of vampires it will upset the balance. I can however create a new breed and they will be sired to me then I control them. I will keep control and maintain the balance"

"So what is your plan?"

"The plan has changed slightly. We brought you to New Orleans in a simple hope that you would procure the witch/vampire hybrid for me, as well as the child since she must die. It was never…"

"You brought me here under false pretences. You gave me your word that in exchange for my help, the originals would be defeated, that I would become king to a city run by vampires only now I have learned you wish only to have hyrids that are sired to you"

The man standing in the shadows tasked with annoyance. "We welcomed you into this agreement. You have trailed off our path but if you must know, we are willing to make you a deal. You shall live yet it will be a different life" His eyes moved to the blonde original lying on the stone floor. "It is the child I wish to kill; their lives will end when I decide, when we decide" He amended.

"You were brought to us upon a mutual agreement, you were to give us the girls and in return we would see to it that Niklaus life was ended" She took a step away from him into the shadows to join the man who had not yet shown his face. "You have until sundown to bring me the children. Davina will be the source of my great power. If I can recreate and become the hybrid that she is, I will be my own source of everlasting power. Then before we kill the hybrid child, I will take whatever power she has and claim it as my own. It is the power we will use to kill them all ending a race of abominations and replacing them with hybrids that I control. They will live in a community, held captive with rules. They will not harm the human race"

"How do you suppose I get the children before sundown, Niklaus will not allow them from his side"

"Send her back" The man that was concealed by the shadows spoke. "Send her back to Niklaus as a distraction. I do not wish to see her harmed; if she is I will end your life. No one hurts family except for family"

Rebekah kept her eyes closed her breathing still as she listened to the voices floating around her. Her body might have been aching, her soul crushed by what he had done yet she tried to push it all from her mind, if she concentrated on it then she was sure she would break. Instead she focused on their voices, trying to decipher who she was in the presence of. The last line made her blood run cold. _No one hurts family except for family_. It shocked her to the core. Yet it wasn't just that that worried her, it was also the knowledge that this person was not only after Hope yet also after Davina, and once they had captured them they would use their power to end all originals.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

His sister, his little sister. Niklaus was furious, he outraged. The whole vampire community knew though his reputation not to mess with his family, especially his younger siblings. When he found out who took Rebekah they would not only die, they would endure a painful death by werewolf bite, with possible torture. No one was allowed to touch his sister, after many years protecting her, the images of what they could be doing filled his mind. His dead heart constricting in his chest, if they touched a hair on her head then death would be a kindness.  
Regardless of the fact he was not speaking to her, he would allow no harm to come to his sister.

"Well, who do you think has her?"

Niklaus turned to look at Freya whom had spoken first after Elijah's explanation. "If I knew who had her then I would not be here would I?!" He seethed, though he tried to keep his voice lowered in fear of waking Hope, she was sleeping peacefully upstairs with Cami watching over her and Marcel keeping guard. It meant that left him with Elijah, Freya, Kol and Davina, together they had to determine who took her. "I am going to tear the bloody city apart"

"Nik, please, I am sure Bekah has taken care of the issue. She is a fighter" Kol tried to calm his brother.

Klaus growled. "They broke her bloody neck. Speak Elijah, why would you dare take Rebekah? Our little sister, the one we are supposed to protect"

Elijah raised his eyebrow, unsure and surprised by Klaus's outburst. "I did not realise you cared for her Niklaus"

"Of course I bloody care; we are family despite the treachery you have portrayed"

Davina plopped down in the chair ignoring the conversation they were drawn to instead refocusing the topic. "Have we considered Hayley? She has not come back from her wolf run yet"

Elijah tensed, his gaze finding Davina's. "She would not hurt Rebekah; she loves her like a sister. That aside, it was a group of vampires that attacked us"

Kol looked over at his older brother, the one he trusted. "Nik…"

"I want a locator spell" He saw Davina go to stand, obviously intent on being the one to perform the spell. "Freya, you will perform the spell"

Davina glared at him. "I can do a simple locator spell, Klaus" She grabbed the map from the table, one Freya had been using previously.

Elijah frowned, apart from Hayley he was the only one yet to find out Davina's secret. "You are a vampire Davina, you cannot do magic"

Davina laughed, shaking her head at him. Klaus might have been worried that they would take advantage of her if they knew the truth but it was a risk she was willing to take. "I'm a hybrid of a sort, witch and vampire, intriguing I know" She shrugged him off. "Let's find Rebekah"

Klaus frowned, his eyes watching Davina. There was something off about her attitude towards him though he could not quiet put a finger on it. "Young lady, Freya is going to do the spell"

"Freya's magic is weak" Davina retorted looking back at Klaus. "I have a better chance at finding her on my own"

"How did you know?" Freya turned to Davina curiosity sparking, she had not told anyone of her magic weakening, not even those she had spent the last twelve years with. "I haven't shared that knowledge with anyone"

"I know things, besides I can sense it now that you are here"

Klaus stared at her sternly. "That does not change my mind; Freya will do the locator spell. I have told you not to use magic at the moment"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Davina exploded, glaring at Klaus. "You pretend to care for a moment and then completely forget about me seconds later. I am not a child, I will do as I like"

"Darling" Kol stared between his girlfriend and brother; he knew something had been on Davina's mind.

"Of course I care. I do not wish for you to use magic, not until we learn the extent of you magic abilities…"

"I HAVE MANAGED TWELVE YEARS WITHOUT YOU; I DO NOT NEED YOU NOW. I DON'T NEED ANY PARENT TO CARE FOR ME, NONE OF MY PARENTS EVER HAVE BEFORE"

Klaus did not know what to say as Davina stood in front of him, her eyes filled with rage. He was not sure where he went wrong, he loved her like she was his child and she had seemed to return the affection yet now she stood before him claiming to not need him at all. "Little love, I do care. I do not understand where this anger is coming from. I only wish to help, to have someone mentor you in magic, so you can learn to control it properly"

"I DO NOT NEED…" She trailed off, the anger fading, closing her eyes briefly before looking at Kol. "We not alone, someone is here"

…..

Rebekah whimpered as the man set her down on the stone steps just outside of the place she called home. She wasn't sure why she still felt disorientated, weak; perhaps it wasn't that at all. Maybe it was that she was in pain, not just from all the man had done but from what she had remembered when she lied on the stone floor in the crypt. It was memories she had once thought of to be dreams but with the memory she recalled while reading the journal made her think that perhaps these other bits she was remembering were in fact memories as well.  
She felt his arms slip from around her, her head angled to face him but he had already turned away. Who was he she wondered, his voice had sounded very familiar as though she had once heard it frequently. Yet it was the two other voices she was focusing on, the words one had spoken. _Family._

"If you are aware of what is good for you, then you will keep your mouth tightly lipped of anything you saw or heard. If you tell then I shall return for you Rebekah" He spoke the words with a cruel whisper before fleeing in a mere second.

Rebekah bit her bottom lip, sitting up slowly. Her mind frantic yet her thoughts were coming together; whatever had happened to her was not as important as what she had heard. Nik could hate her but this was a start to making amends for what she had done.

…

Klaus's eyes turned yellow, a growl escaping his lips. "Who would dare come here?" He advanced towards the doors of the compound. "Kol, go help Marcel guard my daughter" The order was barked. "Make sure you stay safe, little brother" He yanked the doors open, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Rebekah sitting on the stone steps. "Little sister" His eyes ran over her entire body, the cuts on her arms, the mess of her blonde hair and the rip on her shirt. It sent off alarm bells inside of his head.

"Whoever took her must have been here" Elijah spoke, judging by the state of Rebekah she had not made it back to the house on her own. "Freya, take Rebekah inside. Niklaus, I will take left"

"I'll go right"

Freya leaned down to help Rebekah up. "Are you alright?" She looked her over, concerned by her saddened expression. "Rebekah, are you okay?"

"Nik, you need to listen, they want…"

Klaus looked at Rebekah, his eyes shining with concern though at this point he wasn't sure how to feel anymore. He loved Rebekah but he did not trust her, he was conflicted. If he put aside what she had done then it was like nothing had changed, but the last twelve years, the daggering, the burial, it had changed it all. "Stay with Freya" Against his better judgment he leaned into kiss her cheek before blurring off in the right direction looking for a familiar yet unfamiliar scent.

"Nik" Rebekah called after him, she was a little stunned by the kiss on her cheek but she had not had a chance to tell him what she had heard. "Freya, he needs to know…"

"Hush" Freya, placed her hand against Rebekah's cheek. "Let's get you inside, you need some blood" She let her eyes wander over the cuts on Rebekah's arms, they had not healed. "Davina, can you hold the door open?"

Davina stepped out of the house wordlessly, holding the door open for them to enter through. Her eyes scanned the path watching Klaus from a distance jumping from roof top to roof top in search for the person who had taken Rebekah. She couldn't help but wonder briefly if he would do the same for her; if he would search the world to find her if something happened. The jealously was seeping it's way back into her body, she immediately tried to squash it, she knew he would do it for Hope, she had seen that he would do it for Rebekah but what of her?

She felt the presence behind her, sensed it before she turned around, her eyes widening at the menacing look on the vampires face. "KLAUS!" The name rang from her lips loudly and frantically, moving backwards yet he was faster grabbing her arm and yanking her forward.

"Lovely to see you again love, I believe we have not been properly introduced. I am Lucien"

 _Lucien._

The name rang through her mind as he snapped her neck.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **You know what I truly love about reading your reviews? It is the ideas you give me, how shall I fit them all into the story? At this rate this story will be 100 chapters long.  
Sorry about the wait guys, yesterday was a nice family day but I am back, I think, I think I have been updating every second day since it gives me a day in between to think about things. Anyways, onto the reviews, all of which I am very thankful for!**

 **I have been neglecting some Klaus and Kol time, so next chapter there will be a little something for them! I promise.**

 **QUESTION: I have been asked about TVD, would you like to see some of the characters enter the story at some point? I am not saying now, I have a lot going on but eventually.  
QUESTION: Marcel, would you like to see him eventually form a love interest in Rebekah again or Bonnie from TVD had been questioned.  
QUESTION: Last but not least, who do you think Lucien is working with and did you think it was him?**

 **N.S: Many people want Hayley to stay so I think I may have to do something about her suffering ;)  
MANY GUEST REVIEWERS: You asked for Elijah and Katherine, I may or may not be able to make that happen. Stay tuned ;)  
3b2k1o: I think everyone is against killing but for her suffering so I am have to go with that instead, we'll see ;)  
Dee: Sorry, I like to ask the tough ones, haha. I am contemplating all aspects but a lot of people want her to stay but break up with Elijah so that may be possible! I do agree that she was like gold to the men in the tv series which I did not like. As for the TVD crossover I shall ask and see what people think. Perhaps Bonnie and Marcel is an idea! **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Klaus paced back and forth across the floor of the courtyard, he was seething with anger. Whoever had taken Davina was going to pay with their life after several rounds of impending torture. His child. They had taken his daughter.  
Klaus.  
His own name was ringing over in his mind only it was accompanied by Davina's panicked scream. She was scared, terrified of whoever had taken her. It was not at all what he had planned; Davina was supposed to safe inside the compound with Hope. Instead she was alone with a psychopath. His dead heart was racing within his chest, his stomach had dropped. If they touched her, if they hurt her then he would rip them limb from limb. Grace them with one toxic werewolf bite accompanied with a few days of suffering before healing them and repeating the same process. The list of torture went on.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Kol shout pulled Klaus from his thoughts making him turn to the younger brother that he cherished, seeing the distraught yet murderous look in Kol's eyes. He wanted to calm his brother yet how could he especially since he was feeling the same. "Little brother"

Kol glared; normally he would not lash out at Klaus but desperate times. "No not try and calm me Nik. My girlfriend is missing, look at what they did to our little sister, can you imagine what they are doing to Davina"

"Kol, we will find her. I promise" Klaus placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder. "I am just as angry but we need a level head if we are going to find her"

Rebekah finished her glass of blood, watching with her own eyes as her cuts started to heal. "We need to hurry; they will not be kind to her"

Elijah helped her get comfortable on the chair. "What is it you heard them say Rebekah?"

Rebekah's eyes flashed to Nik and Kol, just two of her older brothers, both looked mere seconds away from tearing down New Orleans. "They want Davina in hope that she will tell them how to create a witch/vampire hybrid. They'll torture it out of her if she refuses to reveal how it happened"

"IF THEY SO MUCH AS TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD" Klaus voice ran through the compound, leaving the threat handing in the air, he felt like this was his fault. He should have watched her more carefully, should have made Kol stay with her.

Kol turned away from them. "I am going to rip their spines out through their mouths, then I am going to feed it to them piece by piece"

Klaus kept an eye on Kol while speaking to Rebekah. He wished to join his little brother in a quest to tear apart anyone who vowed to stand in their way yet he had to hear what else Rebekah had to say before he hunted the people who took his daughter. "What else?"

Rebekah blinked. "They want Hope, a man; I didn't see his face or recognise his voice. He wants to kill Hope because she is a hybrid of a kind. There was also a woman it sounded like. She wants to kill Hope for power, then they'll create a species and wipe vampires from the earth. Us included. Giving their partner the key to the city, he will rule"

Klaus's eyes narrowed, his gaze shifted from Kol to Freya. "Did you find her?" His older sister was leaning over a map performing a locator spell.

"No, either she is being cloaked by them or she is cloaking herself"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN? YOU'RE THE ORIGINAL WITCH! FIND MY DAUGHTER!"

"You're magic is weakened, perhaps you cannot find her" Elijah suggested ignoring Niklaus' outburst and murderous look.

Freya frowned at him, even though her magic had weakened for a period of time it was slowly restoring itself. It had felt as though someone had been draining her magic away yet now they were not touching it. It sounded insane since barely anyone knew she was alive. "The spell was working but someone activated a cloaking spell"

Kol grunted, slamming his fist into a nearby stone pillar. "Of course she would cloak herself. She is the most selfless person I know. She wouldn't want us rushing into a situation until we had a plan, she's stalling us"

Klaus rubbed the bridge of his nose; he was going to roast these people at a bon fire. "Well, speak, let's put together a plan"

Rebekah squeezed her eyes shut trying to focus on the voice she had heard, the man that had threatened her. She had heard it before, in the early years. Early years, there were three of them or there had been three of them…Lucien. "It was him"

"WHO?" Kol thundered before anyone had a chance to speak, he blurred over to his sister.

"Lucien"

Klaus blinked, Lucien. He had not thought of him in years, centuries even. It begged the question why after all these years he had finally decided to enact a plan of revenge. "What did he do to you?" He looked down at Rebekah trying to hide the sudden panic that spread through his body. He had kept a lot from Rebekah for her safety committed horrendous acts on those she thought she loved but there was a secret he never wished to tell her, it was one he kept from her with the help of Kol. It was Lucien's plan for her, what he had wished to do to her.

Kol looked up at his elder brother, sharing a look with him. "Did he harm you?"

Rebekah stared at them, seeing their faces displayed with a worried look. They had been so angry with her upon her return that she wasn't sure they were capable of being worried for her, then she remembered Davina was missing and they were probably worried about her safety. "He hurt me, beat me up a little. Nothing I wasn't able to handle" She spoke as though it was nothing but she still remembered the pain of him cutting her arms, then her stomach then her thighs, the inside of her thighs. She blinked away before she could think about what else he would have done if he were not interrupted.

"That was all?" Niklaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, his expression stern as though he was forbidding her to lie

Rebekah nodded. "That is all he did"

Niklaus and Kol shared a brief look of relief before they focused back on the task at hand. His missing daughter, Kol's missing girlfriend. "THINK. Who would be working with Lucien?"

"Aurora and Tristan?" Elijah supplied the names of two of Lucien's allies.

"No" Rebekah shook her head, it wasn't them, she knew that much but she knew Aurora's voice would have been recognisable. "I would have been able to recognise at least Aurora's voice. It was the last sentence the male spoke that has me intrigued. No one hurts family except for family. It implies that he believes he is related to us"

"That is obscured" Klaus spat the term, shaking his head.

"Ludicrous" Kol mumbled, he stood up so he was no longer crouching by Rebekah's side.

Freya sighed. "Is it? We are a family of vampires and witches, what is it to say that somewhere in this world we have a family member who is immortal and hunting us? Our parents were never honest with us; they could of hidden family members as I was hidden from you"

"A family member" Elijah mauled over the idea.

"FAMILY OR NOT. THIS PERSON TOOK MY DAUGHTER, THEY ARE GOING TO DIE A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH" Klaus sneered, locking eyes with Kol who nodded completely agreeing with his older brother.

"DID SOMEONE TAKE HOPE?!"

Elijah stood up from the chair at Hayley's sudden arrival. "I have been worried, you have been gone a while"

Hayley glared at Klaus. "I knew having you involved in Hope's life would only lead to disaster. Where is my daughter? I want her home safe" She shouted at Klaus clearly blaming him for what she thought had occurred.

Elijah raised his eyebrow at Hayley's outburst; she had not even given them a chance to explain. "Hope is upstairs sleeping, unharmed. It is Davina who is missing"

Hayley sighed with relief, though her shoulders were tense and she was clearly on guard around Niklaus. "Better Davina then Hope. It is clear you do not care for the young girl after you spent the day with Hope therefore forgetting to pick Davina up from school, then you grounded her publicly and then gave her room away to my daughter without Davina's consent. You cannot possibly care for her that much"

Klaus felt his body shake, his eyes narrowing. "DO NOT EVER CRISTISE HOW MUCH I CARE FOR MY CHILDREN!"

"Mom, why would you say that? Nik loves Davina" Hope stood at the top of the staircase with Cami and Marcel at her sides. "Why would you say it is better that she was taken?"

Hayley smiled fondly at her daughter. "I meant that is better her then you, honey. I don't want anything to happen to you"

Hope frowned. "Nothing should have happened to Davina" She walked down the stairs, eyes connecting with Nik's. "Are you going to bring her home?"

"Soon. Once she lifts the cloaking spell" He promised, his eyes widening in surprise as she gave him another brief hug. He knew exactly what she was attempting to do, she wanted to calm him and reassure him yet she wasn't sure what was appropriate since she only recently found out the truth. A quick hug lasting mere seconds was all she could do.

Marcel leaned against the staircase. "How do you know it is Davina and not those who have her?"

Kol stared at Marcel, eyes piercing through his brothers' adoptive son. "I know Davina, it is just like her. She is smart enough to know that Klaus and I would run into a situation hot headed to find her. This is her way of stalling us in attempt to have us make a plan"

"What is the plan?"

Klaus chuckled darkly. "The plan is to kill anyone who gets in my way until I find her"

Hayley scoffed. "You are going to go on a quest leaving my daughter unprotected"

Klaus turned to her his eyes like death. "She is my daughter as well, Hayley, you would do well to remember that!"

"Great father you are. One daughter has been kidnapped and you wish to abandoned your other daughter on a quest to find her"

Klaus blurred forwards, not paying attention to Elijah's voice as he buried his teeth in Hayley's neck listening to her screams. "I am a good father, despite anything you say" He let go of her, watching her stumble back a few feet.

Hope looked up at Cami. "Would my bite do that?"

Cami looked slightly alarmed. "Please do not bite your mother, or anyone for that matter"

Hayley looked at her daughter with a horrified look. "How can you stand there like your father did nothing?"

Hope grinned, her smile wide. She may have loved her mother deep down but at this point she could not even bare to look at her. Her mother, the woman who had raised her not only lied about her true parentage but now she was willing to sacrifice the sister she had only just discovered. "You deserve it. You always told me actions and words have consequences. These are yours"

"Hope, please do not speak to your mother that way" Elijah interrupt earning a deathly glance from the young girl.

"Don't talk to me. You lied about being my father; you are as bad as her. But Nik tolerates you so I think that means I should too but only if you are helping to find my sister"

"SHE IS NOT YOUR SISTER"

Hope looked back at her mother. "THEN YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER"

"You little…"

Cami shot forward blurring herself in-between Hope and Hayley as the woman blurred forward as if to attack her own daughter, Cami pushed her backwards causing Hayley to fall on her bottom. "I suggest you go upstairs to a bed before that bite starts to take effect"

Hayley shot up, nearly nose to nose with Cami. "Don't you interfere in my business with my child"

"Your daughter does not need to see her mother actually like a disobedient childish teenager"

Klaus stood back watching the scene with a little amusement; he knew Cami could defend herself so he did not feel the need to intervene. What she had done in protecting his daughter though, that was something that sent shivers though his body. His partner cared for his child even though they had only recently met.  
He was proud of not only Cami but his daughter; his daughter had stood up to her mother in the name of her sister even though they did not know each other well.

"What did you just call me?" Hayley's eyes turned yellow.

Klaus shot forward flinging Hayley back. "YOU ARE NOT TO LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER NOR MY PARTNER" He sneered a Hayley. "I suggest you leave before I rip your heart from your chest" He looked over at his brother who moved over to Hayley as in attempt to calm her down and make her see reason as only Elijah would try.

"Hayley, love, let me get you upstairs. It is for the best" Elijah moved to guide her away. "When I return, we will go searching for Lucien, Niklaus. Try and draw him out of his hiding place"

Even though he was furious with his brother he was rather glad to have Elijah's hand in finding Davina. "That sounds fine. Cami… "

"I will watch Hope; perhaps we will spend the day furnishing her room with the spare bits and pieces we find. How does that sound?"

Hope let her eyes flitter between the two. "I want to help"

Klaus smiled affectionately. "I know, little one but I cannot be worried about you when I am trying to find Davina. My sisters, Cami and Marcel will protect you while I am gone" He caught Kol wondering off towards the stairs. "Excuse me for a moment" He moved to follow his brother.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Rebekah, is something wrong?" Freya watched her sister with a deep concern while also focusing on the map, if the person thought they were family then she would seek them out, she cut her hand allowing the blood to fall onto the map. "Rebekah"

Rebekah glanced over at her older sister; the struggle in her eyes was evident. She knew if those memories were indeed real then she shouldn't talk about them with anyone other than Niklaus. He would not want her to spread them around but her mind was conflicted, she had to speak with someone. "If I speak to you about it Freya, you must not tell anyone else. Nik would never forgive me"

Freya glanced away from the map briefly. "You can trust me, sister. This family has seen enough betrayal to last a lifetime"

Rebekah bit her bottom lip, before standing up and approaching the table where Freya was working. "I think Mikael did something to Nik" She paused. "As in hurt him"

Freya raised her eyebrow in question; the father she remembered was nothing but a kind hearted man. He loved his children, never had he done something to hurt them. "Are you certain? These are not the kind of accusations you throw around Rebekah"

"When I was reading the journal this memory came to me, it was a repressed memory that is what people would call it. Father was shouting at me and he went to strike me across the face and Nik put himself in-between us. I thought perhaps it was a once off, that it never occurred again"

"I'm sensing there is a but…" Freya spoke though her face had paled slightly; her father had hit one of her siblings that did not seem like the man they had thought he was.

"But when Lucien snapped my neck it was like I was hearing it all again, it was clear. He spoke to me when I daggered, he never daggered me out of spite he said it was to protect me from Mikael. That if Mikael knew how close we were then I would become a target"

"Rebekah, Mikael hunted you all not just Niklaus"

"He has scars on his body, on his back. I thought they were from battle, I was a gullible fool, when I was daggered he told me they were scars of a boy who fears the only father he has ever known. Tell me that doesn't sound like our father hurt Nik" Rebekah could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "Why wouldn't he say something, we could of helped. We wouldn't have let Mikael hurt him"

Freya blinked; she didn't want to believe it. Denying it sounded like a reasonable idea but she had promised to make amends for what she had done and it would explain that way Niklaus was, it would explain his violent temper and his fear of trusting anyone even his own family. "Have you spoken to Klaus?"

"No" Rebekah shook her head, her hands gripping the edge of the table. "If this is what happened then we failed him"

"No" Freya reached out to take Rebekah's hand. "When all this is over, when Davina is home safe we will confront him with this but don't you blame yourself Rebekah. You did not know the truth because he did not want you too. If there is one thing I have come to realise, it is that he protects you fiercely just as he does Kol and his children"

"You think he deliberately keep it from us?"

"To protect you, yes I think he did" Freya breathed deeply. "We are getting ahead of ourselves; we do not know that it is what happened"

"We do" Rebekah stared at her, seeing the denial in Freya's eyes. "It's obvious now. He was always hesitant around Mikael as child but he tried to act brave, he rarely wanted us to be alone with Mikael even if he had to watch from afar. It all makes sense"

Freya looked back down at the map, seeing dots of blood forming within the compound indicating them. "Then we will confront him about it once we bring his child home" Freya watched as the blood started to separate into a different direction and she watched it intensely to see where it would lead.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Klaus found Kol standing in his room looking at one of Davina's recent drawings, so much expression placed into the one piece yet staring at the piece he could see the sadness and anger that it portrayed.  
He couldn't help but feel the small sad smile slip through his lips even though all he was feeling was intense anger and hatred towards those that had taken her, he also felt it towards himself for not being there for her. He made a mental note to spend some time with her discussing her love for drawing, perhaps enrol her in some art classes. He hated to think that Hayley had been right in saying that he did not love her as though he loved Hope.

"You're staring Nik" Kol mumbled moving to pour himself a drink.

Niklaus looked after him, motioning for a drink. "You do know I will stop at nothing. I will bring Davina home"

Kol handed a glass to him. "I would expect nothing less, Nik" He took a sip of his own drink "She envisions you as her father"

He couldn't help but smirk at that, Kol never had an issue speaking his mind. "I will tear this city apart if I must"

"And I will help"

"Little brother, I will bring her home" He could see the doubt in Kol's eyes, the fear that they had already hurt her or perhaps killed her. Kol was easier to read then most when it came to his emotions, though Klaus knew it was possibly because of all the time they spent together, the secrets that they held. "Do not think the worse"

Kol downed the rest of his glass. "I should have been there, I should have protected her. This is my fault"

"If it is anyone's fault, then it is mine. I sent you to protect Hope, I should have made you stay with Davina" Klaus grabbed Kol by the shoulder. "I will make this right"

Kol shrugged him off. "It isn't your fault. I just, I can't lose her. She keeps me anchored"

"I believe I know how that feels. You will not lose her, little brother; I won't allow that to happen"

To Kol his brother's word was a vow that could not be broken; if he was vowing to bring Davina home then he would indeed make it happen. It was the thing he loved at Nik, no matter what he would not allow family to be hurt. "I will help you; I won't have you shut me out. I am not a child; you cannot protect me from this"

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "If it was anyone else I would tell you to stay put but seeing as this is Davina, I want you to accompany me when leave to find her" He finished his bourbon. "Your safety is one of my top priorities Kol, if I say to leave, you leave. I won't risk the both of you"

"I am not a child"

"I did not say you were!" Klaus blurred over to the balcony where Kol was now standing, gripping his brother by the shoulders. "You are too important. If I lost you…" He closed his eyes, he was aware his vulnerable side was now showing. "Kol, my love for my children spreads far; my desire to keep them safe but then there is you. You are my little brother, the one I vowed to always protect. On a scale my children come first but you, you are right below them. I will not lose you in a quest to find Davina but don't fear I will bring her home"

Kol stared into Klaus's eyes. "I trust you. My whole existence I have looked up to you. She's your daughter but she is my love. I'll rip the spine out of every vampire and witch in this city until I find her"

Klaus chuckled. "I seriously wonder if I passed my darkness onto you. I will help you, every soul we come across will kneel in our presence quaked by the fear we bring"

Kol eyebrows furrowed together. "Darkness was not all you passed on. Your loyalty to family is just one of a million other examples. I would not be here without you Nik"

"Of course you would. You're strong Kol, physically and emotionally. Who you are has less to do with me and more to do with who you were always going to become" He smiled slightly. "There is no one in this world I trust more with my daughter's heart"

Kol smirked, his eyes holding an emotion one could not quiet place. "You trust me because you raised me. I am not silly enough to call you father, but it is what you are. You cannot simply be my brother, you are more. You would give your life for me, that is not something Mikael would do"

"It is my duty. I vowed to protect you, always and forever"

"Niklaus"

Klaus tilted his head in the direction of the door, his name having come from Freya's lips in an urgent way. "Come, little brother. It is time to bring our girl home"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Cami stared out the window of Hope's room; fear flowed through her body, and fear that someone had hurt Davina. She was no longer just Klaus' daughter, she was her daughter too and that fear that someone had taken her, that someone was threatening her life. That was driving her to the edge of insanity knowing that she could do nothing to find her. Instead she would watch Hope, keep the child calm while Klaus worked day and night to see that their daughter was brought home safe.

"Cami"

Cami breathed deeply, turning to face Hope who was sitting on her bed drawing. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Why did you do it?"

Cami raised her eyebrow in question. "Do what?" She walked across the floor to sit on the edge of the bed.

Hope placed her pencil down, giving the older woman her full attention. "Stand in-between me and mom"

"I would never let her harm you; I did what anyone should do for a child"

"You don't even know me. Maybe I did deserve it. I said something horrible, I said she wasn't my mother" Hope looked down at her drawing. "I hate her. I have never hated anyone before but I hate my mom, I am a horrible person"

Cami reached out to tilt Hope's chin up, her eyes shining with sympathy. "You are not a horrible person and no one ever has the right to hit you. No one, not even your own mother. Do you understand that?"

Hope blinked, looking into Cami's eyes, searching for a lie. "Okay"

Cami sighed softly. "Your mother lied to you; she took your father from you for twelve years. She was wrong Hope, very wrong but I want you to understand that you don't need to hate her just because your father does"

"I don't hate her because of him; I hate her because of what she did to me. I thought she loved me but if she did then I would have grown up knowing Nik to be my father not Elijah" Hope let the tears spill from her eyes. "My whole life is a lie, Cami. The family I thought I had…"

Cami moved forward, pulling the girl into a hug rubbing her back soothingly. "They are still your family, sweetheart, despite what they have done. Your aunts…" Cami bit the inside of her cheek, her dislike for Rebekah and Freya was strong but she would not allow that to show. Hope needed to make her own decisions when it came to her family. "Your aunts love you, they are your family. As for Elijah, he knows it was wrong and he is accepting that he is not your father. I believe in time he will wish to make amends with you" the words disgusted her, she hated Elijah for all he had done yet it was not her place to fill Hope's mind with anything other than advice.

"I hate him" Hope pulled back to look in Cami's eyes. "I hate him for taking my father's place but I hate my mother more because she let him. She convinced him that it was okay. I remember"

Cami raised her eyebrow confused. "Remember what?"

"I used to think it was just because I was confused when I was little but I remember. Mom had an argument with him; I must have been three or four. He didn't want me to call him father, he wanted me to call him Uncle Elijah but mom made him change his mind. She said if he didn't let me then I would ask questions about Klaus" Hope frowned. "I thought I heard the name before"

Cami looked into Hope's eyes. "What are you saying?"

"He didn't want it. He wanted me to call him Uncle Elijah but mom said if he didn't let me I'd ask questions and she didn't want that. She said she would take me and run"

Cami stared at the young girl, that put a twist on things and once Davina was home safe she would take Klaus aside and tell him the truth. Hayley was more than just a bitch she was a vindictive conniving hybrid. Cami fought to control the rage that was bubbling inside of her. "Well, perhaps your father and Elijah will come to an understanding" She tucked a lock of hair behind Hope's right ear. "I want you to know you have a family here as well. Not only your father but you also have your Uncle Kol and siblings. You have a brother in Marcel and a sister in Davina" Cami spoke the girls name softly.

"They will find her won't they?" Hope bit her bottom lip. "I don't even know her very well; I want her to be my sister"

"She is your sister. Nothing will stop your father and Uncle. They will bring her home" Cami was certain of it. "You must be hungry. How about I find you something you eat?" She knew Marcel was right outside the door so Hope would be safe but she needed a minute to recollect her thoughts. Davina missing was all she could think about and now she had the knowledge that Elijah never wanted to take Klaus's place.

Hope looked up as Cami moved off the bed towards the door. "Cami?"

"Hmm"

"You forgot one person in my family, my new family"

Cami raised her eyebrow. "Who might that be?"

"You" Hope smiled. "Thank-you for taking care of me"

"I'll always take care of you" Cami twisted the door handle. Hope was Klaus's daughter which made her family, and family always take care of family.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Elijah stared at Hayley; she was lying on the bed with a furious look in her eyes. it was only a matter of time before the bite would take over her senses, blood was something he would need to discuss with Niklaus while they were out. he knew it would be harder to obtain it from his brother this time around.

"You cannot possibly think that Hope is safe with him"

Elijah raised his eyebrow. "At this point in time I cannot believe that Hope would be safe with you. You were going to attack your own daughter Hayley"

Hayley glared. "Did you hear what she said?"

"I do not care for her words, she is a child. You are lucky Niklaus did not kill you on the spot"

Hayley smirked, her eyes shining with amusement. "He let Cami protect my daughter, clearly unable to protect her himself"

Elijah exhaled, pacing along the floor beside her bed. "Are you that ignorant? The pure fact that he let Cami protect Hope instead of killing you proves he has changed. He trusted Cami in that moment, not to mention he was able to control his temper. You need to accept that things are going to have to change"

"No" Hayley shook her head stubbornly. "I do not need to accept anything. Once I am cured of this bite I am taking my daughter and leaving you all behind"

Elijah's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "I draw the line Hayley. Niklaus lost twelve years; I will not allow you to take Hope from him again. Time has changed him; I will give him his rightful chance to be her father. I won't allow you to jeopardise that"

"Elijah, you cannot possibly think that he will be a good role model for her, that he will protect her from harm"

"That is it Hayley, I don't need to approve of him as her father, it isn't a choice. Blood bonds them, you cannot strip this title from him" He breathed deeply. "While you're lying here in agony because of Niklaus, you should use the time to think about your place here. If you cannot accept that our choice was wrong then perhaps I will need to reconsider where we stand"

"Elijah…"

"I will not stand against my brother again, Hayley. I will choose side like I should have done twelve years ago"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Davina sat huddled against the concrete wall, her arms around her legs and head rested on her knees. She felt so stupid, she had placed the cloaking spell on herself immediately when she woke, stalling them so that they would come up with a good plan instead of getting themselves killed. But everything changed, they snapped her neck again and when she woke a bracelet had been placed on her wrist, her magic unable to flow therefore no way to release the cloaking spell.  
It was wrong, if her magic wasn't flowing then the cloaking spell should have raised but it did not. It possibly had something to do with her vampire side being strong enough to maintain the spell but she wasn't sure. It terrified her, if she could not raise the spell then Klaus and Kol would not be able to find her.

Sixteen.

She mentally cursed her age, if she had thought it through she never would have placed the spell on herself. Instead she acted impulsively, like a teenager would.

It was now in this moment she wished for Klaus, she hoped that he was looking for her, that he wasn't busy Hope. He was her father to, she wanted to be noticed but not like this.  
She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to the talking from the other side of the door. Lucien. The man who kidnapped her, he was arguing with them not all of his words were clear indicating he was further away from her.

"Bring me the tribid child. If you fail then your life will cease to mater to me"

Davina hugged her legs tighter, her head popping off her knees when the door creaked open. In front of her stood Vincent, he was staring at her with a mix of disgust and interest. " **Vincent**?" Davina did not mean to sound frightened but she couldn't help it, her voice gave away her nerves.

He held the door open. "You can come in, she appears to be harmless" He shifted his gaze back to Davina. "Do not move"

Davina felt a lump form in her throat as a woman stepped into the concrete room. "Who are you?" Davina echoed her earlier question.

The woman smiled brightly. "Hello Davina, I do believe you and I are going to be great friends. I am **Esther Mikaelson** "

Davina stared at the woman, dread following through her body. This woman did not look like Esther, not at all. It was obvious she had body jumped which meant it would be harder for Klaus and Kol to find her. "What do you want?" Davina wanted to know how Esther knew who she was, what she could possibly want with her.

" **Finn** be a dear and find someone to undertake the task you and I were talking of earlier. I want the woman found by the end of the week"

Davina frowned. "Finn" The name rolled off her tongue, it couldn't be, he had taken over Vincent's body again. That would explain why Vincent had disappeared lately, why he had been uncontactable. She should have seen it before, she should have looked harder. His person was trying to hurt Hope and she had over looked a crucial suspect.

"Niklaus will want nothing to do with her, his priority will be his children. Why would he wish to meet us for a woman, especially since he will be feeling nothing but grief for his children?"

Esther smiled fondly at him. "Do not question me dear, I know my child, he will not be able to resist. Besides, Niklaus does not love his children; if he did he would have done a better job at protecting them. We will simply be doing him a great favour, he will not grieve them. He is nothing but a monster in that aspect" She looked at Davina who was staring wide eyed at the both of them. "Once our plan is set into motion. She will be the reason for Niklaus to meet us, then we will kill him"

"NO!" Davina shrieked, her body going to into panic mode. Nik was the only father she had, they could not take him from her but more importantly they couldn't take him from Hope and Marcel. Those two deserved him more than she did, one was his biological child and the other had never had proper parents before. She had at least had one set, they weren't a very good set but at least she had some. Hope and Marcel deserved Klaus.

Esther just tutted her, not giving into Davina's displayed look of panic. "I wish to be a hybrid Davina; I want you to tell me how to turn"

"Never"

 **SLAP!**

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Originally this chapter was going to be posted yesterday, it had 2000 words and was ready to be posted but I decided to sit on it and here we are at 6141 words. So I hope you enjoyed it! You now know things that you didn't before so what are your thoughts?**

 **QUESTION: What bits did you pick up on during that chapter, that may lead into other conversations down the road?**

 **BrokenSoul: Good ideas, may be able to work something out with Stefan. We will see ;)  
Dee: Super glad you liked the chapter! Thank-you for answering all the questions even though some of them were actually your questions. I am happy that I surprised you with it being Lucien; a couple of people were expecting it to be him!  
Molly: You may or may not get your wish! ;)  
Lisa: Rebekah and Marcel, I may or may not be able to do something about this ;) Davina was starting to open up but now she has been taken :O  
Guest: All will be explained. She is the first born of the original witch but something has been making her magic drain. I can't say what that is, don't want to spoil it! **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Davina shrieked with agony feeling the shock of electricity flow though her body, the tears rolled down her cheeks. Pain it was spreading through her covering every inch. It only made her feel worse about placing the spell onto herself. The pained started to drain away, her eyelids dropped but she could make out the sound of footsteps coming toward her. It shouldn't have hurt as much, she was a vampire but it seemed as though the witch side of her was taking over.

"The pain is radiating through your body, you feel it more than a fully fledged vampire would. Am I right in assuming you would like to speak now, child?"

Davina kept her lips pursed; Esther had been harping on about vampire/witch hybrids and the plan to kill Klaus. She would not contribute to that by telling Esther a single word but she did hope that Klaus would hurry because the pain was unbearable.

"Very well. I do not understand why you wish to make this difficult. Eventually the pain will become too much for you Davina. If you end it all now you could save yourself a lot of painful hours"

Davina stared at Esther. "You expect me to tell you so that you can kill me. Pain I can handle, death is something I cannot return from"

Esther laughed softly. "Perhaps, though this torture could be never ending. Niklaus does not know where you are, he cannot rescue you"

It was true, Klaus did not know where she was but it wouldn't stop him would it? It wouldn't stop Kol from finding her either. She closed her eyes not wishing to continue the conversation. Perhaps they were both better off without her in their lives, if they couldn't find her then at least they wouldn't get hurt. They wouldn't need to find out that it was their mother and brother all along. That they were indeed the minds behind the mission to kill them.

"He is most likely with Hope now; they will be trying to form a bond between father and daughter. A bond that you could never achieve with Niklaus" Esther moved forward to stroke Davina's cheek. "You must realise dear, he could never have a true connection with you"

Davina turned her head to the side to escape the feel of Esther's hand on her skin. The words were spinning around in her head, she understood that she was not Klaus's biological daughter but he had adopted her as one of his own. That meant he cared didn't it? She felt a lump form in her throat, the warning that she was going to cry. He had adopted her as his own before he found Hope, perhaps things had changed now.

Esther smiled widely. "I see you are coming to the revelation my dear. He does not care for you as he does Hope. Eventually you will understand that he does not deserve your devotion" She moved back towards the electric shock machine switching it on.

Davina screamed immediately at the intensity of the shock that flowed through her body. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit down on her bottom lip. Her only thought was that she wished for nothing more than to be surrounded by the two men that meant more to her then her own life.  
She was almost certain that she had heard their voices not long after she arrived but put it down to her imagination if they had come close to finding her then surely they would have been able to sense her presence.  
Another scream escaped her lips. _Hurry_. Was the only word running through her mind.

…

She refused to turn to look at the door as it creaked open, the sound of the footsteps alerted her to the fact it was Vincent, well actually Finn, this time. Davina knew she had only been here a day at most but she had not slept at all. It had been twenty four hours of excruciating pain and endless questions. Esther and Finn. She could not believe it was them, that they were plotting to kill Klaus. It was betrayal of family.

"You should eat something"

Davina stared at the wall as he set the tray in front of her on it was a sandwich and a glass of blood, immediately she wriggled her nose at the sight of the red substance. "I am not hungry"

Finn raised an eyebrow; his curiosity was spiked by the child before him. Niklaus had never been father material but sitting before him was a girl that he called daughter. "You must eat to retain a little of your strength"

"For another torture session?" Davina turned her head to look at him. "I will not tell you anything. Don't waste your time"

Finn sat down on the floor, leaning his body against the opposite wall. "I will not leave until you eat"

Davina stared at him, like a challenge but it gave her time to take in his features. He looked tired; exhausted even unusual but then again she remembered he was in the body of a witch not a vampire. "Why are you doing this?" She couldn't help but let the question escape her lips.

"You should know. Vampires cannot live here on earth, they are an abomination"

She watched him flinch at the last word of his own sentence as though it meant more. "You hate being a vampire"

"Yes"

"But you wish to be a hybrid. Half vampire" Davina pulled her knees up to her chest. "Doesn't it defeat the purpose of eliminating vampires from the earth?"She saw the hesitation in his eyes, the knowing expression that he could not speak of the plan to her. "No harm in telling me, it is not like anyone is coming to the rescue and I certainly cannot escape with this on my wrist" She eyed the bracelet, showing him.

Finn tilted his head. "Eat first"

"Why is it important to you that I eat?" She stared at the sandwich; while it looked inviting she did not wish to give into the temptation. The sandwich alone was several ways for her to be tortured. Poison just being one of those things.

"I do not take pleasure in hurting children. Eating will give you a sense of energy"

Davina's jaw dropped. "You are the one who wishes to kill Hope"

Finn flinched visibly. "I do not want to kill the child. I do not take pleasure in it. My mother, it her wish that…"

"SO IT IS YOUR MOTHERS BIDDING?" Davina shouted at him. "Why would you listen to her? Hope is an innocent child who has barely had a chance to walk the earth and you wish strip her from that"

"No. I…We should not be talking about this. Eat"

Davina raise her eyebrow, staring at him with a defiant look in her eyes. "I'll eat if you tell me why you stand with your mother and not your siblings. They stand together but you are excluded, why? By choice or force"

Finn reached forward breaking a piece of the sandwich away. "Not poisoned" He placed it in his mouth as if he knew her reason for not eating. "I was not made for this life as they were Davina, I do not take pleasure in drawing blood for those around me. In the years where our mother was dead and our father hunted Niklaus, I chose to live mostly alone to isolate myself from the world"

"You are their older brother, you do not believe in their saying _Always and Forever_ "

"I cannot believe in such a saying. I am not worthy"

"Wait" Davina frowned, her hand stopping mid-reach for the sandwich. "You say he hunted Klaus not all you"

Finn stood up slowly. "Finish that" He told her walking away towards the door, pausing briefly when he heard her turn to face him. "He did hunt Niklaus. Our father was not the man my siblings believe him to be. I have no rightful place in the family if I cannot do my duty as the oldest brother. Niklaus is a testament to that; I cannot look him in the eye knowing all that I do. I failed him. I failed our family" He turned his head to face her. "I cannot fail my mother"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Sorry about this chapter guys, it is kind of a filler. I haven't been feeling well and being run down and looking after two kids is hard. This is just to give you an insight into Davina and well, Finn. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter you'll see all the other characters again. Find out if Hayley is still alive. All that stuff and it will most definitely be longer. I have so much planned but I did not want to leave you all hanging wondering why I haven't updated!  
This gives you a different side of Finn. So tell me what you think of it.**

 **ALSO I WILL GET TO YOUR REVIEWS, POSSIBLY TONIGHT. I AM JUST SO TIRED I NEED TO REST FIRST. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

 **Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Kol tossed the table over sending the items on it flying towards the floor, the clatter and bang only seemed to serve the rage burning within him as he tossed the glass in his hand at the wall. It was day two and they had found nothing. No trace of Davina leaving his nightmare to come to life, the idea of losing someone he loved.  
He grunted with anger, moving to pour himself a new drink. Freya was working on a spell, one that she was certain would lead them to Lucien now that her power seemed to be restoring itself completely. It was a waiting game; after all they had already torn apart the entire French quarter with no result. No idea of where she could possibly be. The murderous rage within him was barely contained; he had ripped apart countless people in the hunt for her yesterday before it was Niklaus who had pulled him away. The big brother who had desired to help him kill many people had turned around and dragged him back to the compound.

"Little brother, destroying your room, it will be such a nice view for Davina to return too"

Kol threw the new glass in his hand across the room, the glass shattering against the wall and falling to the floor, choosing to focus on drinking from the bottle. "Is there something you want Niklaus?"

Klaus grimaced; it was not often he heard his given name leave Kol's lips. Usually it was simply Nik and on rare occasions Niky. "Niklaus? My, my, you are not in a good mood today"

Kol glared at him. "Are you playing the role of asshole today?"

Klaus picked up a bottle of whiskey. "No, brother, I am not. I only wish for you to speak to me" He engaged in banter only to get Kol to speak to him again.

"Speak to you, I was trying to find Davina last night and you pull me away. Those witches…"

"Did not know where she is. If they did then I would have taken them captive" He stared at Kol, frowning slightly. Did his younger brother believe that he was not trying to find their girl. He was, it was just more delicate then anything he had ever dealt with before. If he angered their mother then he would risk Davina's safety and he could not bear to think that she would be hurt because of him. "She is my daughter Kol, do not doubt my intentions. Once Freya has finished this spell, we will find Lucien and he will lead us to Davina"

Kol scoffed. "Since when are you the optimistic brother?"

"I am her father, I will bring her home" He observed the room, the destruction caused by his brother both last night and minutes before he stepped into the room. "When will you stop with your temper tantrum?"

"When you decide it is time to take action"

Klaus tipped the bottle back taking a long drink before looking at his younger brother. "Standing before me now, you are not the boy I raised. Once Freya has located Lucien we will seek him out, be sober for that moment Kol or I will leave you home"

"I am not a child"

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "You are acting as one. Davina is missing, I get it. I feel pain to brother, I failed her but I made a promise and I will keep my vow. You will see her again" He placed the bottle back down. "I did not raise you to live like an ungrateful brat. Clean up this mess before Freya finishes that spell"

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Kol's shout brought the father out within Klaus, his glare turning to that of a stern look. "At this present time I have a missing daughter, a son who is looking after and protecting my other daughter and my partner. The mother of my youngest is healing from my werewolf bite after attempting to hurt the child we share. My brother and sisters are attempting to help me find my missing child while knowing that even if they manage to help me succeed I will not forgive them. Lucien, the person I once thought of as a friend is part of a conspiracy to harm my daughters and then there is you" Klaus stepped forward snatching the bottle from Kol's hand, seeing the look of unsureness in Kol's eyes. "You are not a child yet little brother I find myself standing in your room looking at the destruction you have caused. You end this temper tantrum, set your mind straight and then we will find Lucien tonight. I made a vow to you and I uphold my vows but the thought of Davina coming home to hear that you drained the witches of New Orleans dry did not sit well, she would not approve of that so I did what was necessary. I dragged you home"

"Nik"

"I understand brother, do not think I know nothing of what you feel now" He touched Kol's shoulder. "Clean this up before you come downstairs. I will not repeat myself" He patted Kol's shoulder before turning for the door.

Kol growled though it was not necessarily directed at Klaus but at the situation he was in. "A thousand years old and still he manages to treat me like the teenager I am forever stuck as" He stared at the mess surrounding him, the damaged he had just caused among the damage of last night. "Davina is going to kill me when she returns"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

She couldn't help but think the words over and over in her mind. The sentences he spoke to her before he walked out of the room, all night had been spent thinking over what he could possibly have meant. The one question flowing through her mind time and time again, how did he fail Klaus? It was a valid question; after all, she knew that Finn had never been close with Klaus. Out of all the siblings it was Klaus and Finn that despised each other most.

"Your breakfast, I advise you to eat before mother comes to see you"

Davina blinked, unsure of when he entered the room but he placed the tray at her feet. The cold concrete ground had become a place for sleeping, thinking and eating. Uncomfortable yet he sat down across from her watching her again. Truth be told she did not understand why he cared for her to eat or to sleep as he had ordered last night. In the end she would die if Klaus and Kol did not come for her, so what did it matter. "Does she plan to torture me today?"

He grimaced, turning his head to the side. "If you told her the truth of what she wishes to know then there would be no torture"

"I would be dead" Davina snapped. Dying was simply not an option not if she was to protect the man she thought of as father, not if she was to protect the family she had created around her. "I do not wish to die"

He flicked his hand towards the tray, sending the spoon towards her hand. "Perhaps a deal can be struck, you are a hybrid, maybe your life can be saved"

Davina picked up the spoon, running her fingers over the edge. "A deal in which I live but my family dies? That is not an option. Can I ask you something?"

Finn nodded slowly. "You may though I do not guarantee an answer"

"You bring me food, you sit and you watch, you speak to me. Why act as though you care if you only wish to harm me?"

He looked torn as though fighting an internal battle at the sound of her question. He did want to answer but he was unsure if he could. If he spoke then he risked spilling the truth which meant he would reveal too much, especially to a person like her. Though if she died then it would not matter what she knew, she would never be able to repeat what she heard. "He calls you his daughter"

Davina stirred the spoon within the bowl. "I am not though, your mother made that clear" The bitterness could be heard in her voice, the idea of not being Niklaus's child was becoming increasingly overwhelming. Her own father had abandoned her, what was stopping Klaus from doing the same now that he had Hope. The thoughts were in her mind, unable to be squashed, the jealously had already been there but it was Esther who was planting the seeds that were now plaguing her mind.

"Yet it is what he calls you so I owe it to him to give you a chance. If I can sway you just a little then maybe mother will allow you to live. The child must die according to her but if I can save you from that fate then it is a path to redemption, is it not?"

"No. You are willing to kill an innocent child; saving me does not atone for that. It does have me curious though, why do you owe it to him? If you do owe him then you should not be siding with your mother"

Finn closed his eyes leaning his head back against the wall. He knew her words rang true but what was there to be done about it. He had no choice other than to side with his mother yet at the same time it was his fault. If he had thought about the consequences of his actions instead of acting upon a selfish desire to bring her back to life then this predicament he was in would not exist. He would not be sitting here on the floor staring at the girl Niklaus called daughter.  
It had all seemed well in theory until the child was sitting in front of him and he was faced with the reality of the situation. The thought of watching the cycle repeated terrified him, the thought that his mother would scar Niklaus's daughter as though she scarred Niklaus.  
He questioned time and time again where his loyalty lied, why he assigned himself to be his mothers' perfect son. He only aligned himself with her to attempt to protect them and in the end she corrupted his mind. Vampires were an abomination were they not? He wanted to do right by Niklaus but at the same time he wanted to be his mothers' perfect son. He wanted to think that there was a chance to redeem her after all Freya was alive, she was healthy and in town. He had thought seeing her again would settle his mother down allow them to become a family again, to start the healing process, to forgive each other for all the wrong doing. He wanted to help his mother redeem herself so that Niklaus could have the family he deserved, to have at least a mother who would love him.

" _Mother, mother. May I have an apple?"_

 _Finn paused in the doorway making sure his boots where done up correctly. He listened to the sound of Niklaus's voice, his younger brother full of such delight and wonder. He often envied Niklaus; the eight year old was his own person he did not live in the shadows of their parents. It was something Finn wanted desperately to live outside of their mother._

" _Not now, Niklaus, you must wait until supper"_

 _He frowned; supper was hours away, it was still light outside; the midday meal had not been long ago. He recalled that his younger brother had been missing from the table._

" _Please mother, I am hungry"_

" _You should have eaten your midday meal"_

" _Father said I was not allowed to, mother"_

 _He could hear the distressed sound coming from Niklaus, the thin walls of the hut allowed him to hear more than his mother would have approved of but he could not find it within himself to turn away._

" _Do not be silly child. Your father would never deny you food"_

" _He did. He said it was my punishment for not watching Bekah, I did not mean for her to cut herself mother"_

" _Niklaus"_

" _Please, I just want an apple"_

" _No"_

" _Mother!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _He flinched listening to the echo of the sound come the other room, the sound of Niklaus' sobs following. He had never known his mother to hit any of her children._

" _You will not mention this to your father nor your brothers or sister. I told you no yet you persisted, it is not a negotiation. Go to your bed, you shall stay there til supper. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes mother"_

He stared at her. "Elijah believes in Niklaus's redemption. Is it wrong that I believe in my mother's?"

"No, of course it isn't but you must realise there is a line. Killing Hope will bring her further away from the redemption you think she seeks"

"The sacrifice of the child will allow the balance to be corrected"

Davina glared. "But it won't fix all that your mother has done and it will be worse since she will have killed her own grandchild. The only one she will ever have" No matter what, she would allow no harm to come to Hope, not even if she had to risk her own life. "I don't understand this. You do not agree with your mothers methods, do you?"

"I must help her"

Davina scooped some of the oats onto her spoon. "That is just it Finn, you do not have to help her. You choose to. It is your choice, no one is compelling you. I want you to think about it, why is your allegiance aligned with your mother and not your siblings, do they not deserve your loyalty? Think about it Finn, if you owe Klaus then why are you trying to take away the only happiness he has seen in a thousand years?" She placed the spoon into her mouth, allowing her words to fully sink in. He needed to realise that no one was making him chose his mother's side; he was indeed his own person. He could make his own choices.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

His brother was losing it.

It was one of the things Klaus was thinking of when he splashed the paint onto the canvas, the paint brush moving from right to left with force driven by his anger. Two days and there had not yet been one sign of Davina, the cloaking spell still solidly in place. Helpless. It was not a word he used very often but that was indeed what he felt, utterly helpless that he could not find her.  
He had searched every building in the city with Elijah and Kol at his sides, nothing, it was exactly what they had found. Klaus hated the thought that he had not yet made good on his vow to bring Davina home, it was sending his little brother into murderous state, a state of mind Davina would not want him in. The little brother he had raised had torn apart many witches in the quest to find Davina, yet no one knew where to find her.

Cami had spent every waking moment of the past forty eight hours by Hope's side, vowing protect the younger of the girls since she did not protect Davina. He desperately wanted her to understand that it was not her fault, if anyone's it was his. He should have taken precautions to keep her safe instead of being distracted by every member of the family especially Hope.  
He hated that he was unable to divide his time accordingly, if he had been able to control his emotions better, manage his time then perhaps they would not be in this position.

"How can you be standing here painting while your daughter, our daughter, is missing? Held captive by someone from your past" Cami stormed into the room slamming the bedroom door shut behind her, anger was flowing through her body. For two days he had searched high and low for her but for some reason today just seemed to stop. "What is your plan?"

Klaus set the jar of paint down before picking up another one. "I know our daughter is missing but I have exhausted all options. I cannot find her because of the cloak she placed upon herself"

"Then work around it. Find Lucien"

"YOU DON'T THINK I TRIED?!" Klaus shouted turning around to face her, he had not only been searching for Davina but also Lucien, he knew if he could not find the little witch then he needed to find his old friend. "I tried love, I cannot find him which in my case is a horrible fail. For centuries I hunted Katerina, I knew every movement she made even when she tried to avoid me. It was I who chose to let the hunt last longer than intended. Finding Lucien in the BLOODY FRENCH QUARTER! Should be easy"

Cami crossed her arms, her eyebrow raised. This was not him, he never waited, he was always plotting. "So you are giving up?"

"OF COURSE I AM NOT GIVING UP!" Klaus exploded throwing the jar of paint across the room. "I am regrouping. Painting is how I strategise. She is our daughter Cami. I will find her. I just feel…"

Cami stared at him seeing the side of him that he only showed her, the vulnerability as he struggled to find the words to state his feelings. "You feel helpless but you're not. This is the time when you need to revel in the old Klaus. I need the ruthless paranoid narcissist to find our child. I need that side of you to not give up, not until you bring her home"

Klaus blinked. "I would never give up on her" He walked across the floor taking Cami into his arms. "How will she forgive me when we find her? I should have kept a closer eye, I was worried about Hope"

Cami cut him off by placing a chase kiss to his lips. "Shh. Davina loves you, you are the only father she has ever known and you will bring her home, you'll pay attention to her and all will be forgiven"

"Niklaus"

Klaus let go of Cami as the door to his bedroom. "Yes Freya"

Freya stuck her head into the room. "I have something that may be of interest to you"

Cami turned her head towards the door. "I am going to check on Hope. Excuse me" She gave Freya a wary look still not completely convince that she was on their side.

Klaus exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Two days ago everything turned to hell. "What is it?"

"I think I may have found Lucien"

Klaus dropped his hand away from her face, a whickered smile gracing his lips. "What are we waiting for then? Let's bring my daughter home" He stalked towards the door. "Kol, you best be sober little brother. It is time for action" His voice rang down the hall.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Not perfect but you must forgive me, I am working on three hours sleep. It is after 10pm as I type this. I am tired, my youngest child will be awake in a few hours and I am rambling. Sorry. Excuses, excuses. Who actually wants to hear them, no one.  
So next chapter Lucien comes face to face with Klaus, which will be interesting. You now have a little revealed of Esther's part to play in Klaus's life, and what Finn knew. So that begs the question, how will Klaus react when he comes face to face with his mother, so far in the story we have only heard him speak of the abuse from Mikael. That is what Kol knows of, so does the younger Mikaelson know of what their mother did? All will be revealed in the coming chapters. **

**Lisa: I know the chapter was short, I was sick and didn't feel like staring a screen for too long but I wanted to give you all something. This is a little over 3000 words which is generally the length of a normal chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it.  
Many Guest Reviews: Am I right in assuming you are the same person? (: No harm. I do like hearing your ideas. Perhaps you would like to create an account so you can pm me all these ideas. I do enjoy hearing them, even if they do not get used I might be able to draw interest and create an idea from them. This story has an outline of where it is headed, so much still to come but if there is an idea that stands out to me I may be able to accommodate it. Thank-you for taking the time to respond to my chapters. **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Niklaus, don't…"

Klaus punched Lucien directly in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, the chains that held him in place a courteously of Freya rattled but did not break there hold. "Don't kill you or don't torture you, because I believe Lucien, dear old friend, I will do both and there shall be no mercy" He blurred forward grabbing the vampire before him by the jaw slamming his body into the stone wall. "Where is my daughter? YOU TOOK HER. MY CHILD!"

Lucien smiled slightly. "I do not have her"

Klaus slipped his hand from Lucien's jaw and down to his throat. "I suggest you start talking before I decide to dismember you piece by piece"

"Perhaps I could rip an eyeball from it's socket, Nik"

Klaus looked up at Kol who was sitting on a railing above their heads. "You could indeed brother, I do recommend we leave one encase he decides to show us where Davina is"

"Sweet Davina" Lucien gasped out ignoring the brother's threats. "She was terrified calling out your name before I snapped her neck. The look in her eyes reminded me of the innocence that was in Rebekah when we first met"

Klaus's eyes turned a vibrated yellow, his fangs descending. He already felt horrible over Davina being taken he did not take kindly to being reminded of it, then there was the line about Rebekah. A bite would surely make the vampire in front of him more cautious of his words.

"Nik, I believe we need him coherent if we plan to interrogate him" Kol jumped from the beam landing on his feet beside his brother. "May I suggest you rip an arm from his body instead?"

Klaus's eyes slowly returned to normal. "No need for that, he is going to tell us everything we wish to know"

Lucien chuckled as he felt himself be released. "Am I now? I have been ingesting vervain for this very moment; you will retract nothing from me"

"Ah, vervain, the very substance that prevents my mind control. Never mind" He blurred over to the rack on the left wall, retrieving a bow and bunch of arrows. "Are you up for a game, little brother?"

Kol stared at Lucien's paling face. "Of course, Nik, what kind of game?"

"With enough holes placed in his body I do think I can bleed him out within minutes when we rip the arrows out" He threw one of the arrows at Kol who caught it with ease, holding it up in front of Lucien, his eyes filled with delight at Lucien's terrified look.

"Oh these will do just fine" They were not your average arrow, not thin, instead a thick piece of wood that would indeed feel like a stake, though as long as they avoided the heart he would not die. "And the game?"

Klaus grinned whickeredly. "Who can place the most holes in Lucien's body, I believe this is what we call fun"

"WAIT! What is the point? I don't know where she is, I am bound to forget the place once I have been, I have usually been guided there by another individual, never truly knowing the location"

Kol titled his head, raising the tip of the arrow to place it right beside Lucien's heart just breaking the skin. "Bound by whom?"

"I don't know their names. They never say"

Klaus grunted, releasing the first arrow which pierced Lucien through the shoulder extracting an agonising scream from his mouth. "Do you take me for a FOOL?! These people are your partners. I believe you know exactly who you are working for" He loaded the next arrow. "Shall I ask the question again? Where is my daughter?"

Lucien stared into Klaus's eyes. "I do know, though it is possible that she is dead"

Kol slammed the arrow he had in his hands through Lucien's stomach. "DO NOT TOY WITH US! YOU BEST SPEAK"

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DECLARED WAR ON THE MIKAELSON FAMILY LUCIEN. WHY WOULD YOU STAND AGAINST US? WHO DO YOU THINK IS STRONG ENOUGH TO OVER POWER THE ORIGINAL FAMILY"

Kol twisted the arrow that was buried in Lucien's stomach. "My brother asked you a question!"

Lucien screamed. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Is that an attempt at a joke?" The amusement could be seen within Klaus's eyes. "I am the bastard child" He cocked the arrow in his hand, releasing it allowing another scream to echo through the room. "Are you ready to speak yet?"

"No" Lucien spat on the floor. "Is this the best you have? I must say I never thought I would see the day when Kol and Niklaus would be seen working together such a sight. Where is Elijah, slumbering is a box somewhere?"

"Right here actually" Elijah blurred forward ripping the daylight ring from Lucien before he open the curtain allowing the sunbeams to dance over the vampires skin, screaming erupting through the room. "Apologies, brothers, I thought I might lead a hand"

Klaus stared at his older brother watching him shut the curtain to allow their prisoner a moment before he opened it again. "Ah, I believe the term is more the merrier"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Marcel, can I ask you something?" Hope moved her chess piece, taking one of Marcel's from the board at the same time. She saw the proud look on his face at the move she had made.

Marcel stared at the board contemplating his move, he found it odd to be alone with her but it was something he had wanted since she returned home. This child was his little sister; he wanted the chance to get to know her instead of just staying hello while passing each other in the corridors. "Of course, ask away, little H"

Hope raised her head to look at him. "You call Davina little D, and I am now little H…"

"You are my sister, are you not? It is a nickname, I shall give you plenty over the years I imagine" He moved his chess piece before motioning for her to take a turn.

Hope smiled widely. "I love it. But I want to ask you about our father. I heard him last night; I don't know if anyone else did but he was saying that it was his fault Davina was taken, was it?"

"No" Marcel shook his head at her words. "No, it was not Klaus's fault. It was a mistake that was made on our parts; we will get her back though. Nothing is to fear"

"You call him Klaus" She moved her piece before turning away from the board to grab her drink. "So does Davina, if you are his children why do you not call him father?"

"We have a very complicated history, I do call him Klaus almost always but there was a time when I called him father" He leaned back in his chair, staring off out the window.

" _Klaus, am I going to die?" the words left Marcel's mouth in a whisper before the cough erupted, his hand moving to cover his mouth._

 _Klaus moved toward the bed, brushing his hand over Marcel's forehead. "Of course not Marcellus, you do not believe that I would let you die do you?"_

 _He turned his head to look at Klaus as his father of a sort sat back down in the chair. "I am sick; will I die as my mother did?"_

" _You are a different kind of ill Marcellus, you mother succumbed to the fever, you have a simple flu. You will recover just fine. Rest little warrior" He picked up his book; turning to the page had been reading moments ago._

 _Marcel pulled the blankets further up his body. "Will you read to me as you were before?"_

" _Very well"_

" _Klaus"_

 _Klaus raised his eyebrow in question, looking back over at the young boy. He was sweating, yet shivering. His voice unsteady and Klaus for once again realised what it was like to feel something for the child he called his own. He had never given any thought to having children, after all it was impossible for vampires yet seeing Marcel beaten down reminded him of the time with Mikael. He would allow no harm to come to the boy ever again. "Yes?"_

" _Thank-you for sitting with me, no one has ever bothered before. I was always alone"_

" _Ah, Marcellus, you will never be alone again. You are a Mikaelson at heart therefore you will always have us"_

 _The boy smiled shyly. "Thank-you for choosing me to be your son, Klaus…" He hid his head under the blanket drawing in a deep breath. "Father"_

"I was shy, the thought of calling him father made my body rack with nerves. It was never a common name yet the rareness of it made it seem all the more special. He is my father at heart; no name is needed to prove it"

Hope bit her bottom lip; the thought of what she needed to call Klaus had been on her mind since she found out that he was her father. She tried to avoid calling him anything since the thought of calling him anything other than dad would upset him. She wasn't ready, the truth had only recently been revealed but she did not wish to hurt him. "Do you know if he wants me to call him father?"

Marcel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Little H, you should not feel pressured. It would make Klaus extremely happy to hear the word from your lips but he also understands why it cannot be. You have only just met him; it will all come with time"

"But Davina…"

"Does not call him father, she calls him Klaus just like me. She too is not ready to make that leap. Their relationship is new as well" He smiled softly at her. "Do not call him father just because you feel it will make him happy"

"Is this what it is like to have a brother?"

Marcel grinned. "I do not know, it is a new concept to me. I have gained not one but two sisters. I am learning as I go"

"Maybe we can learn together. I have never had a brother before. Will Davina be home soon, I don't want to lose her before I have a chance to know her"

"You won't lose her" Marcel promised, he had no fear that his promise would fail. Their father would bring his daughter home, their sister home. He would not fail them.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"I want to go home" Davina stared down at her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. The burn marks were not fading, they should have been fading with her vampire healing but it had to be another side effect from her witch side, it was taking longer, too long. The pain was incredible.

" _Please stop Esther" Davina cried out as the curling iron of a sort was brought down upon her causing a scream to erupt from her. It should not have been hurting as much as it did but her witch side seemed to be overpowering her vampire side, and with the spell Esther had cast on her it made the torture all the more painful._

 _Esther pulled the object back looking down at the young girl who was chained before her. "Do you wish to tell me how you were made a hybrid?"_

 _Davina could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, the pain was unbearable but she knew she could not say anything. "No" She raised her head, her eyes connecting with Finn who stood behind his mother against the wall. "I don't have anything to stay"_

" _You make this much harder than it needs to be, child" She place it on the inside of Davina's arm._

 _Davina screamed but this time she kept her gaze of Finn, through blurry eyes she could see his discomfort. He was not longer looking at her but instead at the door as though he wished to leave. He wasn't okay with the torture, she knew that much. From there conversations, she could tell that he did not wish to be here. "Stop please"_

 _Esther shifted to the other arm pressing it down. "This will not heal for days; the spell I cast will slow it. You will feel every inch of pain these marks provide. They will serve as a reminder that you have a choice my dear, you could end this all" She pulled away. "Clean her up Finn, unchain her"_

" _Yes mother"_

Finn sat the blood down in front of her. "Drink, it will speed the process"

Davina wriggled her nose. "I don't like blood. I want to go home" She brought her hands up to her face to wipe away her tears, her eyes falling on the bracelet wrapped around her, the reason why she couldn't do magic. "How can you stand by her? She is torturing me. I am a child!"

Finn stared at her, flashes from the past things he had heard but never actually witnessed. It all came streaming through his mind. He had done this all before, stood back while a member of his family was harmed. "I want to believe that she knows best"

"She doesn't. I want to go home to my family" Davina sobbed pulling her knees up to her chest. "Let me go home, Finn"

Finn sat down beside her. "You cannot go home, mother, she would never allow it"

"I want Klaus. I want Kol. I just want my family" She rested her head on her knees, the cries echoing through the room.

Finn could feel the tugging on his heart, none of this was right. He did not agree to the torturing of a child. He did not agree to Lucien trying to hurt Rebekah. He wasn't even certain he agreed with his mothers plan to hurt the tribrid child. He wanted desperately to know what it was like to make decisions on his own, but this was his mother, he wanted to believe that she knew what was best for the family. That she could be redeemed. "Why do you wish to return to them?"

"Because they love me" Davina mumbled, shivering. She did hope that Klaus still loved her; she begged it to be true. "You could stand with them against your mother. They are your brothers, your sisters"

"Freya" Finn let the name fall from his lips ever so softly. "She stands with Niklaus after everything he has done?"

"She does now" Davina bit her bottom lip hoping it was indeed true, the Klaus was working with Freya. "You could see her again Finn, see them all, if you just help me get home" She raised her head to look at him. "I just want to go home"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Did he tell you anything?"

Klaus looked away from the basin where he was washing his hands; blood was splattered across his face and clothes. It was odd that seeing Cami made him feel slightly ashamed of his appearance. She had that affect on him; he had never met someone that could make him feel ashamed of his actions. Not unless his parents were counted. "Not yet but he will. The blood is currently streaming from his body; it will only be a short while before I can compel him to tell me everything he knows"

Cami looked nervous. "Here" She held out the clean t-shirt that was in her hands. "He cannot escape right, if he manages to get away he will be able to notify…"

Klaus slipped the shirt over his head, interrupting her rambling. "Love, he cannot escape, we won't allow him too…"

"Cami, if my magic fails within the chains then the room is still concealed, he cannot leave" Freya reassured steeping into the courtyard with Rebekah by her side.

"Kol is also keeping watch, he will notify me once Lucien is drained of blood" He pulled Cami close to him. "Do not fret love; it is only a matter of time before Davina is home with us"

Rebekah broke away from the group moving towards the stairs that would lead her to Lucien. "The perfect time for me to question him then" She wanted to know why he had taken her, beaten her. It was a question that had been lingering in the back of her mind. She wanted to know what business Lucien had with her.

Klaus noticed the determine look in Rebekah's eyes and the sudden dread filled his stomach. "Where do you think you are going?"

"No doubt if he is draining of blood he will be bored and in pain, I plan to take advantage of that and find out why he kidnapped me"

There it was the very thing he had been dreading. A part of him wanted to focus on the hatred he held for her but he knew he couldn't, deep down he had a soft spot for her and he would not allow her to face Lucien. Not only would it break whatever innocence his little sister had left, it would crush him to have them in the same room. The secrets that he kept from Rebekah, the harm that Lucien wanted to do, it was all better to be hidden. "You will do nothing of the sort"

"Excuse me?" Rebekah turned back to him noticing the stern look on his face, it was not a side of Nik she had seen in a while, he was indeed spending most of his time trying to avoid her. "You do not tell me what to do"

Niklaus glanced at Cami and then to Freya, the older sister he did not know so well but suddenly felt the need to protect when it came to Lucien. If there was one good thing that came from having Mikael as a father it was the desire to protect his family yet it was also a default. No matter how mad he was at them, he would allow no harm to come to them even if he was made out to be the bastard again. "You heard me, Rebekah. You will not approach Lucien. None of you will" He held Cami that little bit tighter, hoping that she would understand he was not trying to control her, he was simply trying to protect her.

"You do not control me Niklaus. You have been avoiding me since I arrived home, you do not have any right to tell me who I can speak to" She continued up the steps.

Klaus grunted, his little sister would be forever stubborn. "Little sister, if I hear of you attempting to approach Lucien, I will confine you to your room"

Rebekah stopped in her tracks. "You are not my father Niklaus; you do not have the privilege of…"

"I am well aware I am not your father Rebekah. The thought of being compared to a man like Mikael brings on some murderous tendencies" He was nothing like Mikael, the thought of being compared to him only made him want to crumble. He tried his whole life to be anything but the man who raised him. "This is not to control you, it is to protect you. If I have to ground you to your room in order to do so then I will" He raised his eyebrow at her, as if to challenge her.

Rebekah stared at him, unsure of whether to believe his words or not. A part of her wanted to believe that he was doing it because he cared but there was a small part of her that did not believe; after all he hated her did he not? "You are impossible. You selfish…"

"Rebekah" Freya caught her younger sister off guard by cutting her off. "I agree with Klaus, as our little sister it is our duty to protect you" She nodded to Klaus, she never thought she would find herself agreeing with him but for some odd reason she could sense the pure dread seeping from his body at the thought of Lucien and Rebekah being together in the same room.

"NIK, SOME THING IS WRONG WITH LUCIEN!"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **I suck at writing a murderous Klaus so bare with me as I try to get this right!**

 **GuestReviewer: If it is good enough for you then that is all that matters, never write for the audience but for yourself. Post it up and see what other people think of your work. If you have an account, pm me and I might be able to help you out.  
Ima Marx: Hope you enjoyed this update.  
Lisa: Davina will do doubt be out of that place soon! I think that will be Klaus's reaction too!**

 **Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Klaus voice boomed through the room trying to compete with the loud screaming that reigned from Lucien's lips, he shouldn't have been in that much pain, the blood draining from him should have made him exhausted. So much as to put him in a sleep until the wounds begun to heal. His eyes were drawn to his little brother who stood over their now enemy, he was staring up at Lucien's chained hand as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"He's desiccating" Kol looked over to acknowledge his brothers presence.

Klaus blurred over to stand by Kol, trying to block out the sound of Lucien's screams from his ears. His hand was indeed desiccating but how was it possible. "This isn't possible. What kind of trick is this?" He grabbed Lucien by the jaw; the howling from his former friend seemed to stop instantly as he looked into the hybrids eyes.

Lucien face was pale, blood still seeping from his body. "No trick" He gasped. "Stop it, I cannot take this…Rebekah" He trailed from his train of thought seeing the blonde beauty standing behind his sire. "Lovely Rebekah"

Niklaus snapped Lucien's neck in a swift moment; he did not wish to hear another word leave Lucien's mouth. "You were told not to enter this room" He snapped at Rebekah. There were a million things floating through his mind, he did not need to be distracted by the thought of his little sister and Lucien.

Elijah took the moment of silence to walk across the floor to take a look at Lucien's hand, a frown forming on his face. He was not sure how it was possible but it seemed as through Lucien was desiccating at the cause of nothing. "Freya, can you find out what kind of magic this is?"

"IF WE LOSE HIM, WE LOSE OUR CHANCE AT FINDING DAVINA!"

Kol's outburst had Klaus's immediate attention; he turned away from one of his younger siblings to look at the other. "Do not fear brother, there must be away to stop it" He saw Kol's doubtful yet murderous look. "With Lucien or without Lucien, Davina is coming home. I vowed that too you"

Freya stared at the two of them, the way Kol's face went from murderous to slightly less at the sound of Klaus's voice. It was something she had wished for; a thousand years of not having a family had only made the desire to find her siblings stronger. But at every turn she was reminded that her bond with them would never be as strong as the one they shared, it seemed that she was just a source of all their witchy needs. In truth she had known that when they placed Klaus in the ground, she had stayed with her siblings, Hayley and her niece but it seemed to be out of necessity not love. The only one that truly loved her was Hope. "I can do it" Freya let the words fall from her lips. Despite her feelings she would still contribute to the rescue of Davina, she was Klaus's daughter and Hope's sister which in turn made her, her niece, she would rescue the teenager at all costs.

Niklaus could sense it; he could see the brief shadow of hesitation that had touched her eyes before she spoke the words. In truth he had not cared for Freya before, when she had returned to their lives he had sort is as a precaution not to trust her. The circumstances were different now, she wished to make amends and that was good enough for him in the present time. "Thank-you, sister" He watched the slight smile that slipped onto her lips when he touched her shoulder briefly.

"Anything to help find your daughter, Niklaus. I do need some room though, too many bodies in the one room"

"Everyone out! Except…" He let his eyes flick to Kol; they seemed to be on the same wave length. "Kol will stay, just encase Lucien manages to escape the chains when he wakes. Kol…"

Kol waved his hand, taking a seat. "No need to worry Nik, the lunatic will not be escaping. Not when he is our only means to find Davina!"

Klaus nodded, grabbing onto Rebekah's arm. "You are coming with me, little sister"

"Nik!" Rebekah let his name rip from her mouth when he dragged her out of the room.

"I heard the shouting, everything secure?" Marcel asked stepping into the courtyard just as they did.

Elijah nodded briefly. "Niklaus snapped his neck, he shall not be going anywhere"

Klaus stared at him. "Hope?" He did not know why Marcel wasn't with Hope, he was meant to be protecting the young girl from any harm while they dealt with the latest threat to the family.

"Is sleeping. The spell that surrounds the compound prevents anyone from entering, and Lucien is secure. She is safe, Klaus" He wanted his father to know that he would never place Hope in danger, the compound was the safest place for her and as long as she stayed within the wall she would be fine. "What happened?"

"Apparently Lucien can desiccate without anything having happened to him" Cami told him, Klaus seemed to be preoccupied with Rebekah whom he was staring at.

Rebekah ripped her arm out of his grasp. "What the bloody hell, Nik? I'm not a child, why do you insist that I cannot go near Lucien. He kidnapped me; I have the right to know why he did so"

She was possibly all to right, she should know exactly why Lucien took her but he couldn't tell her. Together he and Kol had vowed that Lucien would never get his hands on Rebekah, all he wished for was revenge over the fact that Aurora had chosen differently to what he wished. Lucien, a person he had once considered a friend, had vowed to harm his sister. It could not stand. When he heard the plan of what he wished to do to her, he wanted to rip him apart but before he did, he learnt to compel. He thought that would have been enough. "You are right sister, you do have right to know why he did. Though despite what you may think this is only to protect you. Stay away from Lucien, I will not repeat myself"

Rebekah wished to slap the look off his face but she felt a small flutter in her stomach caused my Nik's sudden concern for her. It felt good that he was caring for her, it quenched the jealously she had been feeling when it came to his attention. All her life she had been his little sister, the only girl to hold his full attention, she did not like that her title had been taken and she seemed to have to share with more than just his children. "Fine. Have it your way" She tried to act as though his concern for her didn't bother her but it was all she had been hoping for since she returned.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Finn watched as his mother held Davina's hand using the magic that was flowing through the unconscious girl's body to cast a spell on Lucien. He watched Davina's body writher, not just from the magic being taken but also from the pain she had endured at the hands of Esther just moments ago. He had stood by and watched his mother soundly beat the child, Niklaus's child. It was history repeating itself, this time he had to do something to stop her; he owed that to Nik for not standing by him when they were children. He was the oldest brother, it was his job to protect his siblings from all harm yet he had done nothing but stand by and listen to Niklaus's screams every time their mother or father laid a hand upon him.

"It is done. Lucien will not be able to say a word"

Finn let his eyes connect with his mothers. "Was it necessary, you wiped all important details from his memory before he left. He could not have told them anything"

Esther moved word placing her hand on Finn's cheek. "My sweet boy, this is all for the greater good. If he did remember a slight detail that could potentially lead Niklaus here then our cause would be jeopardised. I cannot allow this to fail. Niklaus must die and for that to happen he cannot find us. Clean her up dear, I will return within the hour, I have a quick errand to run" She rubbed his cheek gently before leaving him alone with Davina.

He had thought he was okay with the plan, the idea of killing his siblings since she promised they could be brought back if they wished to live as witches. In truth he wasn't okay with it, not anymore. His mother had stood before him torturing an innocent child for her own gain. He had stood by once and allowed it to happen, he would not allow her to do the same to Davina.

Stepping across the room, he saw watched Davina twitch. "I am sorry it came to this, Davina" He grabbed the blood that he had paced by her earlier, helping her to drink just a little, enough to wake her.

Davina moaned with pain. "Finn…"

"I am right here, like always" He reminded her gently; he placed the blood down and undid the chains that were holding her down.

Davina weakly placed her hand on her head. "What did she do to me?"

Finn undid the last of the chains holding her legs down. "She tortured you, then used your magic. You will be weak for a little while" He helped her sit up before picking her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Davina weakly rested her head on his shoulder, even talking was taking its effort. She was not sure why she trusted him so easily, he was involved in the plan to take everything from her but they had spoken multiple times every day when he brought her food or attempted to help her clean up. He didn't want to be here, she knew that without him having to say it. It was why she trusted him; well there was a little something else that made him a little more trustworthy.

" _Mother, I want to consider the possibility that we keep Davina alive"_

" _Do not be foolish child. I need the new kind of hybrid to be sired to me, the idea of allowing her to live risks the idea that she could sire people to herself. I would not be in control"_

" _Mother, she has not had a chance to live a full life. She could stand with us"_

" _No Finn. She dies when the time is right"_

Finn walked towards the door. "I am getting you out of here, Davina. If you are Niklaus's daughter then you are my niece, I should know better. You will not die by the hands of my mother"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Hayley crept into Hope's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She let her gaze wander to her baby girl, cuddled under the blankets in the huge bed, it made her look tiny. She stayed by the door staring, every choice she had ever made had been with the intention of keeping her safe and now her little baby, the only child she would ever have, hated her. It wasn't at all what she wanted; she just wished to give her a normal safe life. The thought of Klaus's enemies coming after her baby terrified her; she didn't want her baby to have to live life looking over her shoulder.

"Mom"

Hayley blinked, she had been hoping not to wake her sleeping child. "Hi honey"

Hope sat up, her eyes filled with a little bit of fear. "What are you doing in here, where is Marcel?"

Hayley didn't like it, the way her child asked for Marcel. One of the vampires she had been so desperate to keep Hope away from was now guarding her. "He left"

"You're lying. That is what you do. You lie to me. Get out of my room, leave now"

Hayley frowned, moving across the floor to the bed. She watched with distaste as her daughter moved back against the headboard as if to put more distance between them. "He did leave honey, I am not lying" She perched herself on the end of the bed. "I only ever wanted the best for you Hope. I wanted you to grow up with two parents who loved you with everything they had. I wanted to give you a safe home to grow up in. Klaus cannot provide that for you. He cannot love you like I do, his attention is on Davina now, he claims that she is his daughter, that Marcel is his son but it is you that he should be with and he is not here is he? He cannot love you like I do because he has other children he needs to love too"

"Mom! Stop! Stop lying to me"

Hayley sighed, seeing the anger in her daughters eyes. "Think about it sweetie, how much time have you spent with him since Davina went missing? He is devoted to her, not you. Elijah is your father"

"Elijah is my uncle. He never wanted to be my father"

Hayley pursed her lips, not realising her daughter knew that. "He might not have in the beginning but he grew to love you like his own"

"Because you made him believe if he didn't you would run away with me. You made him live a lie" Hope could feel the tears springing to her eyes. She hated this; all her mother's lies were affecting her. Elijah was her biological uncle but he loved her as though she was his daughter because her mother had forced his hand. By ignoring him she was hurting him but if she acknowledged his presence she would be hurting her true father. "He tried so hard to be the best father in the world because he knew he wasn't my birth father. You hurt him too mom. You hurt us all"

Hayley glared. "I didn't hurt anyone. I did the right thing"

"You did the selfish thing" Hope mumbled, wiping the tear away the trailed down her cheek. "Leave me alone. I cannot forgive you mom"

"What are you doing in here?" Marcel stepped into the room, raising his eyebrow at Hayley. "Hope, are you alright?"

Hope nodded slowly. "Make her leave, Marcel. I don't want her here"

Marcel walked further into the room. "Leave Hayley, you don't have the right to be alone with her right now"

"She is my daughter. I have the right to do as I please. I am so sick of everyone telling me how I have done so much wrong. It is Klaus who started this; he is the one with a thousand years worth of enemies. He is the bad guy in this story" She stood up from the bed. "She is my daughter and I will have her with me where she belongs"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Dee: Thank-you for commenting on the last couple of chapters! You will indeed see who it is soon. Finn did know about the abuse, he didn't do anything but I think he regrets hit now.  
KlamilleLover: There is more Klamille scenes coming, I have slacked a bit on that. Sorry, they will have another scene soon.  
Lisa: I think you just read Davina's fate ^^ As for Finn I think you also just read what he is doing. What do you think?**

 **Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Finn placed Davina on her feet as they stepped into the attic, he wanted to take her straight to the compound but she had insisted on going to the attic. It was with him or without him, and he knew he could only protect her if they stayed together so he brought her to the attic as she asked.  
He watched as she moved towards the bed pulling a box out from under the bed. She had a determined look across her face which he thought was dangerous.

"Why must we stop here, it is an attic, and you should be getting home. My mother" He knew what Esther Mikaelson was like, once she realised they were missing she would begin her hunt.

Davina flipped the box open, retrieving a bunch of candles. "This place is protected, she won't find us" She placed the candles in a circle. "I am going to summon your vampire body and place you into it"

Finn stared at her, watching as pulled out ingredients. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, being a vampire was something he had always despised. It went against the natural order to live forever, it was not a life he had wanted for himself, he hadn't even thought it was a possibility. "Davina, we cannot bother with this. My body is gone, I live within Vincent now. We have no time for this"

Davina looked up at him, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "Don't you understand? I am a hybrid, the first of my kind. I hold power I never thought I had, its storing, since you took that bracelet off the power has begun dancing in my veins waiting to be released. I don't think there is anything I couldn't do right now" She placed a bowl on the ground. "Let me do this for you, I know I can"

Finn shook his head. "You must understand Davina; I did not enjoy being a vampire. I hated it, returning to that body is the last thing I want"

"You cannot win a battle against your mother as a witch, you are vulnerable. Easy to kill. The last thing she will suspect is me placing you into a different body, into your original body" She stood up, walking towards him. "You were in a box for nine hundred years. You never learnt to embrace it. I can help you"

He felt his heart beat a little faster, his young girl before him cared for him. He could see it in his eyes, he had not expected it after all he had played a part in her kidnapping but yet she was still wanting to help him. Nevertheless he did not wish to turn back into the thing he hated most. "I did not enjoy it Davina, the killing. It was not the person I was meant to be" He was meant to live a single life then die.

"Do you honestly believe that any of your siblings wanted this? It was forced upon them by your mother and father, yet they have learnt to live with it. They have learnt to take blood from humans without killing, they sustain themselves at the loss of no human life" Davina knew how the Mikaelson's worked now, they would compel people to feed them but they would never kill anyone. Blood bags were stored and bourbon always on hand. She could teach Finn these ways if he was open to the idea.

Finn exhaled, turning away from her. "You don't understand what you are asking"

Davina walked around him so they were face to face yet again. "But I do. Don't you wish for a chance to know Freya, the sister you thought was lost? Your other siblings. Do you not wish to make amends? I could help you learn to love what you are. I could teach you the ways of this world. The one you have only been in for a short time, do you not wish to explore, to learn"

He stared at the girl, his niece though Niklaus. It was true; he had only been in the world for a short while. There was a lot to explore, so much to learn. Not just of the supernatural world but also of the world itself. He had barely had enough time to work out how to use a phone, there was so much reading to me done. But it all came back to the idea that he would yet again be immortal "Davina, sweetheart, this is my life. I do not wish to live forever"

"How about a deal?"

Her wide innocent eyes made it hard to say no, he could see the need within her begging for him just to say yes. "What are you proposing?"

"You live the life of a mortal, so let's just say eighty to a hundred years; we'll draw a number from a hat if we must. In that time frame I will teach you, you'll learn and explore. I want that time to show you that your life means something, that just because you live forever doesn't mean you are a monster. It gives you a chance, you can make a difference. You can learn to love"

"Why is it I find it so hard to deny you? Just a week ago I planning the destruction of my siblings but you changed it all" She had changed everything he had been fighting for, seeing her being tortured by his mother, the exact same person that tortured Niklaus, it awakened something inside of him.

"I did not want to have to chose this either but it was die or die but still live. I want to do something with my life and to do that I need to be here" She paused to really look into his eyes as if it would help her to convey her words. "I hated him you know, when I first met him but when Kol died" She took a deep breath remembering the painful experience. "He was there, he helped me when no else did. He proved himself again when Hayley wanted me to risk my life for Hope, she was prepared to let me die but he came to me. He wanted me to live…"

 _Klaus blurred to stand in front of Davina breaking her concentration. He hadn't been to see her in over a week, his mind had been revolving around Dahlia but he heard Hayley. "I won't let do this. The spell will kill you"_

 _Davina raised her eyebrow, shocked by his sudden presence. He acted as though he cared but sometimes she doubted if he did. "It is to save Hope. Hayley…"_

 _Klaus shook his head, grabbing her arms. "We will find another way, I will not sacrifice you. Kol loves you Davina, you are family by default or not. I will not let you die" He wasn't sure when he started to feel this way, he was protective over her. It was wrong, he was meant to hate her but Kol loved her, his little brother loved her._

 _There was no way to save Hope and still live, it wasn't possible. She looked up into his eyes seeing the fear; it was unusual for him to fear anything. He was the original hybrid, the thing people feared. The monster that lurked in the shadows. "Feed me your blood" the words escaped her mouth before she even knew what she was saying._

" _Pardon"_

" _If I take your blood, if I die then I will at least still be here. I can continue my work. So give me your blood" It was more demanding, it had not been the first thought of her mind. Turning into a vampire had never been part of her life plan but it would mean she would still live, she could find a way to bring Kol back. It would just mean that someone else would have to complete the magic._

 _Klaus's hands dropped from her arms, seeing the innocence written all over her features accompanied by the determination. "I will not allow you to become this" He was a monster, he knew that but he would not allow her to become him._

" _So you don't wish for me to die but you will not give me your blood so I can live. It makes no sense Klaus!"_

" _Why are you going to do this?" It couldn't have been that simple, she could not simply want to save Hope. She had no connection to the child._

 _Davina turned away from him, this little girl was innocent, she was Kol's niece and Klaus's daughter. It was reason enough to want to keep her alive but he wouldn't understand that. He wouldn't understand that somehow they had bonded over the death of Kol and now she felt the need to help him. "If I don't you'll lose her. Hope. It'll break you. I know what it is like to lose someone you love, besides Hayley said…"_

" _What did Hayley say?" Klaus felt the anger spike within him, Hayley the manipulative bitch she was. He wondered what Elijah saw in her, in truth she was always raving about the right then when in fact anything she did was for herself not Hope._

 _Davina turned back to him. "It doesn't matter" She told him, the determination clouding her eyes. Her hands gripping the front of his jacket. She wondered how they got here, how they came to be so close. "Don't let me die, Klaus, I don't want to die"_

 _He felt like his heart was tearing, he wished for nothing more than to protect Hope but he did not wish it to be at the expense of Davina. "I will never let you die, Davina, you're my family" He bit into his wrist. "This is immortality Davina, this is forever"_

" _I understand. It is not want I wanted but I do not wish to die" As those last words left her lips she placed her mouth over his wound and drank his blood._

"What do you mean by telling me this?" Finn was confused it was as though the conversation had taken a different direction.

Davina bit her bottom lip, thinking about Klaus had driven her insecurity right back to the top of her mind but she tried hard to push it down. Hope was his daughter, she was not. It was that simple, like Esther had said but despite that she loved him. Bringing Finn back into his own body was buying her time before she had to return to the compound and no doubt see Hope curled up in Klaus's arms. "I don't really know. I just want you to understand that I did not wish to be a vampire either but I chose this over death and my existence will matter. Yours could too. Besides, you cannot stay in Vincent's body, he has a life. He doesn't deserve to have it taken over"

It was not at all what he wanted but she was right. He was trying to do the right thing but he had forgotten that the body he inhabited was already someone else's. He was trying to convince Davina that this was his choice to make but he had never given Vincent a choice. He had taken without permission the body of another. "Are you being honest with me when you say you can do this?"

"I know I can. I just need you to trust me, like I trust you" Trust was an odd word to describe considering he had been part of the plot to kidnap her but she did feel like it was true

"You trust me?"

"Of course, you took me out of that place and you cared for me while I was there. Come; let's do this so I can go home, so **we** can go home"

"I believe you want me to be a vampire again so they can not kill me"

Davina smile shyly, that was part of the truth. She wanted a chance to get to know Finn properly before he died; she wanted to be able to show him that the vampire lifestyle was not as bad as he made it out to be. Most of all she wanted to give him a chance to talk to Klaus, something was going on between them and while she didn't know the truth it was clear they had to speak about the past. "Well, that too. I don't want my saviour to die before I get a chance to thank him properly"

"We'll then, I believe it is time you made me a vampire once more"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 _Klaus sat with his back pressed against the tree, tears running down his cheeks. Nothing could take away the feeling of self loathing he felt, it was worse than any of the cuts his fathers had inflicted on him. His mother's words were the still floating within his mind. It was not right; he did not understand this life. They loved their other children why was no love reserved for him. He was no different._

" _Niky"_

 _Klaus looked up, quickly wiping the tears away from his eyes. There was no need for Kol to see him cry, the boy would only worry more. "Kol"_

" _Are you okay?" He fidgeted with the end of his clothes._

 _Klaus placed on a brave smile. "I am fine. No need to worry. Come, supper will be soon" He pushed himself from the ground wincing slightly as the pain for his father's latest work moved through his body._

 _Kol took his older brothers hand in his own. "Father did this?"_

 _Klaus trusted Kol with his largest secret, the abuse that came from their father but he would not plague the boy with the knowledge that it was also their mother. If Kol was to live anything similar to a normal life then he needed to believe that at least one of his parents were good. "Yes" He watched the anger cloud the boys features. "No need for you to feel that way. It is done. I live to fight another day"_

" _Mother would stop him, Niky, we should tell her"_

 _Klaus let go of Kol's hand as they entered the village. "No Kol, never tell mother" He bit his bottom lip; he wasn't sure what to say to Kol. Should he tell his younger brother that his mother would abuse him with words and sometimes physically, that she did it when Mikael was not around. Could he tell him that it had been his mother he was running from when he stumbled into the woods and upon Mikael interrupting a hunting trip which ended in a beating…no he could no burden his brother. "Mother is happy, best not to upset her"_

" _There you are, my darlings. Come, come, supper is ready"_

 _Klaus waited for Kol to move safely into the hut before he went to pass his mother, the woman catching his arm with a fierce grip making him freeze. "Mother…"_

" _Hush. Straight to bed Niklaus, I will tell them you feel ill. Since you interrupted your father there is not enough food to go around. It is you who will miss out"_

" _Mother"_

 _Her fingers dug into his skin, gripping him tightly while the mothering look never seemed to leave her eyes. "Run along to bed Niklaus. Now child"_

 _He could feel the tears running down his cheeks when she pushed him forward causing him to almost stumble into the ground. "Yes Mother"_

"Klaus" Cami brushed her hand over his cheek waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. "Wake up, it is a nightmare, nothing more" She brushed his cheek again as his eyes flickered briefly.

"Cami"

Cami smiled, leaning forward to brush her lips against his briefly. "You are safe. What were you dreaming of?"

Klaus pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face into her neck. It had been a while since he had dreamed of his mother, it was not a common occurrence and he hated the mere thought of her. "It was nothing" It wasn't that he didn't trust Cami, he did. It was just that he trusted no one with this particular secret other then Kol and even then his younger brother only knew half the truth. "Sleep love"

Cami entwined her hand with his. "You are lying" It wasn't spoken in a bad way, just the acknowledgment that he would not tell the truth to her. He did not open up easily, she understood that and patience was the key. He would tell her the truth eventually when he was ready.

"Stay with me, love, do not leave me"

"Never" Cami rolled over to so they were face to face, she could see the vulnerable look in his eyes. "I love you"

"As I love you, sweetheart" He rubbed his fingertips across her cheek when a familiar scent caught his nose. "Davina"

Cami blinked. "Klaus…"

"Davina is home"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **Lisa: I have the freedom to write Finn how I would like, I cannot wait to explore what I can do with his character. As for Hayley, I am sure there is still more selfishness to come from her.  
Prue: I feel as though Hayley is far from stable right now and it is only going to get worse when she learns what is coming.  
Camiklauslover: I am sure you will get at least one of your wishes soon!**

 **Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"STOP!"

Klaus's voice thundered through the courtyard as he came blurring down the stairs followed closely by Cami. He took in the scene before him, it was one of shock. His dead brother, the brother he had thought was rotting in the basement in a coffin was before him, Kol was holding him up against the bricks by the throat. Davina was standing beside them tugging on Kol's arm while everyone watched stunned by what was occurring.  
Davina was home but this was not at all how he expected it to go. On the list of suspects that had taken his daughter with the help of Lucien, Finn was the least likely since he was supposed to be dead. Klaus mentally cursed that fact that no Mikaelson would ever truly stay dead.

"I am going to kill you, whatever it takes Finn. I swear it" Kol ranted, the look on his face purely murderous. "I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR EYES FROM THERE SOCKETS AND…"

"No. Kol, let him go. Please!" Davina begged tugging on her boyfriends arm. "Let him go!"

Elijah stood in between his sisters, shock was radiating through his body. "How is this possible?"

Cami squeezed Klaus's hand, looking up at him. "You must stop Kol, look at Davina, she is distraught"

Klaus let his eyes flicker from his brothers to his daughter; he could see the completely distraught look in her eyes as she begged Kol to stop. Truth be told, he was with his little brother on this. Killing Finn would be nothing but a mercy, yet Davina was obviously attached. "Kol, that is enough!"

"Nik" Kol jerked his head in Niklaus's direction, his hand never moving from Finn's throat. "You cannot honestly…"

Klaus straightened his back, fixing his younger brother with a stern glare. "Let him go. Now" He knew Kol would listen, there family had a strange dynamic but the thing about Kol was, he was more than just a brother. He had raised Kol and therefore he knew that his little brother would always listen to him. "I wish to murder him too Kol, perhaps if he attacks we could chop his legs off but for now you stay your hand"

"You are lucky Nik is here" Kol released him only for Finn to slide down the wall coughing.

"Are you okay?" Davina fell to her knees beside him, her eyes filled with innocence. This man had rescued her; he was her father's brother. Her Uncle. "Finn…"

Finn gave a small smile at her concerned tone, he rubbed his throat. "I am fine, sweetheart. Just fine, unkillable remember. I suppose now would be a good time to thank-you for returning me to this body"

"Someone best explain what the hell is going on before I let Kol rip Finn apart, I may even join him. I always did enjoy killing a family member or two, namely our parents of course" Klaus growled, watching his older brother with his daughter was somewhat upsetting. Not just because of the kidnapping but the concern in Davina's eyes unsettled him.

Finn stood up slowly. "Niklaus" He acknowledged, his brother was volatile, that was undeniable and he did not wish to provoke the monster that lied within his brother.

"Davina Claire" Kol let her name fall from his lips yet to his surprise she glared at him with anger.

"Do not touch him. I do not want him hurt. He rescued me" Davina defended Finn against Kol leaving her boyfriend shocked.

Cami took advantage of everyone stunned silence; she blurred across the room and wrapped Davina in a hug. "You're safe. Your father and I were so worried. Are you hurt?"

Davina clung to Cami, burying her head into the womas neck inhaling her scent; it was the smell of home. The smell she missed. "I am fine. I've missed you" Davina mumbled to her mother figure, though she lied. She was far from fine, since the first day with Esther she had been unable to shake the woman's words from her mind. Niklaus was not her biological father as Esther had often liked to repeat, the woman had told her that the connection would not be as strong. That he could not love her as though she loved him. Davina wanted to break down at the thought because she did love him as though he was her father, the first proper parent she ever had.

Cami kissed the girl on the forehead, not releasing her. "I missed you too, honey, very much. I thought I was going to lose you"

"No" Davina pulled back. "Finn saved me. I would have died if he hadn't. You didn't lose me because he was there to save me"

Cami let her gaze flicker to the eldest Mikaelson brother. "Thank-you" The words left her lips softly and quickly, her arms wrapping back around Davina.

Klaus stared at his brother; shock and anger were just two of the emotions on the forefront of his mind. He had never been close with Finn; his older brother hated him for some unknown reason. Being the bastard son was not it since Finn had hated him long before he learned the truth. This was something deeper; Finn's hate for him had been present since they were children, human children. "You kidnapped her. My daughter, my child, why?"

Finn tensed, his gaze flickering over his siblings. Kol still held the murderous look and Finn had to wonder if it was Davina's words or Klaus's that were keeping him from attacking. Elijah looked to absolutely speechless which didn't happen very often, where as his sisters both looked relived to see a familiar face but angry that it was him. Then there was Niklaus, he looked as though he wished to rip someone apart but something or someone was holding him back. "I did not wish to hurt her. I brought her home to you, she is innocent. No harm should have come to her"

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" Freya stepped forward. "Why would you attempt to hurt her, she is a child"

Davina looked over at Freya, hearing the woman speak. It was Finn that Freya had been closest too before she was taken; it was her that he had loved forever. And now, in this moment they had a chance to see each other again yet the woman standing across the room did not look pleased at the idea. "He never hurt me. He cared for me" She felt Kol embrace her and she nuzzled her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. "I missed you Kol"

"I missed you more then you could imagine, darling" He held her close to his chest, eyeing his older brother over the top her head. He might have wanted nothing more than to tear Finn limb from limb but he wouldn't. Not if it would hurt Davina, and certainly not if it would bring the wrath of Nik down upon him. He might take pride in being Nik's favourite brother but the hybrid had no quarrel of playing the stern older brother or guardian when needed be. "You say that he didn't hurt you but someone did?"

Davina gripped his jacket, fists turning white. She could hear the intake of breath from Klaus as he awaited her answer and for just a moment she allowed herself to believe that he cared for her until Esther's face was placed within her mind reminding her that it was untrue. "Yes. I…"

"Little D!"

Davina smiled, pulling her face away from Kol's chest. "Marcel" She reached out to hug him once he was close enough; this man regardless of any of the other connections was her big brother. He was part of the reason she was still standing today. "I'm glad to see no one has killed you yet"

"Because I am so easy to kill. Same old D" He hugged her tight as though a big brother would. "I have someone who wants to say hello" He pulled away from her which allowed her to see the child that stood just an inch behind him.

"Hope" Davina allowed the name to leave her lips. That familiar feeling of jealously arrived but she tried to push it down when she saw the relief in the twelve year olds eyes. "What is wrong?"

Hope walked forward to wrap her arms around Davina, it was somewhat awkward but she did not care. "I am happy you are home and safe. I didn't want to lose you before I got to know you"

Davina patted her back awkwardly; this was not what she had envisioned. "Uh, thank-you" Davina mumbled unsure of her words, she pulled back again and found herself wrapped back in Kol's arms.

Klaus stared at her; he couldn't help the guilt that was arising within his chest. He blamed himself for her being taken, she was his daughter and he should have done more to ensure that she was safe from harm. Seeing her hug Cami, then Kol even her siblings both Marcel and Hope, it tugged at his heart. But he wouldn't deny that sour feeling of jealously as she protected and cared for Finn though she hadn't even looked in his direction. Not once. He was supposed to be her father though she acted as though he didn't exist. Perhaps she blamed him too. It wouldn't be wrong but it would hurt.  
Out of all the people in the room, she was the one that never once gave up on him when he was buried. She saved him and for that he would forever be in her debt. Yet the one time he should have been there to save her, he wasn't.

As he hugged Davina he could not help but watch the emotions passing through his brothers eyes. All of Nik's life he had wanted a family that truly cared for him, but stood before him was a daughter that would not even acknowledge his presence. He could see the hurt. "Davina, Nik is…"

Davina winced turning her head to catch sight of Klaus standing a few feet away from her, Hope now standing mere inches from his side. It was like Esther was in her mind all over again and she moved to turn her head back into his chest. "I want to go to bed"

Kol watched Nik; he could see the broken look behind the mask his brother wore. He knew what he would be feeling, the hurt and he wanted to reach out like he had done many times as a child to reassure his brother that it would be okay but he couldn't, he knew what Nik would want. He would want Davina to come first. "Of course, darling. You must be exhausted"

Elijah stepped forward. "You should take your little witch to bed Kol. Finn will happily fill us in on all the details, won't you brother?" The words came out smoothly but the threat lingering behind them could be heard.

Davina's head popped up from Kol's chest. "Don't hurt him Elijah or I shall make you feel pain" Her eyes moved to Finn who gave her a small smile.

"Go rest. I'll be fine. My siblings and I have much to discuss"

Davina nodded her head. "You'll be here when I wake, alive, in that body?"

Finn tilted his head giving her a slow nod. "I believe we made a deal, Davina, eighty years"

"A hundred" She clarified before taking Kol's hand in hers to pull him from the room, she stopped momentarily though not wanting too though she did allow her eyes to meet Klaus's. "If you care for me at all, you won't let them hurt him" it was all she said before she started to lead Kol away.

Klaus was well aware what it was like to have his heart broken, he had felt it with his parents then again when he learnt the truth of his biological nature. He felt it when his werewolf side was stolen from him, again when Kol died. He felt it when Hope was taken from him and his siblings betrayed his trust. He felt it when Hope called Elijah father and now he felt it again. This time at the hands of Davina herself. The teenager, the girl he came to love as his own could not bear to look him in the eyes, she only wished for him to protect Finn. The brother whom had taken her from him.

"Kol"

Kol glanced over his shoulder; he did not need Nik to say the words to know what his brother was asking. His older brother was asking that he look after Davina. "Trust me"

Nik smiled slightly though it was weak. "Always" He felt Cami touch his arm, and he allowed his gaze to drop to her. Her gaze held nothing but sympathy and anger but also understanding. "Love"

Cami leaned up brushing her lips over his cheek. "It is Davina's wish, it is for her"

Klaus swallowed, moving his gaze from Cami to Finn. "For Davina" He murmured to his partner.

"Brother"

Klaus tilted his head as the word left Finn's mouth. "Do not think for a second I forgive you but you will live because my daughter begs it to be so"

Rebekah let out a little giggle. "I however tend to break Nik's rules, so big brother if so much as look at any of us the wrong way, I will rip your eyeballs from your sockets"

"Oh please, sister, you sound like Kol" Normally she would be the one to jump in Finn's aid after all they were the closest out of the siblings but not this time. She was trying to make amends with Niklaus and it would not go well if she sided with the brother that attempted to take his daughter from him.

Rebekah glanced at Freya. "Well we did both grow up under the influence of Niklaus"

Nik growled. "Little sister" He warned her. "I may despise Finn; the mere thought of being in his presence is currently giving me murderous tendencies. My god do I wish to see him strung up by his feet for kidnapping my daughter but she wishes for him to live and as you well know, I cannot seem to deny the women in my life anything" He included her within his speech, the hold Rebekah had on his heart was not one he would ever fully comprehend even when he was angry with her he still loved her. "So I suggest you keep your rage under control, or I may have to treat you as I would Kol and have you locked in a room" He flicked his gaze away from her and back to Finn. "Well chop chop dear brother; tell us all your secrets. Who are you working with, what do they want with my daughters? I do pray you tell the truth or against my better judgment I may have to release my little siblings on you"

"You will tell us what we wish to know" Elijah stepped forward, looking over at Niklaus. He would prove his allegiance to his brother, no matter the cost. "If you chose not to then I will gladly place your very original body back into a coffin with a dagger in your heart"

Finn looked between his siblings, and to the family that now stood by Klaus's side. The woman, the other children he had. He might not have wanted to betray his mother but the niece he had in Davina did not deserve the treatment of Esther Mikaelson so he knew there was only one option. He had no choice but to tell them what he knew and hope that they would not exile him before he had a chance to say good-bye to the girl that changed everything. "Our mother" Was how he started the conversation.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **I had so much FREAKING TROUBLE with this chapter. It is so hard to cram everyone into a chapter and hope that they all get to say something. I am sorry if it seems like someone was left out or it is missing something. It is currently 1am; I am tired, so freaking tired. So I am going to bed, obviously you'll be reading this when I post it in the morning. So let me know what you think of it. Klaus is going to be wanting to explode next chapter, I mean it is his mother.**

 **QUESTION: CLIFFHANGERS, what do you think when I end a chapter on them? Like them or not?  
QUESTION: Davina and Klaus, they didn't get there proper reunion, is was not a happy time for him. What did you think of that?! Esther seems to have gotten into her head a little. **

**Libsrocks: Glad to hear you love my fanfic! There will be some Hope and Davina scenes coming up. I doubt their relationship will be smooth though! Dear god, you understand me views on Hayley! I hated that she thought she had the right to judge the Mikaelsons and preach to Klaus!  
KlamilleLover: We shall see ;)  
Dee: I will have more Cami and Klaus in the next chapter. I always struggle with where to fit in quality time and it always ends up as little snippets here and there.  
Lisa: What did you think of the Davina reunion? It was not all I hoped for but better than nothing. **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Our mother" Rebekah mumbled, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth looking slightly vulnerable.

Klaus chuckled dryly, "Of course. That bloody witch could never stay dead. Always wishing to haunt us from the grave." He slammed his fist down on the railing of the stairs, grateful that he had sent Hope and Marcel from the room. Neither needed to witness the mess that was their family. "Do tell brother, what does our dearest mother want with my children?"

Finn stood against the brick pillar, his eyes focused on Niklaus; he knew the explanation would not be greeted well. His brother would turn into a monster when he learnt of Esther's plan for the girls. If it wasn't for Davina, he probably would have stayed with his mother but the girl had changed it all and as he looked at Niklaus he understood the rage his brother would feel. "She wishes to kill them both, using their magic to kill you all." He grunted as his body landed across the room courtesy of Klaus himself. "Brother…"

Klaus snarled, his eyes a vibrant yellow. "You aided that psychotic witch in a plan to kill my children, my daughters?! Give me one good reason as to why I should let you LIVE?!" The words thundered through the courtyard as Klaus yanked his brother to his feet slamming him against the wall. "SPEAK!"

"Klaus" Cami placed her hand over her mouth, her partners name trembling from her lips. It was unusual but for once she found herself not wishing to stop him, the man she had thanked mere minutes ago had aided his mother in her plan to kill Davina.

Klaus tightened his grip around Finn's throat. "I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, PIECE BY PIECE. I AM GOING TO BURY PIECES OF YOU AROUND TOWN AND OVER THE COURSE OF A VERY LONG TIME I WILL SEND CO - ORDINANTS TO OUR DEAR OLD MOTHER SO THAT SHE CAN DIG UP A FINGER OR EYEBALL OF HER FAVOURITE SON ONE BODY PART AT A TIME!" He seethed, his eyes vamping out with rage.

"Niklaus, brother, I beg you to think of the request your daughter made mere moments ago" Elijah stepped up beside his brothers, only looking at the hybrid. He was well aware that he was not Niklaus's favourite person yet he was indeed attempting to make amends and that started now.

Klaus's eyes somewhat softened at the mention of his daughter but the rage could be seen within the tension his body held. "You WILL tell me everything I wish to know or a promise to Davina will become NOTHING!"

Finn coughed as Klaus released his throat. He did not blame Niklaus for his reaction or the threats that poured from his mouth. "What is it you wish to know brother?"

Cami was the first to speak, her body trembling with each word she spoke. "What did Esther do to Davina?"

 _"No! Stop, please. I beg you, stop!" Davina cried out as the knife pieced her skin once more, the blood oozing from her body as the blade was retracted._

 _Esther placed the tip of the knife on the top of her index finger twirling it around. "Tell me how to become a hybrid dear, say the words and I will end it all"_

 _Davina slumped against the chains, tears rolling down her cheeks from the pain flowing through her body. "Never. The moment I tell you is the moment you kill me. I will not die. Klaus will come for me"_

 _Esther laughed moving forward to tilt the girls head. "Oh dear child, you are not foolish enough to think that Niklaus cares for you" She watched the pain flicker through Davina's eyes at her words. "Silly girl. Klaus cares for no one, to think he cares for you…a child with no blood relation is foolish. He is not your father. He does not love you"_

 _Davina tried to jerk her head away from Esther's touch. "You're lying"_

 _"I believe that you suspect I am telling the truth child. Right now I believe he is placing his time into protecting his real daughter, his blood child. He has no intention of coming to rescue you, dear. He has already forgotten you existed" She stabbed the knife through Davina's shoulder, a large loud scream erupting from the teenager's throat. "Think about it child. If he loved you, would you be here?"_

 _Davina squeezed her eyes shut as the blade was pulled out from her skin. "Go to hell, you bitch"_

 _Esther exhaled, tossing the knife onto the table. "Finn, be a dear boy and rub some vervain into her cuts. Such a filthy mouth on a pretty little girl. Then unchain her dear"_

 _"Yes mother"_

"YOU VILE EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING!" Klaus punched Finn smack in the jaw as he finished telling the story of Davina's torture. "YOU STOOD BY AS MY DAUGHTER ENDURED OUR MOTHERS ABUSE!" He punched him again sending him flying backwards.

Cami turned away, the tears falling down her cheeks as she thought of all that Davina had been through. Her daughter had endured such vile acts by the woman that raised Klaus. "Oh dear"

Finn held his hands up in surrender. "I was wrong, Niklaus, I thought if I stood beside our mother that together we would be able to fix her wrong doings and she would be redeemed. It was unrealistic" He saw the horrified looks on the face of his siblings. "I sat with Davina at night, I listened to her and somehow she changed it all. I'll help you defeat her, our mother"

"IN HOPE THAT YOU WILL BE REDEEMED. YOU SELFISH IGNORANT BASTARD! MY DAUGHTER WAS TORTURED. TOLD THAT I WOULD NEVER LOVE HER. YOU CAN NOT MAKE THAT RIGHT!" Klaus thundered through the courtyard, punching his hand into a brick wall trying to remember the words Davina had spoken to him before she left. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and reassure her that his love for her was true but he knew how his mother played mind games. Whatever he said to Davina now would be useless, she would not believe him.

Freya wiped the tears from her eyes. "What happened to the sweet brother I once knew, that boy would never wish to see a child hurt."

Finn flinched at her words; his older sister barely knew the half of it. It was not just Davina that had been hurt at the hands of their mother. His eyes flicked to Niklaus, his brother was part of the reason he chose to side against his mother. It was a path to redemption. "You do not understand sister"

"EXPLAIN IT!"

Finn stared into the vibrant yellow eyes of Niklaus. "I am sorry brother. Davina never deserved the pain inflicted by our mother, neither did…"

Klaus's eyes darkened as though he knew what Finn was about to say. A growl erupted from his throat with warning; never had he thought that Finn would know one of his deepest secrets, one he had kept buried for a thousand years. His head spun with memories of things he had kept hidden, moments he thought Finn new nothing of.

" _That necklace was gift you ungrateful child"_

 _Klaus whimpered as his mother pushed him into their hut. "It fell off momma, I didn't…"_

 _Esther slapped his cheek swiftly. "Be quiet. I gifted that necklace to you. You useless child, you lost it"_

" _Momma" Klaus whined, rubbing his cheek to relive the sting. His eyes watering with tears that were ready to fall._

 _Esther pointed towards the bed. "Off with you"_

" _But the party…" He desperately wanted to celebrate with everyone._

 _Esther glared at the child before her. "You do not deserve to celebrate with us. To bed with you"_

" _Mother"_

 _Esther spun him around by his shoulders, squeezing them forcefully. "Now, Niklaus!"_

Klaus pushed the memory of hurtful words out of his mind, staring at his brother with intense anger. "DAVINA IS INNOCENT!"

"I know. It is why I offer you my allegiance. I do have a plan to defeat our mother."

"For your sake it better be a plan worth enacting!" Klaus felt Cami place a hand on his arm. "Love…"

"I may despise the man you call your brother but if he has a plan to defeat the woman who calls herself your mother then I say we hear him out. I will work with whomever to make sure that she is sent to a burning ring of fire."

Klaus laced his fingers with Cami's; if she was beside him then perhaps he could maintain the urge to rip Finn's head from his shoulders. "What exactly are you proposing?"

Finn rubbed his jaw. "First you need to be aware; she is bringing Aurora to town."

Klaus growled at the name, the name of his first love, the woman who had broken his heart which helped lead him to the beast that he had become. "Let her come. I shall kill her as well."

Elijah glanced at Klaus, he looked slightly uneasy at the sound of Aurora's name. There was something he had never told his brother, a secret he had kept and if Niklaus hated him now it would only get worse when he came to learn the truth. That would not be the only problem they would face, if Aurora came to town then Tristan would follow and those two were only ever an explosive pair. "Aurora…"

"IS AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Klaus thundered. "If she is aware of what is good for her, she will not step foot inside my city" He took a deep breath, squeezing Cami's hand. "One problem at a time, we shall kill our delusional mother first. I want her dead. For good this time"

Over the course of a thousand years he had tried to bury all thoughts of his mother and all that she had ever done to him and now it was all rushing to the forefront of his mind. Every ounce of hatred his mother held for him danced within his mind, torturing him with memories. His eyes darted to the brother that stood across from him, by the way Finn was looking it only further encouraged the idea that he knew the truth. His older brother knew of the abuse; it should have been a relief to not have to shoulder the burden alone but if anything it was a sense dread that filled Klaus. It was not the same as Kol knowing his secret. Kol he trusted. Finn he did not.

"Tell us, brother, how do we defeat our mother?" Elijah was the first to break the silence.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Marcel"

Marcel looked up at the sound of his name being called; he had been standing by the door listening to the conversation being had in the courtyard. He was starting to wonder where he stood in Klaus's life, he was no longer a child yet he had been sent from the room by one as though he was not privileged enough to listen to the conversation. He was told the same thing over and over, that he was needed to protect Hope but he wanted to help protect Davina as well. "Yes, little H?"

Hope frowned slightly. "Are you okay, you look distracted?"

Marcel gave her a small smile. "I am fine"

"Was that man my Uncle Finn? Why is Nik so angry with him?"

Marcel walked away from the door to take a seat by the bed that Hope was sitting on. "Yes that is your Uncle. He contributed to Davina's kidnapping, he brought her home though so he is trying to make amends" He had never had the privilege of meeting Finn; the brother had already been daggered when they arrived in New Orleans the first time. Klaus had never pulled the dagger from his chest.

"Why hasn't Nik killed him, isn't that what he does to people who betray him?"

"Who told you that?" Marcel was a little put off by the question; Klaus had certainly killed a lot of people during his time but never his siblings. They seemed to be the safest of all the people in the world, they could betray him and yet he would still forgive them without question. "Klaus would never kill his brothers or sisters"

"Mom told me he killed his parents"

Hayley, of course he should have known. Something was increasingly wrong with the hybrid. When she first moved to New Orleans, before Hope was born she hadn't be nearly as psychotic as she was now. The vampire within her was offsetting her wolf side and making her quiet temperamental. "He did" Marcel did not sugar coat the truth. "But you must understand that Klaus would never have killed them without reason. The woman who calls herself his mother wanted to harm you, she did harm Davina"

Hope smiled slightly. "You don't need to explain it to me, Marcel, I trust him"

"You don't know him" Marcel raised his eyebrow at her in question; she could not possibly trust someone she had just met.

Hope shrugged. "I can feel it. I trust him, and you. I just met you but you're my brother and I trust you. I trust Cami and Davina. But I don't trust my mom…"

"Hope"

"She lied to me my whole life. She forced Elijah to be my father. It was not fair. Now I have to hurt both of them, the dad I knew growing up and the biological father I have only just met. I will never trust her ever again"

Hayley stood on the balcony connected to Hope's room listening to her daughter, her heart ached over the knowledge that her daughter trusted Klaus whom she had only just met over her, the woman who had raised her for twelve years. She tried to fight the rage that was spread throughout her body, but she felt unable to control it. She wanted to mend thing with Elijah and Hope but the rage she was feeling was going to prevent her from doing that. Perhaps Marcel was right and her werewolf and vampire side were fighting each other, but she knew nothing of how to control it. She had never been taught.  
She peaked around the corner watching Marcel and Hope hug. Her heart clenched. They were siblings, regardless of blood and she had kept them apart for the greater good yet against every fibre of her being they were together again. It wasn't just Klaus she would need to take Hope from this time, it was all of them.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Klaus sat up against the headboard of his bed, his arms wrapped around Cami holding her close to his chest. Her presence was calming his inner rage that was telling him to go after his mother, to kill her for all the harm she had done. Not just to him but to Davina and also to Kol who had been ignored his whole human existence by her. He wanted revenge but also closure, if she was dead then there was no need to think about her and all that she had taken from him.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Klaus ran his fingers through Cami's blonde hair. "Thinking of my mother's demise"

Cami snuggled closer to him, taking a moment to breath in her scent. "What is the final plan you decided on?"

Klaus chuckled dryly. "To stop her from body jumping we will trap her in her body then transition her into a vampire, this way when she is buried she will be buried a vampire not a witch"

"And what will happen to Finn?" She was just as angry with him for allowing Davina to be tortured; having him stay in their home was insulting.

Klaus breathed deeply. "He must stay for now; he is going to contribute to the plan. Besides, sweetheart, Davina seems to be quiet fond of him" Klaus despised the thought that his older brother and daughter were close, especially since she would barely look at him and he was supposed to be her father. The person that cared for her.

Cami exhaled, rubbing her fingers across Klaus's exposed chest. "I suppose, for Davina. I do not understand how she can be forgiving toward him. He stood by and watched as she was tortured"

"He helped her get home, gave her someone to lean on, never participated in the torture. That is why she is forgiving" He kissed the top of her head. "For now she wishes that he remains so he will. The first sign of her feeling different we will dagger him in a box"

"The old Klaus has emerged"

Klaus smirked slightly. "Actually my dear, it was Elijah's idea. I feel he is working rather hard to get into my good graces" he was still quiet angry with his brother for all that had happened, forgiveness being far from the near future but the pure acknowledgement that his brother was aligning with him was a step in the right direction.

Cami bit her bottom lip, remembering the words Hope had spoken the other day. Family was important now more than ever, as they went up against their mother. She lifted her head from his chest, to look him in the eyes. This was going to go one of two ways, enrage him more or make him a little more forgiving toward Elijah. "I have something to tell you, Hope mentioned it the other day. I didn't want to distract you from finding Davina so I waited, I want you to understand why I…"

"Cami, love, whatever it is just tell me now" He sat up a little straighter waiting for her to start speaking.

"Well, Hope told me that Elijah never wished to replace you as her father. He refused but Hayley told him if he didn't then she would run. If she had run, Hope never would have known her family. Hayley could have lied about everything, Hope never would have them to influence her and kept Hayley in line."

Klaus stared at the wall ahead of him. That information was new, though to be honest he was unsurprised that Hayley had stooped that low. It only opened his eyes a little more too how manipulative she had become, further reason for him not to want her around Hope for the foreseeable future. The young girl didn't need her mother in her ear whispering dreadful things about the family. "Elijah could have taken Hope away from Hayley."

Cami smiled sadly. "To have the girl lose two parents? He was infatuated with Hayley, she could control him with a simple smile" she had seen how much love Elijah had for Hayley, how he pined for her since the first time he laid eyes on her. It wasn't as simple as they would have liked it to be. The hybrid knew that she had a hold on Elijah and it was why things had gone as far as they did.

That was the truth; Elijah did as through Hayley said without question. It would be another talk for another day; he wasn't prepared to tackle his broken relationship with his brother while they were getting prepared to fight a war with against their mother. He pulled Cami back towards him. "My only focus is my mother right now. She must die and with her the devil ex of mind she is bringing to town"

Cami frowned. "Speaking of ex's just how much time did you spend with this Aurora, how much love did you have for her?"

Klaus laughed slightly. "Jealous, love?" He ran his fingertips up her arm over her bare skin. "No need to be, my love for you is substantially larger than the love I had for Aurora. She broke my heart, played a part in turning me into the monster I became. She'll die"

Cami raised her eyebrow. "You are certain you will be able to kill the woman you once loved?"

Klaus smiled whickeredly. "I think you have forgotten that anyone who wishes to harm my family dies including our parents, just as anyone who has wronged me dies. I will kill Aurora, you must not worry Camille. I have confessed my love for you, Aurora is irreverent"

"You have history"

Klaus ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "So do we love, perhaps it is not as much as Aurora and I but our time together has been more precious than any time I had with her" He flipped Cami onto her back so that he was hovering above her. "Believe me?"

Cami giggled as he leaned down, his lips pressed against her neck. "I do" She felt his teeth gaze against her skin. "Mmm, I do believe you. I love you"

"As I love you, sweetheart"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Klaus found himself unable to sleep; he could not get the thought of Davina hating him out of his mind. Cami had fallen asleep which lead to him wondering the house instead of waking her. Unknowingly he found himself leaning against the door frame to Kol's bedroom, he had never been more thankful for Kol's understanding in that moment. His little brother knew how worried he was.

"She has been sleeping since I brought her up here. Calling out your name occasionally"

Klaus's eyes flashed with guilt. "How could she doubt my love for her?"

Kol smiled sadly, slowly untangling himself from Davina. "I think at some point in time we all doubt your love for us Nik" He did not mean it to sound insulting, yet it was the truth. "That first time you daggered me, I believed that you no longer loved me. I doubted everything we had been through. It wasn't until you woke me and explained the truth did I understand. Rebekah doubts your love for her regularly, it is her that stands by you as I have done yet what you do and what I have done to keep her safe sometimes makes her think that you do not love her. In the end you always do something even if it may be remotely little to show her you do" He rose from the bed, taking strides towards his brother. "Davina needs the reassurance, the doubt is only natural when faced with jealously that stems from Hope. It is like me feeling jealous of Bekah and the connection you hold with her"

Klaus frowned, soaking in all that Kol had said. "You should never doubt my love for you, or be jealous of Rebekah. You are different, she is my little sister, you are my little brother"

Kol laughed quietly. "I try not to, sometimes it just creeps up" He looked over at Davina. "Just be there for her and the doubt will go away."

"I do hope it will."

Kol nodded, placing his hand on Nik's shoulder. "Do you need me to check on Lucien?"

"Elijah is taking watch. Freya is with Finn, no need to worry about him for now. Marcel is with Hope"

Kol's eyebrows furrowed. "Have you spoken to Marcel? He is not a child anymore, Nik; you cannot protect him from what is to come"

"Anything to protect him"

"You must make time for him, include him or it will no longer be just Davina that doubts your love" He patted Nik on the shoulder. "I need to feed, conserve my strength if I plan to rip our mother apart"

"I see we think alike. Go I…"

Kol headed towards the door. "Stay as long as you like. I want to check on Rebekah, her being alone means…"

Klaus tensed. "If she is anywhere near Lucien you bring her to me"

"Ah, protective big brother. That side of you never ceases to exist"

"Thank-you, little brother" Klaus knew how much Kol loved Davina, it would be hard for him to leave her after all that she had been through but it was nice to be able to spend a few moments alone with her.

"Anytime Nik, anything for you, anything for her" Kol called over his shoulder.

Klaus listened to the bedroom door shut, his eyes moving to rest of Davina who was sleeping soundly on the bed. His heart ached at the thought of all she had been through, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and make the pain go away. After all Finn had told him he was extremely worried that Davina would not wish to see him as a father anymore, he was worried that this mother had played with her mind to much. It was indeed what his mother did best. He was angry, enraged by what she had done but he could not enact on anything until they had a plan to stop her from body jumping.  
He breathed deeply, further into the room. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, his heart constricting as he looked at Davina. Her brown hair framing her face, rosy cheeks, she was beautiful but he knew that time with his mother would leave scars not physically but mentally. It was something only he would be able to help her through since he was the only other person in the family to face the wrath of Esther Mikaelson, the question was would she allow him to help.

He wished for her to understand that everything his mother had said was far from the truth; he loved Davina as he loved Hope and Marcel, no less than them, no more. It was equal. He wanted her to understand that a biological connection wasn't needed, he chose to love her.  
He sighed heavily, he couldn't blamed himself for her feeling this way, if he had acted on it when he first saw the jealously within her eyes then things would never have got to his point.

"Stop. Stop please" Davina whimpered, her grip around the blankets tightening.

Klaus reached out placing his hand on her head. "You're alright, Davina. It is only a nightmare" He whispered the words soothingly but she continued to whimper.

"Why don't you love me…" She was sleeping, the words coming out as though they were a part of her nightmare.

The words struck him dead, it shouldn't have been obvious who they were being spoken to but it was. "I do love you" He mumbled softly. "Of course I do" He rubbed his fingers through her hair. "I am going to spend every day making this up to you. I'm sorry, my little witch, as your father it is my duty to protect you and I failed" He watched her slowly calm down curling back into the blankets. "You became a part of this family by default, I've told you that before but you wormed your way into my heart. I chose to love you, it is not an obligation nor do I see it as a chore. I am a monster and I never for a moment thought you would see me as a father yet you do and I will make you proud. I will help you through this, my little love. You will see that you are the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson, of me"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **I just want to take a minute to thank-you all, for the favourites and follows, as well as all of the lovely reviews I get. They are what keeps me going! I am so very proud of how this story is going so far and I hope you all are as well.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it isn't as perfect as I wanted but I love it anyway!**

 **Big thank-you to tayzza6966 who was my beta for this chapter!**

 **May: I am sorry to hear that you won't continue to read but thank-you for getting this far!  
KlamilleLover: This chapter was around 4500 words. As long as I could afford to make it, I don't have a lot of time to write.  
Lisa: I am glad you thought it was night. I am sure it won't be long before they have a chance to sit down and really talk things out. I do agree with you though that Davina won't bounce back to quickly.  
Svenska-Lily: Glad to hear you love my story, I will see what I can do with your ideas ;)  
May: I am in Australia. **

**Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"Geez, Nik, are you trying to kill me!" Kol almost fell out of his bed when he woke up to see his brother standing at the bedroom door. "I'm not five; this is actually kind of creepy"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I came to check on my daughter. You better be wearing clothes"

Kol's eyes widened, he might have been Klaus's little brother but he was fairly certain the hybrid would kill him if he slept naked next to Davina. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him on the other hand if he found out, well, Kol didn't want to be on the receiving end of that backlash. "Course I am, Nik" He sat up a little, his voice lowering since Davina was still asleep. "She had a few nightmares"

"You stay close to her. I will find away to make this up to her but…"

"I know" Kol spoke interrupting him. "I will stay by her side but you must realise she needs you"

Klaus tilted his head, his eyes focused on the ground. "And I will be here for her always. But you know as well as I do little brother I cannot push her, she is not ready to talk about it yet"

"She is stubborn"

"A trait the runs within the Mikaelson family" Kol dodged the cushion that Klaus sent flying towards his head. "You'll wake Davina with that outrageous un-Nik like behaviour"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Family meeting in an hour, be dressed and downstairs" He turned around gathering up the paint stand and supplies he had leaning against the door.

Kol groaned. "Family meetings mean drama, brother. Do we not have enough of that in our lives? Perhaps you could simply relay it all to me over a bloody meal later"

"One hour, or I ground you" Klaus chuckled at Kol as he moved to shut the door, hearing the whine of his younger brother. Kol was a lot more childish in the mornings, reminding him of the light-hearted child Kol had once been. It was a side of his brother that was reserved only for him and a side that he did not see very often. It disturbed Klaus a little to know that Kol had never had a proper childhood, never lived through his teenage years properly. Perhaps once the mess that was there family was dealt with he would discuss the future with Kol.  
He looked up, his eyes wandering over the bedroom doors that remained closed, looking for Hope's, it was his little girl that he wished to see this morning but Rebekah caught his eye as she emerged from the staircase, he rose an eyebrow when she seemed startled to see him.

"Morning Nik"

Klaus exhaled, he was still very angry with Rebekah but that side of him had faded a little since Lucien was brought captive into his home. If there was a certain aspect of Rebekah's life that made him protective it was males, no one would ever be good enough for his little sister. Especially Lucien, that boy had only gone after her as revenge, nothing more.

" _You will pay for this Nik, you knew I loved Aurora and yet you went after her"_

 _Klaus could see the hurt within his friends eyes, he hated that he had been the one to hurt Lucien but he could not control his feelings for Aurora or what they had lead to. "Lucien please, you must understand it was not like that"_

 _Lucien was furious; the man he had helped had taken advantage of his knowledge using it to woo the woman he loved. "I do not care. You will pay. Since I cannot have Aurora I will take Rebekah"_

" _Do not involve my sister in this" Niklaus spoke darkly at the thought of his sister, she was innocent, far to innocent in all of this. "I understand you are hurt, but Rebekah is my little sister"_

" _And so I shall take her, break her, make her mine. I am not longer a pathetic human, Niklaus, you made me like you"_

" _Lucien" He warned, the man he considered a friend was treading a very find line._

" _I will have my revenge"_

"Little sister, where have you been?" Rebekah shifted slightly, a sign that Klaus knew to be her tell if she was about to lie to him an act that she did often when she knew that it would cause him to be angry. "Rebekah" His tone was stern, something he had learnt to adapt too. While his siblings had a thousand years of life their brains would never mature so while they acted it at times the true nature of their ages showed.

Rebekah smiled innocently. "I was just getting some blood, morning snack. I am going to freshen up now" She moved toward her door.

Klaus tilted his head, watching her quick movements and it was then he noticed the blood bag in her back pocked of her pants. It was interesting since Rebekah did not drink out of blood bags she preferred to place the blood into the cup first. "Hold it"

Rebekah froze immediately. "Yes?"

"If you think for a second that I am not smart enough to recognise the behaviour of a wayward sister then you are mistaken. How is my dear enemy Lucien?" He watched Rebekah's eyes widened. "That is what I thought" He heard the soft music start playing in Hope's room and he gripped the paint stand in his hand. "You and I will speak of this later. You exit that room before our family meeting and your bottom will be lit up like a damn Christmas tree"

Rebekah blushed, her face turning red. "Nik"

"Bedroom. Now!"

He watched her slip into her room and he stared at the closed door for a moment wondering what the hell had just come over him. He was furious with Rebekah was he not? Yet it was Lucien she had been to see, what he said was in line with how an older brother would react was it not? He frowned; perhaps having his siblings forever frozen as teenagers was not as wonderful as he had once thought years ago.  
He would deal with her after, right now it was Hope he needed to be with.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Hope"

Hope looked away from her laptop at the sound of her name, her biological father's voice drawing her attention. "Nik" She winced when the name slipped from her lips, she knew that deep now he was possibly craving to be called father. A title that was rightfully his but had been denied to him by her mother. It was too soon, much too soon for the name to be shared with him, perhaps once they had had the chance to bond but truth be told she had not seen him very much in the last week. "What is that?" She raised her eyebrow, standing from the white arm chair.

Klaus gave her a small smile, setting the paint stand down by the window. "It has come to my attention that I have been a neglectful _parent_ " He spoke the word as the pain flashed across his eyes. "I have been preoccupied"

"Davina was missing. I understand" Hope flashed him a small smile. "We'll get to spend time together soon"

"Yes" He placed the canvas onto the paint stand. "In the mean time I was hoping you would be able to paint me something, or perhaps just paint. You seemed to enjoy…"

"Thankyou" Hope whispered cutting him off by taking a paint brush from his hand and swirling it in-between her fingers. "I love painting. I hope you will paint with me soon"

Nik smiled, he wanted to know her. Twelve years he had missed and she seemed to be such a mature young lady, the smile that lit up her face she ran her hands over the paint stand made him realise how much of him truly laid within her. Something he was quiet proud of. "Of course. I am sorry that my family drama has been affecting our time together"

Hope shrugged. "Um, _Elijah_ , said she was a little crazy. He told me that her love for her children clouded her judgement" Hope felt bad calling Nik by his name, and it felt just the same calling Elijah by his. He had been her father for the twelve years that she was away from Nik. It wasn't by choice, and he wasn't biologically but she still felt horrible having stripped him from that title when she knew that he never really wanted it but had grown to love it.

"Speaking of Elijah" Klaus looked down at his young daughter. "Cami told me that you remember a time when Elijah refused to be called your father"

Hope titled her head, closing her eyes. "It's a little fuzzy, I was little girl. I just remember mom threatening to take me away. He knew that if she took me, I would never see you"

Klaus turned slightly towards the door. "Brother"

Hope frowned when the door opened slightly and Elijah stepped into the room. "Hi" Hope squeaked nervously unsure of the correct way to act when in a room with the both of them. This was never where she thought she would be. Both of them her fathers, yet none had the privileged of the name. She wanted to be furious with him for years of keeping her from her true father, and she was indeed angry that he had daggered her father but she was not anger at him for other things. Her mother was manipulative, that wasn't his fault.

Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am your father but last night I had a talk with Camille. I understand Hope what is like to have the father you grew up with and the father you wish to know. Mine were Mikael and Ansel. Ansel the father I never new, Mikael the father who raised me" He glanced briefly at Elijah. "There is much to discuss, much resentment and anger but there is one thing I will never do to you darling. I will never keep Elijah from you, he may not be your father but it is clear he is an important part of your family, our family" He recalled the conversation he had overheard the night before between Hope and Marcel which had lead to his conversation with Elijah.

" _Is it wrong, Marcel?"_

 _Marcel look up from their game of cards. "You need to elaborate, little H. Is what wrong?"_

 _Hope stared at him, unsureness alight within her eyes. "Is it wrong for me to love Elijah? Is it wrong that I miss him?" Hope exhaled, placing her hand of cards on the bed. "I am angry at him but it isn't his entire fault. Mom is very manipulative"_

 _Marcel smiled softly. "It isn't wrong, Hope. Elijah raised you regardless of all that happened that lead him to that moment, he still raised you. It is only natural that you love him"_

" _I don't want to hurt Nik, he's my dad and I know if I talk to Elijah Nik will be hurt"_

" _Don't you worry about that" Marcel rubbed her arm. "You are a child Hope; you shouldn't have to worry about how the adults deal with things or how they feel. Nik will understand if you want to speak to Elijah, he is a big boy who can handle himself" He left out the past fact of Niklaus's terrible temper tantrums._

" _Are you certain, I know it hurts him that I don't call him dad. That he never got to see me grow up. But I know I am hurting Elijah too because I ignore him"_

" _They are grownups Hope; they will put their feelings aside to see you happy. Never doubt that"_

 _Niklaus stood on the other side of the door listening to the conversation, it hurt him to know that Elijah held a special place in his daughters heart but he understood why she would feel that way, he was angry at Elijah, resentful but he would never be hostile enough to separate his brother from his daughter when it was clearly something that was upsetting Hope.  
He walked away from Hope's room to find Elijah; his brother was seated in the library of course reading his books as usual. He had no openly sort his brother out since their arrival to the compound, choosing to steer clear of them at all costs. _

" _Brother"_

 _Elijah looked up from his book nearly dropping it to the floor when he realised it was Niklaus who was standing in the doorway of the library. "Brother"_

 _Klaus moved across the floor heading straight for the bourbon, if he was about to have this conversation then there was no doubt that he would need a drink. "Camille heard an interesting fact from Hope, that you did not wish to be called father by Hope"_

 _Elijah closed his book, placing it on the table. "That would be correct. It was never my intention to take your place in her life Niklaus"_

" _Yet you did" Klaus poured himself a drink. "Hope loves you, regardless of everything we are dealing with, you are the father she knew growing up. It is the only reason I am here"_

 _Elijah frowned. "Brother, I do believe Hope wants to distance herself from me. As much as this thought hurts me it would allow you both to bond. In the moment my fear of Hope being taken was real, Hayley was her mother and I feared that you would never see her again. My idea had been to tell you both the truth once you were awakened; it all got out of control, Niklaus"_

" _We'll settle it eventually for now my daughter misses her uncle. So at least pop your head into her bedroom and let her know you still care" \_

Hope flung her arms around Niklaus's waist. "Thank-you Nik, I just didn't want to hurt you"

Klaus would never admit it to her that he was hurt by the connection she had to Elijah but he also loved nothing more than to see her happy. With time he would have a connection to her as well, but he would not be the cause of her unhappiness if he kept Elijah from her. "Anything to see you happy, in time we will bond like you have with Elijah"

Elijah stood by the door watching the smile creep onto Niklaus's face; it was a true smile, one he had come to see multiple times since his return. The smile that only ever grace Niklaus's face when he was talking of Kol, his children or Camille. "Niklaus is right, Hope. You are the first priority; you could never hurt us as long as you are happy"

Hope clung to Klaus a little tighter before pulling away. "Thank-you" She mumbled.

Klaus ran his hand over a hair. "Well littlest wolf, I do believe Elijah may burst open if he does not receive a hug from a charming young lady like yourself"

Hope bounce on her heels over to Elijah, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hi"

Elijah smiled sadly, looking over the girls head at Klaus whose lips were pulled together in a thin line. "Hello sweetheart" He knew it was going to be hard for the both of them but they were willing to at least give it a chance, after all it was for Hope.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Freya watched him, the spell flowed from his mouth as he filled her in the on the magic she would need to perform to stop their mother. Just watching the tension in his shoulders, listening to it in his speech told her that he was uncomfortable. Not with magic but with the idea of being back in his original body, his vampire body. Though she was older by a year, it was like she could sense that he felt like the older sibling. That this was his duty to help protect his siblings and in a way it was. It was what she had told him before she was ripped from their mother.

" _ **Protect 'Lijah"**_

At the time she had not known that her mother would come to have more children but the thought had been implied that he would do the same.

"Freya. Sister, you are not paying attention. This is important. The spell must be said right if we are to stop our mother…"

Freya raised her eyebrow at him. "Why is this important to you brother? They told me of a time when you hated them all" She saw what her words did, it was like a mask was placed over his face and his expression was unreadable. "You despise being a vampire, why allow Davina to place you back into your former body?"

"Davina and I made a deal, she also kindly gave me a reminder that Vincent's body was not mine to keep" He approached the table, taking the seat to the right of hers. "I was just four when Dahlia took you, I do remember your words to me though. Protect Elijah. I failed you, sister; I did not protect him or any of our other siblings. Niklau…"

"Niklaus" Freya spoke the name when Finn seemed as though he could not finish his sentence. She remembered the talk she had with Rebekah the words still fresh and strong within her mind. "You believe you failed to protect him, is that why you brought Davina home? To make it up to him?"

Finn looked down at the floor, his eyes closing. "I brought Davina home because she is innocent. She did not deserve what mother was doing to her. Making amends with our family will come with time. I need to start with this, so please, sister focus"

Freya hummed. "Well, we have the spell. What we don't have is a reason for mother to see us at all"

"I do have a reason; I do not believe Niklaus will agree with it though"

Freya wasn't sure she liked that answer at all, Klaus did not trust her very much if at all. The thought of presenting him with an idea that he would immediately disagree to did not sound like a good idea. "Is the plan that endangering?"

"It is his role he won't agree with. He cannot be face to face with mother, the moment she sees him will disrupt the entire plan. She will not take us seriously, so with that being said I wish to send him after Aurora instead. I have no doubt that mother will have her in the city, we just need a simple locator spell in find out where"

"As for the plan, which one of our siblings will be face to face with our mother?"

"Whoever is willing?"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"I'll do it" Rebekah stared at both Finn and Freya, the two siblings that had been working on the magic that would be needed to stop their mother. All that was needed was the bait to lure their mother into the open.

Klaus glared at his little sister, there was not a sentence that could be spoken to him that would allow her to be the bait to the plan. "No. Not you"

"I am not a child, Nik. Besides nothing is going to happen. Everyone will do their jobs and I will be fine" The small amount of concern from him made her heart tingle but she would not allow this to keep happening. He would pretend to care and then go back to ignoring and hating her. It was as though they were children not adults with a thousand years to their name. "Tell me exactly what I should ask her, how do I convince her that this is real"

Klaus rubbed his jaw a clearly irritated look on his face. "I said no. Someone else will do it" He spoke firmly which only seemed to make her angry, not that it mattered. He had vowed to always protect her; he could not attempt to do that if she willingly put herself in the way of danger. "I refuse to allow it, Rebekah"

"Niklaus, would you stop being a stubborn fool. I am not a little girl and I refuse to allow you to treat me like one"

"I will treat you like a little child if it keeps you safe, so you forget that idea. You will not be confronting our mother"

"You bastard, I am not…"

Klaus smirked. "You are right, little sister, I am a bastard but it does nothing to change my mind. You'll do as you are told and remain far away from our mother. That is the end of this discussion"

Kol sat back, watching his siblings argue. It didn't seem like it but the truth was he was older then Rebekah by a little over a year. While she was frozen forever at sixteen, he would eternally be seventeen only seven months from his eighteenth birthday when he was turned. Forever a child, though he tried not to look at it like that. As he watched his sister arguing with Nik it reminded him of the important fact that they protect their own, that he was older and she was his little sister too. "I will" Kol spoke from his stop on the couch, Davina snuggled into his side. "I'll do it"

"No you bloody won't" Klaus snapped his head in Kol's direction, his little brother stunned at the sudden protest. "I absolutely forbid it" If the plan failed then Kol would be placed a risk, the brother he had sworn to protect. Under no circumstances did he want to place either of his younger siblings at risk but Kol, the brother he had looked after like a son, never. They were the two he had remained close to growing up, the two he would never allow harm to come to.

Kol raised his eyebrow; he did love Nik's protective side. He loved to see the priceless faces on their siblings, the look of pure shock. But this time he had to be an older brother too, this time it was about that possibility that Rebekah would get hurt and that was not an option. He might of wanted to kill her. Place a bullet in her heart, but there was a difference to her being hurt at his hand compared to her being hurt at the hand of their mother. "Nik, it is better me than Rebekah"

"If you think for one moment that I will allow you that close to our mother then obviously I have taught you nothing. I should go"

Elijah tapped the table, the sudden noise drawing the attention of everyone in the room. It was not like him to step up to be part of the plan in this way, usually he would be the mind of the operation but Hope had only recently gained her father back and after Niklaus's effort this morning it was clear that now he would need to do something for the brother he betrayed. "Now, Niklaus, I admire your need to protect our younger siblings and as your older brother it is my duty to protect you. So it will be me who confronts our mother"

Klaus stared at Elijah unsure of his brothers motives. "Our crazy lunatic of a mother kidnapped my daughter with plans to kill them both. It will be me whom confronts her"

"Actually" Freya spoke for the first time, she was still nervous as to how this would all take place but the more she thought about what Finn had said the more she realised that he was indeed right. "Niklaus, Aurora is roaming the city. We need to you to track down your ex-lover"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will be in the confrontation with our mother. She will look me in the eye when she makes the decision to transition and then I will ROAST her body over an open FIRE in pieces. I will tear her limb from limb, I will have her SUFFER"

"And so she shall" Finn whom normally would have flinched at the cruelty that rained from his brothers mouth did not bat an eyelid. "Nevertheless, she will immediately see it as an attack if you confront her. I haven't seen mother in a few days, her plan could have escalated. We need to find Aurora if we want to know what she has been doing in my absence"

Klaus paced across the floor a seething look clouding his eyes, he wanted to be the one to look into his mothers eyes when she chose whether or not to die a witch or transition into the beast she had created but hated. He wanted to be there for the victory but Aurora. The thought of his first love, the thought of being able to capture and slaughter her was also enticing. "No one is to execute our mother until I have confronted her. She will answer for her sins" He had much to say to his mother, much to confront her over. The abuse he endured as a child being just one of the many factors. He would have his time with her, if that meant he had to wait then he would. Each of his siblings would have their chance and then he would confront her, alone and then she would die.

"Of course" Finn stared at his brother, it almost seemed too easy. Niklaus had not put up a fight over their mother; it was a question that had him wondering. Did his brother not wish to face the woman that harmed him as a child?

"It is settled. I have an ex to find, torture then murder. Kol, how do you suppose I kill dear Aurora?"

Kol smirked slightly. "Such a sadistic little thing should meet her fate in the most unflattering way. Do torture her brother, mind tricks were always a dirty game of hers"

"Find her. End her. Come home to me" Cami spoke from the balcony where she had been listening to their discussion, the thought of Klaus meeting with his ex-lover did not sit well with her yet she knew that Klaus could be trusted. He did not love easily and last night had proved that she was his forever not a child like Aurora.

" _You are mine" Klaus trailed kisses down Cami's body, her back arched as he placed a kiss on her hip bone his teeth scrapping against her skin. "Mine"_

 _Cami's left hand clutched the sheet while her right hand was embedded in his hair, a moan escaped her lips. "I'm yours"_

 _Klaus's lips spread into a smirk as he moved up her body, latching his lips to hers in a hungry kiss that was filled with a passion like no other. He had never felt love like he had felt with Cami, the kind that made him feel as though with just a few words she could break him. Not like Aurora, that girl had tried but failed to break him completely. Cami had the power to do much more; she had the power to crush him. "Say the words"_

 _Cami let a little laugh erupt from her throat as he pulled away placing a kiss on her jaw line. "Which words?"_

 _Klaus growled in warning. "The words, love"_

" _Ah, those words" Cami ran her fingertips over his bare skin. "I love you, Klaus Mikaelson"_

" _Marry me, Camille O'Connell"_

 _Cami froze under his body; her fingers paused against his skin. "Klaus…" She breathed._

 _Klaus raised his head from her shoulder. "I am no romantic, love. I lost years with you, at a time I never thought you would feel this way about me. Tomorrow we face our mother, Aurora. I go into this battle fighting for my family, my children. I fight for you"_

" _Marriage"_

" _Is inevitable" Klaus smirked, flipping them over so that he was lying on his back her lying on top with his hands on her hips. "Love was nothing other than a distant dream until you. I never thought I would want this but now, with you I want it all. Stand with me Cami, from now until we met our end. Help me create a life that I only ever dreamed of"_

 _Cami felt the tears well in her eyes, never in the years that she had known him had he confessed this to her. They had spoken of his past sins but never of the life he desired and dreamed of. He wanted it with her, marriage, a promise of forever. "I…"_

" _No. Don't give me that answer now. Tomorrow when I return, when my family is safe I will come to you, I will ask you again and in that moment I want your answer. May it be yes or no, whichever, it will not change my love for you"_

 _Cami leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I know my answer but as you wish I will wait. Just know we are connected already, we were bound together that very first moment we laid eyes on each other. I will forever be yours"_

" _As I will forever be yours, my lady love"_

Cami's eyes connected with his and she saw the small expression of love flicker into his eyes. "You better come home to me, if you want that answer, Mikaelson"

Klaus nodded slightly. "So I shall. Aurora will die and then our mother. Shall we, brothers, sisters, today we went the war with the woman who created us"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"How could you do that?"

Kol frowned as he followed Davina into the bedroom listening to her shouts echoing. "Davina…"

Davina spun on her heels pointing her finger at him, her face etched with pain. "How could you assume that I would agree to you offering yourself up as part of the plan?" She raised her eyebrow. "I only just got you back"

"Darling, are you scared I will not return to you?" Kol did understand that after everything she had been through these concerns were justified.

"Of course I am! Kol, I brought you back from the dead, how did you thank me?!" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "You did not even come and see me; you walked away in blind anger in attempt to kill your family!"

Kol reached out to touch her arm but she jerked backwards. "Davina"

"NO!" Davina glared at him. "I am so damn angry, I thought I wasn't. I thought I could live with the fact that you didn't see me once you were brought back to life but I can't! You offered yourself to this plan like your life didn't matter"

"Don't be silly darling, of course me life matters, I only wished to protect Rebekah"

"Why? You wanted to kill her not all that long ago" Davina stalked over the whiskey they had in their bedroom reaching for it. The good thing about being a vampire was the ability not to get drunk as easy, or ever. "I don't understand you anymore"

Kol was confused, unsure of where Davina was going with the conversation. "I will protect Rebekah, she is my little sister. It does not mean I am not angry with her just that no harm will come to her unless it is from me" He walked across the room taking the bottle from Davina and opening it, pouring her a glass. "I am sorry, I told you I was sorry and I meant every word. When I woke up in that cemetery, my first thought was of you. I came to see you just with the idea of holding you once more but I heard you speaking about Nik, the rage…"

Davina snatched the glass from his hand. "You think rage is a good excuse…"

"No darling" He placed the bottle down. "Nik was more than just my brother growing up; he was my confident, my best-friend, my father figure. God knows Mikael never cared for me. The thought that he was gone, rage did take over Davina. I do not have another excuse; I just wanted to avenge my brother"

"What about me? What about what I wanted? I needed you" She walked away from him approaching the bed. "Did you not see the bond that I made with Klaus after your death? You would have been watching"

"I was"

"Then you would have known I was hurting too. You should have known I loved him. You should have wanted to help me"

Kol bit his bottom lip, looking at the completely devastated look in Davina's eyes. He should have sorted through this when he returned, spent more time reassuring her that she was important. He had overlooked it all being sucked back into the drama that was his family and it resulted in his love being hurt. "Davina, darling" He sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry"

"So you said" Davina grumbled finishing the last of her drink.

Kol grabbed her hand, holding it firmly when she tried to pull away from him. "Every day away from you made my heart ache, I missed you. And I do admit that perhaps I shouldn't have volunteered for the position. I was only thinking of Rebekah's safety, you know that in this family we are always fighting but at the end of it all we protect each other"

"You are all I have. I want you safe. I would trade Rebekah for you in a heartbeat"

Kol smirked, reaching up to touch her cheek. "You know that isn't true, you have a family here Davina. They love you too. Never doubt that" He watched a tiny smile trace her lips. "When I come home…"

"If"

"When" He spoke more firmly. "Because I will, we will discuss why the spell went wrong and why I wasn't resurrected in front of you. We will discuss it all" He leaned forward and kissed her head gently. "I love you, Davina Claire"

Davina leaned into her. "I love you, Kol Mikaelson. Do not ever leave me"

"Never"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Hayley"

Hayley tucked Elijah's phone back into his jacket pocket as he entered the bedroom they shared. "Everything alright, Elijah?"

"I came to tell you that I will be gone for a while, please stay here with Marcel, Cami, and Rebekah protect Hope and Davina…"

Hayley glared at him. "My priority lays with my daughter not the girl that claims to be family but is nothing more than a girl that was caught up within this family's drama"

"Do not speak of her like that!" Elijah stepped further into the room gathering his jacket. "Regardless of how you feel Hayley, Davina is now a part of this family. My niece, Hope's sister, you will do well to remember that. If you cannot find it within yourself to protect her then I suggest you stay out of the way and allow the others to do so"

"So quick to fall back into the family drama you tried to leave behind"

Elijah frowned at her tone. "I think you need to re-evaluate where your priorities lay Hayley. This family is Hope's, it is mine. If we plan to be happy then I suggest you think that over. If you keep thinking of them as the enemy, of Klaus as the enemy then this relationship will cease to stand" with his parting words he left the bedroom the door shutting behind him.

Hayley looked down at her phone that was still in her hand, her finger hovering over the call button, the phone number stared at her as though it was burning into her soul. Before Elijah had entered the room she had felt guilty for scrolling through his phone but how now could she? It irritated her, sparked anger not only just over what they had talked about but also over the realisation that even though she wanted to find the number, she had hoped that she wouldn't find it within his phone. The reason she had even began snooping was because of Klaus, if he would just allow her to be alone with her daughter it would be simpler, instead he thought it to be his right to keep her away.  
Hayley sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing deeply. If she went through with this, the entire Mikaelson family would be hunting her. She would end her relationship with Elijah by default. He had said he would choose Niklaus if it came to a choice, she did want him to chose her but she knew he wouldn't. It didn't matter Hope would be enough.

She pressed the call button, no more hesitation as she held the phone to her ear. "Answer" She hissed, her plan was already in motion. Enough people hated Klaus which gave her an edge but she needed this to work, she needed Klaus to have that added distraction to allow her time to get to Hope.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hayley. Werewolf girl knocked up by Klaus Mikaelson. Now that you are caught up, I need your help. How would you feel about making Klaus suffer in return I'll grant you a cloaking spell"

"What is it you want?"

Hayley smirked; she picked up the picture of Hope that was on her nightstand. "I want you to be a distraction so I can take my daughter and run"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Kol slipped out of his place behind the crypt, silent as a still night he fell into step behind his brother snapping his neck swiftly. "I would say sorry, brother, but I would be lying" He grabbed Elijah's body from the ground moving him to a behind the crypt. "I am aware of the plan but you knew deep down that it must be me, she knows that you would never leave Niklaus's side. I on the other hand, well, she isn't aware of how close I am with Nik" He patted Elijah's shoulder. "It was nobel of you though, brother, standing up to protect Niklaus. Bit more of that and perhaps you may seek the path to redemption"

Kol left Elijah their heading out from behind the crypt. Nik was going to be angry with him once he found out, Davina was probably going to want to kill him but he knew this mother was smart. The moment Elijah stepped into the tomb wishing to help her betray Niklaus. It would be the moment their plan failed. She would not believe for a second that Elijah would go up against his brother.

"Mother, your dear dear son is here. I have a proposal, for my survival, you know" He walked towards the crypt that Finn told him she would be located at. The thought of coming face to face with his mother was slightly off putting this was the mother that had never cared for him as a boy and turned not only him but all his siblings into vampires at the will of Mikael. The woman was slightly deranged her had questions about that. "Mother, I know you are here. Come out; come out, wherever you are"

"Kol, my dear boy, to what do I owe this pleasure"

Kol turned his head to the right at the sound of a woman's voice, nothing like this mothers but then again he was not surprised to realise that she was in the body of another. "Mother, how wonderful to see you are still alive and kicking" He gave her a fake charming smile, knowing that his mother could never resist the so called love from one of her child. Apparently that was all she had ever craved, love. "I am here for my survival. Heard from Finn that you plan to erase us all"

"I am to believe that you come to me wishing to live in the body of another"

"Of course mother" He walked up the steps towards her. "I do whatever it takes to survive, you should know that about me by now" He flashed her another smile.

"Well come along child, I would like to speak to you my darling. You can tell me the whereabouts of the witches I need and the son I thought aligned with me"

Kol smirked though his face wavered a little as his mother turned around and a sigh of relief left his lips. That was only part of the challenge the next would be to somehow seep his blood into her system.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

He had expected to see Lucien's body desiccating when Hayley the hybrid threw his allied to the ground, yet the man he sided with seemed to be of semi good health apart from the vamping of the eyes indicating hunger. He had wondered why Hayley had reached out to him, luring him to town with the name of his sister yet now it was clear, she had wanted something in return not that it was surprising nothing was ever free.

"I do believe I held up my end of the bargain"

Tristan smirked slightly at the woman's aggressive nature as he helped Lucien to his feet. "You did my lady and for that I will give you what you require. I do however have another favour to ask" He looked down at Lucien. "Are you certain of this, friend?"

Lucien nodded slowly, weakly. "Yes, make the deal" He mumbled, releasing his grip on Tristan, blurring across to the other side of the street were two woman walked alone.

Tristan looked at the hybrid before him, he gave this woman credit. It was not every day that he came across someone willing to take down the famous Niklaus Mikaelson. "You will have you cloaking spell, for you and your daughter, however the price of the spell for your friend is something different"

"That was not the deal" Hayley glared at him, her eyes alight with fire. She did not wish to work with anyone but the need had been strong if she wished to escape with her daughter.

Tristan chuckled. "Ah, my dear, it is business. Nothing personal. Did you want to hear my terms?"

Hayley did not feel as though she had a choice, the feeling of being backed into a corner did not settle well with her. Yet if she wanted help then she needed to be willing to pay the price of another to receive it. "What is it you wish for?"

"Marcel Gerard. Lucien has been rather informative since he came to New Orleans. He has told me many stories of Klaus's love for his daughters, Davina and Hope but nothing when it came to Marcel; he seems like the forgotten child. I wish to swing him to our cause"

"He would never. He sees Klaus as a father"

Tristan stepped forward, tilting his head curiously. "Is that so? It seems Niklaus has not cared for him very well since he rose from the coffin in the ground. I believe with time I can bend Marcel to become the very weapon we will use to destroy Niklaus. Bring him to me and I shall let you use my more powerful witches at your disposal. With Hope safe by your side, Marcel under our care and the Trinity united, we will take down Niklaus Mikaelson. Ridding the world of such and evil"

"I give you Marcel. I get a witch"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to aid you, Miss Marshall"

"Then consider it a deal"

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"You snapped his neck. Are you not aware that he is the son of Klaus? You not only have one of his daughter's unconscious in the basement, you now have his son as well and you plan to kidnap the child you share"

Hayley ignored the outburst. "You brought an army"

"So I should. Look around, this is the original family, did you honestly believe that I would aid you in attempt to take a family member of theirs away. This is nothing but a suicide mission. They will find you"

Hayley shook her head. "No! I have thought this out. My daughter will live a life without the Mikaelson's. You are with me or against me"

"Then you see I weighed my options Hayley. It was stand with you, take Hope and it would pretty much be the same as me holding up a sign that gave Klaus permission to hunt me for eternity or there was option two. Bargain my freedom, I save his daughter from being kidnapped by you and he grants me leave. You can understand that I only look out for myself which is what lead me here. An army of vampires to keep that child safe from you"

"You have chosen the wrong day to piss me off!" Hayley blurred from her spot by the staircase, taking out several vampires in quick concession, blood covering her hands as she dropped the hearts to the floor. "Pathetic. You should know that making a vampire army should consist of more experienced vampires" She plunged her hand into the chest of a vampire clutching his heart. "Never align yourself for a cause that you know nothing about" She taunted him ripping his heart from his chest before blurring over to appearing behind the woman she thought she could count on. "You picked the wrong side bitch!" Hayley snapped her neck watching the body fall to the floor. "Alright" She looked down over the balcony at the courtyard, ten vampires growling with angry. "Now, now children. You chose your own fate. Whose body shall I dismantle, who should be lit on fire? You, you seem like a good candidate" Hayley jumped from the balcony grabbing the candle from the table and plunging it into the closest vampire eye.

"Marcel" Hope ran out of her room at the commotion, kneeling down beside the two bodies lying by her bedroom door. "Marcel, wake up, please don't be dead"

"Don't be dramatic, sweetheart, he isn't dead. Well he is, but vampires regenerate. Come along now"

Hope stared at her mother as though she had grown two heads. "What are you talking about? I am not going anywhere with you" She shook Marcel's shoulder. "Come on, you're my brother wake up. Please wake up"

Hayley grabbed Hope by the arm, yanking her to her feet. "I do not have time for this, don't be a stubborn child. Marcel is fine; he is going to a better place. Unless you disobey me, do that and I bite him and he will die. Understand?"

Hope froze her eyes wide with fear. She did not understand where this version of her mother had come from, since being in the compound around Nik the loving mother she once had changed into a woman fuelled by rage and resentment, she was full of hate for the man she had a child with. "Mom, you're hurting me" She whispered, trying to squirm out of her mother's gasp. She did not understand, where was everyone? Cami was supposed to be here, Rebekah too. They were meant to protect her. "Davina…"

Hayley chuckled, grabbing the collar of Marcel's shirt dragging him and Hope along. "Is lying in the room that was used to hold Lucien, along with Rebekah and Cami. They are fine, my dear, no one needs to die unless you don't do as you're told"

Hope squeaked with fear, they were her family. She did not want anything to happen to them and at this point her mother seemed crazy enough to do anything. She wished for Nik, she wished for Elijah, her fathers. Where were they?

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

" _No. I turned from you because I do not love you. I thought I did but it is as if I see you clearly for the first time, and I find you a cruel, wretched thing, pathetic, really and unworthy of anyone's love, let alone mine"_

" _You don't mean that"_

" _After all, your own mother turned again you. It she who gave you life could come to loathe you and then be snuffed out by your own hand, then what hope is there for you?"_

" _You're breaking my heart. You swore that you would never speak of this"_

" _I owe you nothing. We are not alike and I could never love you"_

The memory was fresh into his mind as he burst into the penthouse of the hotel not far from the compound. According to Freya's locator spell she was supposedly staying here. He was not certain how he got selected for this part of the plan, finding his devilish ex. The woman who had broken his heart into two, torn apart any humanity he had left.  
He smirked slightly; perhaps it would be an honour to kill her after all. To drive a stake through her heart, it would take away any residing thoughts of her. Something he could only look forward too.

"Aurora! Come out and play, love!"

He smelt the air, unable to detect a single scent that lingered; if she had been her at all it had been a long time ago.

" _ **Find her. End her. Come home to me"**_

He remembered Cami's words allowing the growl to escape from his lips. He would hunt her down, no matter what it took, he would end her life putting to rest any demons that still haunted him by knowing that she was still alive and wandering the earth. She would die for the words she spoke to him that night; she would die for even for a moment thinking of teaming with his mother to take down his family. Aurora may have been his first love, the woman he vowed to stand beside but the years had changed him. No matter her words, her excuses, her pathetic attempts to squirm from the consequences that her actions had brought. She would die!

He turned around and walked towards the door of the penthouse, his thoughts clouded with every possible way he could hunt her down and kill her. It had to be done, in a mere hour he would receive the call from Elijah and then he would have to abandon the search for a mere while to confront his mother. The wretched woman whom he vowed to tear limb from limb before searing her body over an open fire. Oh how it sounded wonderful.  
He froze, staring at the note taped to the back of the door.

 _ **My sweet love.**_

He reached up to touch the letter, Aurora's handwriting along with the pet name that she had given him. He pulled the note from the door flipping it over in-between his fingers; he barely contemplated the thought of throwing it away before he ripped it open.

 _ **My Sweet Love – Nik,**_

 _ **I write to you, my love, in the wake of my absence. It thrills so to know that after all these years it is you who has sort me out. Tristan has arrived and so once again he is the reason we cannot met in this moment.**_  
 _ **My sweet love, our brothers do not see that we are meant to be so until we meet again I have a confession to make.**_  
 _ **Years ago when you daggered Elijah the compulsion on our minds were lifted, during this period I was confronted by some rather heavy truths.**_

 _ **That night in my bed chamber I told you that my love for you could never be. I behaved uncharacteristically, speaking some rather heartbreaking words. You see my love; Elijah discovered his gift for compulsion earlier that night during which he forced me to reveal the terrible sin that you had kept hidden. I did not wish to tell him, Nik, that you must believe. After he found out the dreaded truth, he went on to compel me to see you as the horrible vial beast that he believed you were in that moment.  
When I told you that I did not love it, it was not that I felt that way. Believe me when I say that you are my first and only love, my true soul mate. **_

_**I must go. Tristan is still commanding and I still must follow.**_

 _ **I love you Niklaus Mikaelson, it was Elijah whom forbade you happiness as Tristan does to me. Til we meet again my darling Nik.**_

 _ **Love form the deepest place within my heart – Your Love Aurora xo**_

Elijah.

Klaus's fist clenched, the note crumbling within his grasp. The brother whom he thought loved him had betrayed him in the beginning. That same brother had a hand in helping curve him down the road of darkness by taking away the woman that had brought him light.  
The first light of the morning had brought him the small sense that he could given time forgive Elijah, that together they could work together to ensure Hope's happiness and safety. The relationship would never be what it was but it would grow to mend into something else.  
This treachery could not be forgiven, not on top of what he had already done. Elijah would pay for crossing him; it only seemed fitting that for taking Aurora he would take Hayley. The woman regardless of the connection through Hope, she was manipulative and temperamental psychotic bitch, it was her who had come up with the plan to take Hope. So perhaps her death would be all too easy, she could die of a werewolf bite.

He released the grip on the paper allowing it to fall to the fall, murderous tendencies filling his mind. "ELIJAH, YOU BASTARD. I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, RIP YOU PIECE FROM PIECE, BLEED YOU DRY, I WILL GRAZE EVERY INCH OF YOUR SKIN WITH A WHITE OAK BULLET!" Klaus thundered as he stormed out of the penthouse at lightning speed.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Hope is missing" Rebekah blurred down the stairs having just come from her niece's bedroom, she had woken up the floor of Lucien's cell with a headache and the brief vision of Hayley being the one to snap her neck.

"Mother might be in transition but she has outsmarted us once more" Finn entered the courtyard placing Kol's unconscious body on the couch, everything had gone wrong in the wake of the spell, their mother having to get the upper hand in the last moment.

"What happened?"

Finn looked down at his sleeping brother. "Mother body jumped Kol"

"Into whom?" Freya fretted.

"WHY ARE THERE DEAD VAMPIRES ALL ACROSS MY COMPOUND? WHERE IN THE WORLD IS HOPE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO KOL?" Klaus blurred over to his little brother having caught the jist of the conversation as he entered the compound.

Davina knelt down beside Kol, tears pooling in her eyes at the thought of the fight they had endured before went off to battle his mother. "Marcel is gone" She told Klaus, reaching out to run her hand through Kol's hair.

Elijah ran his fingers along his chin. "So is Hayley, anything could have happened here"

"WHERE WERE YOU? IT WAS MEANT TO BE YOU NOT KOL, IT WAS THE PLAN!" Freya shouted at her brother, the anger seeping through into her words.

"He snapped my neck. What was a supposed to do?!"

"Hayley has Hope, or at least she did, I don't recall what happened after the bitch snapped my neck" All heads snapped towards the balcony at the sound of the familiar voice. "Isn't that sweet, you look surprised to see me"

"Forget her, Lucien's bodies gone!" Cami interrupted, looking down at the family who stood in the middle of the courtyard with quiet a few vampire corpses.

"Aurora, she was gone before I got to her" Klaus paced the floor, his eyes moving from Kol to the woman on the balcony beside Cami. "Tristan. He came for Aurora"

"He was working with Hayley"

"Just how do you know all this?" Cami looked at the brunette beside her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine, love; do the charming original family never speak of me?"

"ENOUGH!" Klaus roared. "KATERINA, I will deal with you shortly. Someone find me some damn witches, it is going to take more than Freya to find half the family that is missing. My daughter, my son, my little brother!" He looked at Rebekah with a fierce gaze. "Do not think for a moment that you are off the hook about your sneak visit to Lucien, add him to the list of people to find! I want his head on a silver platter. Hayley's too!"

"Nik"

He pointed to the chair beside Rebekah; he could not be worried about her right now. "Sit your ass down. Elijah, you and I are going to battle once this is over. Do you recall the time you compelled my lover to see me as the beast?"

"Niklaus"

"First we find Hope, then I will rip you apart" He sneered. "I am going to have a chat with our dreadful mother. By the time I return, you better nowhere Hope and Marcel are! Davina, come with me, we are going to find out what my mother did with Kol"

A thick silence filled the air as the remaining of the family took in the information that had been given to them. Today they were supposed to eliminate their mother from the world completely yet she was in transition and their family was falling apart. It was as through Esther had won all over again.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **I want to take this time to say a massive THANK-YOU to you all. The positive reviews and pm's in regards to my author's notes. You are the reason I take time to write this Fanfiction and I could not be anymore thankful for wonderful readers like you. So much love for you all!  
This took a little longer since I was dealing with some inner issues, and I probably won't update tomorrow since Sunday is family day, it is why I never update on Sunday's.  
As for Naty and one of the other anonymous reviewer, when I say I write at night is does not mean I spend no time with my husband. I enjoy a hour or two with him before he goes to bed after which I allow myself to sit in silence and write not every night but some nights, not that it is any of your business. **

**Now as for the CHAPTER, you will notice a few bits and pieces missing but it is so I can include flashbacks in the next chapter, it'll all make sense. PROMISE.  
This was over 9600 words long, it took me days to write with stuff happening in between so I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think – ESPECIALLY ABOUT THE SURPRISE MOMENT BETWEEN A CERTAIN COUPLE!**

 **QUESTION: What was your favourite scene or scenes?**

 **Thoughts?  
Much Love. x**


	32. AN - Why I haven't updated

**Hey Guys,**

 **Just a quick A/N to let you know that the next chapter is on its way, I am writing it. I've been sick, the kids have been sick and we are renovating so I am tired hence why I haven't been writing at night.  
Bear with me the chapter is coming just a lot later then usual. **

**Much Love. x**


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

He walked through the cemetery quietly unable to fix the emotions following through his body. He loved his children, it was undeniable but Kol was his anchor of a sort, the only person who knew all the good and bad about him without Kol around he would forever be lost.

" _You are nothing but an abomination. Destroying my plans so that you may live forever as the monster you are. I saved Kol, placed him in a body of another so that he will live a fresh and normal life away from the vile nature that is you my son"_

 _Klaus's fists were clenched, anger running deep within his veins and while he wanted nothing more than to torture then kill her, he knew it wasn't possible. Over the years as a child, enduring the abuse she through his way, he had learnt that anger got him nowhere when it came to information. His mother would withhold anything from him if she thought it would bring him down. "Where is he? Tell me, ESTHER, what did you do with my brother?"_

" _Such a temper you have Niklaus" She observed his stance, the way his fists clenched and then unclenched at his sides as through that was how he was channelling his anger. She listened to his harsh breathing and recalled the way he used to do the same when he thought he was being treated unfairly as a child. "I will never bring Kol home to you. I have placed him safety to that he will never even think your name"_

 _Klaus shot forward placing his hands on the stone wall, his eyes level with his mothers. "You and I are on the same playing field now…"_

" _Are we?" Esther smiled smugly._

 _Davina had been standing behind Klaus quietly watching he interactions between the mother and son. Of all the ways she had envisioned this encounter within her mind this had not been on the list. She thought for sure that Klaus was going into the tomb to rip his mother to shreds but it looked as though he was taking a different approach and while she was all for the reformed Klaus it was times like this she wished he would use the man inside him that everyone feared. "I do not understand how you can do this. You made them immortal. It was your choice and you do not get to change them now, not when they have learnt to adapt to what they are. They are a family, Esther, a family that works together to live together always and forever" Davina spoke the words ignoring the fact that a few of the family members were still at odds with each other. "I have learnt to love the monster lurking within both Kol and Klaus" She spoke of the man who she saw as father even though the doubts of Esther were still floating within her mind. "Being a vampire does not define who they are. As a mother it is your duty to love your children, yet you seem to be hell bent on destroying them. Why?"_

 _Esther moved her eyes away from her sons to look at the girl standing behind him. "You misunderstand, I do love my children and I wished to save them. It is Niklaus that I never wanted" She tilted her head slightly. "I wished to save my true children Davina; it was never my intent to save the mistake, to save Niklaus"_

 _Davina glanced towards Klaus but he wore a stoic expression as though the words she had spoken did not bother him but she knew what it was like to be unwanted by the very person who was meant to love you unconditionally and she knew that even if he wasn't displaying his emotions that it would have hurt to hear what Esther had to say._

 _Klaus did not flinch at her words, he had heard them all before. It was never a secret that she hated him. His birth was the downfall of her marriage to the man that she supposably loved. He did however wish to keep Davina from finding out anything else about his relationship with his mother, his secrets were his secrets for a reason and if he ever did decide to tell the truth he would only do it would Kol by his side. "I have never asked a single thing from you but I ask it now, that you bring Kol home to us, we are his family"_

" _We are where he belongs" Davina added, her voice was soft and she realised that tears were beginning to well within her eyes._

" _No!" Esther spoke fiercely with a sudden anger laced with her tone of voice. "He belongs away from Niklaus. The vile hybrid turned by son into a monster"_

 _That struck a chord with Klaus and he grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the stone wall, his eyes a vibrant yellow with anger. "He is NO MONSTER. He was just a child when you turn him into a vampire"_

" _He is a man now! He deserves happiness" Esther bit back._

 _Klaus's grip tightened around her throat. "Of course he does but you do not understand. Kol will forever be seventeen, the streak of his murderous ways is only an amplified version of supernatural teenage rebellion. I am what keep him in check; I am the person he turns to. You never cared about his well being before; DO NOT pretend to care now. My guess is you placed Kol into a body of a man, how old thirty? Kol is mature in some aspects but you made him human which means his true nature will come out to play, he'll be a seventeen year old in a thirty year old body. A boy. He'll need guidance and who will be there for him?"_

" _Not you!" Esther struggled within his hold. "He'll never need you"_

 _Klaus tilted his head as if taking in her words. "That is where you are wrong Esther. He'll always need me; I am the one who raised him. I am the one he turns to. It is I that will stop at nothing til he is back with his family"_

 _Esther laughed bitterly. "Then search but he will be impossible to find. This is your punishment Niklaus, for ever being born. I do hope you remember that"_

Klaus had snapped her neck after that line, he had not been able to kill her since she would possibly be needed later but he had revealed in the satisfaction of snapping her neck, a mere taste of what he would do to her when all this was over. It meant he had walked away with nothing of use; it was not that he ever thought that she would tell him anything. His mind was nothing moving to the sister whom he barely knew; he hoped that Freya had found something that would lead to at least one of the three people he had lost. Three of the most important people in his life were gone, vanished without trace.

Hope.  
He knew that Hayley had taken his daughter which in a weird way calmed him because at least he knew that she was safe. It did however only establish his belief that he should have killed her the first time; it was for Hope that he had spared her life but this time would be different. He would enact his revenge. Twelve years they had been kept apart by Hayley, twelve years meant that she did not depend on, did not call him father. It meant that he had missed the important firsts in her life, ones he would never experience again. Since the moment he found out that she was missing again he had vowed within himself to find her, to bring her home like he should have done when he first awoke.

Marcel.  
He never thought of being a parent until Marcel came to be, just boy in need of a proper home which transformed into a relationship that allowed him to become a father. He saw Marcel as a son, one he had now lost not once but twice, first to what he thought was death and now to a kidnapper. He had an idea that Hayley was involved by no way to prove it, what he did know was that Marcel was in trouble. He could feel it within his bones, a father's intuition. He knew that when he found Marcel one of the first things he would need to do would be to reassure him that he was important, just as important as Hope and Davina. He was the son of Niklaus Mikaelson, and he would make sure that Marcel always remembered that.

Kol.  
His little brother, his anchor, the boy he had raised first. He would find his brother not just for himself but for Davina. Esther had been right about one thing, Kol deserved happiness, but his happiness was with Davina so he knew that it was his duty to bring his brother home to make sure that he lived his life with the woman he loved. He may have been the one to look after Kol but it was he who owed Kol everything. Without Kol he would have allowed Mikael to kill him long ago, he would have sacrificed himself for his siblings but it was Kol who wouldn't allow it. It was Kol who reminded him that he was indeed the heart of the family and he needed to stay, so he owed it all to his little brother.

They weren't the only people on his mind though; he had other family that were occupying his thoughts. Then there was Cami and Katerina, the woman who had suddenly shown up at her own will after trying for hundreds of years to out run him. Aurora, his first love, running around the city of New Orleans possibly, the same love that Elijah had compelled away. He would need to confront his brother but it would have to wait for the sanity of their family and the alliance that they needed to hold in order to make their family whole again.

"Will you please walk faster? I want to get home. I need to know what Freya has found"

Klaus felt his heart freeze as the words escaped Davina's mouth, she had not spoken a word directly to him since their arrival at the cemetery but listening to her speak he felt sorrow. Her voice sounded broken, broken at the thought that she would never see Kol again. Yet he'd seen it in her before and he could see it now, she had an air of the Mikaelson persona around her. She was faking confidence when she didn't feel it.  
He picked up his pace to fall into step with her slightly. "We will find him. We will not give up"

Davina glanced at him briefly. "I know" She paused taking a breath; it was no secret that she had been jealous when it came to Hope but she had never wished for the child to be taken away. She had only been afraid of losing Klaus since technically she had no connection to Klaus biologically. Now there was a possibility that she had lost the chance of knowing the girl that could have been her sister. "We'll find them. Hope, Marcel and Kol. We'll find them all"

Klaus felt the corners of his mouth turn up a little. "We will. How about we run home, little witch?"

/`/`/`/`/`

Freya felt nothing but pressure as she looked up from the map to see her entire family standing around the table as if they were waiting on her to find one of the three members of the family. Finn stood to her right, Elijah, Katerina and Rebekah to her left but then directly in front of her stood her brother, the one whose world was currently falling apart. Klaus, with Cami on his left and Davina on his right.

"I cannot find him" Freya allowed the words to escape her lips, the one time she truly needed her magic and it was failing her. "I have tried every locator spell I can think of but he is not on any radar. It is like he does not exist"

Elijah interrupted her before she could speak another word. "Mother cloaked him" It was not a question but a statement. He looked over at his brother to gage Klaus's reaction. The hybrid was unstable when it came to topics like this; hence he had Katerina by his side. He had not yet spoken to her but if Klaus was to get her alone there was no telling what he would do.

Freya glanced at Finn briefly. "It could have been that but the transition into a vampire would have severed the link that connected the cloaking spell"

"He's not dead" Davina's words were sharp; she spoke as though she was trying to convince not only them but herself.

Cami saw the distraught look in Davina's eyes and moved to wrap her arm around her, the daughter she never thought she would have. "Of course not sweetheart, no one is saying that"

"If there is one thing the confrontation with our mother proves it is that Kol is alive, her idea was to give him a better life. He is simply in a body that…" She trailed off as though she was getting lost in her thoughts.

Klaus recognised the look. "What is it, speak Freya!" He placed his hands on the table, looking into her eyes a demanding air about him.

"Well Finn might be able to explain if it is possible. What about amnesia?"

Finn raised his eyebrow as though thinking the idea over in his mind. "With a few tweaks to the spell mother could have made Kol take on board the host body's traits"

"This is why I am unable to find him. Kol does not know who he is, therefore he does not exist…well, it is a theory best one we have"

Klaus thumped his hands against the table. "You are telling me that we cannot locate Kol, that he could essentially be anyone wondering the earth and he would not know it?"

Freya flinched a little at Klaus's sudden raise of volume. "Yes. I cannot locate him" She glanced up at Finn. "Do you have any idea on how we could…"

Finn closed his eyes, his fingers stroking his chin. Never did he think he would be the one to help his siblings, he hated them and despised what they were. He had failed at a brother to protect Niklaus as a child but perhaps to make amends he needed to help find Kol. He had a lot of time to try and fix the wrongs and build a foundation with his family in the eighty years he had promised Davina he would live for. "Perhaps I could mould a few spells tweaking them into one. Freya would have to learn it since I am not witch anymore"

"What is the plan exactly?" Rebekah asked Finn directly. "How exactly do you plan to locate Kol?"

"I am not exactly sure but I have an idea which I am confident in" He added the last bit when he saw Rebekah's deflated look. "We simply need to trigger a memory within Kol so he can begin to remember who he is"

Katherine raised her hand a little. "How exactly are you going to do that? You have no idea where Kol is"

"That is the bit that is going to need tweaking"

Klaus rubbed his forehead. "My children, Hope and Marcel, where are they?"

Freya looked back at him, picking up Hope's hairbrush in her hand. "We know that Hope is with Hayley and I tried to do locator spell but Hayley has them cloaked. As for Marcel it is the complete opposite when I tried to locate him…" She placed down Hope's brush and picked up one of Marcel's necklace chains. "I could not pinpoint an exact location because he seems to be everywhere. Witch play so in order to find him I need the witch who is performing the spell to cease then as long as he isn't cloaked it will be straight forward"

Klaus snarled, his arms tensing. "What you are telling me is we know nothing! Three people and we have no idea were any of them are"

Cami reached across and placed her hand on Klaus's arm. "Calm down. Freya is only one woman, she cannot find them all"

Freya looked at Cami as she spoke the words, for the first time she felt as though someone understood that as one witch it was tiring trying to perform so many spells to locate three individual people knowing none of them are together. "The spell to try and locate Kol is going to take time"

Davina stepped forward and reluctantly reached for Hope's hairbrush, she knew that Freya would need to work with Finn but that didn't mean she couldn't help in other ways. "I'll focus on Hope. If it is a simple locator spell it shouldn't take too long to break"

"Depending on the witch who cast it" Freya looked at Davina, the witch/vampire hybrid was still young to the craft regardless of how long she had been alive all her energy had gone into finding Klaus, there was more to witchcraft then that. "Remember tempering with the cloak without knowing which spell you are dealing with could be dangerous"

Davina nodded slowly at Freya before turning to Klaus. "You are my strongest connection to her"

"I'll track down Bonnie Bennett, you need another witch and she is from a Bennett bloodline. With her help you might be able to find Marcel" Katherine offered her help which seemed odd to Klaus as he turned to observe her.

Elijah turned his head. "I'll go with her"

/`/`/`/`/`/`

"Who are you?"

He stared at her as though the question was the most difficult one he had been faced with in a long time. "I…I don't know"

"You don't know who you are? Do you know your name?"

He looked around at his surroundings, the street lined with beautiful houses and neatly cut grass. "Where am I?"

She frowned. "Charlottesville, Virginia. Are you alright, you do not look well…"

"Do I live here?" He looked at the light grey house in front of him with a confused expression.

"No, this is my house. I live here with my niece. Look, perhaps, we should call a doctor"

"I do not need a doctor" He looked around again as if he was seeing his surrounding for the first time. "I just need some water. Water would be nice"

"Aunty! The oven is beeping"

"That is my niece, Emily, why don't you come in for some lunch. You look like you could use a moment to just sit down"

He raised his eyebrow. "You do not know me"

"It looks to me like you don't know yourself, so come along" She gently took him by the arm. "No funny business though, I will kick you to the curb if you try to hurt either of us"

"Hurt the first person who has spoken to me? No, I don't think so. Thank-you. What meal will I be enjoying for lunch?"

"Blood" She laughed at the look on his face. "I am joking; you will be enjoying homemade spaghetti"

"Blood" He mumbled to himself quietly as she led him up the path towards the front door.

/`/`/`/`/`/`

 **I feel horrible, I have not updated in ages. So many things have been happening, I've been sick, the kids have been sick, we have been renovating and I have been planning my daughter's first birthday party, not to mention how insane my day to day life is.  
Then get this, I DELETED the first write of this chapter, so this is a rewrite. ): It is a little shorter then I wanted it to be and I didn't even get to write my Hope and Hayley scene, or my Marcel scene but I had a feeling if I didn't get this chapter out to you soon then I would lose all motivation to write. I do hope some of you lovely people are still with me and that you will continue to enjoy this. **

**So the good news is I AM BACK! YAY!**

 **Also I had another story idea so check out my profile for that and let me know what you think. I'll see how I go with it but most importantly I am getting Heartless to Heartfelt back on track!**

 **Much Love. x**


	34. Heartless to Heartfelt (20)

**Heartless to Heartfelt (2.0)**

Truth be told I've been stuck in a rut with this story, absolutely unsure of how I can continue this. **An absolute horrible thought…I know!**

However:  
I was sitting at home reading through this about a month ago just trying to find the inspiration to continue but I realised how much I truly disliked about my story…this lead me to reading reviews, I wanted to really decipher what you guys thought and I soaked it all in.

I thought about things I should have added and opportunities I missed.

This is where I insert **20 Cup of Coffee** and lots of staring. I **HATE** that I have disappointed so many of you by not continuing.  
So I took a week, really just focused on everything else but the story, because I just didn't want to think about it.

 **AND THEN**

1 Night.  
A Notepad.  
Coffee.  
Laptop.

A plan.  
A re-write.

New chapters.  
Old chapters.  
Longer chapters.

Time and Effort. Pre-written. Not _Disappointment_. It will be **FINISHED.**

 **HEARTLESS TO HEARTFELT (2.0)**

Original but Un-Original.  
Updates every second day.

I published the prologue which will give you a glimpse into the future of Heartless to Heartfelt (2.0) and where it is headed. You can find it on **My Profile** or under **The Originals Fanfiction Page**.

Enjoy it because I know I have enjoyed writing it for all of you.

/~/~/~/

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
